Harry Potter et l'autre monde
by delseroasn
Summary: Après la perte de Dumbledore, Harry se sent vraiment mal. Alors il fera le serment de sa vie, celui de devenir plus fort et cela le mènera dans un monde parallèle pas si différent du sien. Apparaissent cependant quelques différences qu'il ne peut ignorer.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter et l'Autre Monde**

Bien le bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien en cette année 2010.

Alors je préfère vous le dire tout de suite ceci n'est pas une suite mais juste quelque retouches afin de corriger certain détails que je n'aimais plus. Il n'y a pas de grands changements mais je voulais finir parfaitement cette histoire avant de publier la suite.

Et oui j'ai enfin terminer le premier chapitre de cette suite qui maintenant à juste besoin d'être corrigé.

A bientôt.

Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ici ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de J K Rowling.

Chapitre 1

Le paysage défilait à grande vitesse à travers les vitres de la locomotive. C'est toute l'Angleterre qui défilait devant ses yeux passant par les montagnes, les plaines verdoyantes, l'eau azur et enfin la métropole londonienne. Pourtant pour un jeune garçon, plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. La vie avait une nouvelle fois perdu de sa saveur avec la perte d'Albus Dumbledore. Le monde venait de se séparer de l'un de ses plus grands hommes perdant ainsi un peu plus d'espoir.

Tout doucement le train se mit à ralentir de plus en plus et finit par s'arrêter en gare de King Cross, ramenant notre jeune héros à la réalité. Il était comme ce train, sa voie était tracée et il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Les rails d'un destin si longtemps refusé s'imbriquaient pas à pas.

Encore une fois il avait survécu, « le survivant », à croire que ça lui correspondait vraiment. Perdre tous les êtres chers, un à un, pour au final se retrouver seul.

Oui, il se sentait seul, paraître fort à l'extérieur pour mieux se sentir faible à l'intérieur, tel était son malheur. Mais il ne laisserait rien paraître, les Dursley n'auront pas le plaisir de l'enfoncer.

A travers la vitre il pouvait voir les jeunes et moins jeunes rigoler et sourire à leurs parents. « Comment peuvent-ils sourire dans des moments pareils ? Suis-je vraiment seul à avoir de la peine ? » songea-t-il non sans tristesse.

Comme pour le contredire, une main saisit la sienne et le tira de ses lugubres pensées.

- Ginny, laisse-moi s'il te plait, demanda un Harry las.

Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, s'attendant à voir ses yeux bleus, il fut surpris de voir des yeux couleur chocolat à la place.

- C'est Hermione, Harry. Allez viens tout le monde est déjà dehors et je ne te laisserais pas tout seul ici, affirma-t-elle.

Elle le tira gentiment par la main et il la suivit le long des couloirs, toujours main dans la main. Une fois sorti, il retrouva la famille Weasley au complet, excepté Percy, dans les embrassades. A leurs arrivé, tous se retournèrent et leurs mains se séparèrent automatiquement. Personne ne vit rien, sauf Ginny bien sûr, qui à ce moment en voulut à Hermione. Toute la famille lui dit au revoir et lui donna rendez-vous au mariage. Hermione le serra dans ses bras et lui dit :

- Prends bien soin de toi Harry, tu sais que si tu as besoin de parler je suis là…

- Merci Hermione mais toi aussi si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésites pas.

- Merci, lui dit-elle, sincèrement touchée par ces mots.

- Au revoir à tous, dit-il en se dirigeant vers les Dursley et en adressant un dernier regard à Ginny.

« Ils s'inquiètent tous pour moi… mais c'est bien la dernière fois. Il est temps que je me reprenne en main, je ne paraîtrais plus jamais faible ! » pensa avec détermination l'Elu.

Le voyage au 4 Privet Drive se passa comme à l'accoutumé, dans le silence total. Pour ne faire aucune vague, aucun des membres de la famille ne prit le risque de parler. Ils avaient bien vu la mine morose « du monstre » et redoutaient sa réaction en cas de conflit. Une fois dans la maison, Harry monta immédiatement dans sa chambre avec ses affaires. Rien n'avait bougé, les mêmes chaussettes par terre et de la poussière en guise de cadeau de bienvenu. Il libera Hedwige pour qu'elle puisse se dégourdir les ailes et se mit à ranger sa chambre comme chaque été. Une bonne heure passa et il s'allongea sur son lit, mentalement et physiquement fatigué par cette journée. Il s'endormit et sombra dans le néant.

Il courait encore et encore à travers les ténèbres sans fin jusqu'à apercevoir ses parents où il s'arrêta à leur coté.

Il s'approcha précautionneusement d'eux et se crispa devant les visages livides et colérique de ceux-ci.

- C'est de ta faute Harry… dirent ses parents en chœur.

- Ma… ma faute ?

- Si on est mort…

Et là il vit pour la première fois leur mort. Tout défila devant ses yeux : l'arrivé de Voldemort à Godric's Hollow, le moment où il tua froidement son père et enfin le sacrifice de sa mère le protégeant de sa propre vie du terrible mage noir.

- Pourquoi… pourquoi me montrez-vous ça ? Articula-t-il entre deux sanglots.

- Parce que tu es faible…

Puis il vit Cédric dans le cimetière le regardant.

- C'est de ta faute Harry…

A ce moment il vit un rayon vert toucher l'ancien Poufsouffle et il tomba sans vie à ses pieds.

- Nonnnnnnnnn pourquoii ???

- Parce que tu es faible Harry…

Le ministère de la magie et le fameux voile apparurent. Sirius se tenait devant lui le regardant avec ses yeux noirs plein de reproche.

- C'est de ta faute Harry…

- Arretezzz, s'il vous plait, supplia-t-il

Et cette fois, il vit Sirius tomber et passer à travers le voile.

Harry s'écroula au sol devant cette vision.

- Tu es faible Harry

Encore une fois le lieu changea pour la tour d'astronomie et le professeur Dumbledore était présent, le fixant de ses yeux bleus si perçant.

- C'est de ta faute Harry

- Je n'en peux plus….

Severus pointa sa baguette et dit ces deux mots interdits, « Avada Kedavra. ». Le corps du professeur Dumbledore tomba devant les yeux emplis de larmes d'Harry

- Tu es faible…

- NONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN ! Hurla-t-il en se réveillant.

Il était en sueur, des larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues, il tremblait. Dans le couloir il put seulement entendre l'oncle Vernon mugir de fureur par rapport à son réveil. Mais il n'en avait rien à faire. « C'est de ta faute, tu es faible », ces phrases résonnaient dans sa tête sans cesse, inlassablement, et ne lui laissaient aucun répit.

- Vous avez raison, murmura-t-il. Je suis si faible que tout le monde se trouve obligé de me protéger et meurt par ma faute. Mais je peux vous jurer que plus jamais je ne serais faible et que plus personne ne mourra à cause de moi…

En disant cela il avait le regard déterminé et du sang coulait de ses mains serrées par la crispation, scellant ainsi son avenir.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Harry se leva, ne remarquant pas ses mains en sang, et réfléchit. Il devait devenir plus fort, pas que pour lui-même, mais pour tous ceux qui avaient péri dans cette guerre. A ce moment, il regretta de n'avoir pas été plus assidu durant ses cours et de n'avoir pas écouté Hermione. L'entrainement devait devenir son seul cheval de bataille reprenant tout de zéro. Chaque sort apprit, chaque mouvement devaient être retravaillés et perfectionnés. Mais avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, il avait d'abord un léger détail à régler. Il prit alors un parchemin posé négligemment sur son bureau et écrivit.

« Cher M. le Ministre,

Si je vous écris cette lettre c'est uniquement pour vous prévenir que je vais devoir faire de la magie dans les temps à venir. Bien entendu, toutes les précautions seront prises pour que personne ne voit rien, alors je vous serais gré de bien vouloir éviter les lettres d'avertissement. Vous avez tout comme moi, j'imagine, peu de temps à perdre avec ce genre de détails ces temps-ci.

Cordialement

Harry James Potter »

- Hedwige, ma belle, j'ai une lettre pour toi que tu dois apporter au Ministre…

Sa chouette vola jusqu'à lui pour qu'il puisse lui attacher le parchemin à la patte.

- Fais attention à toi, et attends la réponse, dit-il en la portant à la fenêtre.

D'un battement d'ailes, elle s'envola, permettant ainsi à Harry de prendre un livre de sortilège avancé parmi ceux offert par Hermione, et de rechercher ce qui pourrait lui être utile pour les jours à venir. Deux heures plus tard, Harry toujours plongé dans sa lecture entendit toquer à sa fenêtre. Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, l'ouvrit et laissa Hedwige pénétrer dans la chambre. Il défit la lettre et lut

« M. Potter

Bien que je n'aime pas le ton pris dans votre lettre, je vous joint une dérogation pour pratiquer la magie jusqu'à votre majorité afin de vous montrer que vous avez le soutien du ministère.

J'espère vous rencontrer bientôt dans l'espoir de continuer notre conversation.

Cordialement

Rufus Scrimgeour »

« Parfait » pensa-t-il. « Je vais pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses. Mais qu'il n'espère rien de ma part en retour… »

Lors de sa lecture, il avait trouvé des sorts très intéressant pour sa formation. Il feuilleta les pages et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il se concentra, imaginant ce qu'il désirait, saisit sa baguette et dit :

- Magica placia

Sa chambre s'étira, encore et encore jusqu'à devenir immense. Le peu de meuble présents faisait peine à voir devant l'espace qu'il avait crée. Elle semblait vide et morne alors, pour lui redonner un peu de vie, il feuilleta encore et toujours pour y pallier.

Ce qu'il désirait avant tout, c'était s'entrainer aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il en avait assez de son corps chétif et de n'être qu'un élève moyen. Il voulait changer, il voulait progresser et pour cela il se donnerait corps et âme.

Répondant à ses attentes, des machines de musculation de toutes sortes apparurent. Il y avait également d'immenses bibliothèques pour l'instant vide ainsi que des coussins et des mannequins. Bref tout le nécessaire pour progresser au combat, finirent par combler sa nouvelle chambre.

« Il va falloir que je remplisse ces bibliothèques et que je trouve des potions contre le sommeil si je veux tout faire » pensa t-il.

« Comment trouver tout cela… ? » se questionna-t-il.

- Dobby ??

L'elfe de maison apparut dans le « pop » caractéristique du transplanage.

- Monsieur m'a appelé ? Dobby est content de vous revoir, Dobby espère que monsieur va mieux surtout après la tragédie. Dobby est encore très triste, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

- Moi aussi Dobby, moi aussi…, répondit Harry en se perdant dans ses pensées.

- Monsieur ? questionna l'Elfe après quelque minutes de silence.

- Oui excuse-moi, sais-tu où te procurer de la potion contre le sommeil ?

- Dobby sait où en trouver monsieur. Monsieur en veut beaucoup ? Dit-il en sautillant légèrement, ravi de rendre service.

- Oui le plus possible, bien entendu je te ferai une lettre pour que tu puisses prendre dans mon coffre la somme nécessaire. J'aurais besoin aussi que tu ailles dans la salle sur demande et que tu y prennes tout ce que tu peux en livres sur la métamorphose, les sortilèges, la défense contre les forces du mal, potions, magies noires, magie blanche. Je les restituerai plus tard bien sur…

- Dobby y va immédiatement.

- D'accord, je te fais la lettre tout de suite

Harry prit sa plume et du parchemin et donna l'autorisation à Dobby de prendre de l'argent dans son coffre. Dobby transplana et Harry se décida à sortir dehors afin de commencer son entraînement physique par de la course à pied.

Le temps était sec, ce qui était idéal pour la course, et le soleil n'allait plus tarder à se lever, permettant à Harry de ne rencontrer personne. En effet les gens se poseraient des questions s'ils le voyaient courir comme ça du jour au lendemain. Lors de sa course, il traversa de nombreux chemins, de nombreuses routes en entendant toujours ces mots « tu es faible » résonner dans son esprit.

Et inconsciemment, il accéléra de plus en plus vite jusqu'à sprinter pour arriver en sueur au pas de sa « maison » Il entra, vit sur l'horloge qu'il avait couru une demi-heure et croisa sa tante.

- Où étais-tu passé à cette heure ? Demanda-t-elle presque méchamment.

- Parti courir.

- Courir ? Et depuis quand cours-tu ? Demanda-t-elle avec son ton ironique

- Depuis que Dumbledore est mort ! Asséna-t-il d'une voix tranchante.

- Dumbledore… mort ? Mais comment ? Demanda Pétunia qui devint soudainement très pâle.

Il avait déjà atteint la moitié des marches quant il répondit froidement.

- Tué par un des disciples de Voldemort

- Mais Lily disait toujours que c'était le plus grand sorcier et que sans lui, le monde sorcier irait mal !

- Et elle avait raison…dit Harry avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Attends ma mère t'a dit ça ? Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez pas !

-…

- Réponds-moi ! La supplia-t-il presque.

- …

- S'il te plait !

Elle le fixa quelques secondes comme si elle hésitait à lui répondre, mais se reprit aussitôt

- File dans ta chambre !!!

Comprenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance il monta directement, se demandant toujours ce que tout cela voulait dire. Comment Pétunia pouvait-elle savoir autant de choses ?

Mais il avait trop à faire pour se préoccuper de ce genre de choses. Vidant son esprit de toutes ces pensées, il entreprit de commencer la musculation. Durant 1h30 il fit toutes les machines, travaillant tous les muscles de son corps. Certes le Quidditch avait permis de travailler certains de ses muscles mais il fut surprit par l'existence d'autres dont il avait l'impression de découvrir l'existence.

Une fois terminé, il fila à la douche, extenué, où il se délaissa, ne se rendant pas compte du temps qui passait. De retour dans sa chambre il retrouva Dobby. Les bibliothèques étaient remplies de livres, il n'y avait plus aucun espace de disponible. Il remarqua également de nombreuses fioles sur son bureau.

- Dobby c'est super mais je ne pensais pas que tu ferais tout ça aujourd'hui !

- Dobby est content de rendre service à Harry Potter, répondit modestement l'elfe de maison.

- Merci Dobby, tu m'as beaucoup aidé, tiens voilà 1 galion.

- Non, non, non cela a été un plaisir, Dobby ne veut pas être payé !

- Entendu mais dans ce cas là tu n'hésites surtout pas à venir me voir quand tu en as envie.

- Merci monsieur, si monsieur n'a plus besoin de moi, je vais retrouver Winky, dit-il en rosissant si l'on peut considérer qu'un elfe rosisse.

- Très bien Dobby, dit Harry, un léger sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres.

Dans un pop sonore Dobby disparut, ce qui laissa tout le loisir à Harry pour contempler sa nouvelle collection de livres.

Et le temps s'écoula. Durant les trois semaines qui suivirent, Harry se mit à suivre le même rituel jour après jour, sans jamais y déroger : footing le matin, 1h30 de musculation, douche, lecture, repas, entraînement sur les sorts appris, dîner, lecture et enfin 2 heures de sommeil. Les potions anti-sommeil lui permettaient de tenir mais un soir, durant la lecture du livre « Moi et mon animagi », il tomba sans même s'en rendre compte dans un sommeil profond.

- Harry…

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh ! Je te connais et tu me connais, murmura la mystérieuse voix.

- Ca ne me dit pas qui vous-êtes !

- En effet…

C'est alors que dans l'obscur néant apparurent des flammes rougeoyantes qui se dissipèrent petit à petit pour laisser place à un majestueux phénix.

- Tu me reconnais Harry ?

- Je… Fumsek ?

- Bien, toujours aussi vif d'esprit… c'est parfait, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

- De temps pour ?

- Mais Harry, ton apprentissage… Connais-tu l'histoire des 4 gardiens ?

- J'ai lu un passage mentionnant les gardiens de chaque élément. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende, dit Harry, réfléchissant à toute allure. Tout ceci était de plus en plus étrange. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

Le phénix de Dumbledore secoua légèrement les ailes et baissa la tête, posant sur le Survivant un regard doux, et presque apaisant. Harry sentit une vague d'espoir l'envahir, avant de disparaître aussi soudainement.

- Les légendes, Harry, expliqua alors le phénix d'une voix calme où perçait néanmoins une note d'urgence, presque de désespoir, commencent toujours par des faits réels.

Vois-tu, au commencement de tout, quatre gardiens apparurent afin de préserver l'harmonie du monde naissant. Un gardien pour chaque élément : le Feu, la Terre, l'Eau, et l'Air. Plus le temps passa et moins ce monde eu besoin de ses gardiens. En effet la fragile harmonie du départ se renforçant avec le temps, les gardiens perdirent leurs rôles de « gardiens », mais demeurèrent cependant sur Terre jusqu'au jour où ils pourront léguer leurs pouvoirs pour quitter ce monde.

- Je ne te suis plus là, répliqua un Survivant complètement perdu par ce récit. Tout ceci était bien intéressant, mais en quoi ça le concernait ?

- Pour être plus précis je suis le gardien du feu Harry.

- Comment est ce possible ? Dit Harry, écarquillant les yeux.

- Les gardiens sont immortels Harry.

- Mais…qu'attends-tu de moi ?

- Pour l'instant Harry, je veux juste que tu me retrouves dès ton réveil dans la Forêt Interdite.

- La Forêt Interdite ? Mais où ? C'est tellement vaste.

- Contente toi de t'y rendre, et ne t'inquiète pas, tu seras guidé. Fais-moi confiance…

- Très… très bien, je viendrai, dit le Survivant, un brin d'hésitation dans la voix.

- Parfait dans ce cas je t'y attendrai. Au fait Harry, les potions anti-sommeil ne sont là que pour reporter ta fatigue. Tu ne peux échapper au sommeil, ton corps et ton esprit en ont besoin. D'ailleurs vu la quantité de sommeil en retard, tu vas dormir au moins 24 heures.

- 24 heures ?

- Et oui Harry, soit prudent à l'avenir.

- Je le serai, promis et je te rejoindrai.

- C'est parfait, alors, je t'y attends.

Et Fumseck disparut dans un tourbillon de flammes. Aussitôt Harry retomba dans un profond sommeil dans son propre rêve dont il ne devait sortir que 24 heures plus tard, tel que l'avait prédit le phénix.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le surlendemain, Harry se réveilla alors que le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Il se sentait parfaitement reposé et avait énormément faim. Il descendit à la cuisine mangea rapidement en espérant que sa tante ne le voit pas et partit prendre sa douche. Il s'habilla rapidement et décida d'aller à la Forêt Interdite, comme le lui avait demandé Fumseck, avant de se rendre compte d'un léger petit détail posant problème.

« Mince, comment vais-je m'y rendre ? » se demanda-t-il.

« La prochaine fois, réfléchir avant de promettre des choses Harry… », songea-t-il non sans ironie.

Finalement, il décida d'essayer de transplaner, il avait bien réussi déjà une fois alors pourquoi pas une seconde.

Il se concentra sur le village de Pré au Lard et transplana. Le voyage se fit sans aucun souci, excepté la très désagréable sensation liée à ces déplacements. Décidément, il préférait mille fois voler.

Il se mit alors en route vers la forêt en contemplant Poudlard de loin. Ce lieu lui remémora d'agréables souvenirs qui, ces temps ci, se faisaient rares.

Il arriva à l'orée de la forêt et y pénétra sans crainte, après tout ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'y rendait. Il marchait depuis une demi-heure, faisant confiance à son instinct, quant il aperçut soudainement un loup au pelage impeccablement et magnifiquement blanc. Ils se regardèrent un bref instant puis le loup s'enfonça un peu plus entre ces immenses arbres. Harry le suivit et arriva dans une immense clairière où le loup était assis en son centre. Il s'approcha doucement, de peur de faire fuir ce magnifique animal, quand le loup se mit à hurler. Harry recula instinctivement mais rien ne se produisit.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi tu m'as attiré ici…murmura-t-il, terriblement confus.

« Mais pour ton apprentissage et tu en as bien besoin à ce que je vois… »

- Un loup qui me parle maintenant, j'aurais tout vu !

« Qui traites-tu de loup, sac à viande ? »

« Attention Harry, Wolfgang est susceptible malgré sa sagesse »

C'était Fumseck qui avait dit ces mots dans la tête d'Harry tout en se posant à coté de Wolfgang sur un tronc d'arbre.

« Je suis un Fenrir, si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué. On ne vous apprend rien dans votre école ? Et pour ton information, nous ne parlons pas, c'est de la télépathie et tu n'as pas besoin de parler pour nous répondre. Tu as juste besoin de penser ».

« Attend Wolfgang, laisse moi lui expliquer »

« Si tu veux, tu as toujours été un meilleur conteur que moi »

« Alors Harry, je te sens un peu perdu »

« C'est un euphémisme »

« Dans ce cas commençons par le début. Laisse-moi tout d'abord nous présenter : voici Wolfgang, gardien de la terre et moi, comme tu le sais déjà, le gardien du feu »

« Où sont les deux autres gardiens ? »

« Je vais y venir. Chaque gardien des éléments est un animal sacré. Nos deux autres frères étaient Bagram le Dragon, gardien de l'air et Aquero le Léviathan, gardien des eaux. »

« Excuse-moi mais tu as dit étaient ? »

« Oui… Voldemort ne pouvant acquérir leurs pouvoirs, les a tués. Tu as devant toi les deux derniers gardiens et nous allons te transmettre nos pouvoirs pour t'aider à rétablir la paix. »

« Bien sur, c'est bien plus complexe intervint Wolfgang. Nous allons fusionner. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est le seul moyen pour que tu acquières nos pouvoirs. Nous ne ferons plus qu'un mais, je te rassure, tu resteras toi-même. Il se peut cependant que certaines modifications se produisent. »

« Vous pouvez être plus explicite ? »

« Certaines modifications dans ton physique ou dans ta personnalité, intervint Fumseck. »

« Mais…. Ca fait beaucoup d'un coup, dit Harry en s'asseyant par terre ». Même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer, il se sentait légèrement effrayé par tout ça.

« On le sait bien, mais si tu veux vaincre Voldemort il faut que tu sois plus puissant dit Wolfgang. Pour le moment tu es encore trop faible pour le défier. »

Au mot « faible », des flashs de son rêve lui revinrent à l'esprit. Alors il se remémora sa promesse de devenir plus puissant et il sentit une bouffée de rage instinctive l'envahir. Bien sûr qu'il était faible. Pendant des années il n'avait jamais rien fait, se reposant entièrement sur la chance, ou Hermione. S'il était encore vivant aujourd'hui, c'était presque un miracle. Tout le monde l'avait toujours défendu et protégé, lui, le Survivant.

Mais ça ne se reproduirait plus jamais.

« Comment dois-je procéder ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix déterminée après quelques minutes »

« Tu n'as rien à faire, nous allons entrer en toi, mais je te préviens que ça risque d'être douloureux. »

« Il le faut, alors allons-y »

« J'espère que ma sagesse atténuera ton courage et celui de mon frère quand nous aurons fusionné. Il n'y a qu'un pas entre le courage et la folie dit Wolfgang avec ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un sourire pour un Fenrir. »

C'est alors qu'il bondit et fondit en Harry. A ce moment Harry ressentit une gigantesque douleur, comme si on lui arrachait les os un par un. Il s'écroula par terre et se tordit de douleur pendant vingt longues minutes en voyant des bribes de souvenirs de Wolfgang. Il voyait son monde vierge de toute civilisation ; les quatre gardiens, réunis, invoquant leurs pouvoirs pour stabiliser le monde ; le ciel prenant des teintes de couleurs qu'il n'avait jamais vues.

Les spasmes s'arrêtèrent finalement et il put se redresser difficilement.

« Prend ton temps Harry »

« Ca fera toujours aussi mal ?»

« J'en ai bien peur. Avant que nous ne fusionnions j'ai juste quelques petites précisions à te donner… Surtout Harry ne pense pas que la fusion te permettra de tout réussir immédiatement. Il faudra que tu t'entraînes pour maîtriser tes nouveaux pouvoirs. Mais surtout, je compte sur toi pour terminer la tache que t'as confié Dumbledore. »

« Tu peux compter sur moi, Fumseck, je serais toujours l'homme de Dumbledore »

Fumseck émit un cri et fondit en Harry. Alors recommença ces affreuses douleurs avec des bribes de souvenirs de Fumseck. La création de la civilisation ; les quatre gardiens ; les quatre fondateurs ; la construction de Poudlard ; la rencontre avec Dumbledore. La douleur ne lui permettait pas de tout analyser mais il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, c'était que ça s'arrête.

Il dut attendre au moins une demi-heure avant de pouvoir se relever. Il avait beau savoir qu'il était resté lui-même, il se sentait changé. Et confusément, il sentait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le même qu'auparavant.

En réponse à la promesse faites à Fumseck, il entreprit immédiatement de tester ses nouveaux pouvoirs. Il se concentra longuement comme s'il avait toujours su comment procéder. Alors il se canalisa de plus en plus sur la chaleur de son corps, de l'atmosphère et au creux de sa main apparut une flammèche. Il y avait passé beaucoup de temps mais il était fier d'avoir des résultats. Il se décida ensuite de se concentrer sur la terre, sentir les mouvements, la moindre onde sismique et après plusieurs essais une légère secousse se fit sentir. Il avait des résultats, certes petits, mais il savait qu'avec de l'entraînement il y arriverait.

Heureux d'avoir réussi, il transplana sans mal dans sa chambre. Il y découvrit deux lettres de ses amis posées sur son lit. Curieux et avide d'avoir des nouvelles, il commença à lire celle de Ron :

« Salut Harry,

Comment vas-tu mon vieux ? Je sais que c'est une question bête après la perte que l'on a eut mais tout le monde ici s'accroche. Comme le dit papa, même si c'est dur, Dumbledore n'aurait pas voulu qu'on arrête le combat.

On s'inquiète tous pour toi alors donne-nous de tes nouvelles.

Si tu es d'accord l'Ordre viendra te chercher le 31 juillet, comme ça on pourra fêter ta majorité et tu resteras pour le mariage.

Au fait as-tu eu des nouvelles d'Hermione, elle ne répond pas à mes lettres ?

Ton ami Ron »

Ca lui faisait plaisir d'avoir des nouvelles. Un mois était déjà passé depuis son retour de Poudlard et il restait un mois avant son anniversaire. « Tant de chose à faire et si peu de temps » pensa-t-il. Un détail le troublait cependant, le fait qu'Hermione ne réponde pas. Il prit alors précipitamment sa deuxième lettre

« Cher Harry,

J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu as arrêté de culpabiliser… Ne nie pas je te connais.

Pour moi ça été très dur pendant ce mois, mais j'ai réussi à faire mon deuil.

Je ne sais pas si Ron te l'a dit mais il m'a écrit énormément de lettres, ça m'a d'ailleurs un peu aidé. Si je te parle de ces lettres c'est que j'ai besoin de ton avis. Dans ces lettres, Ron me fait part de ses sentiments pour moi mais je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre…J'ai peur de ce que cela pourrait impliquer pour nous.

Qu'en penses-tu ?

J'attends ta réponse avec impatience

Ton Hermione »

Alors comme ca Ron s'était enfin décidé, il avait finalement avoué ses sentiments. Mais pourquoi lui demandait-elle son avis ? En tout cas il décida d'être le plus honnête possible.

« Chère Hermione,

Je suis vraiment content que tu ailles mieux et je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été là pour toi comme je l'aurais dû. Mais je peux te faire une promesse dès à présent : je serais toujours là pour toi et je vengerai tous les morts en arrêtant la folie de Voldemort.

Sinon je fais mon deuil comme je peux… Je sais que je me dois d'aller de l'avant même si ce fut difficile au début.

Concernant Ron tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que, comme tu le sais déjà, c'est un garçon bien, qui saura te rendre heureuse comme tu le mérites. A partir du moment où tu suis ton cœur, tu feras le bon choix, j'en suis certain. Voir mes deux meilleurs amis ensemble ne me dérangerait absolument pas et quoiqu'il arrive tu resteras toujours mon Hermy.

A très bientôt

Harry »

Enfin il termina par Ron

« Mon vieux Ron,

Ca va mieux merci et je fais le nécessaire pour m'occuper. Ca me ferais énormément plaisir de venir le 31 mais ne t'inquiètes pas je viendrais par mes propres moyens, ne dérangez pas l'Ordre pour ça.

Pour Hermione je viens juste de recevoir une de ses lettres alors rassure toi, elle te répondra sûrement bientôt.

A bientôt

Harry »

- Hedwige? Appela Harry.

La chouette atterrit et il put attacher les deux lettres.

- Apporte ces lettres à Hermione puis à Ron s'il te plait et fais bien attention à toi.

Elle le pinça affectueusement et s'envola à travers la fenêtre.

Après cette journée riche en émotion il décida de se doucher avant une bonne nuit de sommeil.

C'est en sortant de la douche et en se regardant dans le miroir qu'il remarqua les premiers changements sur lui même. En effet sa première surprise fut qu'il voyait très clairement sans ses lunettes. Il n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il ne les portait plus et pensa qu'il les avait perdues dans la Forêt Interdite. Sa deuxième surprise concernait son physique. Effectivement même s'il faisait maintenant de la musculation, cela ne pouvait expliquer que sa carrure avait augmenté ainsi que sa taille. La fusion l'avait belle et bien changé mais cela n'était pas plus mal.

Épuisé par cette journée riche en surprise et événements, il alla enfin se coucher.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fusion dans la forêt interdite et aujourd'hui était donc la veille de l'anniversaire de notre héros. En effet, dans quelques heures Harry allait devenir majeur, mais pour autant, ce n'était clairement pas sa préoccupation première.

En effet tout ce mois il l'avait passé à s'entraîner sans relâche et il avait énormément progressé. Sa capacité à mémoriser les sorts était grande et il avait dévoré tous les livres et appris tous les sorts sans difficulté. Sa magie élémentaire avait progressé également, il produisait des boules de feu et des tremblements de terre sans effort particulier. Grâce à un de ses nouveaux pouvoirs, la télékinésie, il était capable d'éviter ses propres boules de feu qu'il retournait contre lui afin d'améliorer son agilité. Ces dangereux exercices avaient considérablement augmenté son potentiel magique, mais sans Dobby pour le soigner régulièrement il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps.

Combien de fois le petit Elfe de maison l'avait retrouvé blessé et dans l'incapacité de bouger ? Bien trop de fois pour en faire le compte. Dans son but de puissance, il prenait tous les risques allant contre la logique et forçant les limites de son corps. Ce n'est que grâce à son mental qu'il parvenait à continuer à ce rythme endiablé.

Cependant, malgré tout ses nouveaux pouvoirs, le doute persistait toujours en lui. Il se savait déjà plus puissant que les sorciers de son âge et même des plus âgés mais pour lui il n'avait pas encore rattrapé son ancien mentor, le professeur Dumbledore. Le fait est que même Dumbledore n'avait réussi à vaincre Voldemort, alors comment serait-il capable de détruire les Horcruxes mais surtout comment vaincre Voldemort à son niveau actuel ?

Harry en voulait plus, plus de pouvoir, plus de connaissance et plus de force. Il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas dépassé le niveau de Voldemort. Il était presque obsédé, obnubilé par sa faiblesse et ses erreurs passées. Il ne trouverait de repos tant que le mage noir serait encore vivant.

- Comment suis-je censé le battre avec si peu de force ? Hurla-t-il soudainement, brisant le silence pesant de sa chambre. Professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que vous partiez si tôt ? J'ai tant de choses à apprendre ! Je ne suis pas prêt ! J'ai besoin de plus de pouvoir ! Cria-t-il d'une voix déchirante, exprimant bien toute sa colère et toute son angoisse.

Mais brusquement, venu de nulle part, il se retrouva alors entouré d'un halo rouge qui augmentait petit à petit en intensité. Et ce mystérieux halo augmenta, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, dans un tourbillon de lumière, disparaisse de sa chambre, laissant cette dernière complètement vide.

Il se réveilla alors par terre, dans une pièce aux murs noirs, complètement brûlés, où il distingua cependant les étoiles à travers le plafond effondré. Cette pièce lui semblait familière mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir en quoi. Il se leva alors, complètement sonné, et sortit de la pièce. Il descendit l'escalier ne trouvant, que ruines et grava.

Cela ne pouvait pas être ce qu'il pensait, c'était impossible.

Il sortit dehors et là, il se rendit compte que plus aucun doute n'était permis. Il était bel et bien au 4 Privet Drive, mais ce n'était plus la maison dans laquelle il était il y a quelques minutes. Il ne restait plus rien, la maison dont était si fier les Dursley était en ruine. Il avait dû y avoir des combats pour que ce soit dans cet état. Mais que s'était-il donc passé, et qu'est ce que c'était que cette mystérieuse lumière rouge qui avait envahi sa chambre quelques minutes auparavant ?

Harry ne comprenait plus rien, il regarda une nouvelle fois autour de lui, comme pour se convaincre qu'il n'était pas simplement en train de faire un mauvais rêve. Mais au bout de quelques minutes d'intense observation, il dut se rendre à l'évidence. Il était à Privet Drive et quelque chose de très grave s'était produit, à son insu.

Il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il en était, ce qu'étaient devenu les Dursley car même si il les détestait, ils restaient de sa famille, la famille qui l'avait élevé.

Alors il transplana dans le seul lieu qu'il pouvait encore considérer comme chez lui, la maison qui dès son entrée dans le monde magique l'avait accueilli à bras ouvert : le Terrier.

Il arriva devant la porte du jardin, l'ouvrit et avança vers la maison où émanait de la lumière. Il était rassuré de voir que quelqu'un vivait toujours là car il avait besoin de réponses que son esprit embrouillé ne parvenait à lui fournir. Il s'approcha et frappa à la porte. Il entendit quelqu'un approcher et demander

- Qui… qui est là ?

- Mrs Weasley ? C'est Harry, ouvrez-moi s'il vous plait !

- Harry ? C'est impossible, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes mais je vous préviens, partez immédiatement ! Hurla la voix habituellement si chaleureuse et maternelle de Molly Weasley.

- Mais c'est moi, Harry Potter !

- Harry Potter est mort, le coupa-t-elle férocement. Partez ou sinon on vous fera partir !

- Mort ? Comment ça mort ? Je n'y comprends plus rien… Je viens de me réveiller il y a quelque minutes chez les Dursley, tout était en ruine alors je suis venu ici parce que j'ai toujours considéré le Terrier comme mon chez moi…

- Harry est mort, on l'a tous vu…

- Ouvrez la porte au moins et regardez moi, vous verrez que je ne vous mens pas ! Cria-t-il avec désespoir. Mais que se passait-il donc ?

- La magie permet plein de choses dont la possibilité de tromper les gens…répliqua Molly avec force.

- Dans ce cas appelez l'Ordre ou Ron, Hermione, Ginny. Ils me reconnaîtront forcement.

- Ils sont déjà en route alors je vous conseille de partir !

C'est à ce moment que plusieurs «pop» caractérisant le transplanage si firent entendre. Il put distinguer 5 personnes l'encercler: Kingsley, Fol Œil, Tonks, M. Weasley et Sirius baguette à la main.

- Sirius ? S'étonna Harry. C'est impossible…

- Qui es-tu ? Le coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale et emplie de fureur. Comment oses-tu prendre l'identité d'Harry ?

- Mais c'est moi Sirius, je suis Harry et toi… toi tu devrais être mort…

- Mort ? Rigola-t-il. Désolé de te décevoir.

Pendant ce temps Mrs Weasley était sortit et s'était rapproché de M. Weasley.

- Au contraire Sirius, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de te revoir… dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Sirius parut décontenancé une seconde mais se reprit rapidement.

- Tu prétends être Harry, intervint M. Weasley mais même si tu lui ressembles, tu es différent de lui.

- Beaucoup de choses m'ont fait changer. Mais je peux prouver que je suis Harry, je vous connais très bien. Nymphadora Tonks, mais elle n'aime pas son prénom, est métamorphage et peut être assez maladroite parfois.

Ces paroles firent rougir l'intéressé, la rendant légèrement mal à l'aise.

Vous professeur Maugrey vous êtes resté un an dans une malle à cause de Barty Croupton Junior. Mrs Weasley vous aimez que M. Weasley vous appelle Molynette. Sirius ou Patmol, tu es mon parrain. En 3e année tu m'as même proposé de vivre avec toi une fois que ton innocence aurait été prouvée, mais malheureusement ça n'est jamais arrivé étant donné que Pettigrow a réussi à s'enfuir. . Si Lupin était là je pourrais également lui prouver…

Tous se regardèrent, légèrement surpris de ces révélations.

- Tout ceci est très intéressant, dit Kingsley mais certains détails sont inexacts.

- Comme ?

- Lupin ne pourrait rien y faire étant donné qu'il est mort, il y a 1 an...

- Non…. Je suis dans un cauchemar… Si seulement le professeur Dumbledore n'était pas mort, il saurait que je dis la vérité…

- Mort ? S'écria Sirius. Il n'est pas encore mort, ne l'enterre pas si vite.

- Il n'est pas mort ? Je… Je veux le voir s'il vous plait, lui seul peut comprendre ! Supplia le Survivant, sentant l'espoir renaitre en lui. Si le professeur Dumbledore était vivant…alors lui le croirait, lui comprendrait, lui pourrait lui expliquer ce qui était en train de se passer.

Sirius et Dumbledore vivants, Remus et lui-même morts…et quoi d'autre encore comme surprise ?

- Alors c'est ça ! L'interrompit Fol Œil d'une voix triomphante. Voldemort t'a ordonné de le tuer alors qu'il est mourant. C'était donc ça ton plan !

- Je… Non! Bien sur que non ! S'insurgea Harry. Pour moi il est mort avant les vacances et vous m'apprenez qu'il est vivant, mourant mais vivant. Lui seul pourra comprendre ce qui arrive…. Sirius, s'il te plait, je veux comprendre…

- Très bien on y va, dit Sirius après réflexion.

- Sirius ! C'est une ruse, il ne faut pas lui faire confiance, s'emporta Fol œil.

- Vigilance constante, intervint Harry. Pardon… se rattrapa-t-il devant les regards qu'on lui adressait. Mais il remarqua tout de même un léger sourire chez Sirius.

- On lui confisque sa baguette et de toute façon il ne serra pas seul. On sera tous là, répliqua Sirius.

- Bien, bougonna Maugrey, mais je n'aime pas ça.

- Allons-y alors, dit Tonks

- Toi, appela Sirius, viens avec moi.

- Tu peux m'appeler Harry tu sais…

- On verra…

- Molly surveille les enfants, dit M. Weasley

Elle acquiesça et tous disparurent en transplanant.

Ils réapparurent en face des grilles fermées de Poudlard. Sirius tapota avec sa baguette sur la grille et celle-ci s'ouvrit. Ils avancèrent rapidement à travers le parc quand Harry posa une question

- Sirius comment suis-je censé être mort ?

Sirius s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard noir mais celui-ci ne cilla pas. Il avait besoin de comprendre.

- Humph fit-il en reprenant la route.

Après un long silence il commença son récit.

- Il y a 1 an, Harry est parti au ministère à cause d'une vision de Voldemort. Il pensait que je me faisais torturer cependant je n'y étais pas comme il lui avait fait croire. Voldemort voulait un objet se trouvant au ministère et avait besoin d'Harry pour le récupérer.

- Oui la prophétie, dit Harry avec précipitation, commençant à comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu le sais mais c'est exact. Enfin Ron et Hermione, grâce à l'intermédiaire de Rogue, nous ont avertis qu'il était parti seul au ministère. Alors tous les membres de l'Ordre disponible sont partis pour l'aider. Quant on est arrivé, Harry était mal au point mais il continuait de se battre courageusement face aux Mangemorts. On s'est alors joint à la bataille et c'est là que Remus a été tué par Bellatrix.

Alors Harry, dans sa colère, détruisit la prophétie et Voldemort apparut, fou de rage. On n'a rien pu faire, on était tous déjà en train de combattre.

- C'était du deux contre un, reprit Tonks

- Harry dû faire face à Voldemort et Bellatrix, continua Sirius. Le combat n'a pas duré cinq secondes, les lâches… Il est mort sur le coup. Dumbledore est arrivé trop tard, c'est d'ailleurs depuis ce jour qu'il est dans cet état. Mais surtout j'entends encore le rire de Voldemort quant il a fui laissant le corps inanimé d'Harry, dit Sirius d'une voix presque rauque. Harry sentit que son parrain était sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Visiblement, il ne se pardonnait pas la mort du fils de son meilleur ami.

Harry ressentit alors l'envie de prendre son parrain dans ses bras, à moitié pour le consoler, à moitié pour s'assurer qu'il était bien vivant, mais il se retint avec peine. Il devait d'abord comprendre, et puis il doutait que Sirius le laisse faire.

Pendant cette discussion, ils étaient arrivés devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Ils y pénétrèrent en silence et Harry put contempler le directeur installé dans un lit avec à son chevet le professeur McGonagall. Cette vue le bouleversa profondément.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant Harry du regard, ne le reconnaissant visiblement pas.

-Venez Minerva je vais vous expliquer, dit Kingsley.

Harry contemplait toujours Dumbledore, il lui paraissait très vieux mais au moins il était encore en vie. Fumseck était également là sur son perchoir. Harry n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve ou un cauchemar.

«Bonjour Fumseck» dit-il alors en pensée.

«Oh ! C'est étrange, peu de personnes sont capables de me parler. Comment t'appelles-tu ?»

«C'est moi, Harry Potter »

«Impossible, il est mort»

«C'est ce que tout le monde me répète depuis mon arrivée»

«Ton arrivée?»

«Oui je m'entraînais quand un halo rouge m'a entouré et je me suis retrouvé dans les ruines du 4 Privet Drive alors que quelques secondes plus tôt tout était intact… Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui m'est arrivé»

«Un halo rouge dis-tu…? Peux-tu m'expliquer tout ce qui t'es arrivé s'il te plait»

Alors il raconta tout, la fusion, l'entraînement… Pendant ce temps tout le monde regardaient l'étrange communion sans oser l'interrompre. C'était un spectacle quelque peu désarmant que de voir cet inconnu qui clamait être leur Harry communiquer avec le phénix de Dumbledore. Harry et le phénix se faisaient face et semblaient avoir totalement oublié qu'il y avait des gens autour d'eux.

«Je comprends tout maintenant, dit Fumseck d'une voix pensive»

«Tu peux m'expliquer? Parce que moi je suis toujours dans le noir le plus complet»

«Harry, il s'avère que la fusion t'a donné un don que seul les phénix possèdent… Celui de voyager entre les mondes.»

«Excuse-moi, mais de quels mondes parles-tu?»

«Les mondes parallèles Harry. Il n'existe pas qu'un seul monde mais une myriade de mondes, semblables et différents en même temps. Dans celui-ci par exemple tu étais mort depuis plus d'un an alors que tu es toujours vivant dans le tien. Malheureusement j'ai bien peur que sans le faire exprès tu ne sois venu dans notre monde.»

«Des mondes parallèles ! Mais…alors comment je fais pour repartir?»

«Hélas ce genre de voyage ne peut se faire qu'une fois par an car ça demande beaucoup d'énergie et c'est très dangereux.»

«Un an mais je ne peux pas rester ici aussi longtemps, mes amis vont s'inquiéter ! »

«Tu sais Harry, dans les mondes parallèles le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon. Il s'avère, pour les phénix, qu'un an dans un autre monde équivaut à 1 jour dans leur vrai monde. Ainsi personne ne remarquera ton absence.»

«Alors je vais devoir rester un an ici… Merci Fumseck, voilà une énigme de résolue»

«Je t'en prie, ce n'est rien. Mais pourrais-tu soigner Dumbledore s'il te plait, moi je n'ai rien pu faire…»

«Comment veux-tu que je fasse quelque chose alors que tu n'as rien pu faire?»

«La fusion t'as donné beaucoup de pouvoir Harry… utilise-les.»

«Mais comment?»

«Suis ton instinct…»

«Bien…»

Pas convaincu, mais faisant tout de même confiance au phénix, Harry s'approcha alors du lit de Dumbledore

- Ca va comme tu veux? Demanda Tonks avec curiosité.

- Oui pourquoi?

- Ca fait plusieurs minutes que tu n'as pas bougé. Tu restais là à regarder Fumseck.

- Ah oui on a parlé et j'ai enfin compris ce qu'il m'arrivait.

- C'est à dire? Demanda Sirius.

- D'abord je m'occupe du professeur Dumbledore, après je réponds à vos questions.

- T'occuper? L'interrompit Maugrey, toujours aussi suspicieux.

- A le guérir, dit Harry. Ne vous inquiétez pas, rajouta-t-il en voyant leurs mines soupçonneuses et Maugrey faisant mine de lever sa baguette dans sa direction, je n'ai pas de baguette de toute façon, je ne peux lui faire aucun mal !

Ils échangèrent tous un regard et Sirius baissa légèrement la tête, comme pour leur signifier qu'il fallait laisser Harry faire. Les baguettes se baissèrent et Harry s'avança vers Dumbledore, de façon à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui.

- On le saurait depuis le temps si on pouvait le guérir, bougonna Maugrey, ne faisant toujours pas confiance à cet étrange garçon.

- Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer, plaida Sirius. De toute façon au moindre mouvement suspect on s'occupe de lui.

- Professeur ? Dit Harry. Vous m'entendez, c'est Harry.

Dumbledore ouvrit les yeux, ces yeux d'habitude si pétillants et amplis de vie qui avaient laissé la place à un regard terne et vide.

- Harry? Alors je suis mort… murmura-t-il. Comme tu as changé en un an. Me pardonneras-tu un jour d'avoir échoué dans ta protection ?

- Professeur, je ne suis pas le Harry que vous avez connu mais une chose est sûre, vous n'êtes pas mort et je ne vous laisserais pas mourir.

- Pourquoi?

- Parce que Voldemort est vivant et que j'ai besoin de vous pour l'arrêter.

Harry, suivant son instinct, leva sa main devant Dumbledore et elle fut entourée d'une lumière blanche très vive. Tout le monde fut ébloui et lorsqu'ils purent rouvrir leurs yeux, ils trouvèrent un Dumbledore debout et en parfaite santé, soutenant par la taille Harry pour l'empêcher de tomber.

- Comment est ce possible? Demanda Maugrey, les yeux écarquillés devant ce miracle.

- Harry m'a soigné tout simplement, répondit Dumbledore.

- Mais ce n'est pas Harry, dit Sirius, presque avec désespoir, il est mort…

- Ecoute ton cœur Sirius et tu verras, répliqua Dumbledore de son habituelle voix bienveillante.

- Sirius a quand même raison, dit Harry en se redressant. Je ne suis pas le Harry que vous avez connu.

Alors il expliqua tout ce qu'il savait. Il avait besoin d'en parler, de partager son histoire. Il leur faisait confiance, dans son monde c'était les gens en qui il croyait le plus et son cœur ne lui disait pas de se méfier. Cela prit du temps mais tous acceptèrent au final, son histoire, et quand le soleil se leva, tous étaient entièrement convaincus que ce qu'il disait était l'entière vérité.

- Je vais aller voir Molly pour la rassurer. Je pense qu'elle sera contente de te voir Harry, dit alors Arthur avec un petit sourire épuisé.

Et il disparut à travers la poudre de cheminette. Sirius, quant à lui, s'approcha d'Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry bien que surpris au départ, se laissa vite aller et le serra de toutes ses forces.

- Je m'excuse d'avoir douté de toi. Peu importe d'où tu viens, tu restes Harry. Tu m'as manqué…

- Merci Sirius, tu m'as énormément manqué, dit-il en resserrant encore, si c'était possible, son étreinte.

- Bon, que faisons nous maintenant, se reprit Sirius

- Nous reprenons la lutte, dit Dumbledore. Il faut réorganiser la Résistance…

- Et tuer Voldemort en détruisant ses Horcruxes continua Harry.

- Horcruxes? Demanda Sirius.

- Alors ce que je pensais était bien vrai, dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son bureau las.

- Oui ça l'est. Mais le pire c'est qu'il y en a sept.

- La situation est plus grave que je le pensais.

- Excusez-moi mais pourrait-on nous expliquer ce qu'est les Horcruxes? Demanda Sirius.

- C'est de la magie noire extrêmement dangereuse, dit Harry. C'est le phénomène qui permet de séparer une partie de son âme afin, selon Voldemort, d'acquérir l'immortalité.

- C'est affreux, s'exclama Tonks

- Oui mais par chance je connais à peu près les objets qui recueillent son âme et quelques lieux où les trouver.

Les yeux de Dumbledore se mirent à pétiller et tous se redressèrent afin de mieux écouter.

- Il y a la bague des Gaunt dans leur maison, le journal de Jedusor, le médaillon de Salazar dans la caverne proche de l'orphelinat, un objet appartenant à Poufsouffle, un de Serdaigle, Nagini et lui-même.

- Voilà des informations très importantes… remarqua Dumbledore. Pour le journal tu, je veux dire notre Harry l'a détruit lors de sa deuxième année.

- Ca nous en fait plus que six dans ce cas. Par contre, je souhaiterais être présent lors de leurs destructions.

- Et pourquoi ça? Demanda Maugrey

- Tout simplement parce que je connais certains pièges qui étaient dans mon monde et que j'ai un peu plus d'expérience que vous dans ce domaine… Enfin si ça vous pose un problème vous pouvez faire comme vous l'entendez…

- On fera comme tu l'as dit Harry, s'empressa de dire Dumbledore pour calmer le jeu.

- Professeur pourrais-je m'entretenir en privé avec vous s'il vous plait? S'enquit alors le Survivant.

- Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Harry.

- Très bien on vous attend dehors dit Sirius.

Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'ils attendaient dans la grande salle quand arrivèrent les Weasley et Hermione.

- Sirius est ce que c'est vrai? S'écria Hermione. Harry est bien là?

- Oui Hermione Harry est là mais si Arthur t'a prévenu, tu sais que ce n'est pas le Harry de notre monde.

- J'ai beau lui dire, elle n'arrête pas, rajouta Ron.

- Peu importe d'où il vient, Harry reste Harry !

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens, dit Sirius avec un sourire.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Harry apparut au pas de la porte. Il fit quelques pas à peine, quand il fut englouti par une masse de cheveux châtain-roux.

- Ca me fait plaisir de te voir également Hermione, dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué Harry.

- Tu sais Hermione je ne suis pas le Harry que tu as connu…tenta-t-il d'expliquer.

- Je sais dit-elle en essuyant ses quelques larmes. Mais d'où que tu viennes, tu seras toujours mon Harry.

- Merci Hermione, ça me touche énormément.

- On ne partage pas tous son opinion, clama alors une voix masculine, rompant l'étreinte entre les deux amis. Et ce fut avec une immense surprise qu'Harry se rendit compte que c'était Ron qui avait prononcé ces paroles.

- Ron ne recommence pas, prévint Hermione d'une voix presque violente tout en continuant à s'agripper à Harry, comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à tout moment.

- De quoi? Je dis uniquement ce que je pense. Monsieur débarque dont ne sait où alors qu'il n'aille pas croire qu'on le vénère tous ici ! Rétorqua Ron d'une voix presque haineuse.

Harry se demanda alors à quel point les choses étaient différentes dans ce monde.

- Vénère? Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça. J'ai toujours fui la célébrité ! Cria-t-il presque.

- Non je ne sais pas, je ne te connais pas. Tu n'es qu'un étranger pour moi !

- Ron tais toi, dit Mrs Weasley.

Ron ne rajouta rien mais fusilla Harry du regard. Mrs Weasley, quant à elle, s'approcha et serra fortement heureusement qu'il s'était musclé car sinon il aurait fini broyé tant l'étreinte de la matriarche était forte.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Harry et excuse moi pour la dernière fois, dit-elle d'une voix profondément émue.

- Je suis content de vous revoir mais ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends tout à fait votre réaction, la rassura-t-il. Et c'était le cas, à sa place il aurait réagi de la même manière, même un peu plus violemment en fait.

- En tout cas tu as beaucoup changé, tu es devenu un très beau jeune homme, commenta-t-elle en le dévisageant longuement d'un regard appréciatif. Par contre, je trouve que tes cheveux sont un peu longs, tu ne veux pas que je te les coupe?

- Moi je les trouve très bien comme ça dit précipitamment Hermione en rougissant.

- Merci Hermione. Je vous remercie Mrs Weasley mais je vais encore les laisser pousser un petit peu, répondit Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Comme tu voudras, dit-elle avec une légère grimace.

- Au fait Ginny n'est pas avec vous?

Tout le monde baissa la tête en affichant un air triste. L'ambiance s'était refroidie en moins d'une seconde et Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment.

- Quoi? Que se passe t-il? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Harry, tenta M. Weasley, Ginny nous a quitté lors de sa première année.

- Non c'est impossible! Comment est-ce arrivé?

- Le journal de Jedusor lui a pris toutes ses forces, reprit Mrs Weasley en larmes

- Et oui tu as préféré tuer le Basilic et Jedusor plutôt que de sauver Ginny, cracha Ron avec colère.

Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se contenir, il lança un regard de haine vers Ron, qui remarqua que les yeux habituellement verts d'Harry étaient devenus rouge flamme. Il ne put soutenir ce regard et détourna la tête. De légères secousses se firent sentir et brusquement, Harry quitta le château d'un pas rapide et rageur pour aller se réfugier dans le parc avant de blesser quelqu'un.

- Tu es fier de toi, cria Hermione à son ami.

- Je dis ce que je pense, se défendit Ron.

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu penses Ron, tu dis qu'il n'est pas notre Harry mais tu lui mets sur le dos tout ce qui s'est passé dans notre monde. Il serait temps que tu mûrisses !

Hermione se dirigea alors, à grand pas, vers le parc mais elle fut rattrapée par Sirius.

- Tu devrais le laisser un peu seul, lui conseilla-t-il.

- Je sais mais je n'aime pas le savoir mal.

- Moi non plus tu sais, mais même s'il ressemble énormément à notre Harry, il est différent, plus calme, plus posé.

C'est à ce moment qu'un énorme tremblement de terre se fit sentir dans tout le château, suivi par des bruits d'explosions.

- Euh, ouais, je me suis un peu avancé, ricana Sirius.

Hermione et Sirius se précipitèrent alors dans le parc et découvrirent un spectacle insolite.

Des rochers flottaient dans les airs et explosaient un par un. A travers le nuage de poussière, on distinguait Harry jetant d'énormes boules de feu sur ces rochers. Hermione, impressionnée par la puissance que dégageait le Survivant, prit son courage de Gryffondor en main et commença à s'approcher.

- Ou vas-tu? demanda Sirius

- A ses cotés…

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit très prudent.

- Sûrement mais je pense pouvoir le calmer…

Sur ces mots elle s'avança encore un peu plus d'Harry. Légèrement en retrait, elle demanda :

- Harry est ce que ça va?

- Mieux, répondit-il d'une voix basse, sans même se retourner.

- Tu sais personne ne pense ce que t'as dis Ron et surtout pas moi, tenta-t-elle.

- Oui je sais Hermione, c'est juste que j'avais besoin de me défouler un peu. La nouvelle a été un peu dure à encaisser et les commentaires de Ron n'ont rien arrangé, expliqua-t-il d'une voix lasse.

- Tu… tu es proche de Ginny dans ton monde ?

- Oui nous sommes sortie ensemble, en partie grâce à toi d'ailleurs, mais j'ai rompu de peur de ce qu'aurait pu lui faire Voldemort.

Hermione frissonna et reprit :

- Oui, je vois… Tu sais si tu as besoin de parler je suis là, répondit-elle, tentant de ne pas montrer la jalousie qu'elle avait alors ressentie en entendant qu'Harry était sorti avec Ginny

Les choses étaient vraiment différentes, il n'était pas complètement son Harry.

- Merci Hermione, dit-il en se retournant, merci d'être là.

- C'est normal… répondit-elle en fixant ses yeux émeraude.

Hermione ne pouvait détourner ses yeux d'Harry. Il avait tellement changé et ne ressemblait plus du tout au garçon de cinquième année. Il était devenu un jeune homme tellement séduisant. Il mesurait maintenant 1m80 et avait un beau corps musclé. Ses cheveux brun, toujours aussi en bataille, lui arrivaient jusqu'à la nuque et le fait qu'il ne porte plus de lunette mettait en valeur son magnifique regard. Elle se ressaisit et demanda.

- Dis moi je peux te poser une question Harry?

- Oui bien sur

- Et bien je me demandais comment tu étais devenu si puissant

- Je te reconnais bien là, dit-il en souriant. Malheureusement je ne suis pas encore assez puissant pour combattre Voldemort. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, il va falloir relever mon défi…dit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

- Un défi ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Me désarmer.

- Tu veux qu'on fasse un duel?

- C'est la condition pour que je te raconte tout.

- Alors très bien, j'accepte, répondit Hermione, ne se doutant pas de ce qui l'attendait.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part….

Ils se mirent en position et Hermione lança le premier sort

- Impedimenta!

Le sort atteint Harry qui n'avait rien fait pour l'esquiver, mais cela ne lui fit aucun effet. Hermione parut décontenancé un instant mais se reprit rapidement.

- Petrificus totalus!

Mais encore une fois cela ne fit aucun effet. Sirius non loin, observait respectueusement ce combat. Il fut rejoint par Dumbledore quelques instants après. Le combat durait déjà depuis plusieurs minutes quand Sirius demanda.

- Mais comment fait-il? Les sorts ne l'atteignent pas…commenta-t-il, stupéfait.

- Oui en effet c'est très complexe à réaliser. Je ne pensais plus voir quelqu'un capable de réaliser ce prodige.

- Que voulez vous dire?

- Tout simplement que même moi je ne pourrais faire ce qu'il fait. On ne peut le distinguer mais, toujours si mes suppositions sont exactes, il a érigé une barrière autour de lui, comme une seconde peau, le protégeant. C'est un sort mêlant magie noire et magie élémentaire, très impressionnant.

- EXPELIAMUS! Hurla Hermione

Mais encore une fois cela ne fit aucun effet.

- Je ne comprends pas, c'est impossible de te toucher…

- Tout simplement parce que tu t'y prends mal Hermione. Tu ne fais qu'envoyer des sorts sans y mettre de sentiments. Libère tes sentiments Hermione… Pense à ceux que tu aimes et qui ont disparu. Ceux que tu aimes et que tu veux protéger.

- D'accord…

Elle se concentra et vit les visages de Ginny, Lupin et plein d'autres tués à cause de la cruauté de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Non Vol…Voldemort. Son Harry apparut alors, elle ressentit alors une douleur violente, mais aussi beaucoup de colère. A présent elle voyait sa famille, tous ses amis et Harry de l'autre monde. Elle n'avait pas pu protéger son Harry mais là elle n'échouera plus. Elle le protégerait quoiqu'il arrive.

Une aura rose apparut et entoura Hermione lorsqu'elle cria

- Expelliarmus!

Harry sourit, se fit toucher par le sort et laissa échapper sa baguette même s'il avait pu la conserver.

- Félicitations Hermione

- J'ai… J'ai réussi, murmura-t-elle avant de s'effondrer.

Mais avant de toucher terre Harry, vif tel un félin, la prit dans ses bras. Il la porta en direction du château quant il croisa Dumbledore et Sirius

- Professeur? J'emmène Hermione elle a besoin de repos.

- En effet. Tu peux prendre la chambre des préfets.

- Merci j'y vais immédiatement.

Sur ces mots il reprit son chemin et gagna le château

- Que lui est-il arrivé ? Demanda Sirius.

- Hermione a utilisé son aura, expliqua le vieux sorcier. Très peu de personnes peuvent l'utiliser. Il faut une certaine puissance pour qu'elle apparaisse et on peut dire qu'Hermione s'est totalement épuisée. Elle ne maîtrise pas encore son aura mais avec de l'entraînement elle y arrivera.

- Impressionnant. Ces jeunes m'épateront toujours, dit Sirius.

- Oui ce sont eux notre avenir, ajouta Dumbledore.

De retour dans le château, Harry avait déposé Hermione dans le lit de la chambre des préfets du 4e étage. Il entreprit de sortir doucement pour la laisser se reposer quant il remarqua une photo, dépassant de l'une de ses poches, où il apparaissait. Poussé par la légendaire curiosité des Gryffondor, il prit la photo. Il fut surpris de voir qu'elle représentait Hermione et lui en train de s'enlacer. Ils avaient l'air heureux et peu être même un peu plus. Ne voulant pas se faire de fausses idées, il replaça la photo et décida d'attendre qu'Hermione fut reposée pour lui en parler.

Il fit quelques pas vers la sortie quand une voix l'interpella

- Harry? Murmura Hermione

- Chut Hermione, repose-toi…

- Je suis tellement fatigué, murmura-t-elle…

- C'est normal, allez dors dit-il en lui embrassant le front

- Reste s'il te plait, lui demanda-t-elle en lui prenant la main

- D'accord je reste… mais maintenant tu te reposes.

Sur ces mots elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit paisiblement toujours sa main dans celle d'Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveilla en sentant un poids sur son ventre. C'était la tête d'Harry qui dormait. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main et avait veillé près d'elle toute la nuit. Elle ne put résister à passer sa main de libre dans ses cheveux ténébreux.

- Tu devrais le laisser un peu se reposer, dit alors une voix très basse et Hermione sursauta violemment.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Je ne vous avais pas vu…

- Oui ça arrive parfois… Alors comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux, professeur, merci. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis écroulée comme ça…

- Vois-tu Hermione, il s'avère que pendant votre « entraînement » tu as découvert ton aura.

- Mon aura ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- C'est très rare Hermione. Très peu de personne en possède une… moi-même je suis un des rares à en posséder une comme Voldemort.

- Alors c'est pour ça qu'il est si fort, comprit-elle.

- En partie oui mais l'entraînement compte aussi et tu vas devoir t'entraîner pour maîtriser ton aura.

- Mais je ne sais pas par où commencer...dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Tout cela était si nouveau pour elle, Hermione se sentait comme submergée par tout ce qui arrivait. D'abord son Harry qui revenait, et puis le voir si fort, et cette histoire d'aura…

- Je t'aiderais, dit alors Harry, la faisant sursauter de nouveau.

- Harry ? Tu es réveillé ! Dit Hermione.

- On ne peut pas dire que vous soyez très discret… plaisanta-t-il.

- Bien je vous laisse, le devoir m'appelle. Bonne journée ajouta Dumbledore en fermant la porte.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda Harry avec sollicitude.

- Oui ca va mieux. Je voulais te remercier pour avoir veillé sur moi.

- Inutile de me remercier c'est normal…

- Au fait je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Par contre je suis désolée mais je n'ai rien à t'offrir. Si j'avais su…

- Merci Hermione, la coupa-t-il, avec tout ceci j'avais complètement oublié. Et rassures-toi, mon seul cadeau c'est que tu ailles bien.

Apres quelques secondes il ajouta :

- Dis-moi Hermione, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose.

- Ah tu vas enfin me dire toute la vérité !

- Non, enfin oui mais là c'est un autre sujet…

- Oui ? Je t'écoute.

- Je… C'est difficile à dire… J'ai vu la photo dans ta poche.

- Ah je vois… cette photo….dit Hermione d'une voix triste.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Hermione ferma les yeux quelques secondes, tout ceci était tellement difficile pour elle…tous ses souvenirs…elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux.

- Oui…Harry et moi étions ensemble depuis notre 3e année. Après l'épisode du Basilic, on s'est rapproché. D'après lui c'était le fait de me voir pétrifier qui lui avait fait comprendre ses sentiments. On s'aimait, je l'aimais… murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Pardon ça ne me regarde pas, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Si ça te concerne, ne t'excuse pas. Tu sais, tu lui ressembles tellement et pas seulement physiquement.

- Hermione je ne serais jamais ton Harry…tenta-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

- Je sais bien mais je t'aimerais toujours.

- Hermione…

- Ne t'en fais pas je voulais juste que tu le saches, je sais à quoi m'en tenir…

Apres un léger silence gêné, elle reprit :

- Bon… et si tu me disais d'où te viens ces pouvoirs ? Changea-t-elle de sujet. Elle voyait bien à quel point Harry était embarrassé, mais elle n'aurait jamais pu lui cacher ce qu'elle ressentait.

Tenant sa promesse il lui raconta tout : les gardiens, la fusion…

- Je comprends mieux finit-elle à dire. Moi qui pensais que ce n'était qu'une légende.

- Les légendes prennent parfois vie dans la réalité.

- Ca fait bizarre d'entendre ça de ta bouche, plaisanta-t-elle

Harry esquissa un léger sourire, celui qui faisait toujours fondre Hermione.

- Plus sérieusement, ajouta-t-elle, tu m'as dit que dans ton monde les gardiens de l'eau et de l'air n'existaient plus mais peut être qu'ils sont toujours en vie dans notre monde !

- Je savais que tu dirais ça, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu resteras toujours la plus douée des sorcières que je connaisse.

A ces mots Hermione rougit légèrement

- Mais Dumbledore et moi y avons déjà réfléchit, reprit-il. Je vais devoir aller les voir, j'ai besoin de leur parler et j'ai besoin de leur aide.

- Alors tu t'en vas déjà ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix triste.

- Non pas encore j'ai des entraînements à faire… Et puis j'ai dis que je t'entraînerais non ?

- Oui c'est vrai, mais à ce sujet, comment as-tu su que j'avais ce pouvoir ?

- Je l'ai senti tout simplement, mais ce n'est que le début. Je suis dur pour les entraînements et ça ne sera pas facile, la prévint-il.

- J'y arriverais, fit-elle avec une étincelle de détermination dans les yeux.

- Bien, alors profite pour te reposer encore car à partir de demain ça va être l'enfer pour toi ! Je compte bien progresser également…

- Quel rabat joie, tu m'en veux parce que j'ai gagné notre duel ! Le taquina-t-elle.

- Non dit-il en rigolant mais j'aurais ma revanche. Allez, je te laisse, ne force pas trop sur les bouquins dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Pff, je ne suis pas toujours dans les livres et que dirais-tu, afin que je te le démontre, qu'on aille sur le chemin de traverse ?

Harry leva un sourcil d'étonnement et remarqua

- Je pensais que le chemin de traverse était fermé. Et puis tu dois te reposer, ca ne serait pas raisonnable.

- Tu ne veux pas m'accompagner ? Dit-elle, une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Bien sur que si j'en ai envie mais…

- Mais rien du tout, si tu veux venir, on y va. J'ai envi de prendre l'air et puis, pour le moment, Voldemort est calme. Profitons-en…

- Je n'oserais jamais contredire une maraudeuse en puissance, plaisanta-t-il. Et puis j'ai besoin d'acheter quelques affaires vu mon arrivé précipitée… Ecoute, je dois faire encore deux, trois choses avant et je reviens te chercher en début d'après midi. Ca te convient ?

- C'est parfait, fit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Il quitta la pièce, résigné mais heureux, et partit rejoindre Sirius dans une des nombreuses classes de Poudlard.

La classe était grande, mais vide de tout bureau. La lumière du jour parvenait difficilement dans cette salle ce qui accentuait encore plus la grandeur de la pièce. De nombreuses armures, épée, bouclier étaient exposées et parmi ces objets se trouvait Sirius.

- Alors la réunion s'est bien passée ? Demanda Harry.

- Mais comment diable sais-tu qu'il y avait une réunion ?

- Faut pas être sorcier pour le prévoir…Depuis mon arrivé il y avait sûrement beaucoup de chose à dire et puis Dumbledore est parti un peu précipitamment, répondit le Survivant en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Mais merci à toi d'avoir quitté plus tôt la réunion pour venir m'entraîner.

- Humph, de rien mais ne crois pas que je serais gentil avec toi, dit Sirius en prenant deux épées. Il en lança une à Harry qui la réceptionna en plein vol et fit quelques moulinets.

- Ca m'aurait étonné de ta part. A propos, j'aurais besoin de ton aide mais c'est difficile à demander…

- Vas-y, l'encouragea Sirius.

- Voilà, j'ai besoin d'affaires et je voudrais aller m'en acheter mais…

- Mais tu n'as pas d'argent ?

- Non effectivement, dit-il en baissant la tête

- Je vois… Et où comptes-tu aller ?

- Hermione veut qu'on aille au chemin de traverse.

- Hermione, hein ? Commenta Sirius avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry était mal à l'aise et Sirius s'amusait beaucoup à le déstabiliser.

- Bon je peux arranger ton déficit budgétaire mais ne faites pas trop de bêtise Hermione et toi… dit-il d'une voix plein de sous entendu.

- Nous ne sommes que des amis, marmonna Harry, rouge de honte.

- Mais oui, mais oui rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire entendu… Bon trêve de bavardage, pour protéger ta lame utilise le sort Protejolama, ça évitera qu'on se blesse… enfin plutôt que tu te blesses.

Ils appliquèrent le sort au même moment et se mirent en gardent.

- Très bien voyons ce que tu vaut. Etant donné que c'est ton anniversaire je te laisse commencer.

- Trop aimable.

Alors Harry attaqua avec une grande rapidité, ce qui surprit légèrement Sirius au départ, mais il para inlassablement.

Coup à la tête, coup au corps, de coté, feintes…Harry était impuissant, tout ce qu'il entreprenait échouait. Apres cinq minutes, il ne l'avait même pas effleuré. Sirius répliqua alors afin de tester la défense d'Harry. Chacun des coups étaient puissant, précis, cherchant à toucher les points stratégique. Avec ses reflexes d'attrapeur, Harry parait mais toujours d'extrême justesse. D'ailleurs il savait que Sirius s'amusait au vu de son sourire et Harry décida de tenter le tout pour le tout. Il savait que c'était une ultime attaque, il fonça vers Sirius et se concentra sur un bouclier derrière celui-ci. Le bouclier bougea et pris la direction de Sirius qui, sur ses gardes, entendit un objet fuser dans son dos. Il se retourna rapidement et vit le bouclier se diriger vers lui extrêmement rapidement. Il mit son épée en opposition et le bouclier s'abattit.

Il se retourna alors en entendant un cri, et vit Harry lever son épée et l'abattre de toutes ses forces. Sirius, était surpris de l'ingéniosité du gamin mais il en avait vu d'autre et d'un habile pas de coté, évita le coup et porta son épée sous le menton d'Harry.

- Tu es mort petit.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dis que tu étais aussi doué au sabre.

- C'était un de nos passes temps avec James… dit Sirius en s'éloignant.

- Deux mondes si proches et pourtant si éloignés…murmura Harry, perdu dans ses pensées.

- Pourquoi ? Dans ton monde ce n'était pas le cas ? S'étonna le Maraudeur.

- Non pas que je sache, enfin il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne sais pas.

- Peut être mais c'était pas mal pour un début. Tu es rapide, puissant et très ingénieux. J'ai vraiment failli me faire avoir sur ta dernière attaque mais cela ne fait pas tout. Il faut observer. L'observation c'est la clé. Voir les faiblesses, les défauts, pouvoir anticiper voilà ce que j'ai utilisé contre toi.

-Très bien, bon on y retourne ou tu es trop fatigué ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement, tout en se mettant en garde.

-Petit insolent, rétorqua Sirius avec un léger sourire.

Harry sortit après trois heures d'un entrainement rude et épuisant. Il alla dans la chambre de préfet mise à sa disposition et prit une douche relaxante. Il s'habilla après s'être quelque peu reposé et alla retrouver Sirius comme convenu dans la salle commune.

- Te voilà, fit Sirius. Alors pas trop de bobo plaisanta-il

- Non, grogna-t-il

- Voilà tout ce que j'ai pu avoir.

Sur ce il sortit un porte monnaies noir et le lui donna. Harry le prit et entreprit de l'ouvrir mais fut surpris de constater qu'il ne voyait pas le fond.

- C'est un porte monnaies sans fond, j'y ai mis 5000 galions, j'espère que ca te suffira…expliqua son parrain.

- Je ne peux pas accepter…protesta Harry, mais Sirius l'interrompit très vite.

- Fais pas ton timide et étant donné que je n'ai pas pu te prendre de cadeau, tu pourras prendre ce qu'il te plait.

- Merci, dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Allez file, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard à ton rendez-vous.

- Sirius… le menaça-t-il

Sirius leva les mains en signe de reddition mais garda tout de même son sourire narquois, après tout songea Harry, on ne changera jamais un maraudeur.

Il fila donc retrouver Hermione dans sa chambre, frappa à la porte et Hermione vint lui ouvrir. Elle était habillée simplement d'un jean et d'un débardeur rose mais toujours aussi élégante.

- Tu es prête Hermione ?

- Oui je t'attendais.

- Parfais, on y va en transplanant ?

- Je n'ai pas le permis…

- Ca ne fait rien, moi non plus d'ailleurs, mais je commence à avoir l'habitude… Fais-moi confiance.

- Très bien, allons-y alors, fit-elle enthousiaste.

- Les maraudeurs n'ont pas un peu trop déteint sur toi ? Dit Harry en plaisantant.

- Je pense, répondit-elle faussement songeuse…. mais surtout un certain fils de maraudeur…

Ils rigolèrent, prirent le chemin du parc et lorsqu'ils passèrent la grille, Harry prit Hermione par le bras et transplana.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6**_

Ils arrivèrent en un seul morceau sur la grande avenue du chemin de traverse.

- Et bien il va falloir que tu m'apprennes à transplaner, dit Hermione.

- Tu n'as pas le droit sans permis, la taquina-t-il.

- Peut être mais c'est tellement grisant…

- Tu m'étonneras toujours, rajouta-t-il en rigolant

Harry balaya des yeux le chemin et fut perturbé par ce qu'il trouva. Cette avenue, autrefois si peuplée, était vide. Tout était calme, trop calme. Aucun bruit d'enfant demandant une glace à ses parents, demandant le nouvel éclair de feu. Ce lieu si vivant et rassemblant la majorité des sorciers d'Angleterre était mort. Et cela rendait Harry triste car c'était ici qu'il avait découvert le monde magique avec cette effervescence permanente. Maintenant ca lui faisait plus penser à l'allée des embrumes.

Toutefois quelques sorciers avaient quand même le courage de sortir mais certains commerces, eux, étaient déjà clos. Le peu de gens se trouvant dans l'avenue étaient sur leur garde et suspicieux envers ceux qu'ils rencontraient.

- Tout ca à cause de Voldemort, ajouta Hermione voyant l'air triste d'Harry.

- Je sais… Dumbledore m'a expliqué la situation mais je ne m'attendais pas à ca. Même Poudlard est fermé, Voldemort s'efforce de ne plus laisser un seul espoir. Si le ministère tombe, les sorciers n'auront plus rien.

- On est là pour corriger ca.

- Oui c'est certain. Mais pour le moment on est là pour te faire prendre l'air et dans ce cas j'espère que ca ne te dérangera pas mais j'ai besoin de refaire ma garde robe…

- Oui je n'osai pas te le dire, plaisanta-t-elle

- C'est fin...dit Harry d'une voix faussement boudeuse.

- Allez boude pas je connais un magasin parfait, alliant style moldu et sorcier.

- Je te suis.

Hermione le prit par la main et le conduisit devant un magasin qui ne payait pas de mine. L'enseigne indiquait « ModuSoc, des vêtements pas en Toc ».

Sans Hermione il ne serait jamais entré dans cet établissement mais il décida de lui faire confiance. Et bien lui en fut car c'était une véritable mine d'or. Il trouva son bonheur en pantalons, jeans, chemises, vestes, polo et pulls. La matière pouvait aller de peau de dragon, soie, lin, cachemire et tout ce qu'il avait pris était prêt du corps.

- Comment me trouves-tu ? Demanda Harry en sortant d'une cabine d'essayage.

Il avait mit un pantalon en soie noir assortie d'une chemise noire avec des reflets vert mettant en valeur ses yeux émeraudes. Hermione le trouva sublime, il avait l'air d'un prince et on devinait facilement sa musculature. Hermione était tellement choquée du changement d'allure qu'aucun son ne passa sa bouche.

- Ok, c'est tellement nul que tu n'oses pas me le dire. Je me change…soupira-t-il, décontenancé par une telle réaction.

- Non ! Tu es parfait, crois moi ! C'est juste…waow…dit-elle en reprenant contenance.

- Merci, Ajouta-t-il en rougissant.

Harry avait beau dire, il était toujours très mal à l'aise avec les compliments. On ne lui en avait jamais fait dans son enfance et en recevoir de la part d'Hermione le troublait.

Il décida donc de sortir habiller tel quel avec en prime une veste en peau de dragon sur le dos.

C'est avec de nombreux sacs dans les bras qu'ils prirent la direction d'un magasin de chaussures. Hermione le trouvait très beau mais il fallait changer ses baskets pour que ce soit parfait. Durant le trajet elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des regards noirs aux filles osant le regarder, même si elles étaient peu nombreuses sur le chemin.

Ils entrèrent dans le magasin « Un bon pied pour une belle chaussure » et trouvèrent un vaste choix. Sous l'œil expert d'Hermione, Harry opta pour des chaussures noires simple, faisant à la fois habillées mais aussi décontractées. Il devait quand même se sentir à l'aise durant un combat. Il jeta, sous l'œil dégouté du vendeur, ses anciennes baskets et paya. De retour sur le chemin de Traverse ils s'arrêtèrent devant une bijouterie et Harry remarqua une gourmette en or blanc avec des filaments rouge et or s'entrelacés.

- Qu'en penses-tu ? lui demanda-t-il en désignant le bijou.

- J'en pense que ca t'irait vraiment bien. S'il vous plait ? Dit-elle d'une voix forte, interpellant ainsi une vendeuse.

- Oui ?

- Mon ami serait intéressé par cette gourmette.

- Très bon choix, en effet, dit-elle en la faisait essayer à Harry.

- Alors elle te plait ? Demanda Hermione

- Oui je vais la prendre...

- Non c'est mon cadeau alors tu me laisses faire.

- Non, non, non je ne peux pas accepter.

- Harry… menaça-t-elle. Ne me force pas à t'assommer.

- Non mais…

- Rien du tout, tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon, dit-elle en allant à la caisse.

- Celle là quant elle a une idée en tête…marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

Cette remarque fit sourire la vendeuse qui partit rejoindre Hermione.

Ils quittèrent la boutique et Harry embrassa Hermione, sur la joue, pour la remercier.

C'est ainsi que se déroula l'après midi, entre ballade, bonne humeur et shopping gravant à nos deux protagonistes des souvenirs mémorables.

Une semaine passa. Harry continuait son entraînement à l'épée jour après jour et on pouvait dire qu'il rivalisait maintenant épée à la main avec Sirius, même si celui-ci avait plus d'un tour dans son sac afin de le déstabiliser. Harry, lui avait décidé de corser l'exercice en s'entrainant avec deux épées. C'était très difficile car une mauvaise maitrise laissait de grande ouverture dans sa garde, ce que lui rappelait sans cesse Sirius en lui administrant de bons revers. Toutefois il y avait longuement réfléchis et savait qu'une fois cet art acquis, il deviendrait redoutable, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Seul le temps lui manquait ce qui le poussa à redoubler d'effort au grand dam de Sirius qui au final était lessivé par l'endurance du petit.

De plus il avait également commencé l'entraînement avec Hermione. Comme à son habitude, Hermione était très consciencieuse et progressait vite. Elle n'était pas au niveau d'Harry, certes, mais elle pouvait rivaliser en termes de puissance avec de nombreux sorciers confirmés. Seule son endurance lui faisait default, c'est pourquoi ils couraient tous les matins.

D'ailleurs il se souviendrait toute sa vie du premier entrainement :

**FLASH BACK**

Le réveil indiquait six heures du matin, Harry était déjà prêt et en tenue de sport pour aller courir sur le stade de Quidditch. Bien sur tout le monde dormait dans le château, après tout qui pourrait bien se lever aussitôt ?

Il quitta sa chambre et pénétra sans un bruit dans celle d'Hermione. Rentrer dans la chambre d'une fille ne se faisait pas et il le savait mais il était l'entraineur, celui qui fixait les règles. Elle dormait confortablement dans son lit, rien ne pouvait la perturber dans le monde des rêves et avec un sourire digne d'un Serpentard, il matérialisa un sceau d'eau glacé au dessus d'elle et s'appliqua un « Sonorus ».

« SPLASHHH »

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, cria Hermione

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS. IL EST L'HEURE POUR L'ENTRAINEMENT ALORS ON SE PREPARE, JE T'ATTENDS SUR LE TERRAIN DE QUIDDITCH EN TENUE…

Mais voyant l'état déplorable d'Hermione Harry ne put garder son sérieux et il éclata de rire. Elle était trempée, choquée, désorientée. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus mal coiffés qu'Harry, c'était pour dire… Réalisant de qui venait cette blague elle partit au quart de tour.

- HARRY POTTER !! TU ES MORT !!

Elle se leva mais oublia totalement qu'elle était en nuisette et, qu'étant trempée, qu'elle lui collait à la peau. Harry tourna la tête en rougissant, il n'avait pas pensé à ca…, et sortit de la chambre précipitamment. Voyant la réaction de son ami, elle regarda sa tenue et fila immédiatement sous la douche, rouge de honte.

C'est une Hermione passablement énervée qui arriva sur le terrain.

- Bonjour, dit Harry, comme si de rien n'était.

- Humphhh, fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Visiblement, Hermione était encore fâchée contre lui.

- Tu boudes ? Mais l'avenir appartient au gens qui se lève tôt… ajouta-t-il en réprimant un nouveau fou rire.

- Je me vengerais, murmura-t-elle, boudeuse.

- Plait-il ? Demanda Harry, n'ayant pas entendu.

- Rien. Alors que faisons-nous de si bon matin ?

- Mais courir… L'endurance est très importante dans un combat, moins tu es fatiguée et plus tu auras de chances de t'en sortir. Alors on va y aller doucement pour que tu prennes le rythme et on fera pendant 30 minutes le tour du terrain.

- 30 minutes ? Doucement ? Tu plaisantes j'espère ?

- Je t'avais prévenu… alors on y va…

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Leurs duels étaient maintenant de plus en plus longs et cela faisait maintenant une heure qu'ils combattaient en n'éprouvant pas encore de fatigue.

- STUPEFIX, lança Hermione entourée de son halo rose qu'elle maitrisait de mieux en mieux.

Harry très concentré, repoussa le sort d'un revers de main, fonça sur Hermione avec un sourire narquois et dit :

- AGUAMENTI.

Un léger filet d'eau toucha Hermione

- Je t'ai eu, dis Harry

Hermione leva la tête et Harry remarqua qu'elle était complément trempé. Il n'avait pas prévu que son sort soit si puissant et il ne put réprimer un fou rire en voyant la tête que faisait Hermione. Décidément il adorait l'arroser.

- Rigole pas Harry, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle !

- Je trouve…. que si, parvint-il à dire entre deux crises de rire.

- En plus ca fait deux fois en une semaine, fit-elle la mine boudeuse.

Cela eu pour effet de redoubler le fou rire d'Harry.

- Si tu le prends comme ça…fit-elle une lueur démoniaque dans les yeux.

Elle se jeta sur lui et ils tombèrent à la renverse. Elle se retrouva sur lui et le mouilla autant qu'elle le put. Harry rigolait de bon cœur, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Hermione représentait une bouffé d'oxygène parmi ses démons intérieurs. Alors qu'il la regardait « se venger » il ne put que constater à quel point elle était belle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le remarquer avant ? En plus elle était la seule avec qui il se sentait aussi bien.

« Arrête de penser comme ça… c'est Hermione, et j'aime Ginny » se dit-il pour se convaincre.

Mais lorsqu'elle posa ses yeux noisette sur lui, il crut fondre par la chaleur de son regard et ne parvint plus à réfléchir.

« Reprends-toi Harry » pensa-t-il avec force après quelques secondes qui passèrent comme des heures.

- Je te félicite Hermione, tu t'es très bien débrouillée et tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Tu sais tout ce que tu dois savoir sur l'aura, à toi de continuer seule dit-il d'une voix forte, comme pour reprendre contenance. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui montrer à quel point elle le troublait.

- J'n'y serais jamais arrivée sans toi Harry, dit-elle en rapprochant sa tête de la sienne

- Je t'ai juste montré la voie…

Leurs têtes étaient attirées l'une vers l'autre par une force qu'Harry n'avait jamais ressentie, même avec Ginny. Etait-ce ça la passion ? Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau mais également son parfum légèrement sucré qui l'enivrait. Ils fermèrent les yeux et…

- Excusez-nous de vous déranger…

- Dans ce moment de complicité…

- Mais Dumbledore vous demande…

Hermione et Harry ré ouvrirent les yeux de surprise et se relevèrent, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, avec une rapidité stupéfiante.

- Fred, Georges, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir, dit Harry qui pensait néanmoins tout le contraire.

- A nous aussi Harry, dit Georges d'une voix malicieuse.

- Même si techniquement, on ne s'est jamais vu, renchérit Fred.

- Ah non pas vous aussi, supplia Harry

- Mais non rassure toi, on est bien plus malin que Ron.

- Ca m'étonne pas de vous, à peine arrivés et déjà au courant de tout, dit Hermione.

- Ce sont les affaires qui veulent ça, dit Fred.

- On peut y aller ? demanda Georges, ils nous attendent et apparemment c'est un sujet important.

- Oui bien sur, dit Harry

- Euh je ne peux pas y aller comme ça, remarqua Hermione, je suis trempée.

- Laisse-moi faire, dit Harry.

Une boule de feu apparu dans la main d'Harry

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Oui bien sur, répondit immédiatement Hermione.

- Alors ne bouge pas et ferme les yeux.

Hermione obéit et Harry passa la boule de feu prêt d'Hermione. Il répéta cette manœuvre plusieurs fois puis s'arrêta prêt du ventre d'Hermione. Il se concentra et d'immense flamme de feu enveloppa Hermione. Ces flammes disparurent et Hermione était complètement sèche.

- Incroyable, je te remercie Harry, le remercia-t-elle avec gratitude.

- Je répare ce que j'ai fais voilà tout.

- C'était très impressionnant Harry, dit Fred. Allez les amoureux, en route si vous le permettez.

Harry ne préféra pas rentrer dans leur jeu et ils avancèrent en direction de l'imposant château.

- Au fait ou étiez-vous tout ce temps ? demanda Harry sur le chemin

- C'est top secret Harry, dit Georges.

- Mission pour l'ordre, rajouta Fred.

Ils arrivèrent très vite devant la statue menant au bureau de Dumbledore lorsque Georges dit distinctement :

-Sucre d'orge.

La statue fit place à un escalier qu'ils empruntèrent afin de se retrouver devant l'imposante porte du bureau du directeur. Ils frappèrent et tous rentrèrent, Harry fermant la marche.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau tout le monde se retourna vers eux. Les tableaux également les fixaient. Dumbledore se trouvait comme à son habitude à son bureau, entouré par l'Ordre au complet. Harry connaissait la plupart des personnes même si ce n'était, pour certain, que de tête. Il balaya des yeux l'assistance quand il croisa le regard noir de :

- ROGUE ?? Hurla Harry, incrédule.

En un éclair il revécut alors la mort de Dumbledore, « L'Avada Kedavra » prononcé sans remords et la chute de la tour d'astronomie. Le sol se mit à trembler et deux boules de feu se matérialisèrent dans les mains d'Harry.

Ce traître allait payer. Il bondit en avant bien résolu à se venger mais deux bras l'enserrèrent. C'était Hermione qui s'était jeté sur lui afin de l'empêcher de pulvériser Rogue.

- Lâche-moi Hermione, je vais le tuer, dit-il d'une voix froide et calme qui fit frémir tout le monde.

- Harry calmes-toi, je ne l'aime pas non plus mais ça ne sert à rien d'en venir là, dit Sirius.

- Il a tué Dumbledore !!, Hurla Harry avec haine.

-Ce n'est pas le Rogue de ton monde Harry…murmura Hermione tout en resserrant son étreinte.

Réalisant son erreur, les boules de feu disparurent. Sa colère avait pris le dessus sur la raison, pourtant Wolfgang l'avait prévenu. Il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour être prêt lors de la bataille finale.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et tenta de reprendre son calme. Bien sûr, Hermione avait raison. Ce Rogue n'était pas celui de son monde, celui qui avait lâchement assassiné Dumbledore, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il fasse l'amalgame.

Encore une fois, il avait laissé son tempérament impulsif de Gryffondor prendre le dessus. Une erreur qui ne devait plus se répéter.

- Je suis désolé, dit Harry d'un air sincèrement contrit.

- Potter, peu importe d'où vous venez, vous êtes toujours aussi impulsif et bête, cracha Rogue qui avait gardé son masque impassible malgré la peur qui l'avait parcouru.

- Ne l'insultes pas, menaça Sirius.

- Ne t'en fais pas Sirius, il a raison… Cette fois-ci.

Il se retourna vers celle qui l'avait empêché de faire une erreur, se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura pour qu'elle seule puisse entendre :

- Merci Hermione, heureusement que tu étais là.

Elle se détacha de lui lorsque Dumbledore prit la parole.

- Bien maintenant que cet épisode est clos, commençons par ce pourquoi je t'ai fais venir Harry.

- Je vous écoute professeur.

- Hermione, sortons, dit alors Mrs Weasley.

- S'il vous plait, peut-elle rester ? Demanda Harry. C'est sa guerre aussi.

Sauf qu'Harry avait également besoin de sa présence, lorsqu'il sombrait, elle était son oxygène. Elle avait un pouvoir sur lui et il l'avait compris bien qu'il ne savait pas encore pourquoi. Il était hors de question qu'elle ne puisse rester avec lui, il avait besoin d'elle.

- Hors de question, répondit Mrs Weasley. Elle est trop jeune.

- Molly, Harry à raison, on a tous un rôle à jouer. Si Mrs Granger veut rester, elle le peut dit Dumbledore.

- Je reste dans ce cas, dit Hermione en se mettant au coté d'Harry.

Mrs Weasley, étant en minorité, ne dit mot mais elle n'en pensait pas moins et la lueur énervée dans ses yeux en disaient long, mais Harry ne se laissa pas démonter, ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et Hermione avait tout autant le droit que quiconque d'assister à ces réunions.

Bien dans ce cas, reprenons. Harry, tu souhaitais être prévenu lorsque l'on découvrirait un Horcruxe et bien le voilà, dit Dumbledore en déposant précautionneusement une bague sur son bureau.

- La bague des Gaunt, murmura Harry

- En effet Harry, le professeur Rogue nous l'a rapporté de leur maison.

- Excusez-moi mais qu'est-ce qu'un Horcruxe ? Demanda Hermione.

- Un morceau d'âme, répondit Harry. Voldemort en a crée sept, enfermés dans des objets précieux à ses yeux afin de devenir immortel.

- C'est affreux, murmura Hermione.

- En effet Mrs Granger, dit Dumbledore. Maintenant il nous faut les détruire si nous voulons le vaincre définitivement

- Alors allons-y, dit Maugrey en pointant sa baguette sur la bague.

- Attendez ce n'est pas si simple, intervint Harry. Le Dumbledore de mon monde a eu la main carbonisé en le détruisant.

- Ca serait fâcheux que ça se reproduise, ajouta Dumbledore avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

- Alors que proposez-vous Potter, vous qui êtes si intelligent, ironisa Rogue.

- Ne le provoque pas, prévint Sirius.

- Et voilà que le chien de garde arrive, rajouta Rogue

Pendant cette joute verbale, Harry approcha de la bague sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive excepté Dumbledore bien sur. Le monde se figea aux yeux d'Harry qui, désormais, ne voyait plus que la bague.

- Alors que vas-tu faire pour le détruire ? Dit une voix à ses cotés.

- Wolfgang ? Je suis heureux de te revoir.

- Moi aussi, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

- Je n'en sais rien, avoua Harry. Sais-tu comment je dois m'y prendre ?

- Bien sur que je le sais. Nous les gardiens avons un grand savoir.

- Que dois-je faire alors ?

- Harry, oublies-tu que nous avons fusionné ? Je suis en toi maintenant et tu as accès à mes connaissances. Fie-toi à ton instinct.

Sur ces mots, le Fenrir disparut, le temps reprit son court, ainsi que les menaces lancées par Sirius et Rogue.

Harry leva sa main gauche au-dessus de la bague. Son aura l'entoura, un mélange de rouge et marron. Tout le monde dans la salle se tut et le fixait car ils pouvaient ressentir la puissance du jeune homme. Dumbledore ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cette puissance égalait presque la sienne lors de son combat contre Grindelwald.

Harry, alors en transe, cria :

-Extcruxes !!

Toujours la main gauche levée au-dessus de la bague, un épais nuage noir zébré d'éclair en sortie et s'immobilisa prêt de la main d'Harry. Personne ne cillait dans la pièce, trop absorbé par le spectacle qui s'offrait devant eux. Puis soudain le nuage prit la forme d'une tête avec deux yeux rouge.

- Qui ose tenter de me nuire ? Siffla le nuage.

- Moi, dit Harry

- Qui es-tu pour défier Lord Voldemort ?

Dans la salle tous frissonnèrent excepté Dumbledore, Hermione, Sirius, Rogue et Harry.

- Harry Potter, ca te rappelle quelque chose ?

- Impossible tu es mort de ma main ! Siffla avec rage la voix rauque.

- Tu vois bien que non Tommy… Mais toi par contre c'est ce qui va t'arriver et de la mienne.

Ne sois pas trop présomptueux, dit-il avec un léger sourire menaçant. Je peux sentir que tu es puissant mais pas assez pour me détruire. A la place rejoins-moi et tu deviendras mon second rien n'y personne ne s'opposera à nous !

- C'est une offre alléchante mais je suis navré de devoir refuser. Je ne me plierai jamais devant personne et surtout pas une face de serpent ridée…

- Très bien alors vous allez tous mourir, fulmina-t-il.

Le nuage s'épaissit, la magie noire se ressentait dans toute la pièce ainsi qu'un froid polaire. Dépassé par ce qu'il se passait, seul Dumbledore se mit en garde au cas où Harry échouerait.

- Toi d'abord… Neacruxes !! hurla Harry en projetant sa main droite devant le nuage.

Des rayons de lumières blanche transpercèrent le nuage de toutes parts aveuglant l'assemblée. Les rayons s'intensifièrent et finalement il implosa laissant la chaleur regagner petit à petit le corps de chacun.

Personne ne bronchait dans le bureau, tout le monde le regardait comme un inconnu. « Au final j'en suis bien un » pensa-t-il amèrement. Trop de choses s'étaient passées en peu de temps pour la compréhension de chacun. Il ne put tenir plus longtemps dans cette ambiance étouffante et quitta la pièce sans un mot. Ce fut surtout le regard d'Hermione qui l'avait le plus perturbé, si différent de celui qu'elle lui avait fait avant l'arrivé des jumeaux.

Elle avait eu peur, il l'avait clairement senti. Peur de lui…Hermione avait eu peur de lui, et cette pensée plus que tout autre le bouleversait au plus profond de lui-même.

- Mais bon sang, qui est-il ? Grogna Maugrey une fois revenu de sa surprise.

- Il est vraiment puissant, souffla McGonagall.

-En effet Minerva, en effet. Surtout que moi même ne connaît les sorts qu'il a utilisé et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir les utiliser, acquiesça un Dumbledore pensif.

-Une chose me perturbe toutefois, ajouta Rogue. Si ces Horcruxes ont été fait avant la chute du seigneur des Ténèbres alors comment se fait-il qu'il en sache autant sur Potter. Je m'explique : les Horcruxes étant antérieur à sa naissance, comment a-t-il pu le reconnaître alors que l'âme habitant ces objets ne l'a jamais connu ? De plus, comment diable sait-il qu'il était censé être mort par sa main ?

-Des questions pertinente que je me suis déjà posées. J'en viens à déduire qu'étant des morceaux d'âme, ils doivent être connectés d'une façon ou d'une autre ce qui expliquerait pourquoi, lors de sa défaite face à Harry bébé, il soit revenu avec les mêmes connaissances et pouvoir que d'en temps.

Tous méditèrent en silence sur ces paroles qui expliquaient bien des choses

-Mais peu importe sa puissance, il reste Harry, un être bon qui nous a protéger à l'instant et qui lutte avec nous contre Voldemort ajouta Dumbledore.

Cette phrase fut un déclencheur chez Hermione qui était resté pétrifiée tout le long. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu et cette facette l'avait effrayée. « Harry reste Harry » réalisa-t-elle, et elle quitta la pièce dans l'espoir de le rattraper.

Elle finit par le retrouver prêt du lac. Il était assis sur l'herbe, la tête dans ses mains. La lune éclairait le lac et les alentours, le baignant également de sa lumière nacrée semblant le protéger.

- Harry ? Murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant.

Il releva la tête mais ne répondit pas.

- Harry ? Que fais-tu là ?

- Toi que fais-tu là ? Je ne t'effraie plus ? Lança-t-il d'une voix sèche, mais Hermione comprit qu'il était profondément blessé.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais j'avoue que l'espace d'un moment, j'ai été surprise.

- Ne t'en fais pas, si ça peut te rassurer, on ne se verra plus seul à seul, dit-il en se relevant.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- J'ai vu ton regard Hermione. Tu avais peur, peur de moi, peur d'un inconnu. Mais au fond, je te comprends, je ne suis pas d'ici.

- Je ne peux pas nier que l'espace d'un moment, je ne t'ai pas reconnu et que j'ai eu peur. Mais mes sentiments envers toi ont toujours été sincères.

Hermione, tu es amoureuse d'un Harry que je ne suis pas.

Il prit le chemin du château mais Hermione lui attrapa la main afin qu'il la regarde.

- Je suis amoureuse d'une personne formidable qui lutte pour le bien de tous sans se soucier de lui même. Je suis amoureuse d'une personne profondément bonne en qui je confierais ma vie sans hésiter. Je t'aime Harry James Potter et d'où que tu viennes. Personne au monde ne pourra effacer ce que j'éprouve pour toi et je ne te laisserais pas me fuir.

Elle l'embrassa alors afin de lui prouver. Harry fut submergé par les sentiments d'Hermione. Il ne pouvait plus nier qu'elle disait la vérité mais surtout que lui aussi avait des sentiments pour elle. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant et désirait que ce moment dure des heures mais il finit par la repousser.

- Hermione ce n'est pas raisonnable, on ne devrait pas, dit-il d'une voix presque brisée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement par ce que je ne suis pas de ce monde et qu'il arrivera un jour où je devrais partir. Ca ne pourrait pas fonctionner.

- Oui et puis dans ton monde tu as Ginny…

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec elle, je ne ressens pas la moitié de ce que je ressens avec toi.

- Alors pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes.

- On se ferait du mal au final et je ne veux pas t'en faire.

- Ce n'est qu'une excuse et là tu m'en fais Harry, dit-elle en courant vers le château.

- Hermione… être à mes cotés est vraiment trop dangereux pour toi, tu comprendras un jour que je le fais pour toi, pour nous…

Hermione courait toujours, elle était énormément perturbée et en voulait à Harry. Pourquoi la traitait-il ainsi alors qu'il ressentait les mêmes sentiments ?

Elle arriva aux portes du château mais ne put éviter de percuter le professeur Dumbledore.

- Excusez-moi professeur, je ne vous avais pas vu, s'excusa-t-elle alors que des larmes coulaient sur son visage sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

- Il n'y a pas de mal Mrs Granger mais puis-je savoir ce qui ne va pas pour que vous soyez aussi pressé.

Sous le regard bleu azur du professeur, elle ne put répondre.

- Dois-je comprendre que cela à voir avec Harry ? Continua-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce et bienveillante.

- Je…Je ne le comprends pas, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux. A chaque fois que je fais un pas en avant vers lui il me repousse.

- Hermione…

Elle leva la tête et soutint le regard si chaleureux du professeur. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom et ca lui faisait chaud au cœur.

- Pourquoi penses-tu, connaissant le caractère d'Harry, qu'il agirait ainsi ?

- Je…

Puis elle comprit et une vague de colère la submergea. Comment osait-il prendre cette décision seul ?

- Ne le juge pas mal, à mon humble avis, il tente de te protéger en t'éloignant de lui.

- Mais c'est stupide… je suis capable de me protéger ! Protesta-t-elle.

- Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il a vécu dans son monde… Mais je pense que s'il voyait que tu es capable de te défendre, il changerait d'avis. Voudrais-tu que je t'entraîne afin de te perfectionner ?

-Oui !! Bien sur, merci professeur dit-elle la voix pleine de résolution.

Le professeur Dumbledore laissa Hermione rentrer au château et se rapprocha du lac. Il trouva un Harry plongé dans ses pensées.

- Quelque chose te perturbe Harry ?

Comment ? Fit-il en se retournant. Oh non rien professeur. C'est juste que j'ai vu leurs regards à tous, expliqua-t-il d'une voix désabusée.

- C'est vrai que tu nous as tous surpris Harry. Mais ne nous juge pas pour ça. Il faut laisser du temps au temps. Ils comprendront que tu es quelqu'un de bien et finiront par te faire confiance. Au fait comment as-tu su la manière de détruire l'Horcruxe.

- Disons que la fusion m'a donné énormément de connaissances.

- Hum je vois… fit-il en passant ses doigts dans sa barbe.

Puis voyant bien que le jeune homme n'était pas disposé à lui en révéler plus et qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres informations sur le sujet il ajouta :

- Concernant les gardiens, il se pourrait que j'ai des informations.

- Je vous écoute professeur, dit Harry, très intéressé.

- Il se trouve, d'après nos informateurs, que Voldemort aurait envoyé quelques-uns uns de ses Mangemorts en mission…

- Et en quoi cela concerne les gardiens ?

- J'y viens Harry. Ils ont été envoyés en Ecosse prêt du lac du Loch Ness…

- Quel meilleur endroit pour le gardien de l'eau qu'un lieu mythique ?

- En effet…

- Je me dois alors d'aller vérifier. S'il se trouve bien là il ne faut pas que Voldemort le rencontre.

- Je le sais bien mais je préfèrerais que tu n'y ailles pas seul.

-Merci de vous inquiéter professeur mais c'est quelque chose que je dois faire seul.

Sur ces mots il transplana laissant Dumbledore contempler l'endroit où il se situait quelque instant plus tôt.

- Ne t'enferme pas dans la solitude Harry. J'espère que Mrs Granger arrivera à t'ouvrir les yeux…murmura le vieil homme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Il arriva aux abords d'une forêt sombre et très dense dans un manteau de flammes. Il ne remarqua pas ce détail ni l'exploit qu'il venait de faire en transplanant de Poudlard.

Le temps était humide avec une légère brume. On pouvait distinguer au loin un immense château et en contre bas le lac le plus connu et plus mystérieux du monde. En effet une multitude de gens était venue en espérant y découvrir le monstre et les secrets que refermait ce lac mais sans jamais obtenir de résultat. Bien des suppositions avaient été faites et Harry les connaissaient toutes. Il se remémora d'ailleurs un des passages du livre « Conte et Légende Moldu » :

Nessie mesurerait entre quatre et cinq mètres de long (les sonars donnèrent cependant des échos représentant des objets en mouvement de dix mètres de long), un mètre de large et deux mètres de haut. Contrairement à ce que l'on crût au début, le monstre ne serait pas un descendant du plésiosaure, mais plutôt un mammifère. Bernard Heuvelmans (le fondateur de la crypto zoologie) parle d'ailleurs d'une "otarie à long cou capable de respirer sous l'eau grâce aux périscopes qui prolongent ses narines". De plus, la présence de poils sur la bête, aperçut par plusieurs témoins, prouvent qu'il ne peut s'agir ni d'un reptile, ni d'un poisson.

Quant à sa couleur, il est souvent décrit gris ou brun. Tous les témoignages s'accordent pour dire que la bête possède un long cou grêle, une queue massive, un dos arqué et quatre nageoires en pointes de diamant. Les grandes différences sont les dimensions du monstre. Pour certains témoins, le monstre mesurerait dix mètres, pour d'autres, beaucoup moins (quatre à cinq mètres). Cependant, ces différences de tailles peuvent s'expliquer par la présence probable de plusieurs monstres dans ce lac (au moins une famille puisque Nessie semble pouvoir traverser les siècles).

Le monstre Ogopogo, du lac Okananga, lui, ressemble plutôt à une petite baleine nageant sur le côté. Sa queue, en forme de fourche, rappelle d'ailleurs celle d'une baleine qu'on appelle plus communément Zeuglodon, également connu sous le nom de Basilosaurus. Plésiosaure. Le monstre n'étant sûrement pas immortel, pour qu'on puisse le voir depuis plusieurs siècles il devait y avoir au moins une famille de cinq individus. Le fait que, selon différents témoignages, les tailles diffèrent, semble conforter cette théorie. Cependant, en imaginant que le monstre pouvait rester en apnée vingt-quatre heures (le cachalot ne peut rester qu'une heure en apnée), il devrait remonter à la surface trois cent soixante-cinq fois par an et en supposant qu'il y ait cinq monstres, on devrait avoir à peu près mille huit cent vingt-cinq apparitions par an !

Or, on n'en relève que 10 à 20 par ans, voir beaucoup moins. On a longtemps cru que ce lac possédait de très nombreuses cavernes sous-marines pouvant servir de refuges à Nessie. On sait aujourd'hui, que le lac ne dispose que de quelques failles et que certaines d'entre elles conduisent à la mer. Selon certaines personnes, Le Loch Ness ne serait qu'une "résidence secondaire" du monstre qui, par un réseau de tunnels sous-marin, pourrait passer du lac à la mer et inversement. À savoir aussi que me monstre a déjà été vu plusieurs fois sur la terre ferme comme ce fut le cas entre 1820 et 1830. Certains pensent que les Krakens des légendes nordiques pourraient être en fait des "cousins" du Nessie. En relevant sur une carte du Loch Ness les positions où le monstre a été vu, on remarque que le plus grand nombre d'apparitions a lieu près des embouchures des différentes rivières qui conduisent à la mer, particulièrement en été. Cependant, Nessie n'a encore jamais été vu dans une rivière ! Un autre détail, l'Écosse possède d'autres lacs non loin du Loch Ness qui posséderait aussi un monstre. Le Nessie pourrait donc changer de lac de temps à autre (ce qui expliquerait le faible nombre d'apparitions dans le Loch).

« Si seulement les moldus savaient à quel point ils sont proche de la vérité. J'espère quand même que j'arriverai à le trouver… » Songea Harry.

Il s'approcha donc du lac, baguette à la main, et observa minutieusement les environs. Il distingua quatre silhouettes fixant intensément le lac. Elles portaient toutes de longues capes noires, la capuche rabattue, et montraient des signes d'impatience.

- Des Mangemorts…murmura Harry pour lui-même.

Il souriait car il était enfin temps de se venger, qu'ils paient pour tous leurs crimes. Harry, confiant en son pouvoir et en ses capacités, s'avança vers eux sans aucune peur. Il était maintenant à quelques mètres d'eux mais ceux-ci n'avaient toujours pas remarqué sa présence.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fiche ? Ca fait des heures qu'il est là dessous, dit une voix féminine.

- Il ne va tarder Bellatrix. Si le monstre est là, il le trouvera. Tu sais de quoi son espèce est capable.

- Justement Amycus, je me méfie de lui…

Ne résistant plus à l'envie de les rejoindre, Harry prit la décision de s'avancer.

- Bonsoir la compagnie !! Clama Harry d'une voix joyeusement tonitruante.

Les Mangemorts se retournèrent et levèrent leurs baguettes en direction d'Harry.

- Je vois que vous avez recruté, fit-il en désignant du doigt les deux Mangemorts les plus à gauche qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Qui es-tu ? Demanda Bellatrix.

- Comment ? Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Ca me désole, exagéra-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Ce geste eut pour effet de dévoiler sa légendaire cicatrice. Celle là même le marquant comme l'égal de Voldemort et lui donnant le nom du « Survivant ».

- Po…Potter ? Dit Bellatrix en écarquillant les yeux, sincèrement choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux.

- En chair et en os pour vous desservir.

- Impossible. Le maître t'a tué, je l'ai vu de mes yeux…murmura-t-elle.

- Pas très réussi on dirait…, plaisanta-t-il, mais trêve de bavardage je suis pressé et je n'ai pas de temps à vous accorder.

Il repensa alors à toutes les douleurs subies par leur faute, à tous les moments de bonheur qu'il n'aura jamais connu et à toutes les familles ayant vécu la même peine.

Alors il n'hésita pas une seconde, il leva sa baguette et lança d'une voix calme et dure.

- Avada Kedavra !! Sectusempra !!

Les deux sorts fusèrent à une rapidité folle. Deux rayons vert et blanc, semant la mort, avaient été lâchés de leur fourreau.

Bellatrix n'en revenait pas elle-même, d'une part car elle n'avait rien vu venir mais d'autres part à cause des sorts utilisés. Ce n'était pas le Harry du ministère, non…

« Ce Harry est dangereux » pensa-t-elle

- On dirait que bébé Potter a grandi mais qu'il ne sait pas viser, dit-elle pour reprendre contenance.

- Je ne te visais pas…dit-il d'une voix glaciale.

Alors Bellatrix se retourna et vit les deux jeunes Mangemorts au sol. L'un était raide mort et l'autre baignant dans son propre sang, giclant de nombreuses entailles.

« Très dangereux » pensa-t-elle.

Elle se retourna en un quart de seconde et lui jeta un sort vite suivit par Amycus. Les deux rayons violets touchèrent Harry qui ne broncha pas, toujours protégé par sa barrière de magie noir et magie élémentaire qui repoussait les sorts pas trop puissant. Pensant la victoire acquise Amycus poussa un léger cri qu'il étouffa rapidement.

Harry était toujours debout sans une égratignure, baguette levée. Un rayon jaune sortit de celle ci et toucha Amycus qui tomba inconscient.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? Cria-t-elle presque.

- Rien, il est toujours en vie pour l'instant mais il a besoin de soin. Je te laisse le choix de le récupérer et partir ou de mourir. Je m'excuse mais je suis vraiment pressé… rajouta-t-il avec un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je vais te tuer Potter !! Avada Kedavra !! Hurla Bellatrix.

Le sort se dirigea vers Harry qui l'esquiva d'un pas de coté. Il répliqua par un repulso que Bellatrix para. Elle lança alors un rayon, noir comme la nuit, qu'Harry évita d'une habile roulade. « Magie noire » pensa-t-il. Il allait réagir lorsqu'il vu que Bellatrix était toujours concentré et agitait sa baguette. N'écoutant que son instinct, il plongea en avant et pu éviter le rayon noir qui était revenu vers lui. Bellatrix évita également le sort devenu incontrôlable.

- Expelliarmus, fit Harry qui cette fois-ci toucha Bellatrix et la repoussa au loin.

- Comment as-tu pu éviter mon sort, articula-t-elle encore sonné.

- Je dois avouer que c'était bien joué mais tu as loupé t'as chance et tu vas maintenant connaître ma sentence, dit-il en se rapprochant afin de n'être plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle.

« Sirius, Remus, je vais vous venger » pensa Harry en s'apprêtant à tuer celle qui lui avait volé des êtres chers.

Au moment où il allait frapper, un être sortit du lac, comme expulsé par celui-ci, et se posa avec grâce au coté de Bellatrix. C'était un homme plutôt grand, brun avec de longs cheveux qui lui arrivait dans le dos. Son teint blanchâtre contrastait avec ses yeux noirs. Il portait une chemise, un pantalon et des bottes totalement noirs.

- On dirait que j'arrive à temps, fit l'inconnu.

Il jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et analysa la situation.

- Bellatrix récupère Amycus et part rejoindre le seigneur des Ténèbres, je reste m'occuper du petit, dit l'étranger en se léchant les lèvres.

- Ne le sous estime pas, c'est Potter, et tu auras besoin de moi.

- Nul besoin de toi dans cet état, rentre au château…

Bellatrix bouillait de rage mais au grand étonnement d'Harry, elle obéit. Elle attrapa Amycus et transplana.

- Enfin seul, dit l'homme. Alors comme ça je me retrouve devant le défunt Harry Potter, intéressant…

- Et qui êtes-vous ? demanda sincèrement curieux Harry.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Je me nomme Cylphus et si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué, je suis un vampire.

- Je pensais que les vampires étaient indépendants et qu'ils ne se soumettaient devant personne, ajouta l'Elu d'après ses connaissances.

- Les temps changent et puis nous avons certaines consolations comme manger à notre faim, conclut le vampire.

Malgré l'air détaché de cet homme, Harry ressentit tout de même un certain agacement à propos de cette situation.

- Je comprends…finit-il par dire. Sinon comment fut la pêche ? Questionna-t-il en jetant un regard au lac.

- Pas très bonne, mais je n'ai pas encore tout fouillé. Après m'être occupé de toi j'y retournerai…

A ces mots il brandit sa main droite jetant un sort rouge sur un Harry trop surpris pour réagir et qui le reçut de plein fouet, l'obligeant à mettre un genou à terre.

- Oh excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas dit que nous les vampires contrôlions aussi bien la magie que vous mais sans baguette ?

Harry se releva avec un sourire dessiner sur son visage.

- Tu m'as pris par surprise voilà tout mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

Il rangea sa baguette, ce qui surprit légèrement son adversaire, et s'écria

- Expulso !

Le sort fusa vers Cylphus qui l'esquiva de peu, laissant une légère plaie sur sa joue. Le sort continua sa route et rencontra un arbre qui explosa littéralement sous l'impact.

- On dirait que je t'ai sous estimé…

- Ca arrive souvent.

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, un sourire aux lèvres, en ayant hâte de reprendre. Ce combat promettait d'être intéressant et les deux protagonistes voulaient en découdre. Ils se lancèrent, au même moment, dans le combat. Les sorts fusaient dans tous les sens et donnaient lieu à un balai de couleurs. Ils esquivaient et répliquaient sans relâche. Les sorts les frôlaient de part et d'autres ou explosaient en se percutant.

« Si je ne mets pas fin au combat, je risque de perdre… » Pensa Harry.

Cela faisait dix minutes qu'ils jetaient des sorts et se combattaient lorsque Harry eu une idée. Il jeta une série de sorts qui fit reculer Cylphus sur la partie de terrain la plus friable. A ce moment Harry se concentra et le sol se mit à trembler sous les pieds du vampire. Le sol s'enfonçait, non c'était le sol qui tentait de l'engloutir. Réalisant trop tard ce qu'il arrivait, il tenta de sauter mais les premiers morceaux de terre étaient déjà sur lui et il se retrouva piégé sous le mélange de terre et de roche. Harry savait que c'était provisoire et préparait déjà la phase finale de son plan.

Après d'interminables minutes, la masse rocheuse se trouvant au-dessus du vampire explosa. La poussière n'était pas encore totalement évacuée qu'Harry lança un sort d'un vert émeraude. Le vampire ne vit rien venir, il s'était fait avoir en beauté et avait été touché par le sort de la mort.

Le temps parut figé entre les deux hommes. Puis lorsque la poussière se dissipa le vampire se mit à rire. Harry était déboussolé car il savait qu'il avait visé juste.

- Remarquable, tu es vraiment remarquable mon garçon. Je ne pensais pas que tu me résisterais autant.

-…

- Tu ne dis rien ? Ah je vois, tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je te parle encore. Et bien je vais te dire un petit secret. Le sort de la mort n'a aucun effet sur les vampires étant donné que nous sommes déjà morts…

« Quel idiot » pensa Harry, se frappant mentalement le front.

- Je suis bon joueur et je te laisse cette manche. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu un duel si prenant mais je dois te laisser et faire mon rapport. J'ai hâte d'être à notre prochaine rencontre. A bientôt Harry…susurra le vampire.

Cylphus transplana alors, laissant un Harry dans ses pensées.

- Oui la prochaine fois je saurais comment te battre, finit-il par dire.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

L'attention d'Harry se reposa sur le lac. Il se demandait ce qu'avait bien pu découvrir le prénommé Cylphus. A n'en pas douter s'il avait trouvé quoique ce soit d'intéressant, il ne tarderait pas à revenir avec des renforts aussi fallait-il faire vite, il s'appliqua alors le sort de Tetenbulle et plongea.

Le Loch Ness était caractérisé par sa remarquable stabilité thermique : la température générale de ses eaux ne variait guère de plus d'un demi-degré tout au cours de l'année. En moyenne, les eaux du lac étaient à 5,5 °C. En été, les eaux de surface pouvaient monter jusqu'à 12°C. Ainsi Harry n'avait pas réellement froid mais cependant la visibilité lui posait un problème car étant très réduite à cause des particules de tourbe en suspension. Harry n'y distinguait pas à un mètre. Pour y remédier, il prit sa baguette et utilisa le sort lumos.

« Beaucoup mieux » pensa-t-il.

Ne sachant pas trop où chercher, il décida de faire confiance, une énième fois, à son instinct et avança dans les profondeurs.

La descente lui parut une éternité, il croisa une faune aquatique variée dont certains poissons d'eau douce, des brochets et bien d'autres dont il ne put mettre un nom dessus. Cela faisait environ une heure qu'il nageait lorsqu'il sentit une décharge dans son corps. Il n'y fit pas plus attention car ses yeux furent attirés par une lumière blanche provenant d'une crevasse. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que la lumière venait d'une cité engloutie s'étendant sur plusieurs kilomètres et qui ne semblait pas avoir subi le cours du temps.

Selon Harry, la cité était un mélange de l'architecture égyptienne et grecque. De magnifiques colonnes, sculptées et gravées de signe qu'Harry ne connaissaient pas, ornementaient la cité. Elles étaient d'un blanc olympien et la lumière, propagée par la baguette d'Harry, se reflétaient à l'infini. Au loin il aperçut ce qui ressemblait le plus à un palais et décida de s'en rapprocher. Il suivit la route faite de pavé et entourée, de part et d'autre, d'habitations construites sur plusieurs étages. D'ailleurs, Harry pouvait le sentir, elles tenaient debout grâce à la magie car aucune habitation non magique ne pourraient rester intact selon ce style architecturale.

Harry avait déjà vu de belle chose le laissant sans voix, comme son arrivée à Poudlard, mais jamais rien de tel. Cette cité était la représentation de la force et de la beauté unis en un même lieu. Il était subjugué et fit abstraction du reste lorsqu'il arriva près du palais.

L'architecture se rapprochait grandement des grands temples grec mais deux immenses statues, à l'image de celles égyptiennes, se dressaient comme des gardiens de chaque coté de l'entrée principale. Leurs yeux noirs contrastaient avec la blancheur de leur corps et elles avaient toutes une épée dans la main, la lame reposant sur le sol. Harry savait que pour le moment il n'avait rien à craindre dans ce lieu, il se sentait en sécurité. Cependant une petite voix dans sa tête lui fit reprendre pied et il parvint qu'à la toute dernière seconde à éviter une attaque. Il se mit en garde et chercha à localiser son ennemi. Celui ci était vraiment rapide mais ses yeux parvinrent à localiser une forme non loin de lui au-dessus de sa tête. Sans pouvoir la détailler plus longtemps, quatre minis tourbillons prirent naissance devant lui et se dirigèrent dans sa direction. Il évita le premier aisément et le second également en nageant rapidement sur la droite. Il vit alors les deux derniers arriver en même temps sur lui. Ne pouvant les esquiver, il se retourna pour fuir dans la direction opposée mais il réalisa que les précédentes attaques n'étaient en fait qu'un moyen de détourner son attention car les deux premiers tourbillons l'avaient pris à revers.

Il réfléchit alors rapidement aux solutions les plus sûrs pour en sortir vivant et choisit la plus insensée. En effet les quatre tourbillons se rapprochaient dangereusement de sa position et plus il attendait plus les possibilités d'esquive se réduisaient. Il nagea alors en directions des tourbillons. Sa seule chance était de passer dans l'espace laissé entre les tourbillons avant que celui ci disparaisse.

C'était dangereux car cet espace se réduisait petit à petit et le courant était très puissant. Il gagna de la vitesse et s'y engouffra avec habilité. Il luttait de toutes ses forces contre le courant contraire qui cherchait à le ramener au centre des quatre tourbillons. Des morceaux de ses habits étaient arrachés à cause des forces en action mais il nageait toujours. Sa vitesse diminuait en même temps que ses forces et il se sentit tirer en arrière. Il allait échouer si près du but alors qu'il lui restait beaucoup de chose à faire.

« Si seulement je pouvais me propulser… » Pensa-t-il

Il réalisa alors que justement un sort lui permettait ce prodige. Dans un dernier effort il pointa ses mains dans la direction opposée où il souhaitait aller et pensa fortement « Propulso »

Ce fut bref mais une force sortit de ses mains lui faisant prendre énormément de vitesse, si bien qu'il s'échappa du piège. Il se retourna et vit les tourbillons entrer en collision ce qui provoqua leur fusion en un gigantesque tourbillon. Harry commençait déjà à sentir le courant l'attirer vers celui-ci et ne trouva aucune solution pour l'annihiler.

C'est alors que la forme qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se dirigea vers ce tourbillon et commença à tourner autour dans le sens contraire. Il tournait de plus en plus vite, ne permettant plus à Harry de la distinguer. Le courant se fit moins fort et après une minute l'eau redevint calme comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Cependant un être se rapprochait d'Harry comme pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas un rêve.

« Tu as de bon réflexes, humain. Si tu as pu éviter mon attaque je me dois de t'écouter. Alors qui es-tu ? »

Harry en était persuadé, il faisait face au légendaire gardien des eaux : Aquero le Léviathan. Il impressionnait par son envergure d'environ 20 mètres, ses écailles étaient d'un bleu profond et ses yeux d'un noir ébène. Il n'avait rien à voir avec les descriptions de Nessie et était encore plus impressionnant.

« Merci… je me nomme Harry Potter mais j'ai bien failli ne pas en ressortir vivant. »

« L'important c'est le résultat, non ce qui a failli arriver…

Que viens-tu faire ici Harry Potter ? »

« Simplement vous rencontrer et vous demander de l'aide. »

« Oh rien que ça ? Mais dis-moi, pourquoi devrais-je t'aider ? »

« Parce que vous êtes un des 4 gardiens et que j'ai besoin de vous. »

Un long silence s'installa, Le Léviathan fixant toujours Harry dans les yeux comme pour sonder son âme.

« Je vois… qui es-tu vraiment humain ? »

« Rien de plus, rien de moins de ce que je vous ai déjà dit : Harry Potter. Il est vrai, cependant, que j'ai omis de vous dire que je ne suis pas de ce monde. J'ai fusionné avec Fumseck et Wolfgang de mon monde avant de me retrouver ici. »

« Fusionner ? Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Ils l'ont fait pour m'aider à lutter contre Voldemort. »

« Qui ? »

« Vous ne le connaissez pas ? » demanda Harry, surpris.

« Non, ici le temps n'a pas d'influence »

« Mais comment ? »

« Une bulle spatio-temporelle englobe la cité. Tu n'as pas remarqué que la ville n'a subi aucun désagrément du temps ? D'ailleurs tu as du la ressentir en arrivant ici… »

En repensant à la décharge il opina, montrant qu'il avait bien compris.

« Je repose donc ma question, qui est Voldemort ? »

« Oui… C'est le plus puissant mage noir de notre époque. Mégalomane comme tous les fous voulant régner sur le monde. »

« Et quel rôle joues-tu ? »

« Je suis celui qui doit l'arrêter, une prophétie m'a lié à lui. »

« Donc tu luttes à cause de cette prophétie ? »

« Non ! Je lutte car je veux protéger le monde contre ce fou et surtout parce que j'ai fait une promesse. »

« Je ressens bien là le courage de Fumseck couler en toi…Ainsi tu voudrais que l'on fusionne ? »

« Je sais que c'est une grande responsabilité, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide, je ne suis pas assez fort. »

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir fusionner dans ton monde ? »

« Vous et le gardien de l'air avez été tué par Voldemort, n'ayant pu obtenir vos pouvoirs. »

« Je comprends…même si cela m'étonne. Il doit être très puissant pour avoir pu nous détruire… Cependant j'ai peur de ne pouvoir t'aider Harry Potter. »

« Mais pourquoi ? »

« Je dois protéger cette cité »

« Que referme-t-elle ? »

« Rien qui puisse t'intéresser… Le peuple de cette cité m'était très cher, je les protégeais mais je n'ai pu éviter le cataclysme. Personne ne viendra donc troubler leur mémoire. »

« Je comprends que trop bien votre position… Mais n'êtes vous pas un gardien qui se doit de protéger la Terre ? Je veux dire que vous protéger une cité abandonnée depuis des millénaires alors qu'au-delà des êtres vivants souffrent. Aidez-nous s'il vous plait.

« Et aussi sage que Wolfgang… »

Le Léviathan songea longuement, Harry savait qu'il ne devait surtout pas intervenir s'il voulait avoir une mince chance. Son esprit dériva alors vers les événements qu'il avait vécus un peu plus tôt. Il revoyait les deux Mangemorts qu'il avait tués sans aucune pitié. Il ne regrettait pas mais d'un coté il s'en voulait de devoir en arriver là.

« Tu devais le faire Harry. Même si ca n'est pas agréable, c'est nécessaire en ces temps obscurs. Surtout ne te morfonds pas car malheureusement ca ne sera pas les derniers Mangemorts que tu tueras… »

« Je le sais bien Fumseck, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me console. »

« Je comprends mais sache qu'eux n'hésiteront pas à te tuer s'ils le peuvent. Et lorsque Voldemort apprendra que tu es vivant, ce qui est pour bientôt, tu seras encore plus traqué. »

« Oui, c'est tué ou être tué… Mais je n'échouerais pas, j'ai fait une promesse et je compte bien la tenir quoiqu'il en coute. »

« Très bien, maintenant que tout est clair, je crois que mon frère Aquero a fait son choix. Il a toujours été un peu long pour prendre des décisions… »

Harry sourit légèrement à cette déclaration, qu'il croyait sur parole, et se concentra sur le Léviathan.

« Si mes frères t'ont fait confiance alors moi Aquero le ferait également. Tu as raison Harry, je me suis également enfermé dans cette espace temps et je n'ai pu voir la souffrance en dehors. Il est temps que ça change mais tout d'abord je vais te demander une faveur. »

« Oui ? »

« Enseveli la cité pour que personne ne souille la mémoire de ce peuple merveilleux qui y vivait. Mais qu'on s'entende bien, je n'ai pas dit détruit. La cité doit rester intacte… Si tu en es capable alors nous fusionnerons.

« Mais comment faire ? »

« A toi d'y réfléchir. Mais n'oublies pas que tu as reçu des pouvoirs et que chaque chose va par paire… »

Après ces paroles mystérieuses, Harry se mit à réfléchir longuement mais il ne voyait pas comment réussir ce prodige. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce que ferait à sa place Hermione et qu'elle aurait même sûrement déjà compris.

Il repensa alors aux mots qu'Aquero avaient utilisé. « Pouvoirs », j'ai reçu le Feu et la Terre… « Par paire… »

« Mais oui !! Les éléments peuvent aller par paires. Ici le feu n'est pas la meilleure solution donc il me reste la Terre. »

Il se concentra alors et un immense tremblement de terre se fit ressentir. Harry agissait sur la structure même de la terre se trouvant sous la cité. Le sol passa de « dur » à « boueux » et, tout doucement, la cité s'enfonça dans le sol. Petit à petit, comme dans des sables mouvants, elle disparaissait si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes la cité fut complètement engloutie sans que la moindre égratignure y soit faite.

« Bravo Harry, tu as réussi. »

« Sans votre conseil je n'aurais probablement pas réussi. »

« Ne l'oublie pas Harry, les éléments entre eux peuvent soit s'annuler soit s'alimenter… »

« Je ne l'oublierai pas. »

« Bien alors il est temps de fusionner. »

« Avant, avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où s'est retiré le gardien de l'air ? »

« Mon frère a toujours été solitaire et je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis longtemps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il aimait vivre en altitude, dans les montagnes, là où personne ne vient jamais. »

« Merci cela va beaucoup m'aider. »

« Bien si tu es prêt allons-y. »

Harry hocha la tête et Aquero fondit en lui. La sensation fut encore une fois éprouvante et douloureuse mais pas autant qu'avant. Ou peut être s'y habituait-il… De nombreuses images défilèrent dans sa tête. Il distinguait la cité, il y a des milliers d'années, prospérant à la surface. Il ressentait, également, l'attachement d'Aquero pour ce peuple et la peine lors du cataclysme engloutissant cette merveilleuse cité. Après d'interminables minutes, la douleur s'arrêta et Harry put transplaner au Terrier, dans un manteau de flamme, avant de s'évanouir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Le temps était pluvieux en cette nuit noire. Des éclairs zébraient le ciel, ce faisant illuminant un immense château, entièrement composé de pierre sombre, ce qui lui donnait un aspect lugubre, et reposant près d'une falaise. Le château était en effervescence même si aucun son ne se faisait entendre.

Dans la pièce principale, d'énormes tapisseries représentant des guerres, des massacres, étaient exposés aux murs. Un long tapis, rouge sang, jonchait le sol et s'arrêtait au pied d'un trône. Ce trône était taillé dans la pierre où l'on distinguait une énorme tête de serpent sur le haut du dossier. Confortablement installé dans son trône, Voldemort dans une colère froide, attendait sa plus fidèle Mangemort.

- Bellatrix ? Siffla-t-il.

- Oui mon maitre je suis là, dit-elle en haletant et en mettant un genou à terre.

Elle venait de parcourir tout le château au pas de course afin d'éviter le courroux de son maitre.

- Et bien j'attends. Quelles sont les nouvelles ?

- Cylphus à fouillé tout le lac et il n'a rien trouvé. Il a bien détecté des traces de magie mais rien de concret.

- C'est impossible !! Le gardien est là, je le sais.

- Il n'y a rien mon maitre, je vous assure.

- Endoloris !

Le sort atteignit Bellatrix en pleine poitrine et celle ci se tordit de douleur sous le regard sadique de son maitre.

- Ne me contredis plus jamais…

- Pardonnez-moi…

- Où est Cylphus ?

- Il est retourné chez les siens.

- Ces vampires !! Ils sont forts mais on ne peut pas compter sur eux. Et ce soit disant Potter ?

- Disparu mon maitre.

- Je veux que vous le retrouviez. Tout ceux qui osent mettre en doute le fait que je l'ai tué en payeront le prix !

- Oui mon maitre. Avery a déjà lancé les recherches.

- Bien, Bien. Et comment va ce faible d'Amycus ?

- Rogue lui a donné une potion, mon maitre. Il serra sur pied très bientôt.

- Parfait, emmène-le devant moi quand il sera rétabli, il me tarde de corriger cet incompétent. Sinon…Greyback ! Où en sont les préparatifs pour l'attaque du…

Harry se réveilla en sueur, la main collée sur sa cicatrice. Ce cauchemar, bien que désagréable, avait fourni quelques renseignements mais surtout il savait maintenant qu'une attaque se préparait. Désorienté, Harry se rendit compte seulement après quelques minutes qu'il se trouvait dans le lit de Percy. Il se leva et décida d'aller prendre l'air quand ses yeux se posèrent sur une jeune fille endormie dans un fauteuil. Hermione avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit.

« Par merlin, qu'elle est belle… » Pensa-t-il.

Il secoua la tête afin de ne pas y penser, prit une couverture pour lui poser dessus et quitta la chambre. Sans un bruit il sortit du Terrier et contempla le levé du soleil. Harry repensa à la soirée, il pouvait sentir la puissance d'Aquero couler en lui mais savait qu'il n'était pas encore assez fort pour battre le vampire mais surtout pour vaincre Voldemort. Il devrait parler à Dumbledore, lui seul pourrait l'aider.

- Te voilà enfin, fit une voix féminine derrière lui.

- Bonjour Hermione, dit-il en se retournant.

Pour toute réponse il se prit une claque d'une Hermione en larmes. Le choc fut si violent qu'une marque rouge apparut sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi as tu fais ca ? Demanda un Harry extrêmement choqué.

- Pourquoi ? Monsieur part deux jours sans prévenir et tu oses me demander pourquoi ? S'énerva la Gryffondor.

- Deux jours ? Hermione je suis désolé mais pour moi le temps n'a pas eu le même effet. Pour moi ça s'est déroulé la nuit dernière…

- Je me moque de la durée… Tu es parti sans me prévenir et je me suis inquiété. Tu aurais du me prévenir ! Hurla-t-elle en larmes.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras afin de la consoler. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras, c'était la seule chose qui arrivait à lui faire oublier sa destinée.

- Hermione je devais y aller seul, c'était dangereux et je tiens trop à toi pour risquer qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle se dégagea et répliqua avec colère.

- Je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre. Je veux être à tes cotés durant cette guerre, pas derrière toi !

- Quelle belle déclaration… c'est répugnant, déclara alors une voix au loin.

Ils se retournèrent et virent un homme se tenant près de la porte du jardin. Tout en avançant il retira sa capuche dévoilant totalement son visage.

- Avery, c'est bien ca ? Quel mauvais vent t'emmène ? Demanda Harry d'une voix menaçante.

- Mais tout simplement toi Potter… Le maitre veut te voir et je vais donc te ramener de gré ou de force.

- Vous ne le toucherez pas, répliqua Hermione.

- Hermione, ca va aller, recule je m'en occupe.

- Non, fit-elle, tu ne m'écarteras pas encore une fois ! Plombio !!

Le sort atteint Harry qui en fut totalement surpris. Il était totalement cloué au sol et dans l'incapacité de bouger, même parler lui était difficile.

- Her…mio…ne ?? Parvint-il à articuler.

- Je suis désolée Harry mais je dois te prouver que je peux m'en sortir sans toi.

- Mais quelle gentille fille, je n'aurais presque rien à faire, dit Avery.

- Vous ne lui ferez aucun mal tant que je serais là.

- Voilà une fille bien prétentieuse… Très bien tu l'auras voulu. Doloris !!

Hermione évita le sort impardonnable d'un bond sur le coté et répliqua.

- Plombio !

Le Mangemort, très habile, plongea et le sort atteignit le portail de bois des Weasley. Il roula sur le coté et lança un sort inconnu de couleur bleu nuit. Hermione le bloqua avec un Protego et réattaqua.

Les sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre. Personne ne voulait perdre, chacun avait ses motivations. Le Mangemort ne voulait pas décevoir son maitre au risque de le payer très cher et Hermione devait protéger et montrer sa force à Harry.

Harry, quant à lui spectateur involontaire de ce combat, observait, la boule au ventre, les échanges de sorts. Il était impressionné par Hermione qui se débrouillait vraiment bien. Avec encore de l'entrainement, elle deviendrait vraiment puissante. Mais Harry ne cessait de se demander si elle s'en sortirait entière…

- Tu t'es bien débrouillé jeune fille mais je suis pressé.

- Je suis d'accord, finissons-en, répliqua-t-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Hermione, bien que fatiguée, se décida à utiliser le sort appris avec Dumbledore ces 2 derniers jours. Elle savait qu'il était imparfait mais c'était sa seule chance de réussir. Elle se concentra et son aura rose l'entoura. Le Mangemort fut surpris par ce gain de puissance et fit un pas en arrière afin de se mettre en garde. La puissance d'Hermione grandissait à vue d'œil et Harry sourit intérieurement car elle l'avait écouté et s'était entrainée pour la maitrise de son aura. Arrivée au niveau de puissance voulu, Hermione leva sa baguette et prononça la très ancienne formule.

- Valkyrie Flèchia !

Une nuée de flèches dorées se rua vers le Mangemort qui dans un premier temps tenta de transplaner mais n'y parvint pas grâce ou à cause de la barrière mise en place pour sécuriser la maison qu'il avait oublié.

Dans un dernier espoir il jeta un sort de protection qui fut martelé par les flèches. On ne distingua bientôt plus l'ennemi à cause de la lumière éblouissante dégagée par ces flèches. Quand la lumière se dissipa, on distingua la silhouette d'Avery avec le bras gauche ensanglanté ainsi que d'autres parties du corps, mais toujours bien vivant. Sans laisser le temps à Hermione de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il jeta un sort de magie noire qui lui traversa l'épaule droite lui faisant lâcher un cri de douleur et sa baguette.

- HER-MIO-NE, tenta de crier Harry lorsqu'il la vit tomber.

Ca ne pouvait être possible, pas son Hermione, si ca continuait comme ca elle allait mourir sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il s'était juré que ca n'arriverait plus après Cédric, Sirius et Dumbledore mais il allait faillir à sa promesse encore une fois.

« Pas Hermione, non pas Hermione, pensa-t-il. Je ferais tout pour la sauver parce que… »

C'est à ce moment qu'il réalisa qu'il aimait Hermione. Son parfum, son regard, son caractère, il aimait tout chez elle et depuis toujours. Il l'avait enfin compris…

- Je ne voulais pas spécialement te tuer mais il s'avère que tu es très dangereuse. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir et je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu m'en sortir. C'est mon jour de chance mais pas le tien on dirait. Je vais en finir maintenant…ricana le Mangemort.

Hermione allongée au sol, du sang coulant de sa blessure, regarda droit dans les yeux son futur meurtrier d'un air de défi. Puis sentant sa mort proche, elle tourna ses yeux chocolat pour apercevoir une dernière fois les émeraudes de celui qu'elle aimait.

- Avada…

- NON !! HERMIONE !!

Une énorme secousse se fit sentir, surprenant le Mangemort qui se retourna afin de voir ce qui aurait pu provoquer cette secousse.

Hermione ne distinguait plus que les contours d'Harry, la poussière l'enveloppait totalement. Puis la forme disparut et la seule chose qu'elle vu fut le Mangemort voler par terre dix mètres en arrière. Une personne se trouvait maintenant où était le Mangemort quelques secondes plus tôt et cette personne n'était autre qu'Harry mais Hermione ne le reconnaissait plus. Ce qui la troublait le plus, c'était ses yeux où elle pouvait distinguer des flammes, rouge et jaune, dansant dans ses iris vert. Le blanc de ses yeux était également devenu partiellement noir. Il émanait de lui énormément de puissance et sans un mot il s'accroupit près d'elle, leva sa main droite et fit la même chose qu'avec Dumbledore. Sa main s'illumina et la blessure d'Hermione se referma.

- Merci Harry, dit-elle en se redressant.

Elle n'obtint aucune réponse car il se releva et fit face au Mangemort qui n'avait pas encore réalisé ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Avery fixa le garçon et comprit par qui il devait ce voyage au sol.

- Tu vas le regretter mon garçon… le menaça-t-il.

Mais Harry resta impassible, son visage n'exprimait qu'une haine sans égale. Le Mangemort distingua le regard du jeune homme et y vit sa mort s'y refléter. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur qu'en la présence de son maitre. Il tenta bien de fuir mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Alors Harry bondit sur Avery en une fraction de seconde. Il rejoignit ses mains, contenant chacune une boule lumineuse translucide, paumes vers le Mangemort et cria

- EXIA EXTINCTION !

Les deux boules fusionnèrent pour ne faire plus qu'une. La boule résultant fonça sur Avery, qui comprit qu'il n'en ressortirait pas vivant. Des larmes de peur ruisselait de son visage et peut être pour la première fois de sa vie il regretta tout ce qu'il avait fait.

Cette mini-nova était un cercle translucide parfait. On pouvait distinguer la matière à l'intérieur qui s'agitait furieusement. Avery fut littéralement englouti par la boule qui resta quelque secondes intact à la place du Mangemort. Puis soudainement elle se mit à briller et explosa en millier de particules d'étoiles. Bien que l'explosion fut violente rien ne laissait présager qu'il y avait eu un combat. Aucune trace d'explosion, de brulure sur le sol et surtout aucune trace du Mangemort. Un passant aurait juste remarqué des petites particules scintillantes flotter dans l'air mais rien de plus. C'était comme si cette sphère détruisait uniquement le mal, se concentrant sur la cible désignée et épargnant tout le reste.

Hermione, qui s'était relevée, observa Harry regardant la poussière d'étoile. Elle ne l'avait pas reconnu ces dernières minutes. C'est lorsqu'elle avait aperçu ses yeux, habituellement si chaleureux, qu'elle avait compris. Harry n'était plus lui même, la colère et la haine avait pris le dessus mais elle ne comprenait pas le déclencheur…

- Harry ? L'appela-t-elle.

Mais celui-ci n'esquissa aucun mouvement se contentant d'observer le ciel. Elle se rapprocha doucement.

- Harry ??

Il se retourna et en la distinguant ses yeux, amplis de flammes, reprirent leur couleur émeraude. Le noir qui parsemait le blanc disparut comme il était arrivé.

- Hermione ?? Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en la serrant contre lui.

Ce contact fit chaud au cœur à Hermione qui répondit à son étreinte.

- Je vais bien grâce à toi, mais je m'inquiète pour toi, tu avais l'air ailleurs.

- Je…

Alors qu'il allait lui répondre il fut coupé par la famille Weasley, sortant au galop, baguette à la main. Harry fit un clin d'œil à Hermione qui comprit qu'ils termineraient cette discussion plus tard.

- Harry tu es réveillé ? Tu vas bien ? Et qu'est ce que c'était tout ce vacarme, la maison a tremblé comme jamais.

Mrs Weasley lui avait posé toutes ces questions en le prenant dans les bras. « Elle ne changera jamais » pensa immédiatement Harry.

- Je vais bien Mrs Weasley, merci. Hermione et moi avons été attaqués par un Mangemort, c'est la raison de votre réveil. Mais c'est terminé maintenant.

- Oh par merlin… Hermione, ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

- Oui rassurez vous, tout va bien, lui répondit Hermione en souriant.

- Ou est passé le Mangemort ? Demanda Mr Weasley.

- Je l'ai tué, fit Harry.

- Je ne vois pas de cadavre, cracha Ron qui ne supportait toujours pas cet Harry, et surtout je ne vois aucune trace de combat...

Harry encore déboussolé et à fleur de peau répliqua

-Tu me traites de menteur ? Pour ton information le Mangemort a été désintégré et si tu le désires je peux te faire une démonstration… Es-tu volontaire pour que je la fasse sur toi ? Demanda-t-il en le fixant dans les yeux.

Personne n'osait parler, la tension était palpable car tout le monde avait remarqué qu'Harry était sérieux. Il fallut l'intervention d'Hermione qui confirma la version d'Harry pour que Ron ne rajoute rien et détourne le regard. Même sans son intervention Ron n'aurait pu soutenir plus longtemps le regard froid d'Harry et cela l'énervait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit plus fort ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'Hermione le préfère à lui ? Pourquoi ?

C'est à cet instant que Mrs Weasley se proposa de faire le petit déjeuner et leur demanda, avec un ton ne laissant place à aucune réplique, de rentrer rapidement à la maison. Tous obéir afin de se reposer et de ne pas subir son courroux.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Harry sortit de la douche et repensa au combat. Le fait qu'Hermione avait failli être tué l'avait rendu hors de contrôle et ça lui faisait peur. De même elle avait risqué sa vie parce qu'il avait voulu l'écarter, la protéger. Etait-ce si mal que ca de vouloir la protéger à tout prix ? Quelle erreur de sa part, il venait de réaliser que ce n'était pas Hermione qu'il voulait protéger mais lui même. Lui même par rapport à ses sentiments envers elle. Quelle ironie, il n'avait pas peur du plus grand mage noir de son temps mais plutôt des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il s'habilla et monta dans les chambres afin de retrouver Hermione quand il surprit une conversation

- Ron quand vas-tu arrêter d'être hostile envers lui ?

- Je ne le sens pas Hermione et tu devrais aussi te méfier.

- Pourquoi ca ? C'est Harry voyons ! Je ne comprends pas, vous étiez ami avant.

- Ce n'est pas lui !!

- Bien sur que si.

- Non absolument pas et toi tu me laisses pour cet inconnu.

- Alors c'est ca, tu es jaloux de lui.

- Pas du tout !! Il n'a rien de plus que moi et tu ferais mieux d'être avec moi…

C'est à ce moment qu'Harry se décida à rentrer dans la chambre.

- Hermione, je peux te voir si ca ne te dérange pas ?

- On parle Potter, ca ne se voit pas ? Demanda Ron avec un regard noir.

- Oui d'ailleurs on se demande bien de qui vous parliez, dit Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Rien du tout. Mais je te préviens, si tu as des choses à dire à mon sujet, dis les moi en face ou abstiens-toi…

- Ce sont des menaces ?

- En effet.

Le sourire d'Harry s'était effacé de son visage pour laisser place à une grande dureté. Voyant que la situation s'envenimait Hermione rajouta

- Tu peux rester Harry, Ron et moi avions fini.

- Moi pas, dit Ron en attrapant son poignet.

Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour en voyant ceci il attrapa le bras de Ron qui se mit presque immédiatement à hurler. Ron lâcha le poignet d'Hermione pour essayer de repousser la main d'Harry mais celui ci l'avait déjà relâché laissant une brulure et une manche calcinée. Ron croisa le regard d'Harry mais il ne put le fixer bien longtemps vu les regards enflammés de celui ci. Ron se releva difficilement et s'apprêta à prendre sa baguette pour se venger de lui, celui qui lui prenait tout, celui qui lui gâchait tout. Mais Harry d'un simple geste de sa main le fit voler littéralement contre le mur du couloir où il s'y écrasa.

Ron, après quelque secondes d'inconscience, se releva et regarda Harry puis Hermione avec insistance. Ne demandant pas son reste il partit en fulminant et en se tenant la tête.

Hermione n'était pas intervenu car elle ne reconnaissait plus Ron et il lui avait fait peur mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'en prenant le parti d'Harry, elle venait de sceller bien des désagréments pour l'avenir.

- Désolé, dit Harry.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ca serait plutôt à Ron de la faire mais il est vraiment trop stupide.

- Dans mon monde Ron est également borné mais pas à ce point…

- On échange ?

Harry rigola légèrement et demanda

- Est-ce que ca va Hermione ?

- Oui, oui rassure toi. Tout va bien et mon bras se porte à merveille grâce à toi.

- Je ne parlais pas de ton bras même si ca me fait plaisir que tout aille bien à ce niveau.

- Ca va… c'est juste que je ne comprends pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé tout à l'heure. Tu n'avais pas l'air toi même.

- Ah oui… Ecoute tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que lorsque j'ai cru que tu allais mourir… disons que j'ai perdu le contrôle.

- Comment ca ?

- C'est difficile à expliquer, j'étais conscient de ce que je faisais, de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi mais je n'avais aucun contrôle. C'est comme être spectateur dans son propre corps.

- Dans ce cas je vais éviter de me retrouver dans ce genre de situation si ca te met dans cet état là, plaisanta-t-elle.

Voyant qu'Harry ne réagissait pas, elle reprit

- Qu'est ce qui te perturbe ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix très douce.

- C'est simplement que j'ai vraiment cru te perdre ce matin… Hermione je ne sais vraiment pas comment je réagirais si ca devait arriver…répondit-il, l'émotion évidente dans sa voix. Rien que d'y repenser, il avait envie de hurler, ou de tuer quelqu'un.

- Ca n'arrivera pas Harry et puis je n'ai pas envi de mourir non plus.

- Moi non plus, je te jure de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te protéger. Tu comptes trop pour moi.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Simplement que…

Il s'approcha d'elle et plongea son regard dans ses yeux.

- Je t'aime Hermione

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise elle ne réagit pas immédiatement mais elle se laissa aller rapidement. Apres quelques minutes, elle le repoussa gentiment et, bien que la réponse lui fasse peur, elle lui demanda.

- Et ta Ginny ?

- Je croyais sincèrement l'aimer. J'ai vécu de belle chose avec elle mais tu m'as ouvert les yeux. Hermione je t'aime depuis toujours mais je ne voulais pas le voir.

- Mais je ne suis pas celle de ton monde, objecta-t-elle timidement.

- Une fille très intelligente m'a dit un jour que peu importait d'où l'on venait, on restait toujours la personne que l'on était. Hermione peut importe d'où tu viens tu es et restera mon Hermione.

Les larmes aux yeux, elle l'embrassa. Elle avait tant espéré ce moment qu'elle avait besoin d'une preuve que tout ceci était réel. Ce baiser était intense et montrait qu'ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Les secondes passèrent devenant des minutes et une heure passa les transportant dans un monde où seul le bonheur résidait. Ils ne se rendirent pas compte du temps qui passait et Harry aurait pu continuer indéfiniment à embrasser les lèvres d'Hermione, au gout de mure, si Mrs Weasley n'avait pas pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Oh excusez-moi les enfants, fit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se séparèrent, le rouge au visage, mais ne cessèrent de se regarder.

- Il est l'heure de retourner à Poudlard, Dumbledore a activé la cheminée de son bureau pour votre retour. On vous attend en bas, dit Mrs Weasley en quittant la pièce.

- On arrive, dirent en cœur Hermione et Harry.

- Harry, que fait-on vis-à-vis des autres ?

- Ecoute j'ai mis sept ans avant de m'apercevoir à quel point je tiens à toi alors je ne laisserais plus passer une seule seconde sans toi, répondit-il fermement.

- J'espérais que tu dises ca… dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Il lui prit la main et l'accompagna dans le salon des Weasley. A leur arrivée, Mr et Mrs Weasley sourirent, quant à Ron il leur fit une tête dégoutée dont lui seul avait le secret.

- Vos affaires sont déjà là-bas il ne manque plus que vous, fit Mr Weasley.

- On vous aurait bien gardé à la maison mais avec les temps qui courent, il est plus prudent d'aller à Poudlard, dit Mrs Weasley

- Surtout que l'Ordre s'y est établi officieusement, rajouta Mr Weasley.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je comprends et c'est déjà gentil de votre part de m'avoir accueilli alors que j'étais faible.

- C'est normal voyons, dit Mrs Weasley en le prenant dans ses bras.

« PCHHHHH »

Ils se retournèrent et virent une flamme verte s'évaporer de la cheminée.

- Ce Ron qu'est-ce qu'il a dans le crâne? Fulmina Mrs Weasley.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la cheminée et après les aux revoir de rigueur Harry utilisa la poudre de cheminette à la suite d'Hermione.

Il atterrit tant bien que mal sur le sol du bureau de Dumbledore et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un juron pour ce moyen de transport si peu pratique, si peu confortable, si peu…

- Ravi que tu ailles bien, coupa Dumbledore avec un léger sourire en coin.

Hermione vint à ses cotés et lui prit le bras ce qui fut radical pour le calmer.

- Désolé professeur, c'est juste que ce moyen de transport m'exècre.

- J'avais cru comprendre… D'ailleurs il me semble que Mr Weasley était également énervé en sortant de mon bureau. Seriez-vous quelle en est la cause ? Demanda-t-il, une lueur de malice dans les yeux.

- Il se calmera, dit Hermione en rougissant.

- Très bien, très bien. Au fait Harry j'aimerais bien comprendre comment tu as réussi le prodige de transplaner de Poudlard ?

- Mais c'est impossible, s'exclama Hermione.

- Je le croyais aussi avant de le voir de mes yeux… répliqua Dumbledore. J'ai bien mon idée mais je me demandais si tu avais conscience de ce que tu as fait.

- Pour être honnête professeur, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte. Pour moi j'ai fait un transplanage habituel même si maintenant que vous en parlez je me rends compte avoir utilisé plus de puissance.

- En effet, étant donné que tu as disparu dans un manteau de flammes et sachant que tu as fusionné avec Fumseck, le rapprochement est assez simple.

- J'ai acquis la faculté de transplaner de Fumseck…

- Oui et je dois dire que si tu la maitrises tu pourras aller où tu le souhaite…

- Dans ce cas là je vais m'y mettre rapidement.

- Je te fais confiance pour cela et je souhaiterais te demander également si tu voulais que l'on commence nos cours d'Occlumentie ?

- Avec plaisir professeur, Hermione peut y participer ?

- Je ne voudrais pas gêner…dit-elle timidement.

- Participer à la guerre est dangereux et il faut protéger vos esprits dans l'éventualité où vous seriez fait prisonnier. Etant donné que je te soupçonne de vouloir y participer, je ne vois aucune raison de ne pas te donner cours, dit Dumbledore.

- Merci, quand aura lieu le premier cours ? demanda Harry

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux mais, si ca ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais évaluer votre résistance pour voir où vous en êtes…

Harry regarda Hermione qui lui hocha de la tête.

-Très bien, nous sommes d'accord professeur.

Mais Harry redoutait ces séances. Par le passé, celles avec Rogue s'étaient toujours mal déroulées rendant son esprit plus ouvert aux attaques de Voldemort.

- Je vais commencer si ca ne te dérange pas Harry, proposa Hermione voyant son trouble.

- Non je t'en prie, honneur aux femmes, fit-il avec une légère révérence

- Idiot, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Moi qui voulais être galant et voilà comment on me traitre…

- Pauvre choux, c'est surtout que j'ai vu ta tête.

- Ma tête ? Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire, dit-il en prenant l'air le plus innocent possible.

- Mais bien sur ! Tu es désespérant rajouta-t-elle amusé par son compagnon

Le professeur Dumbledore regardait d'un œil amusé le jeu des deux « amis ». Mais selon Dumbledore le terme « amis » n'était plus d'actualité et toujours d'après son quasi infaillible instinct, ils seraient passés à l'étape supérieure. Il en était d'ailleurs ravi car cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas dégagé autant de joie de vivre. Sortant de ses songes, il entreprit de toussoter pour ramener le sérieux dans son bureau.

- Je ne doute pas que ca soit une conversation importante mais pourrions nous commencer Mrs Granger ? demanda Dumbledore avec sa lueur de malice toujours présente.

- Oui, oui professeur dit-elle précipitamment, rouge de honte de s'être fait reprendre par le directeur.

- C'est vrai, concentre toi un peu, je te trouve un peu dissipé… rajouta Harry avec un sourire espiègle.

Hermione lui jeta un regard mi amusé, mi noir lui faisant bien comprendre de ne pas en rajouter. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry pour se calmer et ainsi il s'assit sur une chaine pour les observer.

- Bien je vais utiliser le sort « Légilimens » sur vous. Rassurez vous je ne l'utiliserais pas à pleine puissance. Le but de l'Occlumentie est de fermer votre esprit pour empêcher « l'agresseur » de voir vos souvenirs. Ainsi si vous ne voulez pas que je vois certains détails de votre vie, il vous faut me repousser. Pour cela il faut que vous vidiez votre esprit de toutes pensées parasites, c'est à vous de m'imposer les pensées que vous voulez me montrer avant de me repousser grâce à votre volonté. Vous comprenez ?

- En fait je dois compartimenter mon esprit de telle façon à ce que je vous impose mes pensées pour mieux vous expulser.

- Tout à fait, toujours aussi brillante. Mais dans la pratique c'est beaucoup plus dur. Si vous êtes prête, allons-y.

- Je suis prête…

- Légilimens !

Elle fut frappée par le sort et des souvenirs défilèrent devant ses yeux. L'arrivée d'Harry et le bonheur qu'elle avait éprouvé, le moment où il lui avait dis ces 3 mots « Je t'aime ». Les images se brouillèrent pour arriver dans une salle du ministère. Deux draps blancs couvraient deux personnes de taille différente, un enfant et un adulte. Le drap fut enlevé laissant apparaître un adolescent de 15 ans et un homme d'environ 35 ans. Harry et Remus avaient le teint blanc et n'étaient déjà plus de ce monde. C'est à ce moment qu'Hermione réagit, ne voulant plus voir ses démons, son aura apparut.

- STOP ! Cria-t-elle d'une telle violence que Dumbledore dut établir un bouclier pour ne pas être propulsé dans son bureau.

Hermione était fatiguée et Harry la prit par les hanches pour ne pas qu'elle tombe. Il remarqua qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et s'inquiéta immédiatement.

- Hermy est-ce que ca va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas, ca été juste plus éprouvant que je le pensais, répondit-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Je suis navré Mrs Granger, je ne voulais pas vous faire rappeler ce genre de souvenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave professeur, je n'ai pas assez bien protégé mon esprit.

Harry la serra encore plus fort pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

- Je sais Harry ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. C'est juste que j'aie revu la mort d'… Enfin tu es là maintenant.

- A tout jamais.

- En tout cas, avec de l'entrainement, vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre. Vous avez réussi à m'expulser, ce qui n'est pas une mince affaire pour une première fois. Reposez vous, vous le méritez, pendant que je m'occupe d'Harry.

Harry accompagna Hermione sur un fauteuil mais il ne voulait pas la laisser.

- Vas-y, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille, et impressionne moi.

Harry lui adressa un petit sourire et alla à contre cœur rejoindre le professeur. Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit un sourire d'excuse dont Harry y répondit par un hochement de tête.

- Bien Harry, es-tu prêt ou as-tu besoin d'autres explications ?

- Non c'est bon professeur, même si je ne suis pas très doué, je connais toute la théorie.

- Bien allons-y. Légilimens !

Harry se retrouva propulsé dans une gigantesque pièce sombre mais étrangement il s'y sentait bien.

« Ne t'en fais pas Harry, nous te protégeons »

« Nous ? Vieille limace aquatique, Fumseck et moi le protégeons mais toi tu te prélasses. »

« Il est vrai que c'est plus votre domaine mais je vous soutiens. »

« Mes frères, je vous signale qu'Harry vous écoute. »

« C'est bien vous Wolfgang, Aquero, Fumseck ? »

« Oui Harry, fit Fumseck. Avec nous ton esprit est bien protégé, aucun de tes secrets ne seront découvert.

« D'ailleurs, si on donnait une leçon à celui qui essaie de pénétrer tes souvenirs ? » demanda Wolfgang.

« Dumbledore veut juste l'aider » répondit Fumseck

« Je suis d'accord avec Wolfgang, fit Aquero, et puis comme ca il apprendra le sort Légilimens qui pourrait lui être utile. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ? »

« J'apprendrai tout ce qui me sera utile… »

« Très bien, je te laisse faire Wolfgang, capitula Fumseck. »

« Mauvais perdant. Bon en ce moment où nous parlons, Dumbledore tente encore d'accéder à tes souvenirs et donc nos souvenirs également. Pour contre attaquer, il te suffit de penser au sort « Légilimens ». Tu verras c'est très simple, l'esprit se compose comme un livre, les premières pages sont les souvenirs ressent alors que les dernières sont les plus anciens. »

« Très bien, c'est parti et merci d'être là »

Harry se concentra et pensa fortement au sort. Il fut extirpé de la pièce et se retrouva devant un grand livre doré avec, incrustée dans la couverture, la lettre D faites en calligraphie.

Il feuilleta les premières pages et vit le désespoir de Dumbledore lors de l'enterrement d'Harry. Mais également il vit tout l'amour qu'il lui portait et ne put s'empêcher de penser que son Dumbledore ressentait la même chose. Il feuilleta encore, plus loin, et trouva une partie protégée. En effet au milieu de la page se trouvais incrusté un cadenas. Harry concentra son flux magique dessus et réussit à le forcer avec un « clic » très satisfaisant. Il se retrouva dans une plaine verdoyante où deux hommes se fixaient. L'un était Albus Dumbledore en beaucoup plus jeune et l'autre un homme à peu près du même âge que Dumbledore avec des cheveux bouclés blond, lui arrivant jusqu'au épaule et portant une cape noire.

- Bonjour Albus, tu te décides enfin à m'affronter.

- Oui Gellert. T'as folie me pousse à intervenir et je suis venu t'arrêter.

- Tu ne pourras rien contre moi, le mage noir Grindelwald ne craint personne.

Durant la conversation, Harry analysait les moindres détails de cet homme. Des reflets argentés attirèrent son attention. Ils provenaient d'un objet qu'il portait autour de son coup, un diadème en argent d'où émanait une grande puissance. Cet objet lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, comme une impression de déjà vu.

Mais avant d'avoir pu aller plus loin il fut expulsé du souvenir.

Devant lui, il trouva un Dumbledore mi ennuyé, mi amusé.

- Je dois dire que tu me surprends énormément Harry, je n'ai pas réussi à pénétrer ton esprit mais surtout tu m'as contré avec une grande facilité. Mais tu n'aurais pas du forcer mes souvenirs.

- Je suis désolé professeur, je voulais juste voir jusqu'où je pouvais aller.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave et ce qui est fait est fait. En tout cas ce sera tout pour ce soir, Mrs Granger et toi pouvez sortir. Mrs Granger aura encore des cours avec moi mais toi Harry tu n'en a pas besoin. Mais rassures-toi tu pourras assister au cours avec l'accord de Mrs Granger.

- Merci professeur, dirent-ils en chœur.

-Au fait professeur, j'ai fait un rêve de Voldemort et il compte faire une grande attaque. Il fait des préparatifs mais je n'ai pas réussi à savoir où.

- Merci Harry, je vais mener l'enquête.

Ils quittèrent alors le bureau du directeur en le laissant seul avec ses pensées, et par Merlin, qu'est ce qu'elles étaient nombreuses en ce moment.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Plusieurs mois passèrent, et novembre arriva très vite. Harry observait respectueusement les cours d'Occlumentie donnés à Hermione par Dumbledore. Celui-ci avait de plus en plus de mal a pénétrer l'esprit de la jeune fille et Harry en était fier. En effet ils s'étaient entrainés sans relâche, dans de nombreux domaines, pour en arriver là et Hermione, ne voulant pas décevoir Harry, avait tenu bon. Il se remémora ses nombreuses séances qui les avaient encore plus rapproché.

**FLASH BACK**

Harry travaillait dur dans la salle sur demande, il avait enfin réussi à maitriser l'élément de l'eau mais avait toujours des difficultés pour les lier. Il arrivait assez bien à lier l'eau et la terre donnant naissance à de la boue. Bien que cet élément ne fût pas très attirant, il pouvait être très utile pour déstabiliser et aveugler l'ennemi. Le feu et la terre s'associaient déjà un peu moins bien mais il arrivait à rendre la terre aussi dure que du bois pouvant ainsi donner naissance à divers objets. Mais en ce qui concernait l'eau et le feu c'était une autre paire de manche. Ces deux éléments s'opposaient totalement et il n'arrivait absolument à rien. « Les éléments vont par paire, ils peuvent s'annuler… » Il se remémora les paroles d'Aquero mais il ne voulait pas les écouter. « En magie tout est possible » pensa-t-il. Il se concentra et fit apparaître dans chacune de ses mains une boule de feu et une boule d'eau. Comme il l'avait compris, il ne les faisait pas apparaître du néant mais il utilisait l'atmosphère autour de lui. Ainsi il puisait les particules d'eau et de chaleur pour former ces deux éléments. Décidant de passer à l'étape suivante il rapprocha ses deux mains en ayant préalablement vérifié que les deux éléments étaient d'intensités équivalente.

La réaction fut immédiate et les deux boules fusèrent dans des directions opposées, aspergeant un mur et brulant l'autre.

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI, POURQUOI CA NE FONCTIONNE PAS ?? Hurla-t-il. COMMENT POURRAIS-JE LE VAINCRE COMME CA ?

La pièce commençait à trembler, les objets et les livres jonchaient petit à petit le sol. Sa colère coulait dans ses veines et elle s'amplifiait. Au dehors des éclairs traversaient le ciel et on pouvait sentir une très forte magie dans l'air.

« Harry calme toi, dis Wolfgang. Tu dois te maitriser, tu n'es pas encore prêt… »

Mais Harry n'écoutait pas, il voulait progresser et ne dormant plus beaucoup, il était à fleur de peau.

- Harry c'est toi qui fais tout ce vacarme ?

Il reconnut la voie si douce d'Hermione qui le calma immédiatement, ramenant la paix dans le château et ses alentours.

- Non mais regarde-moi ce désordre ! Cria-t-elle presque.

- Je suis désolé, je me suis un peu énervé, dit-il confus.

- Un peu seulement ? Et que t'on fait ces livres pour mériter un tel sort ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant le tas jonchant le sol.

-Je vais ranger ca tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas me mettre à dos une amoureuse des livres tel que toi, plaisanta-t-il.

-Tu parles mais tu lis autant que moi, même plus. D'ailleurs je me demande comment tu fais car je trouve des tonnes de livres dans ta chambre mais je ne te vois quasiment jamais lire.

- Etant donné que je ne dors pas beaucoup, à la place je lis.

- Et pourquoi tu ne dors pas beaucoup ?

- Je n'y arrive pas tout simplement. Bon et si tu m'aidais à ranger qu'on aille se reposer, il commence à se faire tard.

- Ne change pas de sujet…

Harry claqua des doigts et tout se remit à sa place. Hermione ne fut pas surprise car elle savait que si Harry le voulait il n'aurait plus besoin d'utiliser sa baguette. Puis Harry s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa.

- Je n'ai pas envi d'en parler s'il te plait.

Hermione hocha de la tête mais sa résolution était intacte. Ils quittèrent la salle ensemble et croisèrent Sirius prêt de la chambre d'Hermione.

- Alors on est calmé ? Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire. Je n'aime pas vraiment les tremblements de terre

- Qui te dit que c'est moi et pas un tremblement de terre naturel, se défendit le Survivant.

Sirius éclata de rire et répondit

- Je connais le tempérament des Potter et je commence à te connaître de mieux en mieux. Enfin le fait que ca se soit arrêté et que tu te trouves maintenant avec Hermione me confirme aussi mes soupçons. Tout comme James, il n'y a qu'une jolie femme pour te calmer, dit-il en regardant Hermione.

- Merci du compliment, dit Hermione en rougissant. Et rassures toi je le garderais calme sinon il aura affaire à moi, plaisanta-t-elle

- Mais je n'en doute pas…

- Hey oh je suis là, ne faite pas comme si je n'étais pas présent, rajouta-t-il boudeur.

- Mais comment pourrions nous oublier le très grand Harry Potter voyons ? Le taquina Sirius.

- Grr, tu perds rien pour attendre.

- Plait-il ? Bon on se voit toujours demain pour nos cours d'escrime ?

- Oui bien sur. Le très grand Harry Potter se fera un plaisir de te ridiculiser, dit-il avec un sourire meurtrier.

Sirius devint un peu plus pâle à cette idée sachant pertinemment qu'Harry le battait totalement maintenant et avec deux épées. Il en était d'ailleurs très surpris car Harry avait une aisance naturelle qui le rendait intouchable.

- Hermione veux-tu venir t'entrainer avec nous ? Proposa Harry. Si Sirius ne voit pas d'inconvénient bien sur.

- Non ca me convient, répondit Sirius trop ravis d'avoir une chance de ne pas affronter Harry.

- Mais pourquoi faut-il que je m'entraine à l'épée. Ce n'est pas un peu archaïque ?

- Certaines créatures sont plus vulnérables avec des méthodes archaïques. Mais tu comprendras en temps voulu.

- Bon si c'est important je suis d'accord.

- Bien alors à demain les jeunes, fit Sirius en s'en allant.

Ils le regardèrent partir et lorsqu'il disparut, ils s'embrassèrent pour se dire bonne nuit. Ce baiser était important pour Harry car il l'apaisait à chaque fois.

- Bonne nuit Hermy.

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Ils se séparèrent et Hermione rentra dans sa chambre. Harry regagna également la sienne à quelques pas d'ici. Il prit une douche et se mit au lit avec pour seul tenu un shorty. Il avait également posé des livres de très haute magie au pied de son lit, sachant qu'il dormirait peu.

Puis il alla éteindre la lumière lorsqu'une fille entra dans sa chambre.

- Hermione que fais-tu là ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris par cette arrivée imprévue.

- Tu ne vois pas que je viens dormir ? Demanda-t-elle comme si de rien n'était tout en s'installant dans le lit.

Elle avait une robe de chambre qui en la retirant dévoila une nuisette rose la mettant magnifiquement en valeur.

- T'es sur que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Ecoutes, tu m'as dis que tu dormais mal, alors je viens veiller sur toi. Maintenant tu arrêtes de poser des questions et tu dors !

Harry sourit devant ce geste, il se rapprocha et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle y répondit avec autant de tendresse et d'amour. Puis elle posa sa tête sur son torse et ils s'endormirent pour une nuit ou aucun des deux ne firent de mauvais rêves.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Ainsi, c'était depuis qu'ils dormaient ensemble qu'Harry faisait des nuits complètes.

« BAM »

Il releva la tête et ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le spectacle qu'il trouva. Le professeur Dumbledore était étalé sur son bureau, sa barbe lui couvrant son visage.

- Professeur Dumbledore vous allez bien ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas y aller si fort, dit-elle en essayant de le remettre debout

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione au contraire c'est merveilleux et je suis rassuré car tu as de très bonne défense maintenant, répondit-il en se redressant.

- Merci professeur. Harry au lieu de rigoler tu pourrais venir nous aider à ranger !

Mais Harry ne se contrôlait plus, c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le grand Albus Dumbledore dans cette position et il s'en rappellerait toute sa vie. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et d'un mouvement de baguette rangea le bureau du professeur. Harry se calma après quelque minute sous les yeux amusés du professeur Dumbledore.

-Il est vrai que maintenant je n'ai plus rien à t'apprendre à ce sujet, je me demande bien d'ailleurs comment tu as pu gagner autant de capacités magique car de l'entrainement seul ne suffit pas.

Hermione sourit malicieusement et regarda Harry qui faisait de même. Harry savait que le professeur avait déjà son idée et se souvint alors de leur séance pour devenir animagi.

**FLASH BACK**

- Tu es prête Hermy ? Je lis la formule

- Oui, tu peux y aller…

Ils étaient tous les deux encore une fois dans la salle sur demande afin de déterminer s'ils étaient capables ou non de devenir animagi. Hermione se trouvait allongée au centre d'un cercle avec diverses runes dessinés dedans et une douzaine de bougies tout autour. Harry avait trouvé ce procédé juste avant d'arriver dans ce monde dans le livre « Moi et mon animagi » mais il n'avait pu l'essayer. Cette méthode permettait de mettre la personne dans un profond sommeil afin de rencontrer, ou non, son animagi. C'était rapide mais le seul inconvénient était qu'il fallait être deux pour pouvoir l'exécuter. Retrouvant la page, Harry lut la formule.

- Oh Artémis, fille de Zeus et Léto, déesse des animaux, je t'en conjure baigne nous de ta douce lumière lunaire et permet nous de rencontrer notre protecteur. Je fais le serment de ne pas intervenir et de le respecter.

- Je fais le serment de ne pas fuir et de le respecter, termina Hermione.

Une douce lumière blanche vint éclairer l'intérieur du cercle plongeant Hermione dans un profond sommeil.

Elle se réveilla dans une clairière au beau milieu de la jungle. La végétation était dense et d'un vert profond lui faisait rappeler les yeux d'Harry. L'atmosphère était humide et la température devait approchée des 30°. Les arbres montaient haut dans le ciel si bien qu'ils filtraient la lumière du jour.

Son premier reflexe fut de vérifier si elle avait toujours sa baguette mais à son grand étonnement elle ne se situait plus à son emplacement. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle s'enfonça à travers les arbres et les lianes et continua toujours tout droit en espérant trouver la sortie. Elle avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures lorsqu'elle trouva un coin d'eau. Morte de soif à cause de la chaleur, elle se précipita pour se rafraichir. Elle but avidement et s'arrêta immédiatement après avoir entendu un bruit suspect légèrement au dessus d'elle. Tout doucement elle leva la tête et trouva, allongée sur une branche, une magnifique panthère noire. Sa queue se balançait tel un pendule et l'animal la fixait de ses yeux jaunes. Hermione se redressa en douceur, ne désirant pas effrayer l'animal, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Si elle avait appris quelque chose avec Harry c'était que baisser les yeux était un signe de faiblesse.

Elle s'approcha doucement et s'inclina légèrement en signe de respect. L'animal qui n'avait toujours pas bougé se redressa et sauta à terre. Il se rapprocha pour ne plus être qu'à quelque centimètre d'Hermione, la renifla et s'assit. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce se laissant observer par la panthère. Plusieurs minutes passèrent quant une voix se fit entendre dans sa tête.

« Bonjour Hermione, je me prénomme Xanca et j'accepte de devenir ta gardienne. Tu as toutes les qualités que j'affectionne et ainsi nous n'allons plus faire qu'une. »

« Merci c'est un honneur pour moi Xanca. »

« Pour moi également. Bien il est temps de te réveiller alors. »

Sur ces mots la panthère sauta sur Hermione qui se réveilla dans la salle sur demande.

- Tu vas bien ? demanda Harry légèrement inquiet.

- Oui rassures toi, je vais très bien et j'ai rencontré mon gardien, enfin ma gardienne plutôt !

- Magnifique ! Vas y dis moi tout quel animal représente-t-elle ?

- C'est une très belle panthère noire nommé Xanca.

- J'ai hâte de la voir de mes yeux. Mais si elle est comme toi je ne doute pas qu'elle soit magnifique, dit-t-il avec un sourire charmeur.

- T'es bête, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. En tout cas j'ai également hâte de me transformer. Mais tout d'abord c'est à ton tour.

Sur ces mots il s'installa dans le cercle et Hermione lut la formule.

Il se fit happer par la lumière blanche et sombra au pays des songes.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla il constata qu'il avait quitté la pièce, mais également Poudlard et surtout la terre ferme. Il était dans le ciel et marchait sur les nuages d'un blanc aussi pur qu'un diamant. Il distingua au loin un palais comme un point dans l'horizon et se dirigea vers celui-ci. Il marcha, ce qui lui sembla des heures, mais le palais, lui ne se rapprochait pas. Puis apparaissant de nulle part, une femme habillée d'un simple voile blanc se trouva sur son chemin. Cette femme était gracieuse, ses cheveux noirs cascadaient dans son dos et s'harmonisaient parfaitement avec ses yeux de la même couleur. Un mot venait à l'esprit d'Harry devant cette femme : divine.

A ses cotés une biche se tenait fièrement se laissant caresser par la femme. Harry se reprit en pensant à ce qu'Hermione lui ferait subir si elle apprenait son égarement et décida de se présenter.

- Bonjour je m'appelle…

- Je sais qui tu es Harry, l'interrompit-elle d'une voix douce et mélodieuse.

- Ah parfait…fit-il hésitant. Et qui êtes vous ?

- La vraie question est : que fais-tu là Harry ?

Cette femme arrivait à le désarçonner très facilement et il n'arrivait pas à reprendre contenance.

- Et bien je cherche à rencontrer mon gardien.

- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te dire que tu ne le rencontreras pas ici car tu n'en as pas comme tu l'entends.

- C'est à dire ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Les réponses viendront avec le temps et afin de ne pas t'en faire perdre plus je vais te renvoyer.

- Attendez…

Mais la femme fit un geste de la main et il se réveilla en sursaut sous l'œil interrogateur d'Hermione.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrives tu m'as l'air préoccupé ?

- Rien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que ce que j'ai vu est étrange…

- Raconte-moi… dit-elle d'une voix apaisante.

C'est alors que naturellement il lui dévoila tout, son arrivé, le lieu insolite où il se trouvait et la femme qu'il rencontra.

- C'est à ce moment qu'elle m'a révélé que je n'ai pas d'animagi… termina-t-il.

- Mais comment est-ce possible… ? Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

- Mon Hermione ne sachant pas quoi dire, ca valait la peine de voir ca… ajouta-t-il un brin moqueur.

Hermione lui tira la langue et ils rirent de bon cœur.

- En tout cas ca n'a pas l'air de te perturber réellement.

- Bizarrement, au fond de moi, je m'en doutais. Je ne peux pas te l'expliquer avec des mots mais c'est comme ca. Et puis le « tu n'en as pas comme tu l'entends » me laisse perplexe. J'aurais probablement les réponses en temps voulu mais en tout cas compte sur moi pour être derrière toi si tu te relâches lors de ton entrainement pour devenir animagi…

- Ca m'aurait étonné tiens. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas j'y arriverai.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Hermione avait bien réussi, cela lui avait pris un mois intensif d'effort mais maintenant elle devenait, quant il lui semblait, Xanca. Elle avait gagné en puissance mais elle en profitait également d'une autre manière car il arrivait souvent maintenant qu'Harry se retrouve sous l'imposante panthère ne pouvant plus bouger. Enfin il avait trouvé la réplique avec un bon sceau d'eau que le gros chat n'appréciait toujours pas.

- Bien il se fait tard, je vous laisse aller vous reposez. Sache Hermione que je suis fier de tes progrès même si ce fut douloureux, dit Dumbledore avec une lueur de malice.

- Merci professeur, dit Hermione confuse.

- Je t'en prie. Harry serais-tu d'accord pour effectuer un duel contre moi prochainement ?

- Ca sera avec plaisir professeur.

- Très bien, alors bonsoir.

- Bonsoir professeur, dirent en cœur Hermione et Harry.

Ils allèrent franchir la porte quand Dumbledore ajouta

- Au fait le ministère organise un bal pour noël et j'aimerais que vous soyez présent. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la célébrité Harry mais je pense qu'il est temps de faire tomber les masques. Maintenant que Voldemort connaît ton retour cela ne sert plus à rien de te cacher et puis ca sera l'occasion de vous détendre.

- J'y réfléchirais professeur, promit Harry après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Ils quittèrent le bureau et allèrent regagner leur chambre.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Harry n'aimait pas du tout l'idée d'aller à un bal mais vraiment pas. Enfin il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, Hermione désirait y aller et puis s'il pouvait donner un peu d'espoir à la population juste avec sa présence il le ferait. Il fallait lutter de toutes les façons possibles contre Voldemort et l'espoir retrouvé de la population affaiblirait sa prise. Il devrait surement parler à la presse, au ministre… d'ailleurs il ne savait même pas qui tenait ce poste dans ce monde et il s'en moquait.

Le bal avait lieu le 24 décembre au ministère même et il ne lui restait plus que quelques jours pour se préparer. Quoiqu'il fasse il sentait qu'il arriverait quelque chose lors de cette soirée et il s'entrainait sans relâche, peaufinant chaque sort et poussant de plus en plus loin ses recherches. D'ailleurs, petit à petit, il pouvait accéder aux connaissances de ses gardiens mais s'il allait trop vite il perdait le contact. C'était comme une sécurité, il devait attendre d'avoir tout assimilé pour pouvoir passer à autre chose sinon il deviendrait fou sous le flux d'informations. Ca risquait de prendre du temps pour tout accumuler, d'autant plus qu'il lui manquait une fusion, mais il avait appris à être patient.

Hermione aussi s'entrainait dur, elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais le potentiel d'Harry mais peu importait elle ne le laisserait jamais seul et serait toujours à ses cotés. Il était fort, c'est certain, mais toute personne a des moments de faiblesse et elle serait là pour les compenser le moment voulu.

Leur relation aussi se portait à merveille. Tout le monde était ravi pour eux, excepté Ron bien entendu qui avait même disparu plusieurs mois avant de réapparaitre comme si de rien n'était.

On ne les voyait quasiment jamais l'un sans l'autre et un simple regard suffisait pour qu'ils se comprennent. Ils semblaient rayonner d'un bonheur si longtemps oublié pour eux deux.

Aujourd'hui Hermione combattait à l'épée contre Sirius. Enfin elle avait vite abandonné l'épée, bien trop lourde et peu maniable à son gout, pour deux petites épées courbées telles des minis faux. Son agilité de panthère la rendait très dangereuse avec ce genre d'armes et Sirius suait à grosse goute pour parer les assauts. Il perdait de plus en plus de terrain et il savait que s'il ne trouvait pas vite une solution il perdrait.

Ce n'était plus un cours entre professeur et élève mais un vrai combat pour déterminer le plus fort et Sirius n'aimait pas perdre. Il donna donc un rapide coup d'épée latéralement qu'Hermione évita en se baissant mais Sirius avec son élan tenta de la déséquilibrer avec un coup de pied retourné dans ses jambes. Hermione bondit au dessus de la tête de Sirius et atterrit dans son dos. Sirius fut décontenancé une seconde et lorsqu'il se retourna pour assener son épée il était déjà trop tard. Hermione avait déjà bloqué celle ci grâce à une de ses épées et appliqua la seconde sous le coup de Sirius.

- On dirait que j'ai gagné… fit Hermione avec un grand sourire moqueur

- Tu traines trop avec Harry… grogna-t-il.

- Je prends ca pour un compliment, dit-elle en rangeant ses épées.

- Mumph, en tout cas je suis ravi de tes progrès et très étonné de la rapidité que tu as mise pour maitriser cet art.

- Avec Harry, on s'entraine dès que possible.

- Oui j'en doute pas, entre deux langoureux baisers, rigola-t-il.

- Sirius… le menaça-t-elle avec un regard noir.

- Très bien, très bien je rends les armes. D'ailleurs ou est Harry ? D'habitude il est toujours là à la fin du cours.

- Surement toujours en train de s'entrainer dans la pièce voisine.

- Allons voir…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte donnant accès à une autre salle d'entrainement complètement protégée et insonorisée. Il avait été convenu qu'Harry s'entraine dans cette pièce pour ne pas perturber leur entrainement mutuel. A leur grande surprise ils trouvèrent deux Harry se faisant face à face épées à la main. Ils combattaient avec beaucoup de force, chaque impact faisait un bruit sourd dans la pièce et ils enchainaient les figures avec beaucoup d'aisance. Hermione remarqua qu'ils faisaient les mêmes mouvements c'étaient comme se battre contre son reflet dans une glace. Petit à petit leur puissance augmenta et une légère aura apparut. Leur vitesse augmenta et la puissance des coups également si bien que les épées au final furent brisées. Le double d'Harry disparut et il jeta les restes des épées sur une pile d'autres en piteux états dans le coin de la pièce.

- Alors ton entrainement s'est bien passé ? Demanda-t-il à l'intention d'Hermione.

- Oui, oui. Parfaitement même, rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Harry compris parfaitement le message et rigola pleinement du malheur de son parrain. Celui-ci se renfrogna un peu plus et décida de changer de sujet.

- Dis moi Harry, c'était quoi tout ca ?

- Je fais juste des essais pour ne pas décevoir un vieil ami… Il s'avère juste que ces épées, une fois modifiées, ne résistent pas longtemps avec la puissance que j'utilise.

- Alors pourquoi les modifies-tu ? Demanda Hermione avec curiosité.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Bien nous pouvons y aller, je suis prêt, dit-il en rangeant la salle d'un simple geste de main.

- Partez devant moi il me reste des affaires à régler.

-Très bien alors bonnes affaires… fit Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione et lui quittèrent la pièce et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle quant Harry se souvint qu'il avait rendez-vous.

- Hermy je dois te laisser, j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire. Ca va aller ? Demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

- Quelque chose hein ? demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Oui ca va aller mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si important ?

- Oh ne te tracasse pas, c'est juste quelque chose que je dois faire bien que je préférerais rester avec toi. On se retrouve dans la grande salle pour le petit duel ?

- Oui je t'y attendrai, je ne manquerais pas un combat amical entre Dumbledore et toi.

-A toute à l'heure alors, dit-il en l'embrassant et en s'éloignant.

Mais Hermione savait quand on lui cachait quelque chose et une Gryffondor telle qu'elle était trop curieuse pour en rester là. Elle se transforma en Xanca pour plus de discrétion car Harry ressentait moins la présence de son animagi. Elle le suivit à travers divers couloirs et passage secret dont elle ne connaissait pas l'existence pour enfin le voir arriver devant une pièce. Il toqua et ce qu'elle vit lui fit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur. La personne qui lui ouvrit était Tonks et elle le vit se précipiter à l'intérieur de sa chambre. C'est lorsque la porte se referma qu'elle s'en alla.

Sans même s'en rendre compte elle reprit sa forme humaine et des larmes coulèrent sur son visage. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il lui avait fait ça car pour elle leur relation était merveilleuse. Elle s'était trompée et elle avait mal. Elle se dirigea d'un pas peu assuré vers la grande salle comme il était convenu. Ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle ne lui montrerait pas son désespoir, il n'aurait pas ce plaisir.

Harry quitta Tonks après une heure de dur labeur mais heureux des progrès qu'il faisait. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela fasse plaisir à Hermione. Mais avant toute chose il avait un duel à faire et c'est d'un pas joyeux qu'il se dirigea vers la salle où habituellement les quatre maisons se restauraient. Il y entra et vit que la salle avait été aménagée spécialement pour le combat. Les tables et les chaises avaient été poussées dans le coin de la pièce et une grande estrade se tenait au milieu de la salle. Dumbledore y était déjà installé et Harry pouvait sentir, dans son regard, l'excitation liée à un futur beau combat.

Harry put voir aussi Hermione installée dans une chaise, comme promis, non loin de l'estrade. Il croisa son regard et lui fit un splendide sourire, ravi de la revoir mais celle ci détourna les yeux et resta de marbre. Il fut interloqué par son comportement et entrepris de la rejoindre pour voir ce qu'elle avait mais Dumbledore fut plus rapide.

- Ah Harry, j'espère que tu es en forme ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas professeur, je le suis, dit-il en gagnant l'estrade.

- Avant de commencer j'aimerais savoir quelle est ta réponse au sujet du bal.

- Je crois bien que je vais venir. Comme vous l'avez si bien dit, il est temps d'arrêter la mascarade et de lutter activement au grand jour. Et si ma présence peut aider la communauté alors c'est humblement que je remplirais mon devoir.

- Je suis fier de toi Harry. Je n'aurais pas dis mieux.

- J'ai eu de bon professeurs mais simplement je vous laisse vous occupez des « détails » de ma réapparition.

- C'est entendu. Bien tu es prêt ?

- Depuis toujours professeur.

- Dans ce cas commençons.

Ils pointèrent leurs baguettes et commencèrent à se tourner autour cherchant chacun une faille. Involontairement Harry jeta un regard à Hermione qui lui rendit froidement. Harry s'interrogeait de ses réactions et ne vit pas le sort de Dumbledore le percuter.

- Alors Harry je croyais que tu savais que lors d'un duel il faut être totalement concentré dessus.

- Je sais et je suis désolé professeur, dit-il en se relevant. Croyez moi ca n'arrivera plus.

Il fit abstraction de tous ses sentiments et concentra tous ses sens sur Dumbledore.

- Expelliarmus, dit Harry, mais il était évident aux yeux de tous qu'il était distrait.

Dumbledore contra assez aisément le sort et parut étonné.

- Ce n'est pas comme ca que tu vas me battre Harry…

Pour toute réponse Harry lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et ajouta :

-Et vous ce n'est pas en discutant que vous comprendrez…

Expelliarmus !

Dumbledore s'apprêta à contrer le sort mais cela ne fit aucun effet et il se le prit de plein fouet. Il fit un magnifique sourire à Harry et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller. Il leva sa baguette et se jeta un contre-sort pour récupérer l'usage da la parole.

- Très ingénieux Harry… Faire croire que tu lances un Expelliarmus et à la place le remplacer par un Silencio… Bien à mon tour.

Il fit un geste complexe de sa baguette et un sort blanc se dirigea vers lui. Harry l'esquiva habillement et contre-attaqua avec un sort mauve que Dumbledore esquiva. Ils se sourirent et se baissèrent au même moment laissant passer les deux sorts qui étaient revenus. Ils se percutèrent et explosèrent dans des gerbes de couleurs donnant le départ des hostilités.

Les adversaires du jour se jetèrent des sorts des plus variés mêlant magie blanche, magie noire et divers sort de protection. Ils faisaient jeu égal pour le moment lorsque Dumbledore se concentra. Une boule d'eau se forma alors dans sa main et elle grossit pour devenir une sphère parfaite d'au moins deux mètres de circonférence.

- Alors vous êtes un élémentaire d'eau professeur… ?

- Comme tu peux le voir.

- Oui mais là vous rentrez sur mon terrain professeur…

- Nous verrons bien

Il lança la sphère sur Harry qui leva la main en opposition pas le moindre du monde impressionné. Il se concentra et la sphère ralentit pour s'immobiliser au niveau de sa main.

- Je ne te pensais pas capable de faire ca.

- J'ai beaucoup progressé professeur.

Dans son autre main apparut une boule de feu. Il se dégageait une telle chaleur que l'atmosphère se réchauffa immédiatement. Il lança les deux sphères en direction de Dumbledore qui érigea un mur de pierre dans l'espoir de se protéger. Harry le voyant faire arrêta les sphères. Il avait le contrôle total de ses éléments et connaissait parfaitement leurs forces et leurs faiblesses. La sphère de feu reprit sa course et s'abattit sur le mur. L'intensité fut telle que le mur était rougeoyant et commençait à fondre. Dumbledore ne voyait pas où Harry voulait en venir et commença à amorcer sa prochaine attaque lorsque la boule d'eau fusa contre le mur et le traversa laissant un trou béant au milieu. La sphère percuta avec violence Dumbledore car Harry, pouvant manipuler également la composition de l'eau, l'avait rendu aussi dur que la pierre. Dumbledore se releva difficilement et observa lentement Harry avec la sphère d'eau lévitant à ses cotés.

- Tu m'as eu sur ce coup mais je ne me ferais plus avoir. Il me semble que je ne peux rivaliser dans ce domaine.

- Je vous avais prévenu… Finissons-en !

A ces mots il renvoya la sphère et envoya une autre sphère de flamme. Dumbledore guetta leurs arrivé puis écarta les bras dans un grand flash aveuglant. L'eau s'évapora et les flammes s'éteignirent laissant place au grand Albus Dumbledore. Il tenait dans sa main droite un sceptre lui arrivant jusqu'aux épaules. Le sceptre était d'un blanc limpide avec d'étranges sculptures et ornements tout le long. Au sommet tenait place une sphère opaque de la taille d'une pomme. Harry, en sentant sa puissance, comprenait enfin comment il avait pu vaincre Grindelwald.

- Très impressionnant professeur, je me demande pourquoi vous n'avez pas été trouver Tommy plus tôt.

- Sache que malheureusement rien n'y personne ne peut aller contre une prophétie et que je doute pouvoir le battre car cela me coute beaucoup d'énergie. Je ne peux plus rester très longtemps ainsi vu mon âge donc je vais faire vite.

- Bien que je respecte les personnes d'un certain âge, je ne me laisserais pas vaincre aussi facilement.

Dumbledore sourit à cette remarque et prit position. Harry attira par sa pensée une épée fixée au mur et l'attrapa de la main droite. Sa baguette dans la main gauche, Harry se mit en garde.

La sphère fixée sur le sceptre devint petit à petit translucide et Harry sut que l'attaque allait être imminente. En effet une immense onde de choc se dirigea vers lui et Harry dut se résoudre à lancer son plus puissant bouclier.

- Guardian Protect.

Un bouclier mêlant du rouge, du bleu et du marron l'enveloppa. Les couleurs ondulaient tout autour de lui le protégeant, du moins l'espérait-il.

L'onde percuta le bouclier qui fut soumis à de nombreuses tensions mais résista. Harry se projeta sur Dumbledore l'épée en avant. Grâce à son sceptre il para et lança un sort de magie blanche. Aucunes formules n'étaient dites à haute voix, les seuls sons qu'on entendait furent le bruit d'épée contre le sceptre et les sorts s'entrechoquer.

Le spectacle qui s'offrait devant les yeux d'Hermione était magnifique. Elle était ravi de voir que les protections autours de l'estrade tenaient bon car ce combat lui permettait de voir où elle devait travailler. Bien qu'Harry l'ait déçu elle devait admettre qu'il se battait exceptionnellement bien et elle n'imaginait pas qu'avec Dumbledore il puisse perdre cette guerre.

Son style était parfait, attaque à l'épée, parade, sorts, contre-sort, esquive. Tout était présent dans ce combat mais l'endurance d'Harry était meilleure. Dumbledore fatiguait et il avait de plus en plus de mal à éviter les attaques d'Harry.

- Bon il me semble que la fin du combat est proche, fit Dumbledore.

- Je pense la même chose professeur.

- Je n'ai vraiment rien à t'apprendre car tu es très doué mais laisse-moi te montrer mon ultime attaque. Il faudra que tu l'esquives, n'essaies pas de la bloquer, tu n'es pas encore assez puissant.

Harry resta perplexe et ne répondit pas. Voyant Dumbledore se concentrer il se mit en garde. Une aura blanche entoura Dumbledore. Elle était d'une douce blancheur mais d'une puissante qui semblait augmenter à l'infini. Puis d'une voix sourde et claire le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps dit.

- Phénixi Flamaé

Du sceptre jaillit une immense gerbe de feu qui se dirigea vers le plafond. Elle se modela en un gigantesque Phénix de flamme bleu. Harry ne connaissait pas ce sort et fit un pas en arrière d'étonnement. Il croisa alors le regard déterminé de son professeur lorsqu'il lança son Phénix.

Il battit des ailes puissamment et plongea en direction d'Harry. Par reflexe il plaça son bouclier et vit cette gigantesque flamme bleue s'approcher petit à petit. Cependant son instinct lui disait que cela ne suffirait pas, que son bouclier volerait en éclat et qu'il se ferait happer par ce Phénix. Cet à ce moment qu'il se rappela les paroles de Dumbledore lui demandant d'esquiver. Il se concentra et transplana dans un tourbillon de flamme rouge alors que le Phénix allait le toucher. Il réapparut au coté d'Hermione avec un genou à terre. Hermione, morte de peur, faillit aller le rejoindre mais se retint de justesse.

- Je dois dire professeur que j'ai bien failli me faire avoir. Sans votre conseil je l'aurais reçu de plein fouet, admit le Survivant.

- C'est pourquoi je te l'ai donné, dit-il en faisait disparaître son sceptre. Je dois dire que tu m'étonnes énormément. Sans ma dernière attaque j'aurais perdu et il s'en est fallu de peu.

- Comme quoi je me dois de progresser encore…

- Oh je ne doute pas que tu y arriveras.

- Merci professeur, merci pour tout j'ai beaucoup appris.

- Mais de rien. Allons nous reposer, on l'a bien mérité. On remettra tout en place plus tard.

Harry et Hermione quittèrent Dumbledore sur le pas des grandes portes et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre. Hermione restait muette et n'adressait aucun regard à Harry.

- Hermione ?

-…

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu as ? Depuis que je suis arrivé dans la salle j'ai l'impression que tu m'en veux.

-…

Harry n'aimant pas les conflits et surtout avec Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et la retourna.

- Hermione, regarde-moi.

Mais elle ne l'écoutait pas et gardait obstinément les yeux vers le sol.

- Hermione, regarde-moi ! Ordonna-t-il en lui relevant la tête.

Dis-moi s'il te plait ce qu'il se passe.

Apres quelque seconde d'un silence pesant elle commença.

- Je vous ai vu…murmura-t-elle.

- Qui ca « vous » ?

- Toi et Tonks ! Cria-t-elle les larmes commençant à couler de nouveau le long de ses joues.

- Qu'as tu vu exactement ?

- Je t'ai vu tout à l'heure allez rejoindre Tonks dans sa chambre alors que tu m'as dis que tu devais faire quelque chose.

Harry comprenant pourquoi Hermione lui en voulait ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. C'était un rire libérateur car il avait eu peur que ca soit bien pire.

- Et ca te fais rire !!

- Non mais laisses moi t'expliquer veux-tu ?

Hermione mit ses poings sur ses hanches et attendit son explication.

- Bien je voulais que ca soit une surprise mais tant pis je vais te le dire maintenant. Voilà tu sais que moi et la danse, disons que c'est pas du tout ca…

Hermione à ce souvenir eu un léger sourire mais ne répondit pas. Mais ce sourire permit à Harry de continuer.

- Donc pour faire bref, j'ai demandé à Tonks de m'apprendre à danser pour le bal car je sais que ca te tient à cœur et je ne voulais pas que tu restes assise toute la soirée. J'avais envie de profiter pleinement, avec toi, de ce bal.

Hermione ne sut pas quoi dire, elle avait surtout honte et avait placé ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Harry, je suis désolée mais j'ai tellement eu peur que tu me laisses, que je n'ai pas réfléchi.

- Je ne t'en veux pas Hermy mais tu veux bien me faire plaisir ?

- Oui ?

- Dès que tu as un doute viens me voir. Tu sais que je n'aime que toi et que je ne ferais jamais rien contre toi.

Ces mots finirent de réconforter Hermione qui se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Ils regagnèrent leur chambre afin de se reposer autant physiquement que moralement.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre 14**_

Harry faisait les cents pas dans la grande salle sous le regard rieur de Dumbledore. Dire qu'Harry était anxieux était un euphémisme, il était littéralement mort de peur. Peur de devoir affronter la population et les journalistes, peur de décevoir.

Pour l'occasion Harry avait revêtu une magnifique robe de sorcier noire avec des reflets argentés et verts le mettant parfaitement en valeur. Le bal commençait vers vingt heures et si ca continuait comme ca ils allaient être en retard. Hermione avait insisté pour qu'il l'attende ici et il n'avait rien eu à dire. Elle pouvait être très convaincante quand elle le voulait surtout depuis qu'elle était devenue animagi. Les canines de la panthère avaient eu raison des objections d'Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit et Harry souffla de soulagement mais la déception le gagna lorsqu'il vit Sirius s'avançant dans la salle.

- Je sais que je ne suis pas ton genre mais tu n'es pas obligé de faire cette tête là, plaisanta Sirius.

- Je suis désolé mais je pensais que c'était Hermione vu le temps qu'elle me fait patienter.

- Je compatis, répondit Sirius sur un ton ironique

Harry lui jeta un regard noir et c'est à ce moment qu'il remarqua qu'également Sirius était bien habillé d'une robe de sorcier bleu nuit.

- Attends… Tu comptes venir ?

- Bien sur pourquoi ca serais toujours les mêmes qui s'amuse ?

- Mais tu es toujours recherché…

- Non rassures toi. Cela fait un peu plus d'un an que j'ai reçu les excuses du ministère ainsi que la restitution de mes biens. A la fin de la bataille du ministère, Dumbledore a réussi à m'innocenter même si ce fut long et difficile.

- Oui surtout qu'à cette époque je commençais à sombrer, rajouta avec amertume Dumbledore

- Enfin maintenant tout ceci est derrière nous, rajouta Sirius avec un sourire ravageur.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que de pauvres femmes vont tomber dans tes griffes ?

- Voyons Harry je ne suis pas comme ca…

Cette réponse laissa circonspect Harry mais ce fut très rapide car de nouveau la porte s'ouvrit. Cette fois ci c'était bien Hermione qui arriva d'un pas sur et envoutant. Elle portait une magnifique robe argenté, ses cheveux avaient été remonté en un chignon et deux mèches tombaient de chaque cotés de ses yeux. Toute l'inquiétude d'Harry disparut en la voyant arriver. Il s'approcha doucement en lui adressant un regard amoureux et lui murmura.

- Tu es magnifique Hermy.

- Merci toi aussi.

Ne résistant plus il l'embrassa langoureusement oubliant qu'ils n'étaient pas seul dans la salle.

- Hummm, fit Dumbledore ce qui fut radical pour les séparer. Maintenant qu'Hermione nous a rejoint pouvons nous y aller ?

- Oui bien sur professeur, fit Hermione.

Ils se rapprochèrent de Dumbledore qui tendit un ticket. Tous l'attrapèrent et le portoloin se déclencha avec la même sensation du crochet attrapant par le nombril. Ils arrivèrent au ministère dans la zone prévue pour les portoloins homologués et constatèrent que la fête avait déjà commencé. Ils avancèrent en direction de la salle de réception et arrivèrent devant un réceptionniste assez grand et fin. Il portait une tenue telle les maitres d'hôtel d'un rouge et or se mariant parfaitement avec ses cheveux blonds. Il contrôla l'invitation de Dumbledore et c'est avec un grand sourire qu'il les invita à entrer dans la salle de bal. Harry serra un peu plus fort la main d'Hermione craignant ce moment et découvrit la majestueuse décoration.

Un immense sapin décoré de guirlandes et de boules argents et bleus se tenait fièrement au fond de la salle derrière l'orchestre. De petits lutins farceur sautaient de branches en branches et essayaient de décrocher quelques décorations. Heureusement que les minis pères noël, présents dans l'arbre, veillaient au grain et rectifiaient ces farces. De chaque cotés de la salle se tenaient des buffets pour les invités. Au menu on pouvait trouver de la dinde, du saumon, des huitres, pommes de terre, salades, bûches de noël, champagne et bien d'autres bonnes choses. Les elfes s'étaient magnifiquement bien débrouillés mais Harry ne préféra pas aborder le sujet avec Hermione ne voulant pas éveiller sa colère. Ainsi certains invités festoyaient et d'autres valsaient au centre de la salle sur la piste de danse. Harry balaya l'assemblé pour voir s'il reconnaissait quelqu'un mais parmi la foule c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une meule de foin.

Leur entrée fut assez remarquée car ils accompagnaient le grand Albus Dumbledore. De plus bien que sa guérison avait fait la une, redonnant un peu d'espoir dans ce monde si sombre, personne ne l'avait réellement vu de ses yeux en bonne santé. Il n'empêchait qu'Harry et Hermione attiraient également les regards car ils formaient un très beau couple, si ce n'est le plus beau de la soirée. Malgré ces regards, personne ne fit le rapprochement entre le beau jeune homme ténébreux et Harry Potter. Il est vrai qu'il avait énormément changé pour des personnes ne l'ayant pas vu depuis 2 ans mais il pensait également que ses proches dans son propre monde ne le reconnaitraient surement pas du premier coup d'œil. Ils se frayèrent un chemin, entre les salutations, jusqu'au buffet où ils purent discuter un peu plus librement.

- Bien, jeune gens je vous laisse profiter de cette fête. Je viendrai vous revoir à minuit pour vous souhaiter un bon noël et vous présenter à la ministre de la magie, dit Dumbledore.

- Très bien professeur, alors à toute à l'heure dit Hermione.

Harry acquiesça et Dumbledore disparut dans la foule.

- Je vous laisse également, fit Sirius. Quelques demoiselles célibataires doivent déjà m'attendre.

Sans plus attendre il s'en alla laissant notre couple seul lorsqu'une nouvelle valse se fit entendre.

- M'accorderais-tu cette danse et celles à venir ? Demanda Harry

- Volontiers très cher, répondit Hermione avec son sourire qui le faisait fondre.

Ils se dirigèrent au centre de la piste et commencèrent à danser. Harry se débrouillait très bien, il avait une très bonne posture sur et guidait avec facilité Hermione. A travers ses entrainements avec Tonks, il s'était avéré, qu'avec de la pratique, Harry était très doué. Hermione fut tout d'abord étonnée d'un tel changement mais au fil du temps son sourire s'élargit encore plus si c'était possible, prenant plaisir à danser avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils enchainèrent les danses avec une grande facilité ne se rendant pas compte du temps qui passait. Le monde n'existait pas autour d'eux, ils étaient seul, juste elle et lui, yeux dans les yeux. Il ne restait plus que quelques minutes avant les douze coups de minuit lorsqu'ils émergèrent.

- Je nous apporte deux coupes de champagne, attends moi.

Il fila rapidement en évitant les invités et prit deux coupes sur le buffet. Le chemin inverse se fit plus lentement pour ne pas renverser la si précieuse boisson et il retrouva au même endroit Hermione.

- Voilà pour toi, dit-il en lui tendant la coupe.

- Merci

Un compte à rebours apparut magiquement au dessus du sapin et le compteur défila pour atteindre le nombre zéro.

- JOYEUX NOEL !! Hurla la salle

Harry embrassa Hermione en lui souhaitant de joyeuses fêtes et allèrent retrouver Sirius et Dumbledore au buffet. Ils se souhaitèrent tous un joyeux noël et Dumbledore proposa finalement à Harry de rencontrer la ministre, ce qu'il accepta. Ils traversèrent tant bien que mal la foule jusqu'à une sorcière massive à la mâchoire carrée et aux cheveux gris coupés courts. Elle était entourée, le plus discrètement possible, par quatre sorciers dont Harry savait pertinemment leur fonction d'auror. Cette femme il la connaissait, l'ayant vu présider le Magengamot, et n'était autre qu'Amelia Bones. Ainsi elle n'avait pas été lâchement assassinée par les Mangemorts dans ce monde.

- Mme la ministre, salua Dumbledore.

- Dumbledore, répondit la ministre. Je suis heureuse de vous revoir, vous êtes partis tellement vite la dernière fois que nous n'avons pas pu réellement discuter.

- Oui c'est exact mais depuis ma guérison je m'efforce de récupérer mon retard.

- Je comprends… et qui vous accompagne ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux.

- Je vous présente Sirius Black.

- Mme la ministre, fit celui ci charmeur.

- Mr Black, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire. Je dois dire que vous me paraissez en bien meilleure forme que la fois où l'on s'est vu et cela vous va à ravir.

- Je vous remercie Mme la ministre. Il est vrai que je préfère ma liberté…

- Sachez que je ferais tout en mon pouvoir pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune injustice.

- Je n'en doute pas et c'est tout à votre honneur, rétorqua Sirius avec un perpétuel sourire charmeur accroché sur les lèvres. La liberté lui faisait incontestablement beaucoup de bien.

Mme Bones lui fit un sourire et posa son regard sur le couple

- Et quel joli couple avons-nous là ?

- Je me nomme Hermione Granger. Ravie de vous rencontrer Mme la ministre.

- Moi de même.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Harry et il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Mais au final il n'en n'avait pas envi car il avait pris sa décision bien avant ce soir. Sentant le regard curieux de la ministre sur lui, il fit un pas en avant et se présenta.

- Mme la ministre, je me présente : Harry Potter, ravi de vous rencontrer.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. La ministre en lâcha sa coupe de champagne par terre, et le nom d'Harry Potter se répercuta, comme un écho, jusqu'au fond de la salle faisant cesser la musique. Après quelque secondes qui parurent aussi longue que des minutes, la ministre fixa alors la cicatrice et elle demanda d'une voix faible :

- Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je dois dire que le professeur Dumbledore a des talents d'orateur bien plus grand que moi. Il se fera un plaisir de vous renseigner, se défila assez adroitement le Survivant.

- C'est assez simple en fait, ajouta Dumbledore. Apres la bataille du ministère, Harry fut gravement blessé et ne pouvant plus me permettre le moindre risque, j'ai pris la décision de le cacher et de faire croire à sa mort.

Tous les invités comprirent le sens de ces mots et Harry put lire dans leurs yeux un semblant d'espoir y renaitre.

- J'aurais du être mise au courant Dumbledore, dit la ministre, un ton de reproche évident dans la voix.

- Je ne pouvais me permettre de prendre un tel risque, répondit gravement le vieux sorcier. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, les murs ont des oreilles et Harry n'était pas en état. Il a fallu beaucoup de temps pour sa guérison.

- Oui je peux le comprendre… Alors il nous reste un espoir grâce à vous, dit la ministre en fixant Harry.

- Je vous arrête tout de suite Mme la ministre. Je ne pourrais pas tout faire tout seul et si vous voulez être libre, il va falloir que chaque sorcier et sorcières se battent pour l'obtenir.

- Effectivement mais si vous êtes d'accord nous en reparlerons plus tard dans mon bureau.

- Ca sera avec plaisir.

- Bien dans ce cas Mesdames et Messieurs je vous prie de continuer les festivités. Je sais que vous souhaitez tous avoir plus de renseignements mais ceux ci viendront en temps et en heure. Pour le moment profitez de la soirée et encore une fois joyeux noël.

Apres ces paroles, la musique reprit aussitôt mais les invités furent plus longs à réagir, préférant discuter de ce qu'ils venaient de voir et entendre.

Ce furent Harry et Hermione qui allèrent danser les premiers. Bien des gens voulurent leur parler mais le regard noir d'Harry en dissuada plus d'un.

- Tu sais, il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils veulent juste parler avec celui qui leur donne de l'espoir, dit Hermione.

- Oui je sais mais je n'aime pas être un phénomène de foire. Et puis je veux profiter de ce moment avec toi.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque et l'embrassa. Petit à petit les gens retournèrent danser mais en tachant toujours de voir le survivant de peur que ca ne soit qu'une illusion. Hermione était tout de même surprise par Harry. A une époque il aurait littéralement fui cette célébrité involontaire mais là il se pliait aux regards insistant et aux photos même s'il n'appréciait toujours pas. Il avait enfin accepté son destin et ca ne pouvait que le rendre plus fort.

Il avait vraiment changé, il acceptait qui il était et ce qu'il pouvait représenter pour toute la communauté sorcière, il avait gagné en maturité, et cela ne le rendait que plus attirant encore à ses yeux.

La fête bâtait son plein lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent avec violence. La musique s'arrêta de nouveau et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

- Non je vous en prie, ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, siffla une voix malveillante.

Tous reconnurent Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom et tous furent tétanisés par la peur.

- Je suis vraiment déçu de ne pas avoir reçu une invitation, j'ai donc pris l'initiative de venir avec quelque personnes.

En effet Voldemort était entouré d'une trentaine de Mangemorts et de Cylphus avec deux de ses hommes.

- Mme la ministre on dirait qu'ici va s'achever votre…

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car il aperçut du coin de l'œil un couple qui était toujours en train de danser. Tous observèrent ce que Voldemort avait vu et certains sourires se dessinèrent sur les visages. Même Cylphus eu un léger rictus en voyant la scène et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce petit humain avait beaucoup de courage. Car en effet, Harry et Hermione avaient écouté la première phrase de Voldemort et avaient donc continué leur danse. Voldemort bouillait de rage devant ce manque de respect à son égard. Ce couple l'ignorait totalement et il ne pouvait pas ignorer cet affront. D'un geste rapide il jeta un sort bleuté sur le couple qui rebondit avec un bruit sourd sur un dôme argenté. Le couple s'arrêta et vit celui qui les avait perturbé.

- Tommy t'es vraiment lourd, tu vois pas qu'on s'amusait bien sans toi.

- Alors voici donc le fameux Harry Potter… Celui que je cherche depuis son retour.

_Sss qu'asss tu donc raconter pour leur cacher ton arrivé sss ?_siffla Voldemort.

- _Sss que veux-tu dire sss ?_

Voldemort se retourna vers un invité et lut ses pensés brutalement. Il rigola bruyamment et fixa intensément Harry de ses yeux rouges.

- _Sss alors comme ca Dumbledore t'auraisss caché ? Oui bonne diversssion, maisss toi et moi sssavonsss trèsss bien la vérité sss._

_- Sss et que sssais-tu donc sss?_

_- Sss maisss tout… Harry d'un autre monde... sss. J'auraisss l'honneur de tuer deux Harry._

Devant cet échange que personne ne comprenait Dumbledore, Sirius et les Aurors s'étaient regroupés devant les invités mais juste derrière Hermione et Harry. Ils étaient prêt à intervenir à n'importe quel moment si c'était nécessaire.

- Tu divagues Tommy, tu ne me tueras pas et je vengerais bientôt tout ceux que tu as tué.

Enervé par l'arrogance du jeune homme et surtout par le sang froid affiché après la révélation qu'il connaissait la vérité, Voldemort lança un sort vers Harry. Cependant Dumbledore bloqua le sort avant qu'Harry puisse faire quoique ce soit.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas avant m'avoir fait face Tom.

- Vieux fou, je vais me délecter de ta mort.

Et le combat commença, Voldemort et Dumbledore se faisaient face sous une pluie de sort. Les invités étaient massés au fond de la pièce avec la ministre laissant les Aurors se battent contre les Mangemorts. Les sorts pleuvaient des deux cotés mais Cylphus et ses deux acolytes se dirigèrent sans s'en soucier vers Harry.

- Nous nous retrouvons enfin Harry Potter.

- En effet, il me tardait de finir ce que nous avions commencé.

- Moi de même.

- Hermione va auprès des Aurors et protèges les invités. Je m'occupe d'eux.

- Hors de question que je te laisse seul contre eux trois! S'insurgea sa petite amie.

- Hermione pour le moment tu ne pourras les battre, ce sont des vampires. Moi même je n'en suis pas sur. C'est mon test, finit-il par dire avec un clin d'œil.

- Va pour cette fois… Fais attention à toi

- Toi aussi.

Elle fila donc vers les Aurors pour les soutenir car ils perdaient du terrain devant le plus grand nombre de Mangemorts.

- Tu comptes nous affronter tous les trois Harry alors que tu n'as pas réussi à me battre ?

Harry fit un sourire énigmatique et sortit deux petites dagues de lancé. Il se concentra et les lames se mirent à luire. Les vampires nullement impressionnés avancèrent d'un pas sur mais Harry lança les deux dagues vers les sous fifres de Cylphus qui ne cherchèrent même pas à les éviter. Elles se logèrent en plein cœur mais cela ne fit aucun effet.

- Il me semble t'avoir dit que tu ne peux pas nous tuer, fit Cylphus. Occupez vous de lui.

- Oui mon prince, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Harry cogitait à toute vitesse ne comprenant pas pourquoi ca n'avait pas marché. Il était sur de son coups pourtant. Il alla appliquer une autre stratégie quand une vive lumière sortit de la blessure infligée. Les vampires tombèrent à genoux en hurlant de douleurs comme si du poison les consumait de l'intérieur. Ils finirent en un tas de cendre que Cylphus observa quelque secondes. Il se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un grand sourire même si ses yeux étaient amplis de colère.

- Ainsi tu as découvert comment nous tuer. Ca ne rendra le combat que plus intéressant.

- Il m'aura fallu du temps mais si j'ai appris quelque chose, c'est que personne n'est imbattable.

Il tendit la main droite et une vieille épée de décoration vint s'y loger. Il appliqua le sort de lumière divine sur la lame et se mit en position. Cylphus sortit une épée à la lame rouge sang de son fourreau et s'élança sur Harry. Les deux épées s'entrechoquèrent à quelque centimètre de leur visage avec une telle violence que chaque personne étant derrière eux se retrouvèrent déséquilibrés par le choc.

- Oh en plus tu as progressé…, je me ferais une réelle joie de te tuer.

- Tommy ne va pas apprécier, il me veut pour lui seul.

- Malheureusement nous sommes alliés et je ne réponds pas à ses ordres. Je fais ce qu'il me plait et ce combat me plait.

Les épées se séparèrent et ils enchainèrent les assauts tout en évitant les sorts perdus. Les combattants étaient de véritable maitre en la matière, chaque attaque pouvait tuer l'adversaire.

Harry échappa de peu à une attaque ce qui déséquilibra Cylphus. Harry en profita pour plonger sous sa garde et lancer son épée sur le visage de celui-ci mais c'était une feinte. Cylphus esquiva le coup, non sans laisser une entaille au visage et abaissa la sienne vers le torse d'Harry qui ne put esquiver complètement. Sa robe de bal fut déchirée laissant apparaître une belle blessure sur son torse.

-Je ne t'ai pas dis Harry que ma lame empêche les guérisons magique ? Dit Cylphus avec un large sourire.

-C'est drôle moi aussi j'ai oublié de te dire ce détail. La lumière divine vous empêche de guérir, répondit-il également avec un sourire.

Il avait beau sourire la blessure le lançait terriblement et du sang coulait sur le sol. Ignorant la douleur il reprit le combat avec plus de fougue. Il palliait sa blessure par sa motivation, son courage et son amour. Petit à petit il gagnait du terrain sur l'ancestral vampire, Cylphus paraît de moins en moins de coups et à contrario de plus en plus de coupures apparaissaient. Le vampire ne comprenait pas comment un simple humain pouvait lui tenir tête à lui le prince. Harry frappait de plus en plus et avançait inexorablement. Cylphus après un coup bien placé à la taille, dut mettre un genou à terre mais garda toujours son épée en garde. Harry frappait cette épée qui pliait sous les coups et après un dernier coup, le vampire céda. Le destin voulut que l'épée d'Harry se brise au même moment épargnant également Cylphus.

Ils s'observèrent longuement sans un mot, Harry haletait alors que Cylphus était serein même si le doute se reflétait dans son regard. Puis un rire glacial ramena Harry du pays des songes. Dumbledore était en mauvaise posture et Voldemort allait mettre un terme au combat. Harry se mit à courir dans leur direction, passant à coté de Cylphus qui ne fit rien, et tel un félin esquiva tout ce qui se dressait sur son passage. Aucun sort ne l'atteignit, lorsqu'il croisa un auror en difficulté il tacha d'assommer le Mangemort avec le pommeau du restant de l'épée sans que celui-ci ne comprenne. Après une course déchainée il arriva à hauteur de Voldemort et cria avant qu'il ne puisse tuer Dumbledore

- Eclairia !!

Une vive lumière argentée émana de lui et atteint Voldemort. Celui-ci cria de douleur et couvrit de sa main ses yeux. La lumière diminua peu à peu permettant à tous de voir le résultat de l'attaque.

- QUE M'AS-TU FAIS ? JE NE VOIS PLUS RIEN !! hurla Voldemort

- Mon pauvre c'est sur que ces yeux de serpent son fragile, ta fin est proche Tommy.

- MANGEMORTS ON S'EN VA

Tout se passa en quelque secondes, les Mangemorts, trop habitués à obéir, ne discutèrent pas et entreprirent de quitter la salle. Cylphus arriva à hauteur de Voldemort et le guida rapidement au dehors. Harry ne prit pas la peine de les suivre, trop inquiet pour ses proches. Il releva Dumbledore qui lui fit un sourire reconnaissait et entreprit de retrouver Hermione. Il la vit au loin s'occuper des blessés, Sirius à ses cotés. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur il ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras. Hermione répondit à son étreinte laissant retomber la pression.

- Je suis heureux de te voir sain et sauf Harry, fit Sirius en s'approchant.

- Moi aussi Sirius, répondit Harry se détachant d'Hermione mais gardant sa main dans la sienne. Quel sont les dégâts ?

- Beaucoup de blessé, on a quelque pertes parmi les Aurors mais les Mangemorts ne s'en sont pas sorti indemne également, fit Sirius. Cela aurait pu être bien pire…

- Hermione je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise tout et que nous partions à la chasse aux Horcruxes. Trop de sang a coulé et il faut y mettre un terme.

- Je te suivrais Harry, tu le sais.

- Merci, répondit-il avant de s'effondrer par terre sans connaissance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Un calme agréable et reposant régnait tout autour d'Harry. Une légère odeur de désinfectants et de potions venait lui titiller les narines. Bien qu'il ait les yeux clos il savait déjà où il se trouvait pour y avoir fait de longs séjours pas très agréables. Il ouvrit les yeux et la lumière du soleil l'agressa ne lui permettant pas de distinguer immédiatement la pièce. Après un léger temps d'adaptation il put distinguer plusieurs lits vides à ses cotés et cela confirma ses soupçons.

- Oh non… pas encore l'infirmerie, murmura-t-il.

Ne voyant et n'entendant pas le « dragon », il décida de quitter rapidement les lieux et de profiter de sa « chance ». Il se redressa et une douleur le lança violemment, au niveau du torse, qu'il réprima, habitué à souffrir. Une cicatrice ornait son torse, récompense de son combat contre Cylphus. Ainsi il avait dit vrai, son épée empêchait la guérison magique et on avait du lui faire des points de sutures. Harry était étonné que Mme Pomfresh connaisse cette pratique moldu mais rassuré également car sans cela il se serait probablement vidé de son sang.

Assis sur son lit, il chercha ses affaires et les trouva rangés sur une chaise. Il se leva et entreprit de se changer immédiatement.

- Puis-je savoir ce que tu fais ?

En entendant cette voix à la fois douce et dangereuse, Harry se crispa en imaginant les représailles.

- Comme tu le vois Hermione, je suis guéri et donc je m'en vais, répondit-il le plus innocemment possible.

- Je ne pense pas, non, fit-elle avec plein de sous entendu.

La réaction d'Hermione surpris Harry qui se retrouva devant des yeux chocolat amplis d'une froide colère.

- Donc si tu es guéri tu pourras éviter ca !

Elle lui lança un sort qu'il ne put éviter même s'il l'avait bien vu arriver. Il lévita sans pouvoir rien faire jusqu'à son lit et des sangles vinrent l'attacher. Harry se débâtit pour la forme mais capitula avec une mine boudeuse.

- Si tu étais rétabli, tu aurais pu éviter mon sort et ainsi tu ne serais pas là. Je fais ca pour ton bien alors arrête de bouder.

- Je sais, je sais mais si je boude c'est parce que tu m'as attaqué sans me dire bonjour.

Hermione sourit à cette remarque et vint l'embrasser. Dans ce baiser était mêlé sa peur de le perdre, son inquiétude mais aussi le soulagement de le revoir sur pied.

Apres plusieurs minutes ils se séparèrent tant bien que mal avec le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne savais pas que je t'avais tant manqué, plaisanta-t-il. Mais même si c'est le cas, je te promets de ne pas partir alors détache moi s'il te plait.

Hermione fit mine de réfléchir un instant devant un Harry impatient puis retira le sort en prenant tout son temps. Harry lui fit un regard noir pour la forme et ajouta.

- Bien maintenant que tu as fini… tu peux me dire combien de temps je suis resté ici ?

- Tu es resté dans le coma deux jours. Tu avais perdu énormément de sang et Mme Pomfresh a du te recoudre car aucun remède ne refermait cette blessure. J'ai eu la peur de ma vie alors je te prierais à l'avenir de faire plus attention… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi, finit-elle par dire la voix cassée.

Harry se releva tant bien que mal et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter.

- Tu sais bien Hermy que jamais je te laisserais. Tu es ma raison d'être et je ne ferais jamais rien qui risquerait de te perdre.

Rassurée par ces paroles elle se laissa guider vers le lit pour passer un bref moment sans penser à autre chose qu'à eux.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques jours à Harry pour récupérer mais surtout pour qu'il obtienne l'autorisation de quitter ce lieu tant aimé. Il avait prévu de tout raconter ce soir à Hermione à propos de la prophétie mais également concernant le prochain Horcruxe à détruire. Mais avant ca il voulait lui organiser une soirée mémorable, une soirée juste pour eux. Tout était déjà planifié et il espérait que cette surprise lui plairait.

Le soir venu il s'habilla élégamment, à la façon moldu, d'un costume gris clair et d'une chemise noire. Lorsqu'il se trouva prêt il enfila un long manteau et entreprit d'allez chercher Hermione dans sa chambre pour commencer leur soirée. Il traversa le long couloir vide d'élève en ces temps sombres et toqua à la porte d'Hermione. Il l'entendit se diriger vers lui et son cœur se serra lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle était habillée de façon décontractée avec un simple jean et un pull rose car ce mois de décembre était glacial.

- Depuis quand frappes-tu à la porte et que fais-tu si bien habillé ?

- Pour un esprit aussi éveillé que le tien tu n'es pas très rapide, plaisanta-t-il. Mais pour répondre à tes questions, j'ai frappé car je viens t'inviter à diner et pour cela je tiens à être présentable.

- Tu es fou tu aurais du me prévenir, je ne suis absolument pas en tenue pour sortir…

- Oui mais si je t'avais prévenu ça ne serait plus une surprise. Allez, je t'attends pendant que tu te changes et prend quand même quelque chose de chaud. Au fait tu as vingt minutes si tu ne veux pas qu'on soit en retard… finit-il avec un grand sourire.

Le visage d'Hermione se décomposa quelque instants, elle n'aimait vraiment pas être en retard où que ce soit.

-Tu me le paieras Harry, dit-elle en fermant la porte.

Harry attendit patiemment que son Hermy se prépare et il ne fut pas déçu lorsque quinze minutes plus tard elle réapparut au pas de sa porte. Elle avait mit une très belle robe noire légèrement décolleté et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade dans son dos.

- Comment tu me trouves ?

- Magnifique comme toujours mais prend un bon manteau.

- Oui t'inquiètes pas j'ai tout prévu, dit-elle en prenant un gros manteau et une écharpe. Ou allons-nous ?

- Tu verras quant on y sera alors ne sois pas impatiente.

Il l'a pris dans ses bras et transplana dans un tourbillon de feu. Le voyage fut rapide et ils apparurent dans une petite ruelle à l'abri de regards indiscret. Hermione ne reconnaissait pas le lieu où ils se trouvaient mais heureusement qu'elle avait écouté Harry car il neigeait, le paysage était sous un manteau blanc et il faisait assez froid. Ils firent quelque pas et Hermione reconnu immédiatement l'immense monument qui scintillait devant ses yeux. La tour Eiffel se dressait fièrement de ses 300 mètres de haut sur un sol complètement enneigé. Au alentour les décorations de noël parachevaient ce lieu magique bien que dénué de sorcellerie.

- Je savais que tu aimais la France alors j'ai pensé que tu aimerais diner à la Tour Eiffel.

- Et tu as bien pensé, répondit-elle en l'embrassant.

Ils avancèrent bras dessus, bras dessous vers les ascenseurs de cette tour de métal. Harry paya les billets pour accéder au restaurant et ils montèrent ensemble jusqu'au restaurant Jules Verne au second étage. Un homme les accueillit et les conduisit, après les avoir débarrassé de leurs manteaux, à leur table. Harry avait réservé une table pour deux devant l'immense baie vitré permettant de voir la belle ville de Paris.

- C'est merveilleux Harry…

- Je suis content que ca te plaise. Au fait, vu les derniers événements je n'ai pas pu te donner ton cadeau de noël, dit-il en sortant un paquet cadeau.

Elle le prit et le déballa soigneusement laissant apparaître une magnifique bague en or blanc et en son centre une pierre rougeoyante.

- Je…je ne sais pas quoi dire, elle est superbe.

- Pas autant que toi, ajouta-t-il.

Il prit la bague et lui glissa sur l'annulaire de la main gauche en ayant prit soin de vérifier son accord.

- Ce n'est pas une demande car la période ne le permet pas mais une promesse de toujours t'aimer.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et la pierre de la bague se mit à flamboyer.

- Qu'est ce que ca signifie, demanda-t-elle.

- C'est la preuve de mon amour, plus elle flambera et plus tu en auras la preuve. J'y ai pensé après notre petite histoire avec Tonks, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Hermione rougit immédiatement à cette évocation et l'embrassa pour cacher sa gêne.

- Je devrais te faire plus de cadeau si tu réagis comme ca, plaisanta-t-il.

- Attends que je te donne ton cadeau alors.

Elle sortit à son tour un paquet cadeau et le lui donna. Il l'ouvrit doucement et contempla une chaine en argent avec un pendentif en forme de H. Il lui semblait qu'il en manquait une partie et Hermione, comme une réponse à son regard, lui montra l'autre partie attachée à son cou. Les deux réunis formaient un double H, signe de leurs initiale.

Elle lui attacha au cou et lui dit :

- Ce pendentif, lorsqu'il est séparé, permet de savoir lorsque l'autre porteur est en danger et permet de le localiser. Comme ca je saurais toujours si tu vas bien.

- Il est très beau, fit-il en l'embrassant. Mais je ne compte pas te lâcher une seconde, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire

Le diner commença alors et ils dégustèrent la cuisine française en ne se lâchant pas une seconde du regard. Le temps passa très vite à leurs yeux et ils durent, non sans regrets, quitter ce lieu pour regagner Poudlard. Ils atterrirent prêt du lac et après quelque pas Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda :

- Harry tu sais, mis à part cette excellente soirée, je sais très bien quand tu as quelque chose en tête et là c'est le cas…

- C'est bien l'Hermy que j'aime ca. Tu as raison j'ai quelque chose à te dire ou plutôt à te révéler. Ca concerne une prophétie qui a été faite dans mon monde et je pense qu'ici aussi vu que Dumbledore la connais.

- Oui ce dont vous parliez lors de votre duel amical ?

- Exactement… Bon je me lance :

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…_

- C'est affreux, finit-elle par dire, une fois qu'elle eut assimilé l'intégralité de la prophétie et ses conséquences. Alors tu es celui qui doit le tuer, c'est ta main qui doit lui ôter la vie…

- Effectivement et j'ai mis un certain temps avant de l'accepter.

- Sache que tu ne seras pas tout seul lors de cette épreuve, lui assura avec force sa petite amie.

- Je sais et c'est pour ca que je te dis toute la vérité. Tu es la fille la plus têtue que je connaisse, plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione esquissa un léger sourire et demanda.

- Donc tu dois arrêter toi même Voldemort… Mais d'abord les Horcruxes… Tu m'as parlé d'un Horcruxe à détruire ?

- Oui effectivement, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour récupérer celui là… Il se situe dans une grotte près de l'orphelinat où a grandi Voldemort. Simplement il faut que tu me promettes de faire tout ce que je te dirais, tu es d'accord ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ca ?

- Parce que j'ai besoin de savoir que quoiqu'il arrive tu m'écouteras.

- Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux alors je te le promets.

- Merci… Je dois dire que je suis surpris par ta réaction. Tu prends tout ca très calmement.

- Ca ne m'étonne pas car j'y avais longuement réfléchis et la réaction de Dumbledore, après la bataille du ministère disant que maintenant tout était perdu, m'a mise sur la voie…

- Oui je comprends, tu es vraiment la plus douée et intelligente des sorcières, fit-il avec son sourire charmeur.

A la suite de cette conversation ils regagnèrent le château et se retrouvèrent à l'étage de la salle sur demande grâce au bon soin d'Hermione.

- C'est drôle je n'ai pas le souvenir que nos chambres soient ici… Attention Hermy, l'âge te rattrape, se moqua-t-il.

- Non je veux juste qu'on passe ensemble ce qui pourrait être notre dernière soirée tranquille, fit-elle en faisant apparaître la porte de la salle.

En y pénétrant Harry découvrit la pièce chaleureusement décorée à la façon Gryffondor. Les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint rouge avec des filaments en or qui couraient tout le long. De nombreuses fresques s'y trouvaient relatant les grands moments de la construction de Poudlard avec également une belle bibliothèque, dans le fond de la salle, indiquant bien qui avait invoqué la pièce… Un long lit se trouvait au centre avec un couvre lit toujours aux couleurs de leur maison.

- Hermione, tu sais on aurait aussi bien pu dormir comme d'habitude dans ma chambre…

- Oui pour dormir, mais tu vois ce soir je n'ai pas totalement envie de dormir…ajouta-t-elle le rouge aux joues.

Ils étaient très proche à ce moment, tellement proche qu'une brindille n'aurait pas pu se glisser entre eux.

- Tu es sûre Hermione, parvint-il à articuler.

- Oui, on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait alors je veux qu'on profite de cette soirée jusqu'au bout. Je t'aime Harry.

Sur ces mots ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et finirent par tomber sur le lit où une folle nuit les attendirent, pleine de vie et de désir.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel quant ils se décidèrent à se réveiller. Une chose était sûre, ils se souviendraient longtemps de cette soirée, de leur soirée. Ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un lors de cette nuit et cela les avait encore plus lié si c'était possible. Ils ne s'en étaient pas aperçu mais un lien de pure magie était apparu, les désignant comme âme sœur, et plus rien ne pourrait le briser.

- Bonjour, fit Harry à sa belle qui s'étirait.

- Hummm, bonjour, dit elle avec un large sourire.

- Alors bien dormi ?

- Plutôt bien si on considère le peu de temps ou l'on a dormi… ajouta-t-elle en regardant sa montre.

Harry sourit à cette remarque en se remémorant quelques scènes et proposa :

- Que dirais tu qu'on se lève prendre notre petit déjeuné.

- Bonne idée mais pas avant une bonne douche.

Elle se leva rapidement et entraina Harry avec elle dans la douche. Harry était vraiment heureux avec elle et ses démons intérieurs ne le troublaient plus. Après s'être « nettoyés » et changés, ils filèrent dans la grande salle pour se restaurer. Ils ouvrirent les grandes portes et purent voir les quatre tables, habituellement vide, accueillirent du monde. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Harry et celui-ci surpris interrogea des yeux Dumbledore. Harry pouvait ressentir dans ces regards l'espoir qu'ils lui portaient, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur.

- Toutes ces personnes sont venues volontairement ici pour s'entrainer et combattre Voldemort, répondit Dumbledore à la question silencieuse d'Harry.

- La presse s'est faite une joie d'annoncer ton retour et depuis la foule se presse pour te voir, fit Sirius qui s'était rapproché.

Voyant le visage d'Harry se décomposer, il ajouta :

- Ne t'en fait pas, Dumbledore à été très clair à ce sujet et toutes les personnes ici ne t'embêteront pas. Tu sais à quel point Dumbledore peut être convaincant…

- Oui je le sais bien. D'ailleurs qui les entraine ?

- Oh et bien écoute, toute personne ayant une quelconque spécialité le peut. Etant plutôt doué pour l'épée, je donne des cours à tout ceux qui le désirent. Et puis vu qu'ils savent qui t'as formé, fit-il en bombant le torse, le cours est rempli.

- Je me demande bien qui a pu lâcher cette information… ajouta Harry avec un grand sourire. Enfin c'est une bonne chose car contre les vampires ca sera une de nos uniques armes. Tout à l'heure, si ca ne te dérange pas, je viendrais à un de tes cours pour te montrer le sort qui m'a permis de vaincre les vampires. C'est vraiment tout ce que j'ai trouvé contre eux.

- Très bien, ca sera avec joie. Nous sommes dans la salle habituelle de duel.

- Parfait dans ce cas là on va vous laisser, tu pourras dire à Dumbledore que j'aimerais le voir ce soir avec l'ordre dans son bureau ?

- Oui compte sur moi mais ca sera à quel propos ?

- Tu le sauras en temps voulu Sirius…dit avec fermeté son filleul.

- Humpff, très bien, répondit ce dernier en boudant.

- Allez boude pas, tu sais bien que tu es ma boule de poil préférée…

- Hey et moi ?? demanda Hermione.

- Euh, après Xanca bien sur…

- Je préfère ca, ajouta Hermione

Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit sourire Sirius. Il aimait de plus en plus ce gamin car, quoiqu'on dise, il ressemblait vraiment à James plus jeune et il avait réussi par sa présence à redonner le sourire à tout le monde. Il était tellement heureux de l'avoir retrouvé et d'avoir enfin la chance de le connaître un peu mieux.

- Hermione je te propose un repas en tête à tête dans les cuisines.

- Humm, cela me convient très cher.

- Laissez-moi-vous guider ma dame, dit galamment Harry en lui tendant le bras.

En voyant la scène Sirius ne put s'empêcher de penser que ces deux là formaient un beau couple et que tout comme James et Lily, ils seraient inséparables. Il espérait juste qu'ils ne subiraient pas le même destin tragique.

Harry et Hermione se retrouvèrent dans la salle sur demande après s'être restaurés mais ce n'était pas la même salle que la veille. Le décor avait radicalement changé laissant place à une harmonisation des couleurs des fondateurs. De nombreuses bibliothèques couvraient les murs ne laissant aucun espace vide excepté pour une porte totalement blanche et deux canapés au centre.

- Que faisons-nous là ? Demanda Hermione.

- Et bien nous avons quatre heures devant nous avant le cours de Sirius et grâce à la mémoire de Fumseck j'ai découvert cette salle qui pourrait nous être très utile.

- En quoi est-elle spéciale ? Demanda Hermione en contemplant les livres qui ne pouvaient que l'intéresser.

- Tu vois cette Horloge ? Interrogea Harry en pointant le plafond.

Hermione leva la tête et contempla une magnifique horloge dont le fond était noir contrastant avec les chiffres et les aiguilles de couleurs or.

- Oui je la vois… A quoi correspondent ces quatre aiguilles ?

- Tu remarqueras bientôt qu'ici le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même façon… Les plus grandes aiguilles correspondent au temps qui s'écoule ici alors que les plus petites au temps en dehors de la salle. Pour une heure au dehors il s'écoule un jour ici.

- Impressionnant… et cette porte ?

- Une salle d'entrainement. Nous avons cette pièce avec la connaissance des fondateurs avant leur rupture et l'autre salle pour mettre en pratique ce que nous avons appris.

- C'est merveilleux, on va pouvoir s'entrainer sérieusement.

- Oui mais malheureusement il faut faire attention de ne pas trop l'utiliser, on peut totalement perdre la notion du temps ici et de plus il faut une certaine puissance pour supporter les contraintes faites sur le corps et l'esprit. Ainsi nous serons probablement seuls à l'utiliser.

- Oui je comprends mais c'est une pièce fabuleuse. Par quoi commençons-nous ?

- Je vais t'enseigner le sort de lumière divine dans un premier temps car j'ai le pressentiment que les vampires ne vont pas en rester là. Une fois que tu l'auras maitrisé je te propose de nous entrainer à notre rythme sur ce qui nous intéresse le plus.

- Je suis d'accord ainsi on sera complémentaires…

- Bien allons-y alors.

Harry se concentra sur ce qu'ils avaient besoin, sur le lieu qui leur conviendrait le mieux et ouvrit la porte blanche. Une immense salle avec des armes blanches accrochés aux murs fut le résultat de sa demande. Ils retrouvèrent également une horloge au dessus de la porte, pour ne pas oublier le temps qui passe.

- Bon commençons, nous avons peu de temps, fit Harry en prenant une épée.

Hermione fit de même et se positionna en face de lui.

- Pour appliquer la lumière divine sur ton arme il faut concentrer ton flux magique dans ta main gauche et prononcer la formule « Lamaré arma ». Ainsi en passant ta main le long de la lame le sort s'y déposera la faisant légèrement scintiller.

Il lui fit la démonstration et reprit :

- Cependant il faut que tu saches que je n'ai pas trouvé, pour le moment, une lame résistant à ce sort.

- C'était donc ca toute ces épées brisées ?

- Oui en effet et plus le sort est bien lancé, plus cela durera longtemps. Personnellement je peux combattre dix minutes avec ce sort et je crois que c'est la limite pour une épée conventionnelle mais c'est tout ce qu'on a.

- Oui… je n'ai donc pas une seconde à perdre si je veux t'aider, clama-t-elle les yeux déterminés.

Quatre jours s'étaient écoulés dans la salle lorsqu'ils sortirent. Bien qu'en apparence rien n'ait changé, ils avaient beaucoup travaillé durant ce court laps de temps et ils savaient qu'ils n'auraient probablement pas assez d'une vie pour tout apprendre. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de cours de Sirius où ils purent discerner des bruits de lame s'entrechoquant. Cela devait faire une bonne dizaine de minutes que ca avait commencé quand ils entrèrent et ne voulant pas les déranger, ils allèrent rejoindre discrètement Sirius.

- On attendait plus que vous, fit Sirius en élevant la voix.

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tournèrent vers Harry qui maudit en son for intérieur Sirius qui lui était très fier de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Bien maintenant que tout le monde est attentif, Harry se proposait de nous apprendre un sort très utile contre nos ennemis vampires.

- Tiens voici une épée, lui tendit Hermione rentrant dans le jeu de Sirius.

- Merci, grogna ce dernier.

Harry fit quelques moulinets pour reprendre confiance et se posta devant les volontaires. Il balaya du regard l'assemblée et put voir qu'elle était homogène au niveau de l'âge. Il reconnut même certain visages familier dont Neville, Luna et d'autres anciens de Poudlard.

- Très bien, tout d'abord qui peut me dire ce qu'on sait sur les vampires ?

-…

Voyant que personne ne parlait il ajouta :

- Je suis étonné que vous ne sachiez rien sur leurs points forts, leurs points faibles, leur origine… Il n'y a pas de bonnes ou mauvaises réponses, nous sommes là pour lutter ensemble contre un ennemi. Je vous écoute, les encouragea-t-il.

- Ils ont comme cousin les Stranglonform, fit une voix qu'Harry reconnut comme étant celle de Luna.

Même si Luna fut sérieuse, cela détendit tout le monde et Harry sourit devant cette remarque.

- Bien mais encore ? demanda Harry

- Ils sont plus rapides, plus forts et plus agiles qu'un humain, dit une voix dans l'assemblée

- Ils craignent le soleil, les croix, l'eau bénite et un pieu dans le cœur, ajouta une autre voix.

- Tu as des origines moldu ? Demanda Harry.

La jeune femme hocha de la tête et Harry reprit :

- Bien d'autres suggestions ?

Une minute s'écoula sans que personne ne bronche avant qu'Harry ne décide de continuer :

- Bien en ce qui concerne leurs cousins, je ne pourrais affirmer si oui ou non ce sont les Stranglonform…

Tout le monde sourit à cette remarque, même Luna qui esquissa un sourire énigmatique.

- Pour leurs qualités j'en ajouterai d'autres : ils sont insensible à la magie, d'où l'utilisation des épées, ils sont déjà morts donc l'Avada Kédavra ne fonctionne pas et ils peuvent lancer des sorts informulés sans baguette pour les plus forts d'entre eux.

Concernant les points faibles, oubliez tout ce que vous avez appris car le soleil ne les tue pas même s'ils n'aiment pas spécialement…, les croix, l'eau bénite et le pieu ne leur feront rien.

Ceci finit de décomposer les visages de l'assemblée qui n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles.

- Mais alors comment peut-on les battre ? Demanda Neville.

- La lumière divine, c'est la seule chose que j'ai découvert. Mais ce sort a une courte durée car elle brisera votre épée ainsi lorsque vous l'utiliserez il faudra faire vite.

Harry leva son épée et dit distinctement la formule « Lamaré arma » en baissant sa main devant la lame. Elle scintilla immédiatement montrant que le sort était actif.

- Le but est de concentrer votre pouvoir dans votre main afin d'appliquer le sort sur la lame comme je l'ai fait. Plus vous vous entrainerez et plus le sort tiendra longtemps. Mais cela ne fera pas tout car les vampires sont très doués épée à la main donc entrainez vous bien surtout.

Tout le monde hocha de la tête et se mirent immédiatement à l'entrainement. Hermione était impressionnée par le talent orateur d'Harry. C'était comme si il avait ca dans le sang, quand il parlait on ne pouvait que se taire et l'écouter. Hermione en était sur, c'était bel et bien son destin de mener les sorciers à la bataille et à la victoire.

A la fin du cours Neville et Luna vinrent parler rapidement à Harry, lui faisant part de leur joie de le revoir. Harry n'aimait pas mentir mais s'il voulait que le subterfuge continue, il se devait de jouer le rôle de l'Harry de ce monde. Hermione et Sirius vinrent à son secours et s'en allèrent prétextant une réunion.

En chemin vers le bureau de Dumbledore, Sirius le complimenta pour son cours et ajouta qu'il ferait même un très bon professeur. Ils arrivèrent devant les gargouilles et d'un simple geste de la main, Harry leurs fit dévoiler l'escalier.

- Comment as tu fait ? demanda Sirius

- J'ai en moi la connaissance des gardiens et ils sont bien plus ancien que ce château…expliqua Harry.

Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans le bureau, tout l'Ordre était déjà présent et les regards se posèrent instinctivement sur Harry qui dégageait comme à son habitude une incroyable prestance.

- Bien comme me l'a demandé Sirius j'ai rassemblé tout le monde Harry alors en quoi pouvons nous t'aider ? Demanda Dumbledore.

- Si je vous ai demandé cette réunion c'était juste pour vous prévenir qu'avec Hermione on va vérifier l'emplacement d'un Horcruxe.

- Lequel ?

- Le médaillon de Salazar.

- Quoique l'on dise tu ne changeras pas d'avis, je suppose ?

- En effet, c'est à moi de vérifier si c'est le vrai ou non et ca ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Hermione allons-y…

Elle se rapprocha de lui et sans un mot de plus ils disparurent sous un manteau de flamme.

Ils arrivèrent sur de hauts rochers sombres avec en contre bas une mer agitée, éclairée par la lune. Une légère brise sentant le sel effleurait leurs visages et les firent frissonner par sa fraicheur.

- Où sommes-nous ? Interrogea Hermione.

- Là où Tommy emmenait ses compagnons de l'orphelinat pour se venger…

- Je vois, déjà petit il avait d'étranges goûts.

Harry sourit et la conduisit prêt de petits rochers leur permettant de descendre en contre bas. La descente était périlleuse et il tint fermement la main d'Hermione tout le long du trajet.

Hermione, une fois en bas, sortit sa baguette et lança un lumos pour éclairer les environ.

- Tu vois cette cavité ? Demanda Harry en la pointant du doigt.

Hermione vit, en effet, une ouverture dans la roche où de l'eau s'y écoulait.

- Nous allons devoir nager un peu… fit Harry.

- Alors allons-y, répondit-elle.

Harry se concentra et une petite boule de lumière de la taille d'un vif d'or sortit de sa main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda, incrédule, Hermione.

- Durant notre séjour dans la salle, j'ai fait beaucoup de recherches pour cette soirée. C'est une sorte de lumos mais en plus pratique, ainsi tu n'auras pas besoin de ta baguette car cette boule nous suivra tant que je maintiendrais le sort.

- Très pratique, fit Hermione en rangeant sa baguette.

Harry sourit et plongea dans l'eau glacée vite suivit par Hermione. Ils nagèrent s'enfonçant de plus en plus dans la falaise jusqu'à émerger de l'eau après de longues minutes de nage. Ils montèrent un escalier taillé dans la roche jusqu'à atteindre l'antichambre. Il y faisait frais et les vêtements trempés n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Voyant Hermione frissonner il se dépêcha de lui appliquer un sort de chauffage, qu'il s'appliqua également une fois sa belle réchauffée.

- C'est ici que commence les épreuves de Tommy, expliqua Harry.

- Epreuves ? Demanda Hermione

- Tu vas voir.

Harry se dirigea donc vers la paroi et y appliqua ses mains. Lorsqu'il repéra l'entrée, il prit la dague spécialement emmenée pour l'occasion et s'entailla le bras éclaboussant de son sang la paroi.

Hermione fut scandalisée par cet acte mais Harry se guérit immédiatement après, avec un sourire réconfortant.

Une arcade éclairée d'une vive lumière blanche se dessina et disparu laissant place à une ouverture pleine d'obscurité. Ils s'y engouffrèrent vite suivit par la boule lumineuse et arrivèrent devant un immense lac noir avec au loin une lueur verdâtre.

- L'Horcruxe se situe là bas ? Demanda Hermione

- En effet au beau milieu du lac. Suis moi il faut continuer à avancer.

Harry s'arrêta après quelques mètres et passa sa main dans les airs se refermant sur quelque chose d'invisible pour Hermione.

Il se concentra et une grosse chaine apparut aux yeux d'Hermione qui semblait venir du fond du lac. La chaine s'enroula sur le sol et fit sortir des profondeurs du lac une barque.

- Comment as tu fais pour découvrir tout ca ? Demanda Hermione, abasourdie par l'aisance d'Harry.

- Je suis déjà venu ici dans mon monde avec Dumbledore et à l'époque il me disait que la magie laissait toujours une trace. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je comprends ce qu'il voulait dire car je la vois et je la ressent. Plus tard je te montrerai également.

Bien je vais te faire léviter par dessus le lac vers la petite ile au centre.

- Pourquoi ça ? Si on se serre, on pourra rentrer dedans.

- Il y a des inferis dans le lac et si nous montons tous les deux, ils se réveilleront. Cette barque détecte la puissance magique et n'est prévu que pour un sorcier.

- Bien je te fais confiance.

Harry fit léviter Hermione en douceur vers le centre du lac et monta dans la barque. Une fois arrivé il vit Hermione regarder dans le bassin posé sur un piédestal.

- Le médaillon est là Harry, au fond.

- Tant mieux, bon le temps est venu de faire ce que tu m'as promis Hermione.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De faire absolument tout ce que je te dirais.

Hermione le regarda en fronçant les sourcils pendant qu'il faisait apparaître une coupe. Elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

- Le seul moyen de le récupérer est de boire la potion. Simplement on ne peut plus y arriver seul au bout d'un moment et tu devras m'obliger à la boire. Tu m'y obligeras Hermione par tous les moyens, ajouta-t-il plus durement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ca si ca te fais du mal ?

- Parce que je t'aime et que je te fais confiance. Mais surtout parce que pour détruire Voldemort on doit passer par là.

- Bien alors je le ferais, finit-elle par dire, plein de résolution dans le regard.

- Bon une fois cela fait je vais te demander de l'eau, ajouta-t-il faisait apparaître une coupe remplis d'eau qui ne se volatilisa pas étant le gardien de l'eau. Lorsque tu récupéreras le médaillon, cela réveillera surement les inferis alors n'oublie pas que le feu est leur point faible. Il faudra vite regagner la berge grâce à la barque et transplaner au près de Rogue. Je pense que c'est le seul qui pourra m'aider... Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui fit-elle la voix tremblante.

- Tout ira bien, dit-il en l'embrassant. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Harry plongea la coupe et la remplit du liquide verdâtre. Il avala tout d'une traite et ferma les yeux s'accrochant au rebord. La potion était vraiment infecte, un gout de pourriture restait dans la bouche et des images de la mort commençaient à le hanter. Il en fit abstraction ayant l'habitude de lutter contre ses pensées et replongea la coupe. Il avala, sans faillir, six coupes sous le regard plein d'effroi d'Hermione et alors qu'il allait commencer la septième, la coupe glissa de ses mains tellement la douleur le tiraillait. C'était comme si on lui passait un fer chauffé à blanc dans son estomac et qu'on le laissait là, le consumant.

Hermione récupéra la coupe et allongea Harry sur ses genoux. Celui-ci marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles et semblait lutter contre des cauchemars.

Hermione plongea la coupe et lui porta à ses lèvres.

- Allez Harry, boit. Il le faut.

Harry but jusqu'à la dernier goute cette coupe et commença à gémir.

- Non… j'en veux plus… peux plus, j'ai trop mal.

- C'est bien Harry, tu dois continuer, dit-elle en lui présentant la huitième coupe.

Il l'avala difficilement et se mit à hurler laissant l'écho se répandre dans la caverne.

- NON !! Laissez-les, tout est de ma faute…

- Ca ira Harry, ca ira, je suis là. Boit, ca ira mieux, tu verras, ajouta-t-elle se maudissant. Elle ne supportait pas de le voir souffrir de la sorte, et tout son être lui hurlait de ne pas l'obliger à continuer à boire.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle avait promis. alors elle força Harry à boire, encore et encore.

Et Harry avala encore une fois par automatisme.

- NONNNNN, tous morts…. Ma faute… ma faute.

- Chuttt Harry, fit elle en raclant le fond de la bassine. C'est bientôt fini, tout ira mieux après mais tu dois boire, dit-elle de sa douce voix.

Elle pressa les lèvres d'Harry et le liquide s'y déversa lentement, coulant de temps en temps à coté.

- Pas elle… s'il vous plait, non ne me l'enlevez pas également, sanglota-t-il

Hermione était totalement désespérée car elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ca et c'était elle qui lui versait la potion. Hermione remplis pour la onzième fois la coupe et toucha la chaine du médaillon incrusté d'un S.

- C'est la dernière Harry, allez juste un effort.

- Non, veux pas, trop mal… pitié… aidez moi… fit-il en repoussant la coupe

Hermione ne savait plus quoi faire, elle ne voulait pas, elle ne pouvait pas lui faire du mal mais la voix d'Harry résonna dans sa tête

« Tu m'y obligeras Hermione, par tous les moyens… »

- Harry si tu m'aimes tu la boiras, ajouta-t-elle plein de dégout envers elle.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et Hermione put y lire toute la détresse mais il la but sans rechigner.

- C'est bien Harry, tu as réussi.

Mais Harry se mit à avoir des spasmes et à trembler de tout son long. Hermione le maintint comme elle put et après quelques minutes Harry réussit à articuler trois mots :

- De l'eau…

Hermione récupéra la coupe remplis un peu plus tôt par celui-ci et lui versa doucement.

- Merci, fit Harry faiblement.

Hermione sortit sa baguette et récupéra le médaillon ce qui eut un résultat presque immédiat. Des cadavres sortirent de l'eau, en rang, derrière un inféri légèrement différent des autres.

- Reposez ca, ordonna la voix cadavérique.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Hermione en se plaçant devant Harry et en mettant le médaillon dans sa poche.

- Maintenant je ne suis plus personne.

- Et avant ? demanda-t-elle pour gagner du temps.

- Avant je faisais parti de la famille Black, avant j'étais un Mangemort mais j'ai voulu trahir mon maitre et me voilà gardien de ce que j'ai voulu voler…

- Si vous avez voulu le trahir c'est que vous ne cautionnez pas Voldemort. Alors laissez nous partir.

- Non personne ne peut rien contre mon maitre et j'en suis la preuve.

Il fit un geste du bras et tout le groupe se remit en route.

Hermione vit une brèche près de la barque et saisit sa chance. Elle se concentra, faisant apparaître son aura, et lança un sort tout fraichement appris.

- Mua Féa !

Un gigantesque mur de feu se créa de part et d'autre de leur position et sécurisa un passage jusqu'à la barque. Avec un « mobilis corpus » elle déplaça Harry et s'occupa, grâce à divers sort de découpe, des inferis restant sur le chemin. Les autres inferis se jetèrent sur les flammes comme des marionnettes et finirent calcinés. Ils montèrent dans la barque qui s'éloigna de l'ilot petit à petit et Hermione s'occupa immédiatement d'Harry qui semblait souffrir encore énormément. Au loin elle entendit un cri de rage s'élever lorsque la barque toucha la rive. Ils gagnèrent ainsi la sortie et Hermione transplana immédiatement avec Harry devant les grilles closes de Poudlard. Harry était vraiment pale et Hermione envoya immédiatement son Patronus trouver Rogue lorsque celui-ci sembla sombrer dans l'inconscience.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

Harry ne voyait que du noir, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait mais, il se sentait bizarrement bien en ce lieu. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé mis à part d'Hermione le réconfortant et une sensation de transplanage. Petit à petit la brume se leva et la chaleur regagna son corps. Il put voir que ses gardiens étaient là à le guetter et en conclut qu'il était à l'intérieur de son esprit.

- Comment te sens-tu Harry ? demanda Fumseck.

- Bien même si je ne comprends pas tout.

- Pour faire simple, ajouta Wolfgang, la potion que tu as ingéré est un poison qui tue très lentement. Pendant que tu es inconscient, Rogue te soigne.

- Cela va nous permettre de discuter un peu, termina Aquero.

- De quoi voulez vous parlez ?

- Tout simplement de notre frère Bagram, répondit Fumseck.

- Vous savez où il se trouve ?

- Non pas exactement mais nous pensons pouvoir le localiser grâce à ton aide.

Devant le regard sceptique d'Harry, Fumseck entreprit de tout lui expliquer.

- Il faut que tu saches que notre frère, bien que le plus puissant, est aussi le plus solitaire et le plus méfiant. Il adore ses montagnes et se passe bien de nous avertir lorsqu'il change de « domicile ». Mais nous pensons pouvoir te montrer sa localisation en nous concentrant sur le lien qui nous unit.

- Que dois-je faire ? demanda Harry.

- Tu vas t'asseoir et te concentrer, répondit Aquero. Si tout se passe bien tu verras où il se situe mais plus important tu seras exactement où il est te permettant de t'y rendre.

- Parfait dans ce cas commençons…termina Harry.

Sur ces paroles, il s'assit en croisant ses jambes et ferma les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Ses gardiens formèrent un cercle autour de lui et un lien de magie rouge, marron et bleu les relia les uns aux autres.

Apres un certain temps, des images défilèrent dans sa tête. C'était comme s'il volait, tel un oiseau par dessus les pays. Il vit au loin une immense chaine de montagne et sut que devant lui s'étendait l'Himalaya. Bagram avait élu domicile dans la plus vaste et grande chaine de montagne. Elle s'étendait dans plus de huit pays et était composée des quatorze plus grands sommets. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire car il comprenait le choix de Bagram, étant donné qu'il aimait la solitude personne ne viendrait l'embêter ici.

Les images accélérèrent et Harry se dirigea vers un sommet en particulier. Il le reconnut immédiatement, grâce au lien, se situant entre le Népal et l'Inde et comme étant le troisième plus haut sommet du monde : le Kangchenjunga où littéralement « Les cinq trésors et la neige éternelle ».

Harry, après avoir bien observé les alentours, remarqua une grotte et fut certain d'avoir localisé le dernier des gardiens.

Sa transe se termina, il rouvrit les yeux et sourit devant le regard des trois gardiens.

- On l'a retrouvé…dit Harry toujours le sourire aux lèvres

- Oui et je dois dire que mon frère s'est bien isolé, ajouta Wolfgang.

- Il faut juste espérer que la solitude n'aura pas aggravé son caractère déjà irascible, dit Fumseck.

Les trois frères rirent mais ces paroles angoissèrent un peu Harry qui devrait très bientôt aller voir ce dragon au caractère difficile.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il n'a encore mangé personne, tenta de le rassurer Aquero.

- Ca ne me rassure pas du tout mais je n'ai pas le choix j'irai dès que possible.

- Dans ce cas il est temps pour toi de te réveiller, fit Fumseck.

- Oui et encore merci pour votre aide.

- C'est normal, nous faisons partie de toi, dit Wolfgang.

Les gardiens disparurent et le noir engloutit de nouveau Harry.

Il se réveilla encore une fois dans l'infirmerie et poussa un long soupir en signe de résignation. Quoiqu'il fasse il semblait lié à cet endroit plus que personne et terminait inéluctablement dans un de ces lits blanc.

- Si vous n'êtes pas content d'être ici, vous feriez mieux de faire plus attention la prochaine fois…

Cette voix il l'a reconnu immédiatement aux intonations et découvrit Mme Pomfresh au dessus de lui resserrant ses sangles.

- Pourquoi m'attachez-vous ?

- Mais parce que je vous connais et que vous chercherez à fuir dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

- Mais je me sens bien, je vous assure, je peux partir, protesta-t-il.

- Non vous avez été empoisonné et sans l'intervention du professeur Rogue, vous ne seriez plus là pour vous plaindre. Vous resterez ici une semaine au moins pour récupérer des forces.

- UNE SEMAINE ??? Hors de question, vous ne pouvez pas me garder contre mon gré ici.

- Oh que si je le peux et vous n'avez rien à dire, ajouta-t-elle menaçante.

Harry se tut devant la mine de Mme Pomfresh et grand bien lui prit.

Hermione le rejoignit un peu plus tard, après l'accord du dragon, et vint se blottir contre Harry. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras mais les sangles l'en empêchaient et il en voulut encore plus à son infirmière. Hermione sourit légèrement devant la situation comprenant parfaitement Harry.

- Ne rigole pas Hermy, c'est vraiment très frustrant… Tu ne voudrais pas m'aider ? Lui demanda-t-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

- Non tu ne m'auras pas avec ce regard, Sirius m'y a déjà habitué… Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien et je pourrais même te le prouver si je pouvais me lever.

Voyant qu'Hermione ne réagissait pas il ajouta

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Hermy ?

- Je suis désolée Harry, dit Hermione en craquant. Je t'ai forcé à boire la potion et j'ai cru te perdre. Je suis…

- Chutt, Hermy je vais bien et tu n'as rien à te reprocher vu que je te l'ai demandé. C'était nécessaire et je savais que toi seule pouvait m'aider dans cette tache. C'est moi qui suis désolé de t'avoir forcé à me faire boire cette potion mais je te promets que tout va bien maintenant.

D'ailleurs c'est grâce à toi car je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide là-bas. Je suis vraiment fier de toi Hermy.

Hermione fut un peu rassurée par les mots d'Harry et finit par l'embrasser.

- Au fait qu'as tu fait du médaillon ? Demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

- Je l'ai donné au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'il le mette en lieu sur.

- Tu as bien fait, je réglerai ca plus tard…

La semaine écoulée, Harry put enfin quitter le repaire du dragon en pleine forme. Il avait beaucoup de choses à faire dont une petite visite chez Dumbledore pour allez voir de plus près le médaillon et trouver le dernier gardien Bagram. Il trouva Hermione dans la grande salle en train de manger un copieux repas entourée par Neville, Luna et divers personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. D'un pas sur et discret il fila la rejoindre pendant que de nombreux yeux, animés par l'espoir, se posèrent sur lui. Il allait lui dire bonjour mais elle fut plus rapide

- Bonjour mon cœur, lui dit-elle toujours dos à lui

- Bonjour mon ange, répondit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ton odorat est toujours aussi développé…

- Oui mais tu sais bien que je te reconnaitrais n'importe où, ajouta-t-elle en se retournant et en l'embrassant.

Ce baiser aurait pu durer longtemps si une voix timide ne les avait pas ramenés à la réalité.

- Bonjour Harry…

Ils s'arrêtèrent et Harry reconnut immédiatement le garçon.

- Bonjour Neville, bonjour Luna.

- On a appris que tu étais à l'infirmerie… Ravi de te voir en forme

- Merci.

Harry était gêné auprès d'eux. Bien que dans son monde ils étaient assez proche, ici il ne les connaissait pas et il devait faire semblant ce qui n'était pas le point fort d'Harry.

- Sinon comment se passe votre entrainement ?

- Oh très bien, on apprend beaucoup de choses même si je ne suis pas très doué, ajouta-t-il en baisant la tète

- Neville, tu es un puissant sorcier alors arrête de te dévaloriser et prend confiance en toi. Si tu veux protéger ceux que tu aimes tu n'as pas le choix… Si tu veux lors de mon prochain passage pendant votre entrainement, on fera un duel et je te donnerai des conseils.

- Oui, ca sera avec plaisir. Si tu veux on a entrainement aujourd'hui.

- Aujourd'hui Harry à beaucoup de chose à faire, dit Luna d'une voix énigmatique.

- En effet… répondit Harry en la regardant intensément.

Quel que soit le monde dans lequel il se trouvait, Luna restait cette énigmatique fille capable de deviner tout.

- Hermione, si tu veux, je vais voir Dumbledore.

- Oui j'arrive.

Ils se dirigèrent main dans la main vers la table des professeurs.

- Bonjour Harry, ravi de te voir en pleine forme.

- Merci. Dites moi serait-il possible d'aller dans votre bureau ? J'aimerai jeter un œil sur ce que vous a remis Hermione.

- Bien entendu, j'avais fini, dit-il en se levant.

- Je vous rejoins d'ici une minute, j'ai un petit détail à régler, ajouta Harry en fixant Rogue.

Dumbledore et Hermione comprirent de quoi il en découlait et prirent la direction du bureau.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et se plaça devant Rogue qui leva des yeux interrogateurs sur celui-ci.

- Je voulais vous remercier pour m'avoir soigné, rien ne vous y obligeait.

- Potter, arrêtez de croire que tout tourne autour de vous. J'ai juste été confronté à un très grand poison que j'ai affronté et vaincu. Votre guérison n'était qu'une résultante indépendante de ma volonté…

- Vous pourrez dire ce que vous voulez, je vous remercie tout de même.

Harry quitta la pièce laissant un Rogue circonspect. En effet voir un Potter le remercier était rare et il ne savait pas comment réagir. Comme à son habitude il en déciderait plus tard.

Harry passa devant la gargouille, qui lui laissa le passage libre, et pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Désolé pour l'attente

- Ce n'est rien Harry mais maintenant que tu es là nous allons pouvoir nous occuper du médaillon.

A ces mots le professeur Dumbledore se dirigea vers sa grande bibliothèque et plus précisément vers le rayon des livres de contes et enchantement. Harry et Hermione le suivirent et purent voir une somme colossale de livres ainsi que des magnifiques peintures. Une en particulier attira l'attention d'Harry, elle montrait les quatre fondateurs avant leur séparation. A gauche se tenait le courageux Godric Gryffondor avec sa légendaire épée, à ses cotés se tenait la brillante et magnifique Rowena Serdaigle, à droite la tolérante Helga Poufsouffle avec sa petite coupe d'or dans les mains et enfin tout à droite du tableau le rusé Salazar Serpentard avec autour de son cou son médaillon en or. Harry distingua pour tous leurs objets fétiches, tous excepté Rowena où il ne distingua rien de particulier. Il reprit son chemin lorsqu'une image lui revint en mémoire.

- Je vois que tu apprécies cette toile, remarqua Dumbledore

- En effet professeur mais dites moi, la tiare sur le front de Rowena, il me semble l'avoir déjà vu quelque part…

- C'est fort probable, Gellert a toujours aimé les reliques et plus particulièrement celle améliorant sa « condition ».

- C'est à dire, demanda Hermione.

- La légende dit que la tiare de Rowena prodiguait la sagesse à toute personne la portant et Gellert était friand de ce genre de légende

- Oui dans votre souvenir, je l'ai vu près de son cou… Qu'avez vous fait de la tiare après le combat ?

- Lors de son arrestation, la tiare avait disparu. Il est probable qu'elle fut perdue durant le combat.

- Je vois…

Harry resta pensif suite à la réponse de Dumbledore et ne le vit pas reprendre son chemin vers les rayons de la bibliothèque. Se pourrait-il que Voldemort ait retrouvé la tiare et qu'il en ait fait un Horcruxe ? Harry en avait l'intuition mais il avait également l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu cet objet de ses propres yeux…

- Professeur ? Ne pensez vous pas que l'objet de Serdaigle que l'on recherche serait cette tiare ?

- C'est une possibilité en effet…

- Je pense même que c'est certain professeur. Voldemort n'aurait pas laissé passer une chance pareille. Et durant ces années où il avait disparu, il a surement dû la retrouver.

Dumbledore se retourna et fixa Harry de ses yeux bleu pénétrant. Tout ce qu'avait dit Harry était logique et pourtant il n'y avait pas songé. A croire qu'il n'avait pas encore récupéré totalement mais Harry comblait ses lacunes. Puis après une petite minute où Harry se sentit jaugé, il sourit.

- Voilà donc une énigme de résolu, nous avons donc déterminé tous les Horcruxes et il ne reste plus qu'à les retrouver. Mais tout d'abord…

Dumbledore toucha le livre « Aussi doux et inoffensif que Tommy » ce qui fit disparaitre la rangé de livres et laisser la place au médaillon de Serpentard. Dumbledore enleva les protections et s'en empara. Il le donna immédiatement à Harry qui, une fois en main, sut que c'était bel et bien le bon.

- A voir ton visage j'en déduis que, tout comme moi, tu sais que c'est bel et bien un Horcruxe.

- Oui en effet et je vais le détruire de ce pas.

- Fais attention à toi, tu sors juste de l'infirmerie, ajouta Hermione.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas envi d'y retourner.

Harry posa le médaillon sur le bureau de Dumbledore et leva sa main gauche. Comme la dernière fois son aura l'entoura mais Dumbledore fut stupéfait de voir qu'elle avait belle et bien augmentée. Il était certain qu'il l'avait dépassé et maintenant il était curieux de voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller.

Comme lors de la précédente fois, Harry ne mit pas longtemps à détruire cet Horcruxe. Le même phénomène se produisit et l'âme de Voldemort quitta pour toujours le médaillon de Salazar. Il ne manquait plus qu'à trouver la coupe de Poufsouffle, la tiare de Serdaigle et Nagini avant la confrontation finale.

- Et bien et bien, tu as été rapide cette fois, dit malicieusement Dumbledore.

- Oui, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler à un morceau de Tommy… Où en sont les recherches pour les Horcruxes restant ?

- Concernant la tiare de Serdaigle, nous n'avons aucune piste mais au moins nous savons maintenant quoi chercher. Par contre nous avançons plus rapidement au sujet de la coupe.

- C'est à dire ? Demanda avidement Hermione.

- Le Professeur Rogue a, il y a quelque temps, entendu une très intéressante conversation entre Voldemort et Bellatrix Lestrange. Voldemort voulait lui confier un objet de grande importance qu'elle devait garder dans un lieu sur. Nous pensons qu'il s'agit de cet Horcruxe mais le lieu reste à déterminer.

- Et pourquoi pensez vous que ce soit la coupe de Poufsouffle et non la tiare de Serdaigle ? Demanda Hermione

- Voldy n'aurait jamais confié un objet ayant de telles capacités et ayant appartenu à Grindelwald, répondit Harry.

- Oui c'est ce que je pense, confirma Dumbledore.

- Mais alors pourquoi cacher la Tiare et ne pas l'utiliser… ? Questionna de nouveau Hermione

- Il est fort probable qu'il n'en avait pas besoin dans ce sens mais juste pour réaliser son « œuvre ». N'oublie pas sa fascination pour Poudlard et les fondateurs, il n'aurait pas pu achever ses Horcruxes sans la Tiare de Serdaigle.

- Tu as probablement raison.

- Vous avez pu fouiller leur demeure ? Demanda Harry en se retournant vers Dumbledore.

- Non, elle est très bien gardée mais surtout ils sont plus nombreux et mieux organisés que nous. Le fait est que nos forces alliées s'amenuisent alors que celles de l'ennemi grandissent.

- Oui je sais tout ça et je m'en occuperais le cas échéant. Nous avons plus d'alliés que vous ne le pensez, il suffit juste de les convaincre… dit mystérieusement Harry. Nous allons vous laisser professeur, il se fait tard. Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit professeur, fit Hermione

C'est un Dumbledore plus que confus qu'ils quittèrent. Merlin seul savait à quel point il n'aimait pas ne pas tout savoir mais avec Harry, il aurait pu demander longtemps sans avoir aucune réponse.

Sur le chemin de leurs chambres, Hermione posa la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu as voulu dire au professeur Dumbledore concernant nos alliés ?

- Je me demandais quand tu allais me poser cette question, plaisanta Harry.

Je ne peux pas te dire plus que ce que j'ai déjà dis. Nous avons des alliés potentiels et il va falloir que j'aille les trouver mais bientôt tu auras tes réponses.

Hermione bouda un peu la réponse d'Harry mais elle comprenait le fait qu'elle ne puisse tout savoir. Elle avait beaucoup changé et muri car il fut un temps où ne pas tout savoir l'aurait complètement énervé.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre d'Harry lorsque celui ci lui dit :

- Hermy, je vais devoir te laisser seule un petit moment car je dois aller voir le dernier gardien et je ne sais pas combien de temps ca va durer.

- Hors de question Harry, à chaque fois que tu t'en vas tu reviens dans un état lamentable alors je viens avec toi et là tu n'as rien à dire…

Au vu du regard enflammé de son Hermy, Harry se ratatina et ne put qu'abdiquer.

- Bien… habille toi chaudement.

Hermione se changea rapidement et lorsqu'elle fut prête Harry l'enserra et ils disparurent dans une flamme rougeoyante.


	18. Chapter 18

Bonjour, bonjour

Chose promise, chose due et voilà le nouveau chapitre.

Tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir car malgré ma longue absence vous êtes toujours là…

Merci également à Elisabeth Canden pour avoir corrigé mes trop nombreuses fautes…

Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre à leur review, réponse à la fin.

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

Le calme régnait dans les montagnes Himalayenne en ce bel après midi. Le ciel bleu contrastait avec la blancheur de la neige, vierge de tout passage humain. Il fallu l'arrivé de nos deux sorciers pour perturber cette harmonie.

Ils furent immédiatement saisis par le froid qu'Harry rectifia bien rapidement grâce à un sort de chaleur.

- Dis-moi, pourquoi m'as tu demandé de m'habiller chaudement si tu connaissais ce sort ?

-Je viens juste de m'en souvenir, répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable, dit elle en enlevant son écharpe, son gros manteau et ses gants.

Après les avoir réduit et les avoir mis dans sa poche, ils commencèrent leur marche pour trouver le gardien de l'Air. Bien qu'Harry ne connaissait pas les lieux, il s'avait où aller et se sentait attiré par la grotte où résidait Bagram. Il était assez nerveux par cette rencontre dû fait du caractère irascible du gardien et Hermione le sentit. Elle lui prit la main et cela suffit à le calmer. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parole, être là pour l'autre suffisait à ce qu'ils se comprennent.

La grotte était en vue alors que le chemin se réduisait et laissait entre apercevoir le vide. Plus que quelque pas et enfin il aurait le pouvoir nécessaire pour libérer le monde de Voldemort. Mais avant cela il devait convaincre le plus têtu et indépendant des gardiens.

-Tu es prête Hermione ?

-Oui en avant, fit elle résolu.

-Très bien mais avant ca, je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'interviendras pas quoiqu'il arrive.

-Et pourquoi ca ? demanda-t-elle vigoureusement.

-Parce que cette fois ci c'est ma mission.

Le ton de sa voix ne laissait place à aucun compromis et Hermione fut obligée d'abdiquer.

Ils pénétrèrent prudemment dans la grotte suivit une fois de plus par la boule de lumière engendré par Harry. La grotte était bien plus grande qu'il ne semblait vu de l'extérieur et il apparaissait qu'elle avait bien été agrandie par magie. Même si ca faisait à peine quelque minutes qu'ils marchaient cela leur parurent une éternité jusqu'au moment où ils arrivèrent dans une salle. Elle était circulaire et faiblement éclairée par ce qu'il semblerait être la paroi. Ils examinèrent la salle un instant sans rien trouver d'intéressant lorsqu'un bruit sourd se fit entendre en face d'eux. C'était un grognement et maintenant ils entendaient des bruits de pas faisant vaciller les parois.

Au loin alors que le chemin continuait dans un virage sur la droite, une ombre gigantesque apparut. Instinctivement nos deux sorciers reculèrent mais l'ombre grandissait bien plus vite qu'eux. Harry repris contenance et se mit en garde bien décidé à lutter. Le gardien fit alors son apparition, c'était bel et bien un dragon mais pas du tout comme ceux qu'ils avaient déjà vu lors de la première tache de la coupe de feu. Ce dragon était certes imposant mais il marchait fièrement sur ses deux pattes tel un homme. Derrière lui on pouvait distinguer ses immenses ailes repliées et une longue queue parsemée d'épines. Ses écailles étaient d'une telle blancheur que la lumière se reflétait dedans illuminant toute la salle. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair d'une grande pureté mais on y lisait aussi une grande force. Lorsqu'il arriva devant le couple, il les examina quelques instants du haut de ses deux mètres cinquante et rugit de colère.

-Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?

-Je me nomme Harry et voici Hermione. Si nous sommes venus c'est pour vous rencontrer, Bagram gardien de l'Air.

-Tu es bien renseigner mais ce titre ne signifie plus rien de nos jours.

-Que voulez vous dire ?

-Ce titre m'a été attribué lorsque la Terre était jeune et qu'il lui fallait un gardien pour surveiller sa croissance. Maintenant elle est complètement autonome et n'a plus besoin de gardien ce qui explique pourquoi ce titre ne signifie plus rien…

-Je comprends mieux mais je me demande bien pourquoi ils ne me l'ont pas expliqué, dit Harry plus bas.

Il s'avéra simplement qu'il n'avait pas parlé assez bas car les yeux bleus du gardien le fixèrent intensément.

-Qui ca « ils » ?

-Mais vos frères voyons… Qui d'autre aurait pu m'aider à vous retrouver ? demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

-Et pourquoi mes frères t'auraient conduit à moi ? gronda-t-il

-Parce que j'ai besoin de votre aide pour gagner la guerre. Je ne suis pas assez fort même après avoir fusionné et…

-Que dis-tu ? demanda Bagram dans un rugissement faisant vaciller les parois.

Ils ont fusionné avec toi ? Un simple humain ne devrait pas avoir autant de pouvoir, ils ont perdu la tête.

Tout en parlant, Bagram s'était dangereusement approché faisant reculer vers la sortie le jeune couple. Les yeux du dragon étincelaient dangereusement ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-Je vais devoir rectifier leur erreur, pardonnez moi jeunes humains.

-Ne mêlez pas Hermione à ca !

-Elle en a trop vu…

Et avant d'avoir pu dire quoique ce soit, il cracha un jet de flamme totalement blanc. Harry s'interposa les deux mains en avant pour capter le jet de flamme. Etant maintenant le gardien du feu par substitution il ne risquait plus rien de cet élément. Ca, bien sur, c'est ce qu'il pensait en toute logique mais qui était bien loin de la réalité. Au lieu de le bloquer il le reçu de plein fouet et fut projeté dans le couloir entrainant Hermione avec lui. Ils se relevèrent difficilement, suite au choc, se cherchant du regard. Aucun des deux furent blessés mais Hermione resta interloquée sur l'état d'Harry. En effet il n'y avait aucune trace de brulure mais à la place, elles étaient emprisonnées dans la glace.

-Harry… tes mains…

-Oui il semblerait que j'ai fait une stupide erreur. Ce n'était pas un jet de feu mais de glace.

-En effet humain, je contrôle tous les vents et ainsi le souffle polaire.

-Intéressant, fit Harry en souriant.

Ce sourire, Hermione le connaissait, c'était celui qu'il affichait lorsqu'il était excité par un combat.

-Hermione, tu peux m'attendre dehors s'il te plait ? demanda Harry en la fixant intensément.

Non, c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu dire mais ce mot ne vint jamais jusqu'à ses lèvres. Le regard d'Harry avait été doux mais déterminé et malgré toute sa volonté elle ne put qu'acquiescer. Elle l'embrassa de toutes ses forces et courut dans le dédale de couloir les larmes aux yeux. A ce moment elle se maudit de lui avoir promis de ne pas intervenir, de rester neutre mais comme il l'avait dit, c'était son combat.

Harry avait fait fondre la totalité de la glace et se prépara à riposter, il se concentra et l'eau à ses pieds se solidifia en une sphère qu'il projeta sur le dragon. Pas le moins du monde impressionné, il suffit d'un coup d'aile pour la faire exploser. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu qu'Harry avait un autre plan, ayant sortit sa baguette il avait déjà lancé un sort de conjonctivite qui atteint l'œil droit du dragon. Celui-ci rugit de rage et avec ses ailes créa un immense souffle en direction d'Harry. Il ne put tenir bien longtemps face à la force du vent et fut projeté et entrainé hors de la caverne. Hermione vit Harry totalement expulsé da la grotte et atterrir lourdement sur la neige. Elle le rejoint rapidement et s'inquiéta immédiatement de son état.

-Rassures toi Hermy, je vais bien mais j'avais oublié qu'il ne faut jamais énerver un dragon…

-Qu'as tu fais ?

-Sort de conjonctivite… Maintenant il esquivera moins bien, dit-il en se relevant.

-Tu as une idée de comment le vaincre ?

-Le problème c'est que je ne veux pas le vaincre, mais lui faire reprendre raison.

Bagram sortit à son tour et se déploya de toute son envergure, ailes dépliés. Ce n'est pas sa prestance qu'Harry remarqua mais un bout de bois qui paraissait minuscule dans la main du gardien. Sa baguette, il avait du la lâcher lors de l'attaque du dragon.

-Je te félicite humain, je ne l'ai pas vu venir ce coup mais je me demande comment tu réagiras sans ta baguette.

Et dans un crac significatif, la baguette d'Harry fut détruite en millier de petits morceaux. Harry sentit comme une déchirure, comme si une partie de lui avait été arraché. Cette baguette avait marqué son entrée dans le monde magique et c'est une partie de son passé qui était partis.

-C'est étonnant de voir comment vous devenez inoffensif sans ce morceau de bois…

-Je ne suis pas comme les autres, fit Harry d'une voix tendu par la colère. Hermy met toi à l'abri, finalement je vais le vaincre…

Il leva ses mains et une pluie de sort s'abattit sur le dragon qui se protégea derrière ses ailes.

Un passant aurait trouvé magnifique ce balai de couleurs malgré la dangerosité.

Sous l'intensité Bagram commençait à reculer. Chaque impact retentissait en écho dans la montagne, créant des avalanches en contre bas. Puis plus rien, le dragon avait pris son envol et piquait déjà sur Harry la gueule grande ouverte. Il esquiva d'une roulade mais pas totalement car une profonde entaille apparut sur sa jambe gauche. Du sang venait salir la pureté de la neige mais Harry ne montra aucune douleur.

Hermione, en retrait, observait le combat voulant le rejoindre mais elle se savait dépassée par l'enjeu. Elle voyait Harry lutter dans tous les sens, courir, s'arrêter, jeter un sort, esquiver, courir dans une autre direction, utiliser ses éléments. Il semblait totalement dépassé car Bagram, volant, avait une plus grande marge de manœuvre.

Harry s'arrêta d'un coup de courir et sourit. Le dragon cracha alors son souffle glacé, dans un manteau de flamme Harry disparut et se matérialisa derrière Bagram. Il tendit rapidement ses mains et de ses dix doigts partirent des rayons jaune comme le soleil. Ils traversèrent les ailles du dragon qui instable ne put maintenir son altitude et s'écrasa. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Harry constata avec satisfaction que ses ailes étaient parsemées de trou d'un diamètre égal à une balle de golf. Il serait difficile maintenant pour le gardien de voler sans soin particulier.

-Tu as un sens du combat très surprenant, je dois l'avouer. Mais même au sol j'ai l'avantage sur toi.

Pour l'affirmer, le dragon joint ses pates avant en se concentrant. Le vent s'était arrêté et Harry, peu rassuré, se mit en garde. Puis Bagram étendit ses pates avant le long de son corps et dans un geste brusque les leva au ciel. Des tourbillons apparurent par centaine prenant des directions aléatoire. Harry les évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait, ne trouvant rien d'autre à faire alors que Bagram siégeait au milieu de son élément. Soudain deux tourbillons se rencontrèrent, puis trois et quatre créant en immense cyclone. Il avançait invariablement vers Harry repoussant par la même occasion les plus petits tourbillons dans la direction opposée. Avant d'être acculé au bord du gouffre, il transplana au calme près du dragon qui l'ignora superbement. Intrigué par ce comportement, il regarda dans la même direction que celui-ci et vit qu'un autre cyclone s'était crée. Ca ne l'inquiéta pas plus que ca excepté quant il vit Hermione qui évitait avec grâce les petits tourbillons. Apparemment elle n'avait pas vu ce qui arrivait vers elle et ne semblait pas entendre les cris d'Harry.

Hermione leva la tête et aperçu enfin le cyclone. Instinctivement elle lança un sort mais fut immédiatement happée par le cyclone, disparaissant dedans. Harry courut comme il ne l'avait jamais fait en direction du point où se situait Hermione. Puis le cyclone passa le gouffre et disparut petit à petit laissant tomber une Hermione sans connaissance dans le vide. Harry ne se posa pas la question une seule seconde et sauta.

Bagram resta interdit quelque instant devant cet acte irréfléchi mais il avait enfin fait ce qu'il avait à faire.

Harry plongeait à toute vitesse essayant de rattraper son ange. Il allait de plus en plus vite mais il savait, il sentait qu'il n'arriverait pas à temps. Et même s'il était arrivé à temps qu'est ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire ?? Allait-il encore une fois échouer et perdre une autre personne qu'il aimait. Il était devenu fort mais à quoi servait cette force s'il était incapable de sauver ses proches et celle qu'il aime. Elle allait mourir et lui aussi par la même occasion. Chassant ses pensées il hurla le prénom d'Hermione et comme répondant à son appel elle ouvrit les yeux. Il fallu une seconde ou deux pour qu'elle comprenne ce qu'il se passait. C'est un regard chocolat plein de larmes qui se fixa sur Harry. Il pouvait y lire toute la détresse et la peine de la jeune fille ce qui le rendit encore plus furieux contre lui même

« Ca ne peut pas se terminer comme ca !! Impossible. Je te sauverais Hermy quoiqu'il m'en coute »

C'est alors qu'il fut pris par une douleur lancinante dans le dos. Il crut s'évanouir mais il teint bon et tournant légèrement la tête, il distingua deux ailes rouges flamme. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre il battit d'instinct ses ailes et gagna une vitesse inimaginable. Il rattrapa Hermione in extremis et redressa, ses pieds effleurant le sol. Durant la remonté, ils ne se parlèrent pas mais leur étreinte était suffisante pour savoir qu'ils avaient eu peur l'un pour l'autre. Il dépassa le sommet et se posa au loin pour mettre Hermione en sécurité.

-Ne bouges pas, je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps.

Hermione ne put répondre, trop choquée par ce qu'il s'était passé.

Bagram pouvait ressentir la colère du jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment ils avaient pu s'en sortir et surtout comment des ailes avaient pu pousser dans le dos du garçon. Une résultante de la fusion avec Fumseck ? Improbable…

-Vous avez fait une grave erreur en touchant à Hermione, dit Harry ses yeux jetant des éclairs.

-Je respecte tes sentiments et le fait que tu souhaites la protéger mais je me dois de vous faire disparaître, fit Bagram.

-Pourquoi une telle extrémité ?

-Chez les hommes, trop de puissance rend avide.

-Pourtant j'en ai besoin pour battre Voldemort, il n'y a que moi qui puisse l'arrêter.

-Qui est cet homme ?

-Ce n'est plus un homme à proprement parlé mais le mal incarné. Il menace toute vie sur cette planète et je ferais vraiment tout pour le vaincre.

-Puis-je lire en toi ?

-Pourquoi faire ?

-Pour m'assurer de la véracité de tes propos avant de décider si je t'aide ou non.

-Bien, allez-y.

Bagram se plongea donc dans les pensées d'Harry. Il y vit beaucoup de tristesses, de combats et de morts. Il se demandait comment ce garçon pouvait supporter tout ca quant il réalisa que malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu l'amour tenait la place principale. Il se retira doucement de l'esprit d'Harry et réfléchis un moment.

-Bien j'ai décidé que je t'aiderais mais il y a une condition.

-Laquelle ?

-Me battre, fit le gardien avec ce qui pourrait ressembler le plus à un sourire

-Très bien finissons-en.

-Ca ne sera pas aussi simple…

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait déjà plus, il posa ses mains sur la neige et récita une très ancienne formule.

-Que mon sang pris contre ma volonté,

Soit le rempart de mon essence

Et capture l'indompté

Pour enfin voir le jour de ma renaissance.

Un symbole rouge s'activa alors dans la neige englobant totalement le gardien et l'empêchant de bouger.

-Magie de Sang…ainsi tu as utilisé ta blessure pour tracer ce symbole lors de notre combat. Très intéressant, je ne pensais pas rencontrer quelqu'un capable d'utiliser ce genre de magie.

Mais ca ne m'arrêtera pas longtemps…

Harry se remit alors debout et leva sa main droite, paume vers le haut. Petit à petit il referma les doigts, diminuant en même temps le rayon du cercle.

-Il me suffit de fermer le poing…

-Je vois ca, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais une telle maitrise de cette magie.

Apres plusieurs secondes Bagram finit par abdiquer et Harry leva le sort.

-Avant qu'on fusionne, tu devras passer un dernier test.

-Ce n'était pas prévu.

-Je n'avais pas prévu non plus d'être vaincu.

-Bien je vous rejoins tout de suite.

Bagram se dirigea alors dans sa grotte tandis qu'Harry alla retrouver Hermione.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Mieux et toi ?

Pour toute réponse Harry lui fit un sourire et l'embrassa tendrement.

-On doit le rejoindre, fit Harry

Hermione opina et ils se mirent en route en direction de la caverne.

-Dis-moi Harry, ces ailes sont définitives ? Enfin elles sont très belles et très pratique mais… ne va surtout pas croire que je ne les aime pas, si tu dois les garder ce n'est pas grave. Non pas que ca soit grave…

Harry rigola en entendant le discours plus qu'embrouillé d'Hermione et préféra la couper avant qu'elle soit complètement gênée.

-Hermione stop ! Ne t'en fais pas, je dois pouvoir les faires disparaître.

Il se concentra tendis qu'Hermione se mordillait la lèvre inferieur, gênée de s'être emmêler. Petit à petit la grandeur des ailes diminua jusqu'à leurs totale disparition.

-Je te préfère comme ca, remarqua Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Harry lui prit la main sans rien ajouter et pénétrèrent dans la grotte. Ils dépassèrent la salle circulaire et finirent par rejoindre Bagram autour d'un socle. Dessus flottait une épée à deux mains totalement blanche entouré d'un halo bleuté. Le manche était finement forgé pour une bonne prise en main où apparaissait une écriture d'une langue perdu faisant tout le tour. Sur la lame un étrange symbole était présent sur les deux faces. Harry pensa immédiatement à un éclair mais il pouvait se tromper.

-Voilà la Guardian Sword, seul le tout premier gardien put la manier. Tu vas devoir la prendre mais je te préviens, si elle ne te juge pas digne, tu disparaitras pour toujours.

-Charmant… Mais je n'ai pas le choix alors je réussirai.

Hermione sera un peu plus la main d'Harry et celui-ci lui fit un sourire de réconfort et lâcha sa main. Il s'approcha doucement et toucha du bout du doigt le halo. Il ne se produisit rien alors il décida de tendre la main pour saisir le manche. Plus sa main approchait du but et plus de minis éclairs apparurent dans le halo. Pas le moindre effrayé et insensible à ces éclairs il saisit le manche et put la brandir. Une vive lumière composée de rouge, marron, bleu et blanche l'engloba, éblouissant toute la pièce et il sut à ce moment qu'elle avait été faite pour lui comme un prolongement de son corps.

-Alors tu es digne, mes frères ne se seraient pas trompés apparemment. Laisse-moi te dire un secret sur cette épée, il s'avère qu'elle peut se métamorphoser en baguette magique… Il te suffit tout simplement de le vouloir.

-Très bien, voyons ca.

Il pensa fortement au fait de transformer l'épée en baguette et sous ses yeux elle prit effectivement l'apparence d'une baguette d'une blancheur ivoire.

-Quoiqu'il arrive tu seras le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser, elle est liée à toi comme tu es lié à elle.

Es-tu prêt à passé à l'étape finale ?

-Oui et je vous remercie de m'aider.

-Quand nous aurons fusionné il faudra me tutoyer.

Sans laisser le temps de répondre, Bagram fondit en Harry. Celui-ci fut pris de spasmes et s'écroula à genoux. Hermione se précipita vers lui mais elle fut repoussée par la magie ambiante et elle dû le contempler, avec anxiété, se tordre de douleur.

Apres une longue heure de souffrance, Harry se tranquillisa et Hermione put enfin se rapprocher de lui. Il lui semblait qu'il avait encore grandit et devait mesurer au moins 1m85. Ses vêtement semblaient bien plus proche de sa peau qu'avant comme s'il avait gagné encore en musculature. Elle l'aida à se relever et finit par demander

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai mal partout et je suis vraiment épuisé. Mais étrangement je me sens bien.

Hermione ne trouva rien à ajouter et ils commencèrent à gagner la sortie.

-Je vais te ramener à Poudlard pour que tu te reposes, fit Hermione

-Oui mais pas à l'infirmerie !

Hermione sourit et se concentra comme lui avait appris Harry. Apres quelque secondes ils disparurent dans un « pop » qui se répercuta en écho.

Ils réapparurent à l'orée de la forêt interdite et commencèrent à avancer vers le portail de Poudlard. Harry marchait difficilement et il fallu le soutient totale d'Hermione pour qu'il avance. Malgré la souffrance qu'il éprouvait, il était vraiment heureux. Heureux d'avoir terminé ses fusions et de se sentir enfin complet, heureux d'avoir Hermione toujours à ses cotés. Mais le bonheur est un sentiment éphémère, il disparaît aussi vite qu'il apparaît, c'est pourquoi il faut en profiter quant il est encore temps. Comme pour le lui rappeler ils furent interpelés par une voix qu'ils auraient vraiment aimé ne pas entendre à ce moment :

-Et bien on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance…

* * *

Alors j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette fin… Moi même je n'en suis pas fan quand je lis une fiction mais là c'était trop tentant mdr. Je ferais donc en sorte d'écrire la suite assez rapidement pour ne pas me faire trucider…

A très bientôt et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviewsssssss

EP : Merci beaucoup et ravi de retrouver tes reviews.

Fafa : Je te remercie beaucoup et je suis ravi que ca te plaise. C'est vrai que j'adore le couple d'Harry/Hermione car selon moi c'est un couple qui se complète parfaitement. Moi non plus je n'ai rien contre les slashs mais disons simplement que je n'arrive pas à les lire alors que, comme tu le dis, le contenu de l'histoire peut être très intéressant. A bientôt j'espère.

Klaude : merci pour ta review et non Harry ne sortira pas avec les deux Hermione en même temps après son retour dans son monde. Je pense que même lui malgré ses pouvoirs aurait du mal à gérer le caractère de 2 Hermione lol. Mais la réponse viendra à la fin de l'année dans l'autre monde… à bientôt


	19. Chapter 19

Bonjour tout le monde,

J'espère que vous allez bien et que je n'ai pas été trop long à poster ce chapitre.

Encore merci à Elisabeth Canden qui me corrige inlassablement.

Pour ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre, les réponses à la fin du chapitre.

Sans plus attendre voilà la suite…

Bonne lecture

* * *

_Chapitre 19_

Le soleil avait fini son office et laissait sa place à la lune, propice à toute trahison. A croire que la lune faisait ressortir tous les plus vils instincts de la race humaine. La nuit rend les hommes plus sur d'eux, cachés dans l'ombre, ils font enfin tomber les masques pour laisser libre cours à leurs vraies natures. Même une personne que l'on croit connaître, qu'on pense être incapable de faire du mal peut s'avérer être, au final, la plus fourbe. C'est à leurs dépends que nos jeunes héros vont s'en rendre compte.

-Et bien on dirait que c'est mon jour de chance…

Harry et Hermione se retournèrent pour voir l'homme qui les avait interpellés. Cette voix ils la connaissaient que trop bien pour se tromper mais ils ne tombèrent pas sur la personne espérée. A la place se trouvait, une grande silhouette revêtu d'une cape noire et d'un masque en forme de tête de mort. Cette personne pointait sa baguette droit sur eux, ne leur laissant aucune chance de riposter.

-Allons allons, vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? Je suis déçu, vraiment, surtout par toi Hermione.

Tout en parlant l'homme retira son masque et laissa apparaître une tignasse rousse.

-Je ne peux pas croire ce que je vois, fit Hermione.

-Et pourquoi ca ? Tu penses que c'est encore une mauvaise blague ? Tu penses que je n'ai aucun talent pour être accepté dans le camp des gagnants ? Mais tu vois, le Maître m'a donné ma chance, il m'a marqué comme l'un des siens, dit l'individu en dévoilant la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras gauche.

Face à cette révélation Harry contracta sa mâchoire de colère alors que les yeux d'Hermione commençaient à s'embuer.

-Comment as-tu pu nous trahir ? Comment ? Après tout ce que ce serpent nous a fait ! Tu oublies Remus, Harry et ta sœur !! Ron comment as-tu pu ? hurla Hermione.

-Oh ca te va bien de dire ca ! Pendant tout ce temps j'étais amoureux de toi, mais bien sur tu n'avais d'yeux que pour le survivant. Comment aurais-tu pu me voir alors que j'étais dans son ombre, moi le clown de service ? Et puis Harry est mort… Même si j'en ai été affecté, j'avais osé espérer que ca nous aurait rapproché.

Harry remarqua qu'à la mention de l'Harry de leur monde, les yeux de Ron étaient passés de la haine à la culpabilité.

-Mais bien sur il a fallu que l'autre arrive, ajouta Ron en pointant sa baguette sur Harry. Et encore une fois j'ai été relégué au second plan. Sauf que cette fois-ci, tu vois, je ne serais pas mis de coté.

-Tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis Ron, il n'est pas trop tard pour changer d'avis.

-Oh mais si et d'ailleurs je ne veux pas revenir. Je suis étonné que toi, la miss je sais tout, n'ait pas encore tout compris, fit Ron sarcastique. A ton avis qui a indiqué au maitre que vous seriez à la réception du ministère, qui lui a révélé la vérité sur la réapparition d'Harry ?

Tout ca c'est moi et il était très satisfait !

-Ah oui, malgré son échec ? rappela Hermione.

-Il est vrai que la fin de soirée fut plutôt douloureuse pour le calmer… Mais quant il verra qui je lui rapporte, je suis sur d'être très bien récompenser.

-Je peux t'assurer que tu ne le toucheras pas.

-Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Laisse-moi rire. Que crois tu que je faisais pendant mon absence ? J'ai été entrainé par les meilleurs Mangemorts et visiblement l'autre n'est pas capable de marcher tout seul, dit-il en rigolant.

Harry qui était resté en retrait lors de cette discussion était vraiment en colère à ce moment. Même s'il n'aimait pas ce Ron, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa jalousie l'aurait amené à une telle conclusion. Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser à la traitrise de Peter et de ce qu'avait du ressentir les maraudeurs. Etait ce aussi la jalousie qui l'avait fait basculer du mauvais coté ?

Mais malgré tout, quelque chose clochait avec Ron, quelque chose dans son regard.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées il ne vit pas un sort rouge foncer sur lui. Il ne dut son salut qu'à Hermione qui le poussa par terre. Elle se mit ensuite entre lui et Ron et sortit sa baguette. Il détestait plus que tout que de paraître faible mais il n'était pas encore remis de la fusion et il ne serait qu'une gêne dans ce combat. Hermione était forte et il le savait mais comment ne pas s'inquiéter pour la personne qu'on aime ?

Hermione était prête pour ce combat, elle avait tout dit mais surtout en avait trop entendu. Ron avait basculé et elle se savait en partie responsable. C'est pourquoi ce serait elle qui l'arrêterait. Peu importe comment mais il ne touchera pas à son Harry.

-Pousse toi de là Hermione, je ne suis pas là pour toi.

-Si tu veux Harry alors il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps.

-Ne me tente pas, fit Ron avec un sourire pervers.

-Tu ne m'impressionnes pas du tout. Tu as toujours été le plus faible de nous tous, toujours à rester dans nos pattes, à ne pouvoir se débrouiller seul.

Hermione n'en pensait pas un mot bien sur mais le connaissant depuis sa première année, elle connaissait ses points faibles. L'un des plus flagrant était que Ron, sous le coup de l'énervement, devenait moins lucide et plus fonceur, faisant ainsi beaucoup plus d'erreur.

Et peut importe l'entrainement qu'il avait subit, ce n'est pas ce coup ci où elle se tromperait. Les oreilles de Ron devinrent rouge tomate, sa main se sera sur sa baguette et le premier sort fut lancé

-Endoloris !

Hermione esquiva facilement le sort bien qu'elle fut surprise par celui-ci.

-Tu es tombé bien bas Ron… Je t'arrêterais avant que ta déchéance soit totale.

Elle plaça un charme de bouclier sur Harry et se lança dans le combat. Ron lançait toute sorte de sort mais beaucoup plus de magie noire, fait pour faire souffrir l'adversaire. Hermione quant à elle ne faisait qu'esquiver et contre attaquer au bon moment. Bien vite la différence de niveau se fit sentir et Hermione prit le dessus. Ron suait à grosse goutte en lançant ses sorts de magie noire qu'Hermione déviait d'un coup de baguette. Elle s'approchait de lui tout en contrant les sorts alors que Ron reculait en les lançant. Bientôt il ne put reculer car il se trouva dos à la grille de Poudlard complètement essoufflé.

-Tes amis Mangemorts ne t'ont pas appris que lancer des sorts de magie noire à répétition était épuisant ?

-Tais-toi, je suis plus puissant que toi !

-Je ne crois pas, surtout quant on ne sait pas lancer des sorts informulés. Tu as perdu Ron, rends toi.

-Non je vais vous tuer ! Avada Kedavra !

Hermione resta figée devant le sort vert qui avançait vers elle. Le regard qu'il lui avait lancé avant de jeter le sort n'était pas celui de Ron. Elle ne le pensait même pas capable de lui lancer le sort de la mort. Comme quoi on pouvait se tromper totalement sur les gens. Puis avant de se faire toucher, un rayon blanc vint dévier le sort qui laissa indemne Hermione. Sachant qu'Harry l'avait protégé, sans doute avec ses dernières forces, elle lança un stupéfix qui atteint Ron, trop surpris et fatigué pour esquiver.

Elle se retourna et rejoint Harry qui était resté un peu plus loin assis dans l'herbe.

-Merci, dit-elle en l'aidant à se relever. J'ai failli y rester bêtement.

-Ne t'en fait pas, je ne pensais pas non plus qu'il serait capable de jeter ce sort et puis il était hors de question que je te perde.

-Je ne pensais pas non plus qu'on pouvait contrer l'Avada.

-En magie tout est possible, fit-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Ils arrivèrent au niveau de Ron et Hermione le fit léviter tout en avançant vers le château.

-Une fois que j'aurais récupéré, j'interrogerais Ron… Son comportement me trouble un peu. Entre temps enfermez-le dans une des salles du cachot. Ca risque de prendre un peu de temps avant que j'assimile toutes les connaissances.

-Moi aussi je ne l'ai pas reconnu…Que crois-tu qu'il ait ?

-Je n'en sais rien, rien pour le moment…

Harry ouvrit doucement les yeux et fut heureux de constater qu'il était bien dans son lit et non dans celui de l'infirmerie. Hermione avait voulu l'envoyer voir Pompom mais il avait vivement protesté avec le peu de force qu'il avait, si bien qu'elle dû abdiquer. Harry sourit rien quand pensant à la tête qu'Hermione avait fait à ce moment là.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté endormi mais au moins il avait complètement récupéré de sa fusion. Il se sentait enfin prêt à affronter en duel Voldemort et il pensait enfin avoir sérieusement ses chances. Pour tout le mal qu'il avait fait, il l'arrêterait mais avant toute chose il devait en terminer avec les Horcruxes.

Il se leva d'un bond et fila se nettoyer dans la luxueuse salle de bain des préfets. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris un bon bain et il regretta aussitôt de ne pas prendre plus soin de son corps.

« Je devrais peut être en proposer un à Hermione… » Pensa-t-il.

Un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur son visage mais il se reprit bien trop rapidement pour un garçon de son âge. La guerre laissait très peu de temps et de place à l'amusement…

Il sortit du bain en s'attachant une serviette autours de la taille, complètement détendu et revigoré. Il se détailla quelque instants dans la glace ayant très peu eu l'occasion de le faire et remarqua de légers changements depuis la dernière fois. La fusion avec le gardien Bagram avait encore modifié son apparence. Il avait au moins pris cinq centimètres de plus et atteignait les 1m85 mais surtout il avait pris en muscle. Il était beaucoup plus carré qu'avant mais restait toujours très athlétique. En somme il était très bien proportionné comme si les fusions l'avaient taillé spécialement pour le combat. Il s'approcha de sa garde robe devenue trop petite et lança un sort pour l'ajuster. Lui même était étonné des connaissances qu'il possédait mais étrangement il savait qu'il y avait de part le monde des choses qu'il ignorait encore et c'était tant mieux.

Il opta pour une tenue noire en écaille de dragon et matérialisa un bandana noir qu'il fixa sur son front pour éviter que sa longue chevelure ne tombe dans ses yeux. Seules deux petites mèches retombaient laissant complètement visible le symbole au milieu de son bandana. Ses quatre gardiens étaient représentés dans un cercle entrecoupé du même éclair qu'il avait pour cicatrice. Il avait accepté son statut et il ne se cacherait plus. Au contraire il afficherait au grand jour ses origines.

Il récupéra sa nouvelle baguette posée sur la table de chevet et fut immédiatement pris du même sentiment que dans la grotte. Cette baguette était une partie de lui et étrangement il se mit même à croire qu'elle était peut être vivante. Il décida de créer un porte baguette qu'il fixa à son avant bras droit. Ainsi d'un simple geste du poignet il aurait sa baguette en une fraction de seconde. Il l'a rangea dedans et s'entraina quelque instants pour s'y habituer. Puis quant il fut complètement prêt il prit la direction de la grande salle, là où il était sur de trouver tout le monde.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, les voix se turent au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait vers Hermione. Il faut dire qu'il en imposait vraiment dans cette tenue et avec ses pleins pouvoirs. Même Hermione qui s'était retournée au vu des regards, semblait étonnée par sa prestance. Elle se ressaisit rapidement et l'embrassa en guise de bienvenu.

-On est enfin réveillé la marmotte, constata Hermione.

Il lui fit une légère grimace avant de s'adresser à la grande salle.

-Bonjour tout le monde, fit-il.

Toute la salle lui fit un signe de tête et ils retournèrent à leurs occupations.

-J'ai dormi longtemps ? demanda-t-il.

-Rien que deux jours…

-Et beh… je devais être très fatigué. Sinon qu'en est-il de Ron ?

-On l'a mis au cachot et personne ne l'a approché. Il est complètement à ta disposition…

-Parfait, j'irais le voir toute à l'heure. Au fait Neville tu es prêt pour notre entrainement ?

Neville fut complètement pris par surprise par cette demande, si bien que ce fut Luna qui dut approuver pour lui.

Il était l'heure du cours de duel de Minerva et Séverus, ce qui était parfait pour jauger du niveau de Neville. Au vu du nombre croissant de résistants la grande salle accueillait dorénavant tous les cours. Pour cela les tables étaient rangées dans un coin et tous purent prendre position. Harry se mit face à Neville tandis que les duels commençaient, supervisés par les professeurs. Neville, égal à lui même, semblait nerveux mais il avait un air déterminé faisant ressortir le vrai Gryffondor.

-Allez Nev, montre-moi de quoi tu es capable. Tous les coups sont permis…dit-il en dégainant sa baguette.

-Très bien Harry, je suis prêt, fit Neville sortant sa baguette également.

Ils s'observèrent longuement, Neville tournant autour d'Harry pour trouver une faille. Mais à son grand désespoir, il n'en trouva aucune. Neville avait l'impression d'être un insecte en face d'un mur. Harry imposait le respect et il était fier de connaitre une telle personne. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'admiration. Tous les duellistes avaient arrêtés leur combat d'eux même pour observer et apprendre. Même Séverus et Minerva étaient restés en retrait.

-Stupéfix, lança Neville

Harry n'esquiva même pas et le sort l'atteint de plein fouet. Cependant cela ne fit aucun effet ce qui interloqua la plupart des personnes dans la salle. Hermione quant à elle sourit, elle s'était fait également surprendre la première fois par la protection d'Harry. Cette seconde peau comme l'appelait Harry suffisait à contrer les sorts de faible puissance. Il suffisait donc, pour la passer, d'y mettre plus de conviction et donc de puissance.

-Tu ne me battras pas comme ca Nev. Comment veux-tu me toucher avec des sorts d'aussi faible intensité ? Concentre-toi, concentre tes sentiments et fais les exploser, dit Harry en jetant un sort qui perça le mur.

Neville s'abreuvait des paroles d'Harry et il fit exactement comme il lui avait dit. Se concentrant sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il jeta de nouveau un sort.

Cette fois ci Harry dut le repousser d'un revers de baguette mais il remarqua un léger détail qui le fit sourire.

-Voyons, voyons Nev… tu es trop faible. Tu ne pourras pas venger tes parents comme ca… On ne t'a jamais appris à lancer des sorts informulés ? Si tu dis quel sort tu lances, c'est d'une grande facilité à contrer… Dois-je te rappeler le sacrifice de tes parents pour te sauver ? A moins que tu t'en moque…

-Harry tu vas trop loin, cria Hermione.

Elle allait interrompre le combat lorsqu'elle vu le regard d'Harry. Elle y voyait du regret mais aussi une forte détermination comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

-Comment oses-tu mettre en doute mes sentiments ? hurla Neville

Neville attaqua alors sans relâche par des sorts informulés qu'Harry contrait. Petit à petit les sorts gagnaient en puissance mais Harry ne manquait pas une occasion pour le railler.

La salle commençait à vibrer sous l'impact des sorts. Heureusement qu'Hermione eut le reflexe de placer une bulle de protection autour des combattants. Albus et le restant des professeurs, alertés par les bruits, gagnèrent la salle.

Tout en observant le combat Albus s'approcha de Séverus.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

-Il semblerait que Mr Potter ait quelque chose en tête avec Mr Londubat. En tout cas, bien que Mr Potter esquive tout, la puissance de Mr Londubat m'étonne.

-Oui et elle semble croitre rap…

C'est à ce moment que Dumbledore comprit où voulait en venir Harry. Une aura jaune s'était formée autour de Neville. Des larmes de rage coulaient sur ses joues tandis qu'il se préparait à lancer un nouveau sort.

Tous furent surpris par la puissance de Neville alors qu'il paraissait si frêle…

Harry quant à lui était ravi d'avoir fait ressortir l'aura de Neville. Bien qu'il ne comprenait pas comment, il pouvait sentir les personnes possédant des auras. Mais le plus difficile était de les faire ressortir car étant tous différent les uns des autres, il fallait soit un sentiment particulier, soit un moment précis ou soit beaucoup d'entrainement pour la faire jaillir.

Enfin maintenant qu'il avait réussi, il devait calmer Neville ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

-Neville, écoutes moi…

Un sort fusa en direction d'Harry, qu'il esquiva habilement. Durant cinq minutes il tenta de le raisonner mais autant parler à un mur. Harry commença à s'impatienter et lança une onde de puissance qui vint percuter Neville. Il fut légèrement étourdi et Harry en profita pour le désarmer et l'attacher.

-Maintenant Neville tu vas m'écouter. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que j'ai di et sache que je ne le pensais pas le moins du monde. Pardonne-moi mais c'était nécessaire pour dévoiler ta vraie puissance.

Luna s'approcha aussi et posa une main sur son épaule, tout en glissant quelques mots à son oreille. Neville finit par se calmer et Harry le détacha.

-J'espère que tu m'excuseras Nev

Pour seul réponse il reçut un coup de poing en pleine figure. Harry l'avait vu venir mais il ne l'esquiva pas, sa façon à lui de se faire pardonner.

-Nous voilà quitte, fit Neville.

-Tu es un grand sorcier Nev, maintenant il faudra juste que tu apprennes à contrôler ton aura…

-Etant passée par là, je pourrais t'aider si tu veux Neville, proposa Hermione.

-Avec plaisir. Je suis un peu fatigué, si ca vous dérange pas je vais aller me reposer.

-Je viens avec toi, dit Luna. Tu pourrais tomber sur un exomorphe…

Cela fit sourire tout le monde et ils quittèrent la salle. Luna avait toujours eu ce don pour tout dédramatiser.

Tous voulurent par la suite affronter le survivant, ce qu'il accepta bien volontiers. Affrontant des duellistes seul ou en groupe, il donna son avis et des conseils pour les faires progresser mais Neville fut la seule manifestation d'aura de la journée, ce qui était bien suffisant, pensa-t-il.

A la fin du cours il rejoint Hermione et les professeurs qui étaient restés dans le fond de la salle

-Alors Harry, que penses-tu de cet entrainement ? demanda Dumbledore

-Je dois dire que je suis très surpris du niveau mais surtout de leur volonté.

-S'ils se battent ainsi c'est parce que vous leur avez redonné de l'espoir, fit McGonagall.

-Ils leur en faut peu, grogna Séverus.

Cette remarque fit rire Harry qui arriva, quelque secondes, à prendre au dépourvu le professeur de potion.

-Vous avez peut être raison professeur mais je pourrais vous surprendre, répondit Harry mystérieusement.

Séverus eut un léger rictus qui pour certain pourrait sembler à du dédain mais le peu de personne le connaissait savait que c'était un véritable sourire, made in Séverus.

Bien qu'impensable le professeur de potion pourrait sans doute s'accommoder de cet Har... de ce Potter…

-Professeur j'aimerais voir Ron s'il vous plait, demanda Harry à l'intention de Séverus.

-Tu comptes l'interroger après tout ces combats ? demanda Hermione

-Oui je vais très bien, ne t'inquiètes pas, fit-il en lui prenant la main et en faisant en clin d'œil.

-Dans ce cas, suivez-moi.

Tout le monde prit la direction des cachots laissant Séverus guider la marche.

-Mr Potter ? demanda Minerva.

-Harry, appelez moi Harry s'il vous plait.

-Bien Harry mais dans ce cas ca sera Minerva pour toi.

-Très bien Minerva

-Que comptes-tu faire avec Ron ?

-L'interroger… Disons que j'ai ressenti quelque chose d'étrange chez lui et j'aimerais en avoir le cœur net avant de le juger.

-Qu'as tu ressenti ? demanda Albus

-C'est difficile à expliquer avec des mots mais Hermione l'a ressenti également…

Hermione opina mais n'ajouta rien ne voulant sans doute pas être déçu par de faux espoir.

-Vous allez avoir tout le plaisir de voir ca avec lui, ajouta Séverus en arrivant prêt d'une salle gardé par Maugrey et Sirius.

-Merci, au fait professeur vous aussi vous pouvez m'appeler par mon prénom.

Apres un regard indéchiffrable, Séverus finit par répondre

-On verra…

Harry sourit et détourna son attention vers Sirius

-Deux gardes n'est ce pas un peu beaucoup ?

-Oh tu sais je ne monte pas la garde disons juste que je veille à ce qu'il se porte bien. Molly était dans tous ses états et je lui dois bien ca.

Harry hocha de la tête et s'adressa à Alastor.

-J'aimerais le voir.

L'œil de Maugrey l'inspecta quelque instant puis ne trouvant rien à dire il ouvrit la cellule.

-Je ne veux pas être dérangé quoiqu'il arrive, dit-il en les fixant tous du regard.

-Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Minerva

-Comprendre…

Sur ce, il ferma la porte et lança un sort pour que personne ne puisse rentrer sans son accord.

Ron était assis sur une chaise devant une table où était posé un verre dos. Il semblait aller bien mis à part la fatigue visible grâce aux cernes. Malgré tout, son regard était perdu comme s'il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici.

-Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre Ron mais j'ai été assez occupé…

-Harry ? Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

-Je… non.

-Tu ne te souviens pas non plus t'être engagé auprès des Mangemorts.

-…, je ne me souviens pas comment c'est arrivé mais une fois que je m'en suis rendu compte j'étais déjà dans l'engrenage…

-Ca n'excuse rien et ca ne t'as pas empêché de lancer le sort de la mort sur Hermione et de nous dénoncer auprès de Voldy…

-Je ne ferais jamais de mal à Hermione, ni à elle, ni à personne, dit-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

Harry se retourna quelque instant, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. Il semblait si sincère et ne ressentait pas le mensonge. Se retournant il évita de peu le verre d'eau lui fonçant en pleine tête.

-On dirait que le sauveur n'est pas très intelligent ou trop crédule, plaisanta Ron.

Il avait un rire démentiel et ses yeux avaient encore pris une expression de folie. Harry n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce changement brutal, une pièce du puzzle manquait…

-Ohhh le grand Harry Potter ne comprend rien… Bouhhh c'est trop triste, fit Ron d'un ton moqueur.

Et sans plus attendre Harry prit une décision, il capta le regard de Ron et pénétra son esprit tortueux.

* * *

Oui je sais, en ce moment j'arrête mes chapitres aux mauvais moments mais ce n'est pas ma faute… enfin pas complètement lol. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

En tout cas je fais mon maximum pour poster rapidement la suite, promis.

Entre temps n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review s'il vous plait.

A très bientôt.

Butterflied : Je suis vraiment ravi que ca te plaise et touché par tes compliments. Pour connaître la suite, je pense que le meilleur moyen est de continuer à me lire hélas lol. Mais c'est vrai que le retour d'Harry dans son monde va être douloureux… En espérant que ca chapitre t'ait plu.

A bientôt

Klaude : Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre t'aura autant plu que le précédent.

A bientôt j'espère


	20. Chapter 20

Hello tout le monde

J'espère que je ne vous aurais pas trop fait attendre… question relative me direz-vous car au final qu'est ce que l'attente quant on a ce qu'on veut…

Oui bon je suis un peu fatigué… lol.

Allez voilà le chapitre suivant en espérant que ca vous plaise… (La réponse pour ceux à qui je n'ai pu répondre à la fin.)

Chapitre 20

C'est étonnant de voir comment les gens peuvent se complaire dans les ténèbres. Le noir, l'obscurité peut faire peur à certaine personnes mais pour d'autres cela peut les rassurer. Pas de variance, pas de changement, le noir reste noir et ainsi tout reste à sa place.

Une fois pris dans l'engrenage, il est difficile d'en sortir seul. Les ténèbres prennent un malin plaisir à se développer engloutissant la moindre parcelle de lumière.

C'est ce que voyait Harry : aucune lumière, aucun espoir, que du noir et du désespoir.

Une partie en lui se sentait bien ici, au calme. Personne ne le savait mais il les avait souvent vus et il avait parfois bien failli se laisser tenter. C'était si facile de succomber et de les embrasser que sans ses amis il ne serait déjà plus le Harry Potter que tous connaît.

Qu'est ce qui était donc arrivé à Ron pour que lui ayant famille et amis craque de cette façon ?

Cela devait faire cinq bonne minutes qu'Harry flottait dans l'esprit de Ron et toujours aucune lumière à l'horizon. Harry savait par expérience que pour toute personne, même Voldemort, il existait un point d'attache. Un point où existe encore un infime espoir, la lumière parmi l'obscurité car sans espoir personne ne peut vivre.

Comme pour approuver ses dires, une légère discontinuité apparut. Cela apparaissait comme un point gris dans toute l'étendue de noir. Plus il s'approchait et plus il reconnaissait le lieu qui se dessinait devant lui. Il n'était pas surpris de voir le Terrier car c'était toute l'enfance de Ron mais il était totalement différent que dans ses souvenirs.

Le jardin habituellement bien entretenu était laissé à l'abandon. Il n'y avait plus les couleurs chatoyantes et chaleureuses qui montraient la joie de vivre des habitants. Aucune bonne odeur de nourriture ne s'échappait, aucun rire, aucun son, rien. Mais quelque part dans cette demeure se trouvait la réponse à ses interrogations…

Il passa le portique du jardin qui s'écroula après son passage. Tout semblait si vieux, si usé qu'Harry réalisa que cet espoir ne tenait qu'à un fil. Il avança vers la porte sans se faire une seule fois embêter par les gnomes du jardin qui avaient abandonné les lieux. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et entra enfin dans la maison de sa seconde famille. Tout était à sa place, meubles, chaises, portrait de famille mais les couleurs avaient laissé la place à un gris morne. Il visita la cuisine et le salon mais ne trouva rien d'intéressant qu'il ne connaisse déjà. Il se dirigea alors vers l'étroit escalier et monta vers les chambres. Il passa celle de Percy au deuxième étage, de Ginny au troisième étage et de Fred et George. Aucune de ces chambres n'avaient l'habituelle petite étincelle chaleureuse et c'était encore pire avec la chambre de Ginny. Tout était en désordre, absolument tout. Le papier du mur était déchiré, tous les objets normalement disposés sur les meubles et commodes étaient éparpillés sur le sol, les miroirs étaient brisés. Cette chambre respirait la tristesse et la culpabilité. Harry était vite reparti se sentant oppressé par l'ambiance morbide.

Il gagna le quatrième étage, étage où se situait la chambre de Ron, là où il espérait avoir des réponses. Il arriva au pas d'une porte où était accrochée le reste d'une pancarte « Chambre de Ron »

Doucement il poussa la porte qui grinça lentement jusqu'à s'arrêter contre le mur. Il avança prudemment au centre de la pièce totalement sombre et observa que les murs étaient vides avec des marques de griffures. Les anciens posters orange des Canons de Chudley étaient en lambeau à même le sol. Le lit était sans dessus dessous et complètement retourné mais il ne semblait y avoir personne. Il s'apprêta à sortir quant un léger bruit derrière la porte l'interpella. Il la referma et découvrit Ron par terre adossé contre le mur et la tête entre les jambes. Il tremblait et se balançait d'avant en arrière sans se rendre compte de la présence d'Harry.

-Ron ? appela Harry. Ron c'est Harry, tu m'entends ?

Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse, juste ce balancement qui continuait.

Harry s'approcha doucement et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ron pour le calmer. Puis avec sa main droite il releva la tête de Ron pour voir son visage. Il avait le teint très blanc, presque maladif mais son plus grand choc fut quand les yeux d'Harry croisèrent ceux de Ron. Les yeux bleu foncé avaient laissé place à des yeux bleu clair presque blanc vident d'émotions.

-Mais qu'est ce que… ? fit Harry en reculant.

-Tu ne reconnais plus ton ami ? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna prestement et dégaina en un éclair prêt à jeter un sort. Une forme indistincte était au milieu de la chambre et semblait fixer Harry.

-Qui es-tu ? questionna Harry.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris hein ? railla l'ombre. Je te croyais vraiment plus intelligent que ca…

-Comprendre quoi ? Qu'as tu fais à Ron ?

-Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fait mise à part exister.

L'ombre avança et petit à petit Harry reconnu cette personne.

-Ron ?

Il fixa alternativement les deux Ron, l'un presque sans vie et l'autre en parfaite condition. Cependant Harry reconnut l'air de folie dans les yeux de ce Ron. C'était celui là même qui l'avait poussé à pénétrer de force l'esprit de Ron.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette magie ? demanda Harry fixant celui au regard fou.

-Oh mais il n'y a rien de magique là dedans. Et ne m'appelle pas Ron, je ne suis pas lui enfin pas complètement alors ne me compare pas à cette erreur.

-Et comment t'appelles-tu ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Anastase…

-Pourquoi dis-tu que tu n'es pas complètement Ron ?

-Mon prénom devrait pourtant te mettre sur la piste à moins que ce qui te serve de cerveau soit atrophié…

-Je connais parfaitement la signification de ton prénom : « la résurrection… »

-Oh je vois que finalement tu n'es pas si bête…

-…mais je ne vois pas en quoi ou plutôt de quelle manière tu renais.

Le sourire d'Anastase se fit plus grand suite à cette réponse.

-Vu que c'est en partie grâce à toi que je suis là, je vais t'expliquer. Vois-tu depuis la naissance de Ron, j'existe. J'ai toujours été là, tapis dans l'ombre, à guetter ses faiblesses pour pouvoir « vivre ». J'ai longuement pu l'observer en silence, voir ce déchet se faire rabaisser et se laisser faire jusqu'à ce que je décide de prendre les choses en main.

-Un dédoublement de personnalité…

-Appelles ca comme tu veux : autre personnalité, sa part d'ombre. Ce que je sais c'est que maintenant j'ai pris le dessus et que j'ai gagné le droit d'exister à plein temps. D'ailleurs c'est en partie grâce à toi mais surtout grâce au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Le déclenchement de tout fut la mort de sa pauvre Ginny. C'est à ce moment que les brèches sont apparues en Ron. Bien évidemment à chaque brèche, je m'y installais. La mention de sa sœur ravivait sa douleur et me rendait petit à petit plus fort. Parfois même j'arrivais à l'influencer, il était si faible.

-Pourtant quand je suis arrivé dans ce monde tu n'avais pas encore le dessus.

-Oui effectivement et c'est là où tu interviens, dit-il dans un éclat de rire. Malgré la mort de Ginny il avait ses amis, l'autre Harry et Hermione. Malgré mon gain de puissance je ne pouvais contrôler Ron.

Puis Harry est mort et j'ai encore étendu mon emprise mais il restait un espoir répugnant.

Savais-tu qu'il était amoureux d'Hermione ? Et le pire c'est qu'il espérait vraiment qu'elle l'aime un jour, autrement qu'en ami…

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai pu haïr cette fille pour ca. Je l'aurais déjà tué d'ailleurs si tu n'étais pas intervenu… Enfin je ne t'en veux pas parce qu'avec ton retour, tu as détruit l'espoir de Ron.

Harry était choqué de ces révélations. Alors c'était lui la cause de tout ca…

-Je peux lire tes pensées… Et oui sans toi je n'aurais jamais pris la place de votre très cher Ron, dit-il en souriant. Tu as pris son amourrrrr, rajouta-t-il avec une grimace. A partir de cet instant j'ai pu commencer à prendre petit à petit le contrôle et exister pleinement. Mon apanage fut quand le maitre m'apposa la marque, lui qui m'a donné la possibilité de prendre le dessus. Avec la marque des ténèbres, j'ai pris totalement possession du corps de Ron. Regarde maintenant à quoi est réduit cette larve.

-Pourtant tu n'as pu totalement le faire disparaître…

-C'est exact mais regarde mon esprit a totalement pris le dessus et il ne reste de lui que cette maison. Bientôt il ne restera rien.

-Tu as tort l'espoir est ancré en nous et malgré ce que tu dis je n'oublie pas que Ron a tout de même repris le dessus en salle d'interrogatoire…

-…

-Ron, réveille-toi, fit Harry en se retournant et le secouant. Tu ne vas pas le laisser gagner et faire du mal à ceux à qui tu tiens.

-Ca ne sert à rien, il n'entend plus rien.

-Dans ce cas je te vaincrai et il sera libéré de ton emprise.

-Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Anastase, son sourire s'effaçant. Tu oublies que tu es dans mon esprit et que je contrôle tout.

Anastase leva la main et la maison trembla comme si on la secouait de l'extérieur.

-Il te sera impossible de t'enfuir maintenant, tu resteras dans mon esprit jusqu'à que tu meures.

Il disparut soudainement et tous les objets de la pièce commencèrent à fuser un par un sur Harry. Il esquiva agilement et lança un charme de bouclier tout autour de lui qui se fit marteler par les projectiles. Il lança une onde de choc qui détruisit tous les objets et replongea la chambre dans le calme. Petit à petit les objets se reconstituèrent et se replaça à leur place d'origine. Harry ne put s'interroger sur ce phénomène qu'Anastase traversa le sol et frappa Harry au ventre avant, d'un coup derrière la tête, le projeter à l'étage inferieur par le trou. Harry se leva difficilement, pendant que la brèche se refermait, et il comprit qu'il était sacrement désavantagé ici. Un rire se fit entendre dans toute la pièce et Harry martela chaque endroit de la pièce de sort faisait exploser les murs.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ca, se moqua Anastase apparaissant derrière Harry.

Harry esquiva de justesse un sort de découpe qui détruisit à la place un bureau. Anastase apparaissait, attaquait et disparaissait. Il utilisait en somme l'attaque éclair, une très bonne stratégie quant on connaissait parfaitement les lieux. Ron avait toujours été doué en stratégie notamment grâce aux échecs mais Harry avait changé et lui aussi était doué, même très doué. C'est en plein combat, avec l'adrénaline qu'il comprenait le bienfait des connaissances et expériences de ses gardiens.

En ayant assez de se faire malmener, il changea de tactique et transforma sa baguette en Guardian Sword. Il fit exploser le sol et gagna le salon où il avait une plus grande surface et donc un plus grand champ d'action.

Tout ses sens au aguets, il ferma les yeux et laissa couler sa magie dans tout son corps. La moindre variation de magie, la moindre perturbation, il la sentirait et saurait de quelle direction elle vient. La tension était palpable près d'Harry, de l'électricité statique se dégageait de lui faisant exploser les ampoules. Des minutes passèrent sans qu'Anastase n'attaque, il n'était pas fou et il était patient à l'inverse de Ron.

Harry sentit un mouvement derrière lui et sans se poser de question, il se retourna et trancha ce qui arriva. Un fauteuil gisait à ses pieds, coupé en deux dans la diagonale alors qu'Anastase sortit de l'ombre pour jeter un Doloris.

Le sort toucha Harry qui s'écroula au sol, il se tordait de douleur pendant qu'Anastase se rapprochait en rigolant.

-Le survivant se trainant à mes pieds, si ce n'est pas merveilleux… Je suis sur que le maitre aimera ce souvenir.

-N'en soit pas si sur !

Harry qui avait déployé ses ailes, tomba du plafond en donnant un coup d'épée verticale. Le coup fit une légère entaille sur le visage d'Anastase qui avait miraculeusement esquivé mais sa baguette fut découpée.

-Comment as tu fais alors que tu souffrais à mes pieds ? fit Anastase hargneux.

-Les apparences sont trompeuses. Je t'ai laissé voir ce que tu voulais, une simple illusion qu'on apprend en cinquième année…

En fait cela était bien plus complexe, une simple illusion n'aurait pas réagit comme ca, se tordre de douleur, souffrir. La réaction était bien trop humaine pour être une illusion. Voilà ses limites et voilà pourquoi la projection astrale était supérieur. Elle permettait qu'une partie de lui même se détache temporairement mais le revers de la médaille était qu'Harry ressentait ce qu'éprouvait cette projection de lui. Certes c'était à une échelle moindre mais il avait quand même ressentit une partie du Doloris.

Il commençait à cerner Anastase, il était fier et voulait par dessus tout montrer qu'il était puissant et doué. En disant qu'il s'était fait avoir par un sort de cinquième année, il espérait l'énerver et il avait réussi.

-Tu te crois malin hein… ? Mais même sans baguette je peux te tuer !!! TU ES DANS MON MONDE ! hurla-t-il en faisant trembler les murs.

-Tu vois j'ai pu réfléchir et ce que tu dis n'est pas complètement vrai… Certes tu as pris la possession de la majeure partie de l'esprit de Ron mais cette demeure tu ne la contrôle pas. C'est le monde de Ron et j'en veux pour preuve que tout ce que nous détruisons, se reconstruit immédiatement. Pourtant ta baguette, elle, ne s'est pas réparée.

Tu as un très léger contrôle mais c'est tout.

-Peu importe j'ai tout mon temps et il cédera. Il me suffit de revenir un peu plus tard pour te tuer car n'oublies pas que tu es bloqué là et pas moi…

Anastase tenta alors de quitter le Terrier mais il n'y avait rien à faire quelque chose le bloquait ici ou plutôt quelqu'un. Voyant Anastase devenir blême, Harry sourit et reprit.

-On dirait que Ron n'a pas complètement abandonné… Même affaiblit, il t'empêche de partir et espère ta chute. Tu t'es toi même jeter dans ce piège, te croyant tout puissant.

Anastase se précipita alors dans l'escalier et commença à monter. Harry explosa le plafond et s'envola à travers celui-ci. Il détruisit encore deux plafonds et rattrapa Anastase qu'il projeta dans une pièce grâce à un sort d'expulsion bien placé. Harry alla le rejoindre prestement.

Parmi toutes les pièces il fallu que ce soit la chambre de Ginny dans laquelle ils atterrirent.

-Tiens, tiens, cette pièce est vraiment glauque… dit Anastase en se relevant. Ah mais oui je me souviens c'est la chambre de la pauvre, pauvre Ginny.

-Ne souille pas sa mémoire ! cracha Harry en lançant un sort d'immobilisation. Maintenant je vais faire en sorte que tu ne sois plus jamais dangereux.

Harry rengaina alors son épée, ferma les yeux en joignant les paumes de ses mains et se mit alors à psalmodier une langue étrangère. Une cage en or commença alors à faire son apparition avec des runes sur tous les barreaux.

-Tu comptes me mettre dans cette prison dorée ?

-Oui

D'un geste il lança la cage sur Anastase qui allait se faire engloutir. Mais avant qu'elle ne se renferme sur lui, Anastase lança :

-Dis-moi, tu n'as jamais appris la lâcheté de Ron qui a conduit à la mort de Ginny ?

Harry troublé fit dévier, involontairement, la cage qui atterrit dans le coin opposé

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Ah les amis c'est plus ce que c'était. Que de secrets…

Tu vois quand Harry est allé dans la chambre des secrets, il y a eu un éboulement dans une des cavernes. Harry a toujours pensé que c'était à cause de Lockhart mais en fait c'était Ron. Ayant récupéré la baguette de l'ex professeur, il lança un sort provoquant la séparation des deux « amis ». C'est fou ce que la peur peut provoquer mais le pire c'est qu'il osait rejeter la faute sur Harry. Tu te rends compte ? Et tu trouves qu'il a plus sa place que moi dans ce monde ?

Harry fut quelque seconde perturbé ce qui permit à Anastase de se libérer et de se jeter sur Harry. Il récupéra un morceau de miroir brisé et l'appliqua sur la gorge d'Harry où du sang commençait à couler.

-Alors, alors… Les rôles sont inversés on dirait. Tu es vraiment pitoyable, te faire avoir comme ca… Mais écoute avant de mourir je vais te dire un petit secret. Ron n'a jamais compris pourquoi il avait réagit comme ca… Mais en fait c'est moi qui ait, grâce à énormément de volonté, pu lui faire faire ce geste. C'est moi qui lui ait envoyé ces images dans sa tête, c'est encore moi qui lui ait fait connaître la peur à ce moment.

N'est ce pas drôle alors qu'il culpabilise ? finit-il par demander en éclatant de rire.

Bon il est temps de tirer ta réveran…

Plusieurs secousses se firent sentir tendis que la chambre de Ginny reprenait quelque couleurs et qu'elle se reconstituait. Ce phénomène ne semblait pas se limiter à cette chambre mais bien à toute la maison.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais je ne te laisserais pas continuer, hurla Anastase.

-ASSEZ !

Le morceau de miroir disparut et Anastase fut projeté encore une fois à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Une troisieme personne entra dans la chambre pendant qu'Harry se relevait.

-Je suis désolé Harry, désolé que tu ais dû t'occuper de « ca » à ma place.

Harry réalisa que cet individu devant lui, n'était personne d'autre que Ron. Il ne semblait plus si démuni et dans ses yeux reflétaient de la colère et non plus le vide.

Anastase se releva et parut choqué de voir Ron.

-Comment as tu pu me faire ca ? demanda Ron en pointant sa Némésis du doigt. Si j'avais été là, Ginny serait peut être toujours vivante…

-Je l'ai fait parce que c'était nécessaire, idiot. J'ai le droit de vivre !

-C'est fini, tu ne me contrôleras plus. Harry, je vais te créer un passage pour que tu sortes de mon esprit.

-Je ne compte pas partir comme ca, répondit Harry.

-C'est mon combat, si je ne le fais pas seul je ne pourrais jamais commencer à me racheter.

-Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Vous oubliez que j'ai tous les pouvoirs au delà de cette maison, dit Anastase.

-Merci Harry, dit Ron.

Les barrières autours de la maison commencèrent à céder et Harry se retira de l'esprit au moment où il vit Anastase se jeter sur Ron.

Harry se réveilla dans le cachot quelque peu désorienté alors que Ron gisait par terre. Un « boom » perpétuel se faisait entendre et Harry réalisa qu'on essayait de forcer la porte. Cela devait faire longtemps qu'ils étaient dans cette pièce si ses amis essayaient de rentrer.

Il reporta son attention sur Ron et remarqua que son visage se contractait. De plus il pouvait voir que deux auras se combattaient, l'une noire et l'autre grise. La grise semblait perdre du terrain alors que la noire semblait au contraire puiser son énergie dont ne sait où. En y regardant de plus près, il vit que la source était la marque des ténèbres.

Sans plus réfléchir il attrapa son bras gauche et appliqua ses mains sur la marque. Ses yeux devinrent blanc et les pointes de ses cheveux également. Il récita alors une litanie dans un très ancien langage :

Μαρκυε δυ Μαλ

Ενγενδρέ παρ λα Μαλ

Πουρ Φαιρε λε Μαλ

Ηε τ'ορδοννε δε δισπαραίτρε

Μοι κυι νε συις νι υν ὁμμε, νι υν Διευ

Μαις λα ρέσυλταντε δες Δευξ

Πουρ ρεπρέσεντερ λε Βιεν

Une vive lumière apparut et engloba tout l'avant bras. Quant elle disparut, Harry reprit conscience en reprenant son apparence alors que la marque avait totalement disparu. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait mais le plus important était que tout avait marché et que l'aura grise prenait le dessus. Elle finit d'ailleurs par totalement recouvrir le corps de Ron qui ouvrit les yeux quelque instants.

-J'ai réussi, parvint-il à articuler avant de s'évanouir.

Harry sourit et gagna la porte pour l'ouvrir malgré la fatigue. Il put voir les mines inquiètes de tous les professeurs mais aussi d'Hermione. Avant de pouvoir faire quoique ce soit, Molly se précipita dans la salle auprès de son fils.

-Que s'est il passé ?

Harry soutenu par Sirius et Hermione qui s'étaient précipités sur lui, prit le temps de tout expliquer.

-Alors mon fils n'était pas maléfique… ? finit par demander Molly

-Non mais son autre personnalité oui. Il faudrait l'emmener à l'infirmerie car il a besoin de soin et de repos. Professeur Rogue ?

-Oui ?

-Pourriez-vous l'aider à consolider ses défenses ?

Le Professeur Rogue sembla juger le pour et le contre avant d'acquiescer.

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que Ron était inconscient et que le Professeur Rogue était à son chevet travaillant son esprit.

Harry et Hermione, eux, se trouvaient dans la grande salle et ils étaient en train de se restaurer. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé un moment rien que tous les deux et ils profitaient pleinement de ce répit. C'était, bien sur, sans compter sur un maraudeur qui arriva par les grandes portes.

-Bonjour la compagnie, je dérange apparemment…

-Tu as le chic pour apparaître toujours au mauvais moment, fit Hermione mi amusé, mi boudeuse.

-Hermione, là tu me blesses, répondit Sirius avec un grand sourire

-Arrêtez, vous deux… Alors Sir qu'est ce qui t'emmènes ici ?

-Snivellus m'a « aimablement » prévenu que Ron s'était réveillé. J'ai donc pensé que ca vous interess…

Sans qu'il puisse finir, les deux adolescents quittèrent la grande salle pour se diriger vers l'infirmerie.

-Ils n'ont plus aucun respect les jeunes de nos jours… Je me vengerai, fit Sirius avant de courir comme un gosse à leur suite.

Ils gagnèrent tous les trois l'infirmerie et passèrent devant Mme Pomfresh sans écouter ses avertissements.

Ron était parfaitement réveillé et parlait calmement, fait rare pour le remarquer, avec le Professeur Rogue. Sirius, toujours sans aucune gêne, se racla la gorge pour révéler leur arrivée.

Ron tourna la tête et voyant les visiteurs, il baissa les yeux de gêne. Au bout d'un certain moment plus ou moins tendu Ron finit par dire :

-Je suis désolé.

-Professeur ? Etes-vous sur que c'est bien Ron ? demanda Harry.

-Parfaitement sur. Son double se trouve dans la cage dorée que vous avez fait apparaître et je m'emplois depuis deux jours à perfectionner, avec « l'aide » de Mr Weasley, ses défenses.

Je pense qu'il est capable de se débrouiller seul maintenant.

-C'est une grosse responsabilité, fit Harry

-J'en suis capable, fit Ron. Ecoutez, je sais que je vais devoir regagner votre confiance et que ce que j'ai fait est difficilement pardonnable mais laissez moi une chance…

-Il va falloir plus que des excuses Ron, dit Hermione

-J'en suis conscient et pour preuve je sais où se trouve la coupe de Poutsouffle…

Alors ca vous a plu ? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience pour connaître votre réponse.

Concernant la suite je vais arrêter de faire des pronostiques lol car je n'arrive jamais à m'y tenir. En tout cas je pense ne pas trop vous faire attendre, je pense…

A très bientôt.

Klaude : merci pour ta review, concernant Ron tu as ta réponse et j'espère que ca t'auras plu. Pour Neville effectivement il fallait un déclencheur, ce qu'a parfaitement compris Harry… Heureusement que Neville sait pardonner lol

Butterflied : désolé pour la fin précédente mais parfois je peux être un peu sadique… pas trop déçu par cette fin j'espère lol. Bon je sais j'ai été un peu long pour ce chapitre mais comme tu l'as deviné, il y a tellement de choses à faire.

Ne t'inquiète pas la fin dans ce monde arrive très prochainement…pas plus de 6 chapitres, je pense, avant le retour d'Harry dans son monde.

Merci pour ta review, ca me fait toujours plaisir.

A bientôt.

LdRomanor : Coucou, merci merci pour ta review, je suis ravi que ca te plaise et que mon style aussi.

C'est vrai que j'essaie de mettre quelques moments d'humour même si ma fic peut paraître sombre et je suis content que la scène de Dumby te plaise. J'essaierai de mettre d'autres moments comme celui là, promis.

A très bientôt j'espère.

Julien Denquin : merci pour ta review !! tu peux pas savoir à quel point cela me fait plaisir…

Je pense t'avoir déjà répondu mais je tenais vraiment à te remercier.

J'espère que la suite t'aura plu.


	21. Chapter 21

Coucou tout le monde !!

Me voici revenu d'outre tombe pour le prochain chapitre et je m'excuse du retard. Je suis impardonnable mais j'espère que ce chapitre (un peu plus long) saura vous satisfaire comme vous le méritez, vous qui continuez à me lire.

Je tiens également à remercier ma merveille Beta : Elisabeth Canden, qui a la patiente de me corriger et qui a toujours de très bon conseils pour améliorer ma fic.

Merci encore pour vos reviews et voici la suite. Je précise qu'il reste encore 2-3 chapitres normalement pour cette partie de l'histoire. Le dénouement approche enfin !!

Klaude : merci pour ta review et effectivement Ron va devoir beaucoup travailler seul pour consolider ses défenses. C'est le prix à payer pour sa faiblesse… a bientôt j'espère !!

Julien Denquin (Juju lol) : Content que ca t'ait plu et encore pardon du retard… Je pense que t'auras encore quelque surprise alors ;) A bientôt

Deborah : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments qui me font très plaisir ! Concernant l'attente je suis encore une fois désolé et j'espère me rattraper un peu avec ce chapitre. Pour mes autres « travaux », disons que je me teste sur Harry Potter avant de me lancer dans l'invention (oui j'ai déjà une histoire en tête). Enfin vu le temps que je mets… du temps peu passer avant que ca arrive mdrrr.

* * *

Chapitre 21

Le silence avait gagné tous les protagonistes présents dans l'infirmerie. Ron avait réussi à surprendre tout le monde avec ses paroles. Les plus observateurs auraient même pu apercevoir un léger changement dans l'attitude de Rogue.

Digérant les paroles, ce fut Harry qui brisa le silence :

- Comment sais-tu que nous recherchons cet objet ?

- J'ai été espion je te signale.

- On ne l'a pas oublié, dit Hermione, acerbe.

Cette remarque fit sourire Rogue. Il commençait à bien apprécier ces deux jeunes mais bien sûr il ne le montrerait pas.

- Cela veut donc dire que Tommy est au courant également, conclut Harry.

- Non, fit Ron. Bizarrement mon double n'en a pas parlé et ne me demandez pas pourquoi je ne le saurais pas. Ce qui est sûr, c'est que Voldemort ne l'a jamais découvert lorsqu'il pénétrait mon esprit.

- Avoir deux esprits dans le même corps peut avoir du bon au final, dit Rogue.

- Oui c'est une chance pour nous, constata Harry. Nous t'écoutons, qu'as-tu appris ?

- Mon double marchait dans les couloirs de la demeure de Voldemort quant il a entendu le couple Lestrange parler.

- Attends, fit Sirius. Tu sais donc ou se cache face de serpent ?

- Oh oui je le sais même très bien mais, tout comme vous, on est tous soumis au sort Fidélitas…

- C'était trop beau, dit Sirius déçu.

- C'est logique, tu ne penses quand même pas que le Seigneur des Ténèbres se ferait avoir de la sorte sinon c'est qu'il y a encore moins de cellule grise dans ta caboche que je ne le pensais, lâcha Rogue avec un sourire.

- Parce que tu penses Snivellus ? Pourtant les Mangemorts ne font que suivre les ordres sans réfléchir il me semble…

Rogue saisit sa baguette et jeta un sort sur Sirius qui le para facilement, s'étant préparé à cette attaque. Ils commencèrent à se jeter des sorts jusqu'à ce qu'Harry intervienne.

- STOP ! Hurla-t-il en les envoyant valdinguer aux extrémités de l'infirmerie grâce à une bonne bourrasque de vent. Vous allez arrêtez immédiatement tous les deux sinon c'est à moi que vous aurez à faire.

- Et vous comptez faire quoi Potter, nous envoyer une autre brise rafraichissante ? Demanda Rogue d'un ton mordant en se relevant.

- Je peux faire bien pire… assena calmement Harry en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Rogue ne put soutenir bien longtemps ce regard émeraude comparable au sort de la mort et abdiqua. Il ne doutait pas un instant qu'Harry mettrait ses menaces à exécution et il ne voulait pas être sa cible. Ce gamin n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui chétif qu'il tourmentait en cours, c'était un jeune homme puissant et qui savait ce qu'il voulait. Bien qu'il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute, il commençait à le respecter.

- Excuse-moi Harry, j'ai perdu le contrôle, rajouta piteusement Sirius.

- J'ai vu ca mais tu devrais quand même être capable de te contrôler et ne pas réagir comme un jeune cabot… Mais bon ça fait aussi ton charme, répliqua-t-il malicieusement ce qui redonna le sourire à Sirius. Bon et si on reprenait là…

- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CE VACARME ??!! Hurla une voix se rapprochant dangereusement.

- On est mal là, grimaça Hermione.

- Laisse faire les pros, dit Sirius avec un clin d'œil.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils purent apercevoir un dragon très énervé. De la fumée aurait même pu sortir de son nez quant elle vit l'état de la pièce.

- VOUS ALLEZ ME FAIRE LE PLAISIR DE QUITTER CETTE PIECE IMMEDIATEMENT AVANT QUE JE VOUS TRANSFORME EN BOUSE DE DRAGON…

- Allons, allons ma chère Pompom, on vous a déjà dit que vous êtes encore plus belle quand vous vous énervez ?

Pendant que Sirius faisait son numéro, Hermione rangea la pièce d'un coup de baguette habile et rapide. Le Maraudeur réussit à calmer la dragonne et la raccompagna gentiment par là où elle fit son entrée.

- C'est bon, on est tranquille, ajouta Sirius avec son sourire charmeur.

- Je suis étonné que ton cirque marche toujours, dit Harry.

- C'est indémodable mais étant donné que tu es mon filleul, je te montrerais.

- Il n'en a pas besoin, rajouta Hermione en lançant un regard noir.

- si cela ne vous dérange pas trop, on pourrait peut-être revenir à nos chaudrons ? Suggéra Rogue.

-Oui, pardon Ron, tu peux continuer, fit Harry.

- C'est rien, dit-il avec un léger sourire. Je disais donc que le couple Lestrange était en grande conversation. Rodolphus voulait savoir ce que Voldemort avait de si urgent à demander à sa femme. Pour faire court, Voldemort ayant appris que Lucius Malfoy avait perdu un de ses plus précieux objets…

- Quel objet ? coupa Sirius

- Oh, le journal de Jedusor. Il a été très énervé d'apprendre ce que Lucius avait fait, d'ailleurs je crois qu'il a encore des tremblements dû au Doloris.

- Et qu'est ce que Tommy voulait donc savoir ? Demanda Hermione.

- Si la coupe qu'il avait confiée à Bellatrix était toujours en sureté et si elle n'avait pas fait la même idiotie que Lucius…

- Et tu n'as pas entendu l'endroit où elle a caché la coupe ? Demanda Rogue.

- Non, j'ai juste pu entendre qu'elle était toujours en sureté avec leurs autres biens dans l'endroit le plus sûr du monde sorcier.

- Les sorciers et plus précisément les sangs purs sont vraiment faciles à comprendre, lâcha Harry dans un soupir.

- Tu sais où se trouve la coupe ? Demanda Hermione

- L'endroit le plus sûr… c'est sans aucun doute Gringotts.

- Il est vrai que le nombre de sortilèges pour protéger les coffres est impressionnant. Ca ne sera pas simple de trouver le bon coffre et de pouvoir y pénétrer, affirma Rogue.

- Le plus simple serait de recevoir l'aide d'un Gobelin, mais avec le climat actuel c'est probablement impossible, ajouta Sirius.

-Tu peux être plus explicite ? Demanda Harry.

- C'est simple, les Gobelins ne font plus confiance au monde sorcier. L'ancien Ministère n'a pas bougé un doigt pour les aider lorsque Voldemort les a attaqués suite à leur refus d'alliance. Malgré le changement de ministre, ils ne veulent plus entendre parler de nous excepté en ce qui concerne les gallions.

- Il faut que j'essaie pourtant, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de rentrer en force… Bill travaille-t-il toujours chez Gringotts ? Demanda Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

- Oui, fit celui-ci. Il essaie toujours de les rattacher à notre cause.

- Bien, ou je peux le trouver ?

- A cette heure, il doit être chez maman avec Fleur.

- Très bien j'y vais immédiatement. Je ne pense pas être long… Hermione je te laisse les préparatifs, quoiqu'il arrive on ira aujourd'hui chercher cet Horcruxe.

Sans un mot de plus, il disparut dans un manteau de flamme en direction du Terrier.

- Je le trouve bien impatient, remarqua Sirius

- Il est comme ca depuis le bal. Je crois qu'il veut éviter de perdre du temps et en finir le plus rapidement possible pour sauver le plus de gens, ajouta Hermione.

- Du moment qu'il ne se brûle pas les ailes… termina Sirius, songeur.

Harry réapparut la seconde d'après dans le jardin du Terrier. Bien qu'il pouvait facilement ignorer les barrières anti-transplanage, il avait évité d'apparaître dans la maison. Il se souvenait encore du professeur Dumbledore lui rappelant que ce n'était guère poli d'entrer chez les gens sans invitation. Il sourit à ce souvenir et frappa à la porte en bois. Des pas se firent entendre et ce fut Molly Weasley qui lui ouvrit.

- Harry, quelle bonne surprise. Je t'en prie entre.

- Merci Mme Weasley.

- Pour toi c'est Molly.

Il sourit à cette remarque et entra.

- Alors Harry qu'est ce qui t'amènes ? Demanda-t-elle se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Bien en fait, si je suis venu c'est pour voir Bill.

- Tu as de la chance il n'est pas encore parti.

Ils gagnèrent tous les deux le salon et retrouvèrent Bill et Fleur, toujours attablés. Apres les salutations d'usage, tous se rassirent alors que Molly apportait une tasse de café en plus.

- Alors Harry, pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? Demanda Bill.

- J'aimerais que tu m'organises un rendez-vous avec le directeur de la banque, dit Harry après avoir goutté au café de Molly.

- Ce n'est pas si facile et ca risque de prendre du temps.

- J'ai besoin de le voir aujourd'hui.

Bill fut complètement décontenancé par la réponse d'Harry et il lui fallut quelque secondes pour lui répondre.

- Ecoute Harry, je n'ai pas le niveau requis pour te fixer ce rendez-vous si rapidement. En plus il faut savoir que le directeur ne se montre qu'à de très rares occasions. La seule chose que je pourrais faire pour toi c'est de t'accompagner et de t'emmener voir un de ses représentants.

- C'est déjà un début.

- Pourquoi veux-tu voir le directeur si rapidement ? Demanda Fleur

- Disons que c'est une affaire importante qui décidera de la suite de la bataille contre Tommy.

- Bataille ?

- Oui… A ce sujet, je sais que c'est une question difficile mais pourrais-je compter sur votre soutient ?

- Quelle question ! Pour rien au monde on ne louperait la défaite de Voldemort, répondit Bill.

- Et Fleur ? As-tu une idée sur la position des Vélanes ?

-Ca Harry je n'en sais trop rien. Je ne suis que demi-Vélane et je ne connais pas leur choix. Malgré tout, si le ministère ne change pas sa façon de penser, les Vélanes ne seront jamais du coté des sorciers…

- Est-ce que tu peux essayer de te renseigner ? On aura besoin de tous les peuples pour gagner et concernant leur situation, je dois bientôt aller voir la ministre pour en parler.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire alors.

- Merci pour ton aide. Bill ?

- Oui je suis prêt, fit-il en terminant son café et en embrassant sa femme.

- Merci Molly pour votre accueil.

- C'est toujours un plaisir, n'hésite pas à revenir.

Après un dernier sourire, ils transplanérent direction Gringotts.

Malgré la crise actuelle dans le monde sorcier, la banque Gringotts fourmillait d'individus de toute sorte. Les affaires semblaient bien marcher comme si la vague de crime et de terreur ne faisait qu'alimenter les flux d'argents.

- Viens Harry, le plus rapide c'est d'aller trouver mon responsable.

- Quel est ton rôle dans cette banque Bill ?

- Oh et bien pas aussi réjouissant que mon poste en Egypte mais je surveille les sorts qui sont en place sur les coffres. Je contrôle et si je décèle une défaillance j'en fais part pour que les jeteurs de sort gobelin fassent le nécessaire.

- Ca doit prendre du temps de surveiller tous ses coffres ?

- Effectivement et dis toi que je n'ai pas encore vu tous les coffres depuis mon arrivée… Tiens voilà mon responsable.

Bill désigna un gobelin situé derrière un bureau en chêne qui semblait écrire dans un vieux registre. Ce gobelin était familier à Harry et il était bon physionomiste. Même si les gobelins se ressemblaient tous beaucoup, certains détails n'échappaient pas à Harry.

Passant devant de nombreux autres bureaux, ils arrivèrent enfin devant le responsable de Bill. Celui ci releva sa tête de son registre afin de distinguer ses interlocuteurs.

- Excusez-moi mais j'aurais une demande particulière de la part de mon ami Harry.

Le gobelin détailla quelque secondes Harry et demanda :

- Et que veut votre ami « Harry Potter » Mr Weasley ?

Harry s'avança légèrement faisant comprendre à Bill qu'il expliquerait lui même sa demande.

- Effectivement je suis Harry Potter et vous vous êtes bien Gripsec ?

Le dénommé Gripsec parut surpris quelque instant avant d'acquiescer.

- Je suis étonné que vous connaissiez mon nom d'autant plus qu'il ne me semble pas vous avoir déjà rencontré.

-Oh si nous nous sommes déjà croisé mais ce n'est pas bien grave. Si je suis ici c'est pour vous demander un entretien avec votre directeur.

- Pour cela il va falloir prendre un rendez vous et ce n'est pas moi qui m'en occupe…

- Non vous ne m'avez pas compris, j'ai besoin de le rencontrer tout de suite. Ca peut paraître impoli de ma part mais c'est vraiment urgent, dit Harry d'une voix qui n'admettait aucun démenti.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai l'impression que rien ne vous arrêtera pour atteindre votre objectif…

- En effet.

Le gobelin observa le Survivant quelques instant et comprit très vite qu'il se heurtait à un mur. Ainsi il dut se résoudre à céder…

- Bien suivez moi, dit le gobelin en descendant de sa chaise. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider mais je serais votre guide pour le moment. Il va falloir convaincre mes supérieurs…

- Je te laisse ici Harry. Bonne chance

- Merci Bill.

Harry suivit Gripsec jusqu'à une grande porte sans aucune poignée. Le gobelin déposa sa paume sur la porte et celle ci s'ouvrit doucement, faisant apparaître une vaste pièce avec à son centre un bureau sur lequel des piles de parchemins étaient empilées. Un gobelin était en train d'apposer sa signature sur ces documents. Tout autour se trouvait de grandes bibliothèques où des dossiers étaient impeccablement rangés. Petit à petit, les parchemins signés s'envolaient magiquement pour se ranger dans ces dossiers.

- A partir de là, vous êtes maitre de ce qu'il se passera. Je n'interviendrais pas, ajouta Gripsec.

L'administration, quelle soit sorcière ou moldu, est vraiment d'une lenteur affligeante. C'est en tout cas ce à quoi pensa Harry au moment même où il finit par convaincre le dernier « garde fou » de la banque. Toujours accompagné de Gripsec, il lui avait fallu faire preuve d'une patience infinie pour arriver à son but. Faisant de la politesse, de la volonté et de la modestie ses alliées, il convainquit pas moins de 5 gobelins haut placés avant de se trouver devant la dernière porte. Chacun de ces gobelins étant différents, il lui avait donc fallu les convaincre, un à un, par diverses paroles.

Mais une chose plus que tout était importante dans ces entretiens. Le respect. Ne pas se croire supérieur à eux, leur montrer de la considération. Quoi de plus normal.

Et pourtant le monde sorcier ne cessait d'humilier les créatures magiques. Rien que le terme « créature » était déjà dégradant et devait être aboli pour de meilleures relations. Harry le savait bien et bientôt cela changerait, sinon Voldemort gagnerait à coup sur.

Gripsec, toujours observateur, posa sa main sur la porte pour que celle ci s'ouvre. Harry entra enfin dans le bureau du directeur de Gringotts. La pièce avait des couleurs chaude et bien décoré. Les couleurs dominantes étaient le rouge et or et cela réchauffait intérieurement Harry, vestige de son passé de Gryffondor. Des fauteuils étaient disposés en face d'un feu de cheminé sur laquelle trônaient diverses décorations, sûrement gobelines.

Le bureau du directeur était parfaitement bien rangé avec des parchemins vierges sur la droite, une plume posé en face dans son encrier et une magnifique lampe.

Bien que tout semblait parfait, Harry ne vit aucune trace du directeur. Il se tourna vers Gripsec pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait mais celui ci leva la main pour lui faire comprendre de patienter. C'est alors que Gripsec s'avança et fit le tour du bureau, il s'installa alors sur la chaise et prit la parole.

- Bien Mr Potter, si vous me disiez ce qui est si urgent pour que vous vouliez me voir si rapidement.

Harry sourit devant ce retournement de situation mais ne se laissa pas désarçonner.

- Vous jouez de nombreux rôles…

- Ce ne sont pas des rôles Mr Potter. Sachez qu'ainsi je sais exactement tout ce qui se passe dans mon établissement. D'ailleurs très peu de mes semblables connaissent ma réelle fonction et je vous serais gré de ne pas l'ébruiter.

- Vous avez ma parole Mr le directeur. Pour en revenir à notre sujet, si j'ai souhaité vous rencontrer c'est pour vous demander votre accord afin de pénétrer dans l'un des coffres de vos clients.

- Je suis étonné que vous ayez fait toutes ces démarches pour me demander quelque chose dont vous connaissez déjà la réponse… Sans une injonction du ministère cela sera impossible.

- Effectivement je connaissais déjà la réponse mais permettez moi de préciser certains points :

Le coffre en question appartient à une famille de Mangemorts reconnue…

- Peu importe l'appartenance de cette famille, nous garantissons toujours la sécurité et le secret de leurs biens. Honnêtement si nous devions fermer tous les coffres des sorciers malhonnêtes nous mettrions la clé sous la porte.

- Effectivement… fit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Mais laissez moi vous posez une question.

- Je vous écoute.

- Etes vous avec ou contre Voldemort ?

- Une question directe, j'aime ca… Nous restons neutres même depuis l'attaque de Voldemort. Les sorciers n'ont pas bougé d'un pouce pour nous aider et Voldemort n'est pas assez fou pour nous détruire. L'économie ne supporterait pas notre extinction.

- Et à titre personnel ?

- Bien évidemment je ne suis pas partisan de l'idéologie qu'il profère

- Si je vous disais que dans ce coffre se trouvait un objet permettant sa destruction…

- Si j'enfreignais cette règle c'est toutes nos règles que je remettrais en cause.

- Pour le bien, il est parfois utile d'enfreindre certaine règles.

- …

- Je vous laisse réfléchir. Je reviens d'ici une heure mais je préfère vous avertir que quelle que soit votre décision je pénétrerais dans ce coffre, lâcha Harry fermement.

Par ailleurs pourriez-vous transmettre un message à votre roi ?

- Je suis surpris que vous en connaissiez autant sur notre peuple. Peu de personnes savent que nous avons un roi.

- Disons que j'ai eu de bons professeurs…avoua l'Elu avec un sourire

- Oui surement… et que dois-je lui dire ? questionna la Gobelin imperturbable.

- Que prochainement il sera invité à une réunion pour discuter d'une possible alliance et surtout pour remettre en cause l'égalité des différents peuples.

Dire que le directeur était surpris serait un euphémisme. Une certaine lueur d'espoir s'illumina un bref instant dans ses yeux avant qu'il n'ajoute :

- Ne donnez pas de faux espoirs. Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de changer nos statuts, dit Gripsec essayant de cacher sa voix tremblotante.

- Moi seul non, c'est pourquoi je compte inviter les représentants de tous les peuples souhaitant le changement. Seul nous sommes faibles mais ensemble nous serons puissants.

A toute à l'heure.

Il disparut alors dans un nuage de flamme ne se formalisant pas, encore une fois, des protections pour empêcher ce genre de phénomène.

Le directeur resta là à fixer l'endroit où se tenait le Survivant avec ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un sourire.

De retour à Poudlard, il entreprit de retrouver Hermione. Il était maintenant moins aisé de se déplacer dans le château avec le nombre croissant de volontaires voulant lutter contre Voldemort. Le bouche à oreille faisait des miracles mais facilitait l'entrée d'espions. Séverus était chargé de contrôler chacun des nouveaux permettant ainsi de lever le doute. Toute personne refusant de passer le test était gentiment prier de retourner chez lui. En ces temps difficile on ne pouvait faire de demi-mesure. Harry aperçu Neville parmi d'autre sorciers dans une salle d'entrainement et s'arrêta devant la porte pour observer. Ils se débrouillaient tous bien, en tout cas bien mieux qu'à leur arrivé et ça en partie grâce à Dumbledore. Avec ses contacts au ministère il avait obtenu qu'une délégation d'Aurors vienne aider pour l'entrainement. Quoiqu'il en soit Neville sortait du lot avec Luna et ils montraient une certaine puissance. La jeune fille possédait même une aura violette. Cela surprit légèrement Harry qu'elle puisse réussir à la maitriser seule mais elle n'était pas mystérieuse pour rien.

Décidant qu'il en avait assez vu, il continua en direction du bureau du directeur saluant au passage chaque personne qu'il rencontrait.

Il arriva enfin devant le bureau et y pénétra. Vu le nombre de personne se retournant pour observer le nouveau venu, il semblait qu'ils étaient en pleine réunion.

Harry salua de la tête tout le monde avant de jeter un regard interrogatif à l'encontre d'Albus.

- Hagrid est revenu à l'instant de sa mission diplomatique auprès des géants et tu comprendras l'importance de cette réunion.

Harry hocha de la tête faisant comprendre qu'il comprenait et s'assit sur un siège que lui avait gardé Hermione. Cette dernière lui adressa un sourire complice qu'il retourna. Il n'aimait vraiment pas être séparé d'elle mais la vie ne laissait parfois pas le choix. Il savait que bientôt ils rattraperaient ce temps perdu.

- Continuez Hagrid, fit Dumbledore.

Fixant Harry du regard, il n'entreprit de reprendre son récit qu'après un léger sourire de celui-ci.

- Alors comme je le disais un peu plus tôt, il m'a été extrêmement difficile de trouver le clan des géants. Après les avoir repéré, j'ai pu les approcher grâce à vos cadeaux mais il s'est vite avéré que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était passé avant nous. A peine avais-je dit que je venais de votre part qu'ils se sont mis dans une colère noire et ont voulu me tordre le cou. Heureusement pour ma carcasse que vous m'aviez donné ce portoloin de secours, sinon je ne serais plus de ce monde.

- Ainsi les géants sont bel et bien contre nous. C'est fâcheux, ajouta Dumbledore.

- Peut-être mais nous avons d'autres alliés, il suffit simplement de bien regarder.

- Que voulez-vous dire Mr Potter ? Demanda McGonagall.

- Chaque chose en son temps mais, professeur Dumbledore, j'aurais besoin que vous m'organisiez un rendez vous avec la ministre. Rien d'officiel bien sur.

- Bien sûr et je dois lui dire que c'est à quel sujet ?

- Voldemort et alliance…

- Bien j'irais la voir dès demain matin.

- Merci professeur. Au fait si tout vas bien il y aura un Horcruxe en moins ce soir. J'espère recevoir l'aide des gobelins, ca nous permettrait de l'atteindre plus rapidement.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit Maugrey.

- Oui mais nous n'avons encore aucune trace de la tiare, rappela Arthur.

- C'est exact mais je suis sûr que nous finirons par trouver, dit Dumbledore d'une voix confiante.

- En effet on doit trouver. Hermione tu es prête ?

- Oui nous pouvons y aller.

- Attendez, cette fois ci je viens avec vous, fit Sirius.

- Sir…

- Non Harry, on est tous sur le même balai ici et il n'y a pas de raison que ce soit toujours Hermione et toi qui preniez les risques…

- Ca me coûte de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec Black. D'ailleurs je viens aussi, lança à son tour Séverus.

- Pas d'autre volontaire ? Demanda Harry, railleur.

Il ne le dirait pas mais Harry était content de pouvoir compter sur eux. Le fait de pouvoir se reposer sur un adulte était un sentiment agréable qu'il avait failli oublier.

- Je pense que quatre personnes seront largement suffisantes, ajouta Dumbledore une pointe malicieuse dans les yeux.

- Je crois aussi, fit Hermione. Au moins ca risque d'être animé…

Deux grognements se firent entendre tandis que la majorité des gens sourirent sous cape.

Les deux hommes, bien que maladivement opposés, étaient très complémentaires. L'un était un chien fou alors que l'autre savait garder son calme en toute situation. Mais ce qui rapprochait le plus ces deux personnes, c'était surtout leur volonté de suivre Harry.

- Bien il est temps, Sir, professeur Rogue accrochez vous à mon épaule. Ceci fait Harry prit délicatement Hermione par la taille et ils se volatilisèrent.

Ils arrivèrent directement devant Gringotts et ils ne tardèrent pas à entrer.

- Et bien dis moi, c'est spécial comme moyen de déplacement, s'exclama Sirius.

- On s'y habitue, répondit Hermione.

Harry alla trouver un gobelin qui finit par accompagner les visiteurs devant le bureau du directeur.

- Vous pouvez m'attendre là ? Ca ne sera pas long.

Harry pénétra donc seul dans le bureau. Le directeur Gripsec semblait l'attendre en dégustant un nectar qu'Harry ne voulait pas connaître.

- Je vois que vous êtes un homme de parole.

- J'essaye tout du moins… Avez-vous pris une décision ?

- Il faut bien comprendre dans quelle situation vous me mettez. Nous garantissons à nos clients le secret, la discrétion, et la sécurité. Si je vous accordais le droit de pénétrer dans ce coffre, tout cela volerait en éclat.

- Je vois… donc votre réponse est non ?

- En effet…

Harry amorça un mouvement vers la porte quand le directeur repris.

- Tout du moins, officiellement.

Harry se retourna et demanda :

- Et officieusement ?

- Officieusement nous pouvons nous arranger. J'ai pu m'entretenir avec notre roi et il a été très surpris par votre proposition. Agréablement surpris car nous ne nous attendions plus à un accord avec les sorciers. Notre roi m'a conseillé, en gage de bonne foi, de fermer les yeux sur votre demande. Bien entendu c'est uniquement en vue de lutter contre Voldemort et pour m'assurer que vous ne prenez que l'objet en question, je viendrais avec vous.

- Ca me parait équitable. Cela vous dérange-t-il que je sois accompagné ?

- Pas le moins du monde mais en aucun cas vous ne devez révéler mon identité et j'espère également que vous aimez la marche…

Harry leva un sourcil interrogatif qui poussa Gripsec à continuer.

- Pour accéder aux coffres, nous ne pourrons utiliser les wagonnets. D'ailleurs, à quel coffre souhaitez-vous accéder ?

- Le coffre de la famille Lestrange.

- J aurais du me douter que vous choisiriez un des plus sécurisé…

- Vous pouvez être plus précis ?

- La famille Lestrange est, avec la votre entre autre, une des plus anciennes familles et ainsi une des plus puissante. Leur coffre est profondément enfoui et les charmes apposés dessus gagnent en puissance avec le temps. De plus, un dragon garde l'entrée et il ne nous laissera pas approcher.

- Mais comment faites-vous habituellement ?

- Grace à notre magie. Cependant étant donné que la magie laisse des traces et que je ne suis pas supposé vous aidez officiellement…

- Vous ne pourrez pas l'utiliser, termina Harry.

- Effectivement. Vous souhaitez toujours y aller ?

- Bien entendu ! Ce n'est pas un dragon qui va m'arrêter.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Très bien allons-y.

Ils quittèrent le bureau directoriale et une fois les présentations d'usage faites, le directeur Gripsec, redevenu simple employé, les emmena dans les galeries par une porte dérobée.

Cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'ils descendaient dans les galeries de la banque, suivi uniquement par la boule lumineuse invoqué par Harry. Les parois avaient été crée magiquement, ainsi ils avaient la place nécessaire pour circuler aisément. Enervés par cette marche « forcée », Sirius et le professeur Rogue s'envoyaient pique sur pique.

- Pousse ton nez crochu de là, il nous cache la lumière.

- Black quand on t'aura sifflé tu pourras parler, en attendant file dans ta niche.

- T'as laissé un peu de ta graisse sur le sol, récupère là avant qu'on glisse dessus…

-Ils sont toujours comme ca ? demanda Gripsec.

- Non là ils s'échauffent, répondit Hermione.

Ils continuèrent ainsi, ne s'occupant pas des deux anciens camarades, quant un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

- Je vois que le naturel ressort de plus en plus chez toi Black…

- Ce n'est plus le moment de se chamailler, on y est, fit Harry ayant reconnu ce bruit.

Gripsec approuva d'un hochement de tête lorsque des torches s'allumèrent suite à leur passage. Le coffre était là plus loin attendant patiemment le passage des visiteurs. Sa porte était noire comme la magie préférée de la famille le possédant. Il ne restait que quelque pas à faire pour l'atteindre, pourtant aucun ne les fit. Ils étaient trop préoccupés à observer le dragon qui bloquait l'accès pour faire quoique ce soit. Le dragon était accroché par le cou à une longue chaine reliée au mur. Il avait les écailles dorées et la lumière des torches se reflétait dedans. Il devait faire huit mètres d'envergure les ailes repliées, sa queue était parsemé d'épines plus mortelle les unes que les autres et sur le dessus de son crane on pouvait observer ce qui ressemble le plus à deux cornes. Un trait particulier apparaissait : ses deux yeux étaient blancs. Il n'était pas difficile de conclure qu'il était aveugle, ce qui était probablement dû à des siècles passé dans l'obscurité.

Harry fut sans doute le seul à ressentir de la peine pour le dragon. Qui d'autre pourrait avoir ce genre de sentiment alors qu'une gerbe de feu fonce droit sur nous ?

Hermione prit les choses en main et érigea un bouclier englobant tout le groupe. Certes il ne voyait pas mais son odorat compensait largement. Le choc des flammes atteignant le bouclier eut pour effet de produire quelque éboulis mais surtout de ramener Harry sur terre.

- Comment on fait pour passer devant cette chose ? Demanda Sirius.

- Je m'en occupe, fit/rétorqua Harry. Vous, penchez-vous plutôt sur l'ouverture du coffre.

- Il faudrait d'abord qu'on puisse l'atteindre, siffla Séverus.

- Hermione, lèves ton bouclier, ordonna Harry qui avait eu le temps de préparer son attaque.

Elle le retira immédiatement les laissant ainsi à la merci d'une nouvelle attaque mais Harry d'un geste vif lança cinq rayons blancs. Chacun atteignirent sa cible et gela les pates et la tète du dragon.

- Ca ne le retiendra pas longtemps, allez-y maintenant.

- A toute suite, dit Hermione.

Le groupe fila sans plus tarder vers le coffre passant à coté du dragon pour le moment immobile. Harry, resté en retrait, les observa filer lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre.

« Ce fut rapide » pensa-t-il.

La glace formée au niveau de la gueule explosa dans une gerbe de feu puis le dragon d'or dégagea ses pates aisément. Son attention se rapporta sur le groupe l'ayant précédemment dépassé lorsqu'Harry prit les choses en main.

« Dragon écoutes moi »

Le dragon parut troublé quelque instant puis il tourna la tête vers Harry. Il avait réussi à attirer l'attention du dragon ce qui laisserait le champ libre au autre.

« Qui est celui qui connaît la langue des dragons ? »

« Je me prénomme Harry Potter et je ne suis pas venu en ennemi. »

« Vous êtes sur l'endroit que je dois garder, n'étant pas accompagné des propriétaires, vous êtes des ennemis. »

« Depuis quand les nobles dragons sont devenus de vulgaire gardien, obéissant comme des toutous ? »

Le dragon hurla de rage laissant sortir de la fumée de ses naseaux.

« Comment oses-tu humain ? Si je n'étais pas contraint de rester ici, je t'aurais déjà croqué. »

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde. Et que ferais tu si je te libérais ? »

« C'est impossible, même moi avec toute ma force je n'ai pas réussi. »

« Alors rien ne m'empêche d'essayer… »

« Qui me dit que tu ne tenteras rien contre moi ? »

« Rien en effet… »

Pendant que le dragon réfléchissait, Harry observa du coin de l'œil ses amis en train de s'afférer sur le coffre.

« Bien, j'accepte. Le fait que tu connaisses ma langue signifie qu'un dragon t'as déjà fait confiance. Mais je te préviens, si je sens quelque chose d'étrange tu ne finiras pas entier. »

Harry s'approcha et transforma sa baguette en épée. Le dragon se contracta quelque seconde mais ne fit rien permettant à Harry de s'approcher. Il leva son épée et l'abattit sur la chaine qui n'eut aucune égratignure.

« Je te l'avais dit, cette chaine a été renforcée magiquement depuis des siècles »

« Il n'y a que la magie pour briser un artefact magique »

Il leva son épée au dessus de sa tête des deux mains et se concentra intensément. La magie se sentait tout autour de lui et affluait vers la lame. Petit à petit la lame prit une vive couleur blanche et d'un geste rapide elle s'abattit sur la chaine qui se brisa dans un grand bruit métallique. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol ainsi que le collier qui s'effrita, n'étant plus alimenté magiquement. Le dragon huma les chaines et poussa un hurlement de ce qui semblait être de la joie.

« Merci Harry, j'ai une dette envers toi »

« Ce n'est rien d'ailleurs j'aimerai essayer quelque chose si tu es d'accord »

« Que dois-je faire ? »

« Baisses juste ta tête à mon niveau. »

Le dragon obtempéra et Harry mit ses deux mains devant les yeux du dragon. Une douce chaleur se diffusa et le voile blanc disparu pour laisser place à deux iris vert.

« C'est incroyable, je peux de nouveau voir…

Je te serais éternellement reconnaissant Harry ainsi il te suffira de prononcer mon nom pour que je sache que tu as besoin de moi. »

« Et quel est ton nom ? »

« Affarel… »

Pendant qu'Harry s'occupait du dragon, le reste du groupe avait rejoint le coffre.

- Nous y voilà, clama Gripsec. Malheureusement je ne pourrais pas vous aider pour l'ouvrir.

- Pourquoi ca ? S'étonna Sirius.

-Parce que je ne suis pas sensé être ici et que l'ouverture des anciens coffres demande l'utilisation de la magie gobeline.

- On n'a pas le choix alors, s'exclama Hermione. Quelqu'un a une idée ?

- J'ai sur moi une potion capable de ronger toute matière une fois à l'air libre, proposa Séverus.

- Il y a peu de chance que ca marche, dit Gripsec. De nombreux sorts protègent nos coffres et surtout les plus anciens qui bénéficient de l'aide du temps en les renforçant.

- Et si on ajoutait un sort avec la potion ? Proposa Sirius. On faisait ça du temps des maraudeurs.

- On peut toujours essayer, dit Hermione.

Pendant que Séverus s'afférait à trouver la potion, Hermione regardait comment s'en sortait Harry. Elle trouvait qu'il était bien trop prêt du dragon mais au moins il ne semblait pas totalement hostile.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour lui, il sait ce qu'il fait.

- Je sais bien Sirius mais c'est plus fort que moi.

- Tenez-vous prêt tous les deux, j'ai la potion.

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Séverus montra le flacon entièrement remplis d'un liquide jaune.

- Reculez un peu, il ne faut pas que ca vous touche lorsque je le lancerais.

Ne doutant pas de l'efficacité de la potion, ils firent quelque pas en arrière et Rogue lança le flacon qui se brisa au contact du coffre. La mixture jaunâtre commença à attaquer la paroi lorsque le coffre changea de couleur.

- Il a réagi, fit Gripsec. Cette couleur grisâtre signifie qu'il est en train de se défendre.

En effet, la propagation de la potion avait énormément ralenti et bientôt elle serait nulle.

- Ne lui laissons pas le temps de réagir. Explosia ! Lança Sirius.

Le sort rougeâtre atteint le même endroit où avait été jeté la potion ce qui provoqua une légère fissure.

- Il faudrait cent fois votre puissance pour espérer un résultat, conclut Gripsec. Même si ce n'est pas à notre avantage, je suis fier de la solidité de nos coffres…

Ils lui jetèrent tous un regard noir et décidèrent de retenter leur chance tous ensemble.

Se concentrant au maximum, ils se préparèrent à jeter le sort quand une onde de magie les traversa. Ils libérèrent simultanément leur puissance et les trois sorts combinés à l'onde firent exploser littéralement le coffre. Ils furent soufflés par l'explosion et quand ils se relevèrent, ils ne purent apercevoir que des gravas de l'ancienne porte. Ils n'en revenaient pas et chacun se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé quand un hurlement vint briser le silence. Ils purent constater avec effarement que le dragon était libre mais surtout que c'était Harry qui l'avait libéré grâce à son épée.

Ils observèrent de loin la scène lorsque le dragon commença à avancer dans leur direction. Il passa sans se soucier d'eux et s'engouffra dans un tunnel, avide de liberté.

Harry les rejoignit rapidement, et les félicita pour avoir réussi à ouvrir le coffre.

- Je ne voudrais pas paraître impoli mais vous avez peu de temps avant que les Lestrange arrivent…

- Comment ca ? Demanda Hermione.

- Une autre sécurité… Si le coffre venait à être forcé une alarme se déclencherait alors.

- Ne trainons pas, dit Harry en s'engouffrant dans le coffre.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste sale avec une énorme pile de gallions au milieu. Les murs et plafond était couvert de tapisseries verte et argent ainsi que de tableaux prônant la pureté du sang. Un bric à braque d'objets s'étendait devant eux : armures, épées, livres, potions et peaux de bêtes.

- Ce ne va pas être facile de retrouver une coupe là dedans… grogna Sirius.

- Faites attention, ca sent la magie noire ici, ajouta Harry.

Fouillant minutieusement chaque objet, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Rien qui s'approchait de près ou de loin à l'objet tant désiré. Pourtant Harry y aurait mit ses deux mains à couper qu'elle était là.

- Harry, regarde ! Dit Hermione en montrant une sorte de torche.

Cela ne correspondait pas tout à fait à une torche, une flamme intense brulait dans une sorte de coupe noire de crasse. Hermione tenta de la prendre quand la flamme s'anima et se projeta sur sa main. Grace à ses reflexes elle put éviter le pire mais elle fut légèrement brulé aux doigts. Harry se précipita vers elle pour la soigner mais les jurons qu'elle lançait en direction de la coupe le rassura au moins sur le fait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

- Quel doux vocabulaire coloré… lâcha Sirius.

- Oh toi ca va ! Cria Hermione avec un regard noir pendant qu'Harry la guérissait.

- Attention tu pourrais battre Rogue en termes de mauvais regard.

Le concerné observa la scène puis tourna le dos avec un sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Harry.

- Cette coupe me parait être celle qui se rapproche le plus de l'Horcruxe. De plus le sort la protégeant confirme que c'est un objet important. On va la prendre et on regardera de plus près au calme.

- Mais comme cette coupe est récalcitrante à être touchée, il faudrait que tu la gèles, dit Hermione.

Harry opina et lança un souffle glacé qui eut pour effet d'enfermer dans la coupe et la flamme dans la glace. Au moment même où Hermione l'a pris, une voix désagréable se fit entendre…

- Tiens tiens tiens mais qui voilà ??

Le couple Lestrange se trouvait là devant l'entrée du coffre mais également Rabastan Lestrange, Lucius et Drago Malfoy.

- C'est notre jour de chance on dirait : le traitre, mon très cher cousin, la sang de bourbe et le soi disant Potter, susurra Bellatrix

- Comme c'est touchant ce rapprochement familial pour défendre leur bien, susurra Rogue.

- C'est gentil de venir nous voir, ajouta Harry. Votre maitre s'est bien remis j'espère ? Ses yeux vont mieux ? J'imagine qu'il ne devait pas être très content…

Les Mangemorts firent une grimace à ce souvenir mais ils se reprirent vite.

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous êtes venu faire ici mais vous allez le regretter !

Cela sonna comme le début des hostilités, des rayons de toutes les couleurs fusèrent et des groupes de combattant se formèrent naturellement… Rogue se trouva confronté à Rabastan, Sirius à Bellatrix, Hermione à Drago et Harry contre Lucius et Rodolphus. Pendant ce temps, Gripsec en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement afin de reprendre son rôle et déclarer le vol.

Ils étaient tous séparés les uns des autres et Harry ne voulait pas prendre de risque. Tout en combattant, il réfléchissait à un moyen de partir tous ensemble sain et sauf. Il se défendait aisément et décida de se rapprocher des autres pour qu'ils puissent partir. D'un rapide coup de baguette, deux sorts atteignirent les Mangemorts et les propulsèrent contre deux armures dans un grand fracas. Après s'être débarrassé des gêneurs il rejoint dans un premier temps Hermione. Drago parut troublé un instant devant le survivant ce qui profita à Hermione pour le stupéfixer. Ils rejoignirent ainsi Sirius et Rogue qui comble de l'ironie combattaient ensemble. Ils s'en sortaient très bien et étaient complémentaire mais ils ne l'avoueraient jamais. Sans nul doute qu'ils auraient remporté haut la main le duel mais ils devaient partir vite et garder leur force pour la vrai bataille qui arriverait très prochainement. A quatre contre deux le combat n'aurait pas eu lieu mais les autres Mangemorts qui avaient été mis hors jeu revinrent leur prêter main forte.

- Bien, vous tous, je vais faire diversion et vous attraperez tous mon épaule pour qu'on puisse partir.

- Pourquoi ca ? S'exclama Sirius tout en parant un sort de brulure. On s'amuse bien et on pourrait leur donner une bonne leçon.

- Ce n'est pas le lieu Sirius. Il faut qu'on voit si cette coupe est la bonne, ajouta Hermione blessant à l'épaule Rabastan.

- Très bien, dit Sirius déçu mais qui ne perdit pas de sa fougue pour jeter un sort de désarmement sur sa cousine.

- Sectumsempra !! Hurla Harry en direction du plafond.

Le sort de découpe atteint les cordes retenant les tapisseries et elles tombèrent sur les Mangemorts qui ne comprirent que trop tard ce qu'il se passait.

Avant qu'ils n'aient pu s'en défaire, Harry et ses amis disparurent dans un nuage de flamme. Leur évasion énerva Bellatrix qui détruisit certain de ses biens afin de se défouler.

- Calme-toi Bella, qu'ont-ils prit exactement ? Demanda Lucius.

- Je ne sais pas encore…

- Hermione tenait une sorte de coupe quand je me battais contre elle, dit Drago.

- Quel genre de coupe ? Demanda Rodolphus.

- Je ne sais pas, elle était gelée…

Bella sembla paniquer un moment et chercha ardemment quelque chose dont elle seule connaissait le nom.

- Par Salazar !! La coupe que le maitre nous avait confiée, elle a disparu… C'est ce qu'ils ont dû prendre !

Rodolphus devint blême devant cette affirmation car tous savaient que leur maitre ne serait pas ravi de cette nouvelle. La seule question était de savoir qui l'annoncerait au maitre ??

* * *

J'espère sincerement que cette suite vous aura plu et j'attends avec impatiente vos avis...

Le chapitre 22 est en cours d'ecriture mais je ne préfère pas vous donner de date afin de ne pas trop donner d'espoir lol. Enfin je ferais en sorte de poster avant 4 mois (ma Beta serait capable de me tuer sinon ;) )

A très bientot.


	22. Chapter 22

Bonjour tout le monde

Me revoilà avec la suite qui j'espère vous plaira…

Je souhaite remercier ma Beta, mieux connu sous le pseudonyme Elisabeth Canden, qui prend de son temps pour corriger mes trop nombreuses fautes et qui me donne son avis. Encore une fois merci.

Bonne lecture !!!

* * *

**Chapitre 22**

Un feu crépitait doucement dans le bureau directorial. Assis dans son fauteuil avec un verre d'hydromel à la main, le plus grand mage blanc était perdu dans ses pensées. Albus Dumbledore faisait tourner son verre entre ses doigts reflétant le tourbillon qui se créait dans son esprit. L'horloge indiquait minuit tout comme les douze coups qui sonnaient et venaient troubler le silence quasi religieux de la pièce. Même Fumseck comprenait le trouble de son vieil ami et cela faisait malheureusement bien longtemps que ses chants n'apaisaient plus le sorcier. Harry et ses amis étaient partis depuis au moins quatre heures en direction de la banque et du dernier Horcruxe. Cependant ils n'étaient pas encore réapparus et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Dumbledore était las de tout ca et il sentait de plus en plus le poids de l'âge sur ses épaules. Il ne remercierait jamais assez Harry de l'avoir sauvé et maintenant il ferait tout pour l'aider dans sa mission.

Le temps était enfin venu pour lui de passer le relais et il le savait. Il était vrai qu'Harry était trop jeune pour recevoir ce fardeau mais il avait déjà la carrure. Toutes les épreuves qu'il avait vécu bien malgré lui l'avaient façonné et avaient fait de lui le puissant jeune homme de maintenant.

Chose incroyable également, il avait réussi à faire partir en mission Sirius et Séverus ensemble et de leur propres volontés. Il ne l'aurait même pas espéré dans ses rêves les plus fous mais il semblerait qu'Harry avait ce pouvoir d'unir les gens à sa cause. Cela le ramenait quelque année en arrière à l'époque où il avait vaincu Grindelwald. Il avait réussi à rallier certaines créatures magiques pour le combat final et heureusement qu'ils étaient là pour contrer les forces ennemis. Une simple statue d'or avait été faite pour marquer cette alliance et elle reposait maintenant au ministère. Mais cela n'avait été qu'éphémère car bien vite le gouvernement oublia cette aide et la fragile relation entre les différents peuples disparu. C'était depuis ce moment que les créatures du monde magique se méfiaient des sorciers bien que Dumbledore avait encore gardé une part de leur estime.

Il fut sortit de ses pensée par une perturbation dans la salle et l'arrivé de quatre personnes. Le jeune Harry venait une fois encore de passer outre les protections.

- Tu vas enfin me lâcher vieux cabot, siffla Rogue voulant s'éloigner le plus rapidement de Sirius.

- Ton contact m'est aussi insupportable que toi, espèce de pot d'huile ambulent, ajouta Sirius avec un regard noir.

- Je vois que vous m'avez l'air en bonne santé, fit Dumbledore malicieusement en se levant du fauteuil.

- En effet, répondit Hermione. Nous avons également ramené un petit objet en souvenir ajouta-t-elle en le tendant vers Harry avec un sourire.

- Merci Hermy, lui souffla-t-il en lui prenant le bloc de glace.

- Que nous ramenez-vous là ? demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant.

- Si tout va bien la coupe de Poufsouffle, signifia Hermione.

- Si tout va bien ?

- Oui on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de rechercher comme on le voulait et c'est l'objet qui y ressemblait le plus.

Albus lança un regard interrogateur auprès de Rogue et celui-ci dû relater à contre cœur leur aventure. Une fois la fin du récit, Albus lança un regard appréciateur sur le groupe. Ils s'en étaient vraiment bien sortis, alliant rapidité, efficacité et intelligence.

- Bon il est temps de voir si on n'a pas fait tout ca pour rien, trancha Harry.

- Oui parce que sinon on aurait pu rester un peu et corriger du Mangemort, ajouta Sirius tristement.

- Tu t'amuseras plus tard, promis Harry.

Il posa le bloc sur le bureau de Dumbledore et matérialisa une boule de feu dans chacune de ses mains. Il les appliqua de chaque coté du bloc et celui-ci se mit à fondre doucement laissant pour seul vestige de la glace une flaque d'eau sur le sol. D'un habile coup de baguette Hermione fit disparaître la flaque et commença l'observation de la coupe. Les reflets de la lumière venaient frapper la coupe dorée de toute part la faisant scintiller. Des rubis d'un rouge vif faisaient tout le tour de la coupe et un écu était gravé dessus. En y regardant de plus prêt, on y distinguait un blaireau finement ouvragé, preuve que cet objet avait bien appartenu à Helga Poufsouffle.

- C'est bien la coupe que l'on recherche, indiqua fièrement Hermione.

- Oui et c'est bien un Horcruxe, je peux ressentir l'âme nauséabonde de Voldemort.

- Une chance que tu sois le seul qui puisse la sentir… Je n'ose même pas imaginer son odeur, dit Sirius avec écœurement.

Harry fit un sourire complice et se retourna vers Dumbledore. Apres un léger hochement de tête de celui-ci, il détruisit l'Horcruxe en un instant, dans une gerbe de lumière blanche. Il n'en manquait plus que deux et Voldemort redeviendrait mortel.

Bientôt il libérerait le monde du poison qui petit à petit se propageait. Il croyait dur comme fer que la paix reviendrait bientôt mais il restait à trouver la tiare de Serdaigle et Nagini. L'un de ces Horcruxes était encore introuvable et l'autre serait bientôt ultra protégé. En effet, il se doutait que Voldemort serait mis au courant très rapidement et que n'ayant pas perdu en totalité ses facultés intellectuelles, il comprendrait que son secret était découvert. Il ne leur restait donc plus beaucoup de temps car quant il aurait vérifié et découvert que ses Horcruxes étaient détruit, il viendrait se venger. Voldemort était un impulsif et Harry le connaissait trop bien, malheureusement pour lui.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées lorsque Rogue posa une question qui le tourmentait depuis leur départ de la banque.

- J'aimerais te poser une question Harry, lança Rogue le plus sérieusement du monde.

- ….

- POTTER ?? Hurla Rogue, las de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- Pardon…, se reprit Harry. C'est juste le fait que vous m'ayez appelé par mon prénom ca m'a choqué et j'ai oublié de vous répondre.

Séverus se renfrogna légèrement quant il réalisa qu'il venait effectivement d'appeler Potter, le fils de son ennemi, par son prénom. Il ne l'avait pas fait exprès mais inconsciemment il s'était attaché à ces gosses et il ne regrettait rien.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai appelé par ton prénom qu'il faut prendre la grosse tête sinon je me ferais une joie de la dégonfler, susurra rogue d'une voix pleine de sous entendu.

- Je ne l'oublierais pas _Séverus_.

Les deux protagonistes s'échangèrent un sourire devant le regard médusé du reste de la salle. Celui qui semblait avoir très bientôt une crise cardiaque était Sirius car il voyait devant lui l'impossible : Harry et Rogue faisant ami-ami. Il devait faire un mauvais rêve ou sinon la situation actuelle s'en rapprochait diablement.

- Alors que voulais-tu savoir ? Demanda Harry.

- Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, j'aimerais que tu me dises où tu as apprit le sort « Sectumsempra » ?

- Ah ce sort… reprit pensivement Harry.

- Oui ce sort, termina sarcastiquement Séverus.

- Et bien il s'avère que j'ai appris ce sort dans un livre, répondit malicieusement Harry voulant faire durer le plaisir.

- Oh vraiment ? Je suis surpris d'apprendre que tu ais trouvé le sens d'ouverture d'un livre, riposta Séverus.

- Mais oui, il faut dire que l'ouvrage avait piqué ma curiosité. A l'origine c'était un simple manuel de potion mais le propriétaire a fait d'énormes modifications plus utiles les unes que les autres ainsi que la création de sorts comme celui-ci.

- Il devait être doué, conclut Hermione.

- En effet la création de sort est quelque chose de complexe, ajouta Sirius.

- Et ce propriétaire a un nom ? Questionna Hermione. Il a écrit peut être d'autres œuvres que je pourrais étudier.

- Pas que je sache Hermy mais il se faisait prénommer Le Prince de Sang Mêlé…

Tout en disant le nom, Harry regarda discrètement Séverus qui malgré son self contrôle légendaire tiqua légèrement.

- Pas très original comme surnom, lança avec légèreté Sirius.

- Parce que tu crois que Patmol c'est mieux ? Répliqua Séverus incapable de rester muet.

-Arrêtes Sir, tu vas finir par vexer le légendaire Prince, termina Harry.

Le silence fit son retour et tous les regards convergèrent vers Séverus qui n'aimait vraiment pas être le centre d'intérêt.

- J'étais jeune… grommela Séverus cherchant inconsciemment à se justifier.

Dumbledore s'amusait énormément à regarder cet échange. Ses yeux pétillaient comme jamais et il était ravi de ce qu'il arrivait entre Séverus et Harry. Qui avait dit que Serpentard et Gryffondor ne pouvaient s'entendre ?

- En tout cas, j'ai été premier de ma classe en potion grâce à ton livre alors qu'en cinq années de cours avec toi en professeur, je n'étais pas loin des dernier… titilla Harry.

- C'est que tu n'es pas doué pour comprendre mon art subtil.

- Pour être subtil, il doit l'être énormément car il n'y a que lui qui le comprend, souffla Sirius à Hermione qui pouffa légèrement.

Malheureusement pour eux Séverus entendit le commentaire et leur lança un de ses regards noirs qui fait froid dans le dos. Sirius et Hermione reprirent très vite leur sérieux permettant à Sev de continuer :

- Je ne sais pas comment tu as eu mon ouvrage mais j'espère que tu en as pris soin, menaça-t-il.

- Oui bien sur mais j'ai du le cacher dans la salle sur demande avant que tu me le confisques… grimaça Harry se remémorant les souvenirs amenant à ce fait.

- Salle sur demande ? Interrogea Sirius.

- Je pensais qu'un illustre maraudeur comme toi connaissait tout le château, lança l'Elu d'un ton moqueur.

- Espèce d'ingrat, j'en ai plein en réserve, contra Sir, légèrement vexé.

- On n'en doute pas un instant notre boule de poils préférée, fit Hermione en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Séverus admirait la complémentarité du couple, l'un lançait des piques et l'autre faisait pardonner, Harry était fougueux et Hermione tempérée. Il ne les avait pas vus se battre réellement ensemble mais il était certain que côte à côte rien ne pourrait leur arriver.

Après le numéro d'Hermione, Sirius se détendit immédiatement et écouta la suite du récit.

- Cette salle, comme son nom l'indique, est une salle qui apparaît à la demande de la personne et peut matérialiser à peu près tout ce qu'on veut. Le professeur Dumbledore pourra peut être en témoigner car celui de mon monde est tombé sur cette salle en cherchant des toilettes….

- C'est un peu gênant mais il est vrai que cela m'est arrivé… constata Dumbledore avec un léger sourire.

- Donc tout ce qu'on veut, cette salle nous l'offre, conclut un Sirius rêveur.

- Dans la limite du raisonnable sans doute, ajouta Harry pour calmer les ardeurs du chien fou. En tout cas le manuel repose dans un bric à brac incroyable. Je n'en avais jamais vu autant et….

Il s'arrêta net au milieu de sa phrase car il venait de se remémorer un détail très important. Avec ce détail toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquaient correctement et si ce qu'il pensait s'avérait être exact, alors ils avanceraient d'un grand pas vers la victoire finale.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? J'aurais une question très importante ! Dit vivement le survivant.

- Oui ?

- Est ce que Voldemort est venu postuler pour un poste de professeur en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ? Questionna avidement l'Elu.

- Oui tout à fait et tu te doutes que ma réponse fut non.

Sans répondre, Harry sortit du bureau comme une furie et se lança vers une destination que seul lui connaissait. Sans plus tarder tous sortir en trombe à la suite d'Harry, voulant tous savoir ce qui se tramait. Ils eurent un peu de mal à le suivre car il était rapide et il utilisait tous les passages secrets à sa disposition. D'ailleurs Sirius était fier de voir qu'il connaissait le château sur le bout des doigts, en bon fils de maraudeur.

Ils le rejoignirent au septième étage alors qu'il faisait des allers-retours dans le couloir. C'est devant des regards interrogateurs qu'une porte se matérialisa au milieu d'un mur préalablement vierge.

La salle sur demande venait d'apparaître.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici Harry ? Demanda doucement Hermione en s'approchant de lui.

- Laissez-moi vous poser une question professeur. Quel était le but de Voldemort en venant postuler pour le poste de DCFM ?

- Effectivement je me suis souvent posé cette question mais sans jamais découvrir la véritable raison, répondit d'un air empreint de fatalité Dumbledore.

- La raison est simple mais il fallait savoir quoi chercher, fit Harry en entrant dans la salle.

Cette fois, la pièce avait matérialisé un grand nombre d'objet. Des meubles, livres, statues s'étendaient à perte de vue. C'était la même salle que celle où Harry avait caché le manuel de potion. Tout en avançant et en jetant des regards dans toutes les directions, il continua son récit :

- Tom a été abandonné bébé et il a grandi dans un orphelinat. Dans un certain sens Tom et moi avons à peu près la même histoire, mais moi j'ai eu la chance d'être toujours très bien entouré. C'est une fois arrivé à Poudlard qu'il se considéra enfin comme chez lui. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a jamais voulu détruire ce lieu et qu'il a toujours voulu le posséder.

Hermione était sidérée par autant de connaissance sur Voldemort et elle n'était pas la seule. Tout le monde buvait ses paroles et tous se demandèrent comment il avait pu amasser autant d'information sur cet être. Pourtant Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Prononcer-Le-Nom était connu pour justement être quelqu'un sans passé et ne laissant rien filtrer de ce qui le concernait.

- Enfin ce n'est pas la seule raison, continua Harry. Vous voyez professeur, lorsque Jédusor est venu pour postuler il a fait un petit détour dans cette salle et il a déposé ceci, affirma-t-il en pointant du doigt une statue.

- Une statue ? demanda avec de grands yeux Sirius.

- Je pensais que même un vieux cabot comme toi verrait ce qui saute aux yeux… siffla Rogue.

- Ce qui me saute aux yeux, espèce de chauve-souris sur pattes, c'est que je vais me faire une joie de te pendre par les jambes comme à la bonne époque.

- J'aimerais bien voir ca ! Lança avec défi Séverus.

- Messieurs, je ne doute pas que vos hormones soient en ébullition mais on a beaucoup mieux à faire… répliqua calmement Hermione.

- Dire qu'il était sous nos yeux, murmura Dumbledore en ignorant le comportement des deux anciens camarades.

- Oui… J'imagine qu'il a pris grand plaisir à cacher une partie de son âme à Poudlard, dit Harry en enlevant un objet du crane de la statue.

- Voici un des derniers Horcruxe de Voldy, la tiare de Rowena Serdaigle.

- Je savais bien que Voldemort avait des goûts particulier, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Sirius.

- Des goûts ayant un rapport avec son passé et Poudlard, termina le brun aux yeux vert.

Il détruisit rapidement cette part d'âme comme s'il avait peur de se faire contaminer par cette magie plus que noire. Mais malgré tout il souriait, il ne manquait plus que Nagini et Voldemort serait aussi mortel que n'importe qui. Tout se terminerait bientôt, tout serait fini avec la mort du mage noir…

Une grande agitation régnait dans le château noir du Lord. Sa fureur se ressentait à plusieurs lieux, atteignant même les rares animaux encore présents qui fuyaient ses ondes négatives. Les Mangemorts détalaient aussi vite que possible car leur maître jetait des Doloris dans toutes les directions. Il y avait beaucoup des leurs qui gisaient à terre, soit inconscient ou soit mort de douleur pour les plus malchanceux d'entre eux.

Peu importe qu'ils soient ses serviteurs, Lord Voldemort était dans une de ses fureurs noires. Et surtout, il avait peur.

Ce sentiment, qu'il n'avait pas ressentit depuis tellement longtemps, il le haïssait. Il avait besoin de le faire sortir et quoi de mieux que de bons Doloris sur ses larbins pour se sentir un peu mieux ?

Tout cela à cause de ce Potter d'un autre monde. Il maudissait cette famille qui voulait lui barrer la route, à lui le futur maitre du monde. Il avait pourtant fini par tuer le survivant original, celui qui l'avait une première fois vaincu mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'un autre débarque et beaucoup plus puissant qui plus est ? Il se souvenait encore de la douleur qu'il avait ressentit quand il avait été aveuglé et par Salazar, il se vengerait.

- Maitre, s'il vous plait, l'implora Bellatrix.

- SILENCE, hurla Voldemort en jetant un nouveau sort de torture.

Bellatrix avait été la malheureuse qui avait annoncé la nouvelle et elle recevait ici son cinquième Doloris. Pourtant habituée à ces sorts, elle se plia de douleur et hurla à plein poumon. Elle savait qu'elle méritait sa punition pour avoir perdu un objet très précieux pour son maitre, mais malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas en quoi il était si important.

- Tu m'as déçu et je me demande si je ne devrais pas t'achever !

- Maitre, je vous jure que je ne vous décevrais plus, réussit-elle à articuler malgré la souffrance.

Il ne restait plus que deux personnes conscientes dans la salle du trône quand le maitre des lieux arrêta son flot de sort. Il jaugea de ses yeux rouges sa soi disant plus fidèle Mangemorte avant d'ajouter :

- Je dois m'absenter un moment… Je veux que toute mon armée soit prête au départ d'ici deux jours. J'aurais du m'occuper de Poudlard depuis bien longtemps et il est temps de rattraper le temps perdu, lança avidement Voldemort.

La seule chose qui l'empêchait d'attaquer maintenant était le fait que ce Potter avait dérobé un de ses précieux Horcruxe. Lui qui pensait que c'était son plus grand secret avait peur d'arriver trop tard. Il espérait que Potter ne les ait pas tous trouvés, car son âme étant trop mutilée, il ne pouvait plus en faire d'autre. N'ayant confiance en personne d'autre que lui-même, il lança un sort qui matérialisa un immense cercueil en verre où il demanda à Nagini d'y prendre place. Il savait que cela ne lui plaisait pas mais cela la protégerait contre toute personne voulant la toucher autre que lui. C'était nécessaire tant que la menace aussi infime que Potter ne serait pas morte de sa main.

Puis sans dire un mot il disparut laissant Bellatrix sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur en cette matinée ensoleillée. Il avait détruit en un jour deux précieux Horcruxe. C'était un record quant on savait à quel point ils étaient bien cachés. De plus il se doutait que Voldemort devait être dans une colère noire, ce qui lui donnait un plus grand sourire encore. Il se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son ange et prit la direction de la salle de bain. Il profita amplement de la douche pour se relaxer et sortit à contre cœur. Il choisit une tenue à la fois habillée mais également confortable et alla réveiller Hermione

- Hermy… il est l'heure de se lever, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

- Humm…encore cinq minutes s'il te plait, marmonna-t-elle en se retournant.

- Hermione, n'oublie que la ministre nous attend et que c'est un rendez-vous important.

- Humm…

- Très bien, je t'attendrais dans la grande salle alors.

Il referma la porte doucement avec sur son visage un sourire sadique et tout en marchant il claqua des doigts. Le remède le plus efficace qu'Harry ait trouvé pour les dormeurs récalcitrants était un bon sceau d'eau froide sur la tête. Et ça marcha très bien dans ce cas là comme l'indiqua la douce voix mélodieuse de son Hermione.

- HARRY POTTER !!!!!!

C'est d'un pas joyeux et fier de lui qu'il gagna la grande salle pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'installa à la table où se trouvait Sirius, ainsi que d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait que de vue. Si cette période noire avait eu un bon coté, c'était bien le fait que la ségrégation des maisons avait totalement disparu. Certes elle restait en mémoire, mais il n'était plus rare de voir d'ancien Gryffondor assis à coté de Serpentard. C'était venu progressivement mais petit à petit des « bonjours » furent prononcés puis des morceaux de phrases et enfin des conversations civilisées. Tout le monde l'avait réalisé : il n'y a pas de différence entre Gryffondor et Serpentard quand la mort arrive. Elle, elle ne fait pas de différence, ni son bourreau Voldemort qui tue tout ceux qui se mettent en travers de son chemin. Les maisons sont mortes mais la résistance est née.

Sirius, en fin observateur, vit tout de suite la bonne humeur du jeune survivant et il décida de l'interroger en bon Maraudeur qu'il était :

- Bonjour Harry, alors bien dormi ?

- Très bien, répondit l'Elu avant de croquer dans un pancakes. Et toi ?

- Oh ma foi pas trop mal mais si tu veux mon avis c'est du gâchis de dormir seul dans mon grand lit. Et puis en ce moment j'ai assez mal au dos, j'aurais besoin de me relaxer surtout que…

- Sirius, stop ! Lâcha Harry, las de son discours.

- Bon très bien, très bien. Mais si mes sentiments ne t'intéressent pas alors tu voudras bien me dire la raison de ce sourire accroché sur ton visage…

- Rien de bien méchant, j'ai juste aidé Hermione à se lever, finit par dire Harry après quelques secondes.

- Le seau d'eau ?

- Le seau d'eau !

- Il faudra vraiment me dire ce qu'ont les Potter avec l'eau froide le matin, dit Patmol avec une grimace en se remémorant de mauvais souvenirs.

Il n'obtint pour toute réponse qu'un sourire provocateur de l'intéressé et le vit continuer à se restaurer.

Tout était plus ou moins calme dans la salle et les discussions fusaient de toute part lorsqu'une personne assez énervée fit son apparition.

- HARRY POTTER, j'espère que tu as fait tes prières, menaça d'une voix forte Hermione.

Harry se retourna pour accueillir sa douce, toujours accompagné de son sourire qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

- Bonjour Hermy, bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il le plus innocemment possible.

Si elle fut déconcertée quelque instant par le ton d'Harry, elle ne le montra pas le moindre du monde et enchaina :

- J'aurais bien mieux dormi si mon futur défunt petit ami n'avait pas trouvé drôle de me réveiller avec de l'eau glacé…

- Il a fait ca ?

- Oui et il va le regretter… menaça-t-elle en faisant léviter le pudding d'un bol.

La nourriture fusa en direction du « futur défunt petit ami » mais grâce à ses reflexes, il parvint à esquiver le projectile qui atterrit sur le visage d'un Sirius qui était jusque là ravi d'assister à cette « discussion ». Il mit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et quand il réalisa que c'était lui la cible malheureuse, il riposta.

Il lança divers condiments en direction d'Hermione mais celle ci les évita aisément ce qui ne fut pas le cas de Séverus. Tous pensèrent qu'il répliquerait par un sort bien senti mais il se contenta de se lever et de prendre la direction de la sortie. Cependant avant de passer le pas de la porte, d'un habile coup de baguette, il lança la contre attaque. Mais cette fois ci ce fut bien Harry qui fut touché.

Il aurait même pu sans doute esquiver s'il n'avait pas été occupé à rigoler de la déconvenue de Séverus. C'est à partir de là où tout dégénéra et la bataille se propagea à toute la salle. La nourriture fusait en tout sens et personne ne pouvait échapper indéfiniment aux jets croisés.

Attiré par le vacarme, le professeur Dumbledore et McGonagall arrivèrent dans la grande salle et furent plus ou moins choqué par l'étendue des dégâts.

Le directeur des lieux tenta en vain de les arrêter quant un projectile arriva malencontreusement sur son visage et dans sa barbe. Ce fut seulement à ce moment que la salle devint silencieuse, redoutant le courroux du plus grand mage blanc. Il enleva doucement le reste de crème sur lui et ceci fait, il leva les deux mains vers le plafond. Ses yeux pétillèrent un instant et une vague de chantilly déferla, inondant tout ce qui se trouvait dans les parages.

- Albus… fit une Minerva réprobatrice mais cachant mal un sourire.

- C'était une déclaration de guerre et je n'ai fait que riposter…, se justifia-t-il.

Minerva souffla de dépit devant ces enfantillages et ne put que constater la reprise des représailles. Tout le monde rigolait, s'amusait et à ce moment personne ne pensait à la future bataille. Tout s'arrêta quand les munitions furent épuisées et d'un commun accord tous rangèrent la salle en un coup de baguette.

Le professeur Dumbledore s'approcha du couple instigateur qui était en train de se nettoyer et demanda :

- Bonjour mes enfants, vous êtes prêts pour aller au ministère ?

- Oui professeur, on finit juste de retirer toute la chantilly que vous nous avez envoyé et on vous suit, répondit Harry.

- Vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte, ajouta Hermione avec un sourire.

- Je n'ai fait que répondre, avec un certain brio certes, à votre provocation, conclut-il avec un clin d'œil.

Apres avoir vérifié qu'ils étaient bien présentables, ils transplanérent grâce à Harry pour se rendre à un rendez-vous qui serait crucial pour l'avenir.

Comme à son habitude, le ministère de la magie grouillait de nombreux sorciers lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans les zones de transplanage. Ils sortirent avec hâte pour ne pas gêner les prochains arrivants et commencèrent à avancer vers l'accueil. Ce fut un homme blond avec de légères taches de rousseur et particulièrement antipathique qui les accueillit.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demanda-t-il, plus par habitude que par politesse.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mme la Ministre, informa Dumbledore d'une voix calme.

- Et qui vous accompagne ? S'informa l'homme en les détaillant un par un et plus particulièrement Hermione.

- Des gens pas spécialement patients, répondit un Harry menaçant qui n'avait pas du tout aimé le regard du jeune homme sur son Hermy.

Le garçon se ratatina légèrement sous le regard de l'Elu mais Dumbledore calma le jeu pendant qu'Hermione le prit par le bras.

- Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il regarda fébrilement le registre.

- C'est exact, elle vous attend, constata le réceptionniste. Mais je dois d'abord enregistrer les baguettes de vos invités.

Hermione tendit sa baguette qui passa sous le détecteur du jeune homme et la composition du morceau de bois apparut.

-Bois de vigne et a un ventricule de cœur de dragon, lut le garçon.

- Exact, répondit Hermione laissant la place à Harry.

Le survivant s'acquitta également à ce petit manège mais cette fois ci l'appareil réagit différemment.

- Matériaux inconnus, composition inconnue… bégaya le blond. Mais c'est impossible.

- La preuve que si, fit Harry sarcastique.

- Maintenant que les formalités sont faites, prévenez Mme la ministre que nous arrivons, termina Dumbledore.

Harry resta légèrement en retrait et apostropha le réceptionniste :

- Si je vous vois de nouveau regarder Hermione comme vous l'avez fait, je serais beaucoup moins clément, fulmina-t-il.

Harry rejoint prestement ses compagnons à l'ascenseur en laissant un jeune garçon trop abasourdi pour réagir.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda Hermione

- Juste un petit détail à régler, répondit innocemment Harry.

- C'est ça oui, je t'avais dit de le laisser tranquille… le rabroua légèrement Hermione

- Je sais mais ce fut plus fort que moi… Je n'ai vraiment pas aimé le regard qu'il t'a lancé.

Cette phrase fit sourire Hermione qui l'embrassa sous les yeux rieurs de Dumbledore.

L'ascenseur arriva enfin laissant sortir des sorciers pressés et ils purent entrer dedans en même temps que divers avions en papier.

Dumbledore appuya sur le niveau un et l'ascenseur descendit. Une fois au niveau voulu, ils gagnèrent le bureau d'Amelia Bones. Dumbledore frappa à la porte et une voix féminine leur dit d'entrer.

- Bonjour Albus, fit la ministre en allant l'accueillir. Ah et voici le plus beau couple du bal de noël, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention d'Hermione et Harry.

- Mme la ministre, la salua-t-ils en cœur.

Mme Bones leur fit un sourire et se retourna vers Albus.

- Alors Albus pourquoi voulais-tu me voir ? « Voldemort et alliance » est un peu trop concis à mon gout.

- Je ne suis que le messager ma chère Amelia, dit mystérieusement Dumbledore.

Harry s'avança légèrement et acquiesça :

- Effectivement Mme la ministre, c'est moi même qui est demandé cette entrevue.

- Tiens donc et pourquoi ca ? Demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire ici mais il va falloir me faire confiance.

- Tout ceci est bien mystérieux…

- Les murs ont des oreilles et si vous voulez en savoir plus, il va falloir venir avec nous, affirma Harry

- Et où ça ? Questionna la ministre en regardant Dumbledore.

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, affirma Albus en interrogeant Harry du regard.

- Si vous voulez bien prendre ma main toutes vos questions auront une réponse, lâcha Harry, coupant court au débat.

Il tendit sa main et Hermione fut la première à lui prendre avec un grand sourire où émanait toute sa confiance en lui. Albus après une brève seconde de réflexion vint également les rejoindre et c'est uniquement à ce moment là que la ministre se décida à avancer.

- Bien si Albus vous fait confiance alors pourquoi pas moi ? Conclut-elle.

Dans une gerbe de feu ils quittèrent le bureau pour apparaître dans un lieu que seul Harry connaissait.

Ils arrivèrent dans une sorte de caverne où les torches s'allumèrent comme si elles avaient détecté leur présence. Il ne semblait y avoir de plafond ou du moins ils ne parvenaient pas à le voir. Le sol était complètement recouvert de dalle blanche contrastant avec le mur de roche totalement gris. Ils ne distinguèrent aucune entrées et sorties, si bien que la seule façon de pénétrer ou quitter cette salle était par des moyens magiques. Une gigantesque table ronde faite de marbre siégeait au milieu de la caverne. Au vu des nombreux sièges, il paraissait y avoir beaucoup de place pour s'y asseoir et le temps n'avait fait aucun dommage quel qu'il soit. Ce fut la ministre qui brisa en premier le silence :

- Je n'ai jamais vu une pièce comme ca… souffla-t-elle.

- Moi non plus, murmura Dumbledore.

Hermione se contentait d'observer en silence les moindres recoins mais ne lâcha pas pour autant la main d'Harry.

- Je vous expliquerais où nous sommes dès que les autres invités seront là… affirma Harry avec un sourire.

- Comment ca les autres invités ? Se méfia la Ministre.

Comme répondant à la question les fameux invités arrivèrent dans un synchronisme parfait.

Il y avait tout d'abord une femme à la beauté parfaite, blonde, les yeux bleus, environ 1m70 et une taille élancée. A coté se trouvait un gobelin assez imposant pour sa race avec pour signe distinctif une grande cicatrice qui barrait de haut en bas sa joue droite. Il y avait également un centaure qui se trouvait là. Son pelage ainsi que ses yeux étaient noir comme la nuit ce qui lui donnait un air inquiétant. Le dernier invité était une connaissance de nos amis parce qu'il s'agissait de Dobby l'elfe de maison, mais il affichait un sérieux qui ne lui ressemblait guère.

Harry alla tous les saluer un par un puis il invita tout le monde à s'asseoir devant la table.

A chaque fois qu'une personne s'asseyait, le morceau de table devant eux s'illuminait et il apparaissait un emblème représentant la race de la personne.

- Bien tout d'abord je voulais tous vous remercier d'avoir accepté mon invitation et je vais faire, avec votre accord, les présentations.

Tous acquiescer et Harry commença le tour de table :

- Je vous présente dame Sélène, reine des Vélanes, Sire Grintélik roi des Gobelins, Amirenza, représentant des centaures, Dobby : représentant des Elfes de Maison, Amelia Bones : ministre de la Magie d'Angleterre, Albus Dumbledore sorcier-chef du Magengamot et directeur de Poudlard, ma chère et tendre Hermione Granger et moi même Harry Potter qui représenterais pour cette séance l'ordre des Dragons.

- Quelle assemblée surprenante, fit Dumbledore rêveur.

- Allez-vous enfin me dire pourquoi nous sommes là ? S'impatienta la ministre.

- Oui… mais tout d'abord nous allons tous faire un serment sur notre magie comme quoi nous ne révélerons jamais ce qui se dira dans cette salle.

- Pourquoi ferions-nous cela ? Demanda Grintélik

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que nous vivons dans des temps troubles et que ce qui va se dérouler ici est primordiale pour la suite. Maintenant je n'oblige personne et vous êtes libre de quitter cette pièce, après bien sur avoir reçu un petit sort d'oubliette.

La curiosité aidant, tout le monde fit ce serment et Harry lança la séance.

Le socle où étaient apposés la table et les sièges commença à l'éviter et s'élança vers le plafond. Tout le long de l'ascension des torches s'allumèrent guidant la montée et après un certain temps la table se stabilisa. On ne pouvait ni distinguer le plafond, ni distinguer le sol.

- C'est très impressionnant, lança innocemment Hermione.

- Cette salle fut crée par les gardiens pour que toutes les races puissent s'exprimer de façon équitable. C'est ici qu'ont été signés les premiers traités entre les peuples. Avec le temps cette salle est tombée dans l'oubli mais grâce au savoir que j'ai reçu j'ai pu vous communiquer les coordonnées.

Comme vous le savez tous, Voldemort tente d'affirmer son pouvoir sur le monde entier. Dans le but de lutter contre lui j'aurais aimé qu'on discute d'un traité pour tous nous unir dans ce but.

- Il est hors de question que nous nous allions aux sorciers, gronda Amirenza. Ils nous traitent comme des moins que rien et Voldemort ne nous as rien fait…

- Pour le moment, contre attaqua Hermione. Mais il faut savoir que nous vivons tous en symbiose sur cette Terre, ce qui touche l'un touchera l'autre.

- C'est exact, reprit Harry. De plus, Voldemort prône la pureté du sang, quant il aura le temps il voudra « purifier » le reste du monde des êtres inferieur.

- En voilà des jeunes sorciers bien intéressants, susurra Sélène. Mais les sorciers ne se comportent pas mieux malheureusement.

- C'est exact, lâcha Harry. C'est pour cela que j'aimerai qu'on revoie la position de chaque race dans la communauté.

- Cela va nous prendre énormément de temps et je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir l'imposer aux autres sorciers, dit piteusement la ministre.

- Ne vous souciez pas du temps, une fois la session lancée cette salle n'est plus lié à aucun espace temps. Et concernant les autres sorciers, vous représentez le gouvernement, ca pourra faire un choc pour certain au début mais à la longue ils s'y feront car c'est ce qui est le mieux pour ce monde.

- Cela fait longtemps que nous aurions du en discuter, conclut Dumbledore. Il est temps de construire un nouvel avenir ensemble.

Cette phrase fut le déclenchement d'une ribambelle de pensées et de sentiments chez tous les protagonistes. Comment ne pas ressentir de l'anxiété devant ce qui les attendait. Etre soit les fondateurs d'une nouvelle société ou alors les esclaves d'un fou. Et puis comment mettre de coté leurs méfiances respectives cultivées depuis des siècles ? La peur d'échouer était présente également.

Tous savait que ca serait dur voir impossible mais le sentiment qui transcendait malgré tout était l'espoir. L'espoir de leur peuple, l'espoir d'un monde meilleur, l'espoir de vivre tout simplement. Ce simple sentiment suffisait à balayer tout le reste.

Cette lueur encore faible chez certain mais qui ne demandait qu'à se propager, émanait avec force d'Harry. Sans s'en rendre compte il en était devenu le catalyseur et le guide pour tous ceux luttant contre Voldemort et le Mal.

De nombreux jours passèrent avant qu'un accord ne soit trouvé. Tout le monde fit des concessions car tous voulaient améliorer les choses. Certes il y aura eu des moments de discorde, de tension mais mué par le désir de faire mieux que leurs ancêtres, ils y étaient enfin arrivés. La fatigue et la tension se lisaient sur les visages. Ils s'étaient plongés corps et âmes dans ce traité et le résultat, plus que satisfaisant, était à présent rédigé. Le rêve, leur rêve s'était envolé de leurs fertiles esprits pour s'annoter sur quelque chose de concret.

Harry prit dans ses mains le précieux parchemin et commença la lecture :

-Voici donc les accords trouvés : le peuple Vélane accordera toute son aide aux peuples ici présents, en retour il n'y aura plus aucune discrimination de toute sorte envers eux et ils auront un statut égal à celui des sorciers.

Le peuple Gobelin accordera toute son aide aux peuples ici présents, en retour il n'y aura plus aucune discrimination de toute sorte, ils auront un statut égal à celui des sorciers et ils continueront à planifier l'économie sorcière.

Le peuple Centaure accordera toute son aide aux peuples ici présents, en retour il n'y aura plus aucune discrimination de toute sorte, ils auront un statut égal à celui des sorciers et pourront vivre dans toutes les forets anglaises à partir du moment où les moldus ne les verront pas.

Les Elfes de Maison accorderont toute leur aide aux peuples ici présents, en retour il n'y aura plus aucune discrimination de toute sorte, ils auront un statut égal à celui des sorciers et ils pourront continuer à aider les sorciers dans leurs taches quotidiennes de façon libre et rémunérée s'ils le souhaitent.

Les dragons accorderont toute leur aide aux peuples ici présents, en retour il n'y aura plus aucune discrimination de toute sorte, ils auront un statut égal à celui des sorciers et pourront vivre librement, à l'abri des regards moldus, sans craindre d'être chassés. Les dragons autorisent le prélèvement, uniquement sur leurs morts, des ingrédients nécessaires pour les potions en attendant de trouver des équivalents viables.

Les sorciers Britanniques accorderont toutes leur aide aux peuples ici présents, en retour il n'y aura plus aucune discrimination de toute sorte et le ministère s'engage à poursuivre sévèrement tout sorcier allant à l'encontre de ce traité.

Harry fit une pause et observa, tour à tour, les personnes présentes. Tout le monde donna son accord d'un signe de la tête et il reprit :

- Par ailleurs, une fois la défaite de Voldemort acquise, les peuples ici présents s'engagent à ouvrir les négociations pour que tous les peuples puissent avoir une chance de rejoindre ces engagements. Cela prend en compte les peuples qui sont aujourd'hui neutre ou bien qui ont passé un accord avec Voldemort.

Harry repensa furtivement à cette brillante annotation qui était dû à son Hermione. En effet si certains peuples avaient décidé de s'allier avec Voldemort, c'était uniquement à cause des sorciers et de leur ségrégation envers toutes les autres créatures magiques. De plus il ne fallait pas condamner toute une espèce pour les erreurs de certains membres. C'est en pensant également à Remus qu'il soutint cette idée car cela aurait pu éviter plein de désagréments pour sa vie.

Une fois le rappel de tous les accords trouvés, tous les représentants signèrent avec leur sang, scellant ainsi leur avenir commun et leur destinée.

Sans devenir d'intimes amis, ils s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres ces derniers jours, appréciant chacun la compagnie des autres. Ce contact prolongé avait permis d'abaisser les barrières entre leurs divers mondes et de découvrir des personnalités complémentaires. Sélène était particulièrement protectrice envers Harry et Hermione qu'elle avait pris en affection. Mais sous son air angélique, tapissait un véritable caractère volcanique. Elle n'avait qu'une seule fois haussé la voix durant la réunion et cela avait suffit pour que tout le monde comprenne à qui ils avaient affaire… En tout cas personne ne pipa mot à ce moment là et bien leur en fit.

Grintélik lui était plus fonceur, plus calculateur également. On ne changera pas un gobelin… Mais l'action coulait dans ses veines ce qui plaisait à Harry qui était du même acabit. Cela plaisait beaucoup moins à Hermione mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Il était inconcevable de les refréner comme de les laisser en arrière.

Amirenza prenait le rôle du sage, de celui ayant toujours les bons conseils. Harry était fasciné par son calme apparent et pourtant il savait que son esprit fonctionnait à plein régime. C'est Dumbledore qui se lia le plus au centaure. Les grands esprits se rencontraient et il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils pouvaient philosopher pendant des heures sur n'importe quel sujet.

Amélia Bones était celle qui avait le plus grand cœur. Elle n'avait aucun préjugé et elle montrait une farouche détermination à racheter les fautes de son peuple. D'ailleurs elle s'attacha rapidement à Dobby et son histoire. Elle était contre ces personnes qui se croient au dessus de tout et Hermione appréciait énormément cela.

Le traité fut scellé magiquement et protégé par de nombreux sorts avant qu'Harry ne propose :

- Maintenant que nous sommes d'accord, je pense que le mieux pour tout le monde serait de préparer ses forces dans le but de la future attaque de Voldemort.

- Tu connais la prochaine attaque de ce fou ? Questionna Sélène.

- Non mais je peux vous garantir qu'il va bientôt faire une très lourde attaque, affirma-t-il avec vigueur.

- Et pourquoi ca ? Interrogea Amirenza de sa voix calme.

- Parce que nous avons détruit cinq de ses précieux Horcruxes et qu'après avoir vérifié, il va vouloir agir contre cette menace. Je le connais assez bien pour dire qu'il ne va pas y aller avec des pincettes et qu'il va rassembler son armée…

- Il a fait des Horcruxes… murmura Grintélik. Alors c'est pour ca qu'il est toujours vivant après tout ce temps.

- Tout à fait, mais maintenant il ne reste plus que son serpent Nagini et lui même, informa Hermione.

- Alors on les tuera tous les deux ! Trancha avec conviction Sélène.

Personne ne trouva à redire et la séance se termina. La table regagna sa position d'origine et ils purent voir sur une grande horloge suspendu magiquement, qu'un seul jour s'était réellement écoulé.

Ils s'apprêtèrent à partir quand Harry eu une violente douleur au niveau de sa cicatrice qui lui fit mettre un genou à terre. Il fut vite soutenu par Hermione qui l'aida à se relever. Harry afficha un sourire à la fois pour rassurer tout le monde mais également de satisfaction.

- J'imagine que Voldemort vient de constater que la plupart de ses Horcruxes sont détruit car il est vraiment furieux, lâcha-t-il avec un certain plaisir.

Tout le monde décida alors de s'activer auprès des siens et il fut convenu que d'ici un jour au plus tard, le maximum des troupes de chaque peuple se rassemblerait à Poudlard. Pourquoi Poudlard ? Et bien tout simplement parce que la plus grande menace de Voldemort était Harry et qu'il voudra l'éliminer en premier.

De retour au château, Harry laissa le soin à Dumbledore de prévenir tout le monde et d'organiser la défense pendant que lui et Hermione montèrent se reposer quelques instants. Ces derniers jours avaient été éreintants mais ils profitèrent pleinement du moment de calme qui leur était accordé. Ils étaient allongés dans leur lit, Hermione sur le torse d'Harry et un silence serin régnait. Ce fut pourtant Hermy qui le brisa ayant envie d'éclaircir leur futur à tous les deux.

- Tu sais Harry, je suis vraiment heureuse avec toi.

- Moi aussi mon cœur, dit Harry en continuant de caresser les cheveux d'Hermione.

- Dis-moi, après cette guerre et une fois Voldemort vaincu, qu'est qu'on va devenir ? Demanda Hermione, la voix tremblante par l'émotion.

- Ca ne changera rien entre nous, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, répondit sincèrement Harry.

- C'est pareil pour moi, mais tu ne vas pas retourner dans ton monde ?

- Je… Si, on compte sur moi mais tu pourrais m'accompagner… proposa l'Elu.

Hermione sourit et releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- J'aimerais vraiment mais c'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ? La questionna-t-il.

- Tout simplement à cause du paradoxe temporel. Il y a déjà une Hermione dans ton monde et il ne peut en y avoir deux. J'ai énormément cherché sur ce sujet et le peu d'ouvrages en parlant ne pouvaient faire que des suppositions mais elles étaient toute chaotiques.

- Oui mais ce ne sont que des suppositions, tenta Harry.

- Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de causer la destruction d'un monde.

- Peut être mais il est hors de question que je me sépare de toi, fit un Harry catégorique.

- Je ne le souhaite pas non plus… Il semblerait que je vais devoir t'attendre ici le temps que tu règles la question du Voldemort de ton monde.

- Tu m'attendras, tu le penses vraiment ? Questionna-t-il fébrilement.

- Bien sûr, je t'ai et je te garde. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais voulu qu'on se sépare ?

- Je t'avoue que j'ai eu un peu peur au début, lâcha-t-il piteusement.

Hermione rigola de bon cœur devant sa crédulité et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

- Par contre tu as intérêt à faire vite, le menaça-t-elle. Je risque de devenir folle sinon sans toi.

- Heureusement que lorsque je partirai, le temps s'écoulera de nouveau normalement entre nos deux mondes.

- Oui… Il faut vraiment que tu dérègles tout à chaque fois, le taquina-t-elle.

- Hey, c'est pas ma faute, se justifia-t-il faussement vexé.

- Je plaisante mon RYRY.

- Ahhhh, tu sais que je déteste ce surnom.

- Je sais, ajouta-t-elle joueuse.

Harry chercha tout de suite à se venger et une petite bagarre débuta entre eux dans la bonne humeur.

Une fois sa victoire acquise, Harry fila prendre une douche afin de faire disparaître toute trace de fatigue. Il fut vite rejoint par Hermione qui voulait profiter au maximum de sa présence.

Une fois terminé, ils s'habillèrent rapidement et décidèrent de rejoindre tout le monde dans la grande salle. Ils devaient passer en revue tout ce qui avait été fait et aider là où c'était encore nécessaire. Bien sûr, Harry avait pleinement confiance en Dumbledore mais il voulait savoir ce qui avait été convenu pour ne pas être surpris pendant la bataille.

C'est arrivé au pas de la porte qu'il sentit comme une décharge dans tout son être et qu'il se figea. Apres quelques brèves secondes il prononça les mots fatidiques :

- Voldemort arrive.

* * *

Alors vous en avez pensez quoi ?

Quant à moi je vais me mettre à l'écriture du dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère le finir vite car j'ai pas mal d'idées mais je ne veux vraiment pas le bâcler. Merci encore à ceux qui me lisent et qui me laissent des reviews.

A très bientôt.


	23. Chapter 23

Bonjour tout le monde.

Et oui voilà le dernier chapitre de cette histoire… J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira comme j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

C'est dans un silence de mort que la salle accueillit la nouvelle. Bien qu'il n'ait pas prononcé d'une voix forte cette phrase, le simple nom Voldemort faisait taire la plupart des gens. Ce nom était synonyme de malheur et d'épouvante. Qui n'avait pas perdu de proches à cause de lui, qui n'avait pas failli mourir par sa main ou même de celle de ses sbires ?

Tous savaient qu'en rejoignant le coté lumineux, ce jour arriverait. Et même s'ils étaient préparés, leur courage s'effeuilla légèrement devant l'idée d'affronter le mal en personne. Les regards étaient hantés par ce sentiment si naturel et pourtant ô combien traitre : la peur.

La peur… celle là même qui vous prend par les entrailles et qui vous empêche d'agir, celle là même qui vous donne envie de fuir pour tout simplement vivre. Pourtant, malgré ca, personne n'avait quitté la pièce, tous savait que c'était aujourd'hui ou jamais.

Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé du pas de la porte, tout comme Hermione qui lui serrait la main de toutes ses forces pour lui montrer son soutien.

C'est finalement Dumbledore qui posa la question qui brûlait sur toutes les lèvres :

- Tu en es sûr Harry ?

- Aussi sûr que un plus un égal deux, affirma Harry. Je le sens et il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps.

Le directeur lâcha un soupir résigné et demanda d'une voix fatiguée :

- Combien de temps ?

- Il m'a semblé qu'il était assez loin de Poudlard… prononça calmement l'Elu. Si on prend en compte le fait qu'il souhaite nous écraser totalement, il voudra alors rassembler toute son armée avant de passer à l'offensive. De plus, afin de venir ici, il ne pourra transplaner ou utiliser des portoloin en une seule fois. On n'a pas plus de deux heures, conclut finalement le survivant.

- Très bien, on n'a pas le choix de toute façon, lâcha Dumbledore retrouvant toute sa combativité. Je demande à tout le monde d'aller se préparer, et une fois fait, d'aider à finaliser les défenses.

- Il faut également prévenir nos alliés, professeur, ajouta Harry. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas vos épées…

Tout le monde fit un hochement de tête, confirmant qu'ils avaient totalement compris, et tous partirent précipitamment afin de ne pas perdre une seconde.

Il ne fallut pas plus de trente minutes pour que les combattants soient prêts. Alertés par Dumbledore, les alliées arrivaient petit à petit grâce aux portoloin préalablement préparés. Les cinq représentants ayant signés le traité étaient déjà là et tentaient de mettre au point une stratégie de défense autour de Dumbledore. Tous les peuples magiques marchaient main dans la main et personne ne rechigna pour aider. Ce fut les sorciers présent initialement dans le château qui furent les plus étonnés devant cette aide et cette alliance. La ministre semblait avoir déjà prévenu les Aurors car ils ne firent aucun commentaire.

Harry et Hermione, qui étaient remontés pour s'équiper comme il le fallait, allèrent accueillir leurs amis.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est très approprié mais je suis ravi de vous revoir, fit le survivant.

- Il est vrai que le moment est particulier mais je pense parler au nom de tout le monde en disant que c'est aussi un plaisir de vous voir, répondit Amirenza.

Apres étreinte et poignés de mains, Grintélik se rapprocha du couple et leur dévoila un présent.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda curieusement Hermione.

- Notre peuple, bien que habile avec les chiffres, est également doué pour la confection de vêtements ou d'armures. Durant la guerre contre Grindelwald, nous avions crée des tenues pour sorciers, spécialement pour le combat. Mes amis, nous vous donnons les deux dernières qu'il nous reste et qui n'ont pas été détruites.

Le roi des Gobelins tendit alors les deux tenues à nos jeunes amis qui se rendirent alors prestement dans une pièce adjacente afin de se changer. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, tous purent constater qu'ils avaient une posture princière dans ses habits. La tenue d'Harry était légère et s'adaptait parfaitement à sa physionomie. Une cape avec capuche était également incorporée dedans. De couleur argent avec des reflets verts elle était vraiment parfaite pour se battre.

Celle d'Hermione était exactement du même modèle sauf pour la couleur qui était bleu nuit avec des reflets d'or.

- Ca vous va à ravir les enfants, ajouta maternellement Sélène.

- Merci, dit Harry avec un sourire. Par contre je sens comme de la magie dessus.

- C'est totalement exact, opina Grintélik. Nos meilleurs conjureurs de sorts ont appliqué une protection pour les attaques les plus faibles. Ca ne vous protégera pas de tout mais ca pourra vous épargner quelques désagréments.

- C'est un cadeau merveilleux, s'exclama Hermione véritablement heureuse.

Harry qui n'avait pas perdu le fil des opérations, se tourna vers Dumbledore et demanda :

- Alors où en est-on ?

- Je pense que même avec une semaine de plus nous ne serions pas prêt, lâcha fatalement le mage.

- Je le sais bien mais nous n'avons pas le choix, contra avec détermination l'Elu. Il faut composer avec ce qu'on a et ne pas baisser les bras.

- Tu as raison… excuse moi, souffla Dumbledore. La barrière à été renforcée mais elle ne tiendra pas longtemps sous le déluge qui nous attend. J'ai pris la liberté de demander de l'aide à Ron pour placer les défenses et voilà ses suggestions.

Il déposa sur la table où se restauraient dans le passé les professeurs une carte de Poudlard et ses alentours.

- Ron ? Vous lui faites confiance ? Interrogea suspicieusement Hermione.

- C'est une bonne idée, l'interrompit Harry. C'est un fait qu'il soit doué en stratégie et il souhaite sincèrement se racheter. Très bien voyons ca…

Au vu de la stratégie, il ne put qu'être d'accord avec les propositions. Il est vrai que dans le passé Harry n'avait jamais battu Ron au jeu d'échec mais il était curieux de savoir qui gagnerait maintenant qu'il avait acquis toutes ses connaissances. Il rectifia tout de même le placement de certaines troupes mais dans l'ensemble c'était ce qu'il aurait choisi.

- Bien, je vous laisse placer vos troupes comme convenu, conclut le brun. Je suis tout de même certain qu'il ne fera pas dans la finesse et qu'il attaquera de front. C'est pour cela qu'on rassemblera le gros de notre défense derrière la grille du château…

Est ce que vous connaissez la composition des troupes de Voldemort ? Questionna-t-il après un temps de réflexion.

- Pas totalement, répondit contrit le directeur en passant une main dans sa barbe.

- On est sur que les Géants, les Détraqueurs et les Loups Garou l'ont rejoint. Après nous n'en savons rien, continua Amirenza.

- Ce n'est pas la pleine lune au moins ce soir, demanda Hermione.

- Non, fit Sélène, mais il faudra tout de même faire attention à ne pas être contaminé. Ils attaquent avec plus de férocité que des sorciers normaux et leurs sens développés sont des atouts considérables.

- Exact et n'oubliez pas les vampires, ajouta Harry. Il faudra bien attendre de les voir arriver avant d'appliquer le sort de lumière divine sur vos armes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, grâce à ce que tu nous as montré dans la salle des gardiens, nous avons tous pu l'apprendre à nos peuple, le rassura Grintélik.

- Pas besoin de sorts pour nous, une bonne vieille décapitation suffira, trancha la reine des Vélanes en se léchant les ongles d'impatience.

- Je ne doute pas que vous saurez vous y prendre, conclut Harry avec un sourire narquois. Une dernière chose, il ne faut surtout pas perdre de vue notre objectif principal : Nagini. Voldemort ne la quittera surement pas des yeux à moins qu'il y soit contraint. Ce moment arrivera forcement et c'est à cet instant là qu'il faudra la tuer. C'est capital si l'on veut éradiquer, une fois pour toute, ce démon.

- Une fois fait, il faudra nous arranger pour que tout le monde le sache. Le meilleur moyen serait de lancer une gerbe d'étincelle dans le ciel, ajouta Dumbledore.

- C'est une bonne idée, conclut Harry.

Comme ca je saurai quand agir… murmura-t-il pour lui même.

Tous appliquèrent scrupuleusement le plan établi et une course contre le temps commença. Des centaures vinrent se poster en haut des tours avec leurs arcs. Grâce à leur vue et leur doigté, ils feraient un véritable carnage pendant l'avancée de l'ennemi. Le restant des hommes chevaux se mirent en retrait derrières les forces alliées.

Les Gobelins et les Vélanes se mélangèrent parmi les Aurors et les sorciers afin d'aider avec leur grande puissance magique. Les Vélanes n'avaient aucun artifice, ni armes, ni baguettes. Elles comptaient uniquement sur leur puissance et leurs boules de feu.

Les Gobelins, eux, n'avaient pas besoin de baguettes pour jeter des sorts mais portaient pour l'occasion un double marteaux. Il était bien plus grand que leurs possesseurs et semblait terriblement lourd. Pourtant, il devait être allégé magiquement car ils maniaient cette arme avec une déconcertante facilité.

Les Elfes de Maison restèrent regroupés ensemble légèrement sur le coté. Ils ne se mettaient pas à l'écart mais ils se battaient mieux en groupe. Ils pouvaient lancer des attaques dévastatrices en se concertant mais cela nécessitait quelque minute.

Chaque Aurors et sorciers étaient munis de leurs baguettes mais également d'une épée qui saillait leur taille. Ils étaient en première ligne et bien déterminés à ne pas faillir sans emporter le plus d'ennemis possible.

Logé en hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vue d'ensemble, les dirigeants de chaque race regardaient avec des yeux appréciateurs le travail effectué. Maintenant que tout était en place, il ne restait plus qu'à attendre l'heure fatidique. L'attente était pourtant la pire chose pour une armée. Elle pouvait ouvrir la porte au doute et à de nombreuses questions. Albus Dumbledore vint trouver le survivant justement à ce sujet. Il était avec Hermione à ce moment là et ils essayaient de profiter des derniers moments de calme.

- Je suis désolé de vous interrompre mais je pense Harry que les troupes auraient bien besoin de tes encouragements.

- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il, étonné de cette proposition.

- Parce que pour eux tu es l'Elu, celui qui redonne l'espoir et éliminera le mal, répondit d'une voix contrite le mage blanc.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne me connaisse pas vraiment, conclut-il tristement.

- Peut être mais moi je te connais et je sais qui tu es au delà de l'Elu, releva avec force Hermione.

Harry lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et l'embrassa. Elle lui permettait vraiment d'oublier son statut et lui enlevait juste par sa présence le lourd fardeau présent sur ses épaules. Malgré ça, il devait y faire face pour ceux qui croyaient en lui.

- Très bien professeur, je vais leur parler. Je te rejoins près de la grille Hermy.

Apres un dernier regard, il monta calmement les marches menant à la tour. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il se laisserait guider comme à son habitude par son instinct. Il arriva finalement au sommet et croisa le regard de tous les dirigeants. Tous lui laissèrent la place et vinrent se placer à ses cotés, légèrement en retrait, lorsqu'il s'adossa à la rambarde. Il s'appliqua un Sonorus et commença :

- Mes amis, mes frères…

Tout le monde se retourna et levèrent les yeux pour voir qui s'adressait à eux. Harry pouvait contempler les forces qu'il avait pu rassembler. Pas moins de deux cents guerriers et guerrières de toutes races lui faisaient face. Il était fier de pouvoir compter sur autant de personne. Son regard se perdit dans la foule où il put voir des visages familiers. La famille Weasley au complet était là. Même Percy semblait être soudé à la cause ainsi que Ron. Harry ne pouvait être qu'émerveillé devant cette famille unie contre et malgré tout. Ce sentiment, il ne le ressentirait jamais à cause de Voldemort. Voldemort qui lui avait ôté lâchement ses parents alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé. Pour ses parents et toutes les autres victimes qu'il laissait derrière lui, il allait payer. Très cher. Harry se le promit de nouveau ce soir. Voldemort ne ressortirait pas vivant de ce combat.

Une bouffée d'espoir et de détermination l'envahit de plus belle quand il constata que d'anciens élèves de toutes les maisons étaient là également. Il reconnut plus particulièrement Neville et Luna qui se tenaient la main. Il y avait également tous les anciens professeurs, Sirius et les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix au complet. Mais tous le dévisageaient avec tant d'espoir sur leurs visages, et de confiance, que le courage du Survivant s'effrita légèrement : serait-il seulement capable de remplir la tâche qui lui était assignée ? Pourrait-il remplir ses promesses et vaincre le mage noir le plus terrible que le monde sorcier ait connu ? Lui qui n'était encore qu'un gamin presque, qui avait si peu d'expérience encore.

Le doute et la peur l'envahissaient et il se sentit soudain plus faible qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, lui qui avait combattu ce sentiment avec tant de force cette dernière année. Il avait tellement peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il sentit ses mains trembler et sa gorge se dessécher, mais, baissant les yeux, il aperçut soudain le regard chocolat de son Hermy, qui le dévisageait avec tant d'amour et de confiance. A cette vue il se sentit alors revigoré, et l'espoir rejaillit en lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança alors.

- J'ai une confession à vous faire, je me nomme Harry James Potter mais je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez. Le Harry Potter que vous avez connu est décédé il y a deux ans par la main de Voldemort. Si je peux me tenir ici ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été caché comme on vous l'a dit mais parce que je viens d'un autre monde…

Des murmures s'élevèrent de la foule montrant leur surprise devant cette annonce. Cela n'arrêta pas Harry qui reprit :

- Je vois à vos regards de l'incompréhension et je tiens à m'excuser pour vous avoir cacher la vérité. C'était nécessaire pour que l'on puisse vivre ce jour. Sachez toute fois que c'est la seule et unique fois où j'ai du vous mentir. J'ai toujours tenté d'être le plus honnête et sincère avec vous tous !

Il jaugea l'assemblée du regard et put voir qu'il pouvait continuer sans crainte. Il avait capté l'attention de tous et ne ressentait nulle colère envers lui même s'il était évident que plus d'un étaient déconcertés par cette nouvelle pour le moins surprenante.

-Vous tous êtes l'honneur de votre peuple et de vos ancêtres. Ne passons plus notre temps à ne penser qu'à nos petites querelles sans importance. Nous allons être unis dans notre intérêt commun. Peut-être le sort a-t-il voulu qu'aujourd'hui nous soyons ensemble.

Voldemort, ayant assemblé une vaste armée, se décide enfin à nous affronter. Demandez-vous qui est ce mage ténébreux qui ordonne d'assassiner de la manière la plus lâche et la plus méprisable vos proches... ? Qui est ce mage ténébreux Voldemort qui veut réduire tous les peuples en esclavage? Qui est ce mage? Un vieux serpent ridé !

Ses troupes ne sont que des larbins! Ils combattent parce qu'ils ont peur de leur maitre. Et au combat, ils s'évanouiront comme le vent. Mais nous ne sommes pas des esclaves. Nous luttons pour notre droit de vivre. D'exister. Nous sommes ici aujourd'hui pour combattre pour notre liberté !

La foule hurla à ce mot et brandir le poing. Harry faisait ressortir tout le charisme qu'il possédait et ce n'était pas des moindres. Il était né pour être un leader, un guide, cela se sentait. Tous étaient collés à ses lèvres et ils le suivraient n'importe où. Sans s'en rendre compte une légère partie de son aura ressortait et l'entourait donnant une image encore plus forte à ce discours.

- Parmi nous....certains et peut-être moi même, ne verront pas le soleil se lever sur ce magnifique lieu. Mais je ne vous dirais qu'une chose. Une chose que savent tous les guerriers depuis l'aube des temps. Dominez votre peur et je vous promets que vous serez plus forts que la mort! Vous pourrez dire "ce jour là, j'étais à Poudlard, pour l'honneur, pour la liberté et la gloooiiire !" Que Zeus soit avec nous! Hurla inconsciemment l'Elu.

Il monta sur la rambarde et sauta dans le vide sous les regards brûlants de l'assemblée. Ses ailes de feu se déployèrent et il retomba gracieusement parmi la foule. Toutes les races l'acclamaient et étaient désireux d'en découdre. Il rejoignit Hermione au pas de la grille qui discutait avec Sirius et Severus. Ceux-ci en le voyant lui firent un sourire plein de sous entendu à ses dépends.

- Très Gryffondor comme discours… susurra Severus.

- Avec une touche de Serpentard, pensa bon d'ajouter Sirius. Mais dans le fond tu as bien choisi tes mots et je suis prêt à faire un massacre.

- Ne vas pas prendre la grosse tête, grogna Severus en voyant un léger sourire sur le visage de l'Elu.

- Oui mais ca c'est un trait de famille. Je me souviens James avait souvent ce problème, se remémora Patmol.

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de vous liguer tous les deux contre moi ? Demanda d'un faux air innocent Harry en connaissant la conséquence de sa question.

Comme il s'y attendait les deux anciens camarades se regardèrent sans trop comprendre puis lorsqu'ils réalisèrent qu'il avait raison, ils se renfrognèrent et tournèrent le dos.

- Tu aurais pu être plus délicat, le réprimanda légèrement Hermione.

- Ils m'ont cherché, lança-t-il en rigolant.

Sentant une présence derrière lui, il se calma et se retourna. Il se trouva nez à nez avec Neville et Luna qui semblaient avoir attendu leur moment.

- Alors comme ca tu n'es pas de notre monde, affirma le jeune Londubat.

- En effet, conclut légèrement mal à l'aise le Survivant.

- Ca explique bien des choses…dit plus pour lui même Neville. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu nous fuyais, pourquoi tu ne voyais aucun de tes anciens amis.

- Je suis désolé, se sentit obligé de dire Harry, mais je ne voulais mentir à personne. Je ne voulais pas jouer la comédie alors que vous auriez été honnêtes avec moi.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, je te comprends.

- Cela n'a pas dû être simple tous les jours, ajouta Luna de sa voix compatissante.

- J'avais Hermione, fit Harry en la prenant par la taille.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens, lança Neville en regardant Luna dans les yeux. En tout cas peu importe d'où que tu viennes, il faut que tu saches en tout cas que nous te suivrons tous. Je parle aux noms de tous les anciens élèves de Poudlard quand je te dis que nous croyons en toi.

Emu par ces paroles qui lui firent chaud au cœur, Harry promit alors une seule et unique chose ;

- Je ne vous décevrais pas.

Une demi-heure venait de s'écouler et aucune de trace du mage noir. Harry aurait préféré qu'il soit déjà là car plus l'attente se faisait longue et plus les guerriers étaient nerveux. Il y avait déjà eu quelque rixes entre les troupes mais elles étaient sans importance et vite contrôlé. Bien qu'un accord entre les peuples ait été trouvé par les dirigeants, il faudrait encore beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne soit accepté par tout le monde.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il lui fallut toutes ses capacités d'Occlumens pour éviter d'être surpris par l'attaque mentale de Voldemort. Une vague de haine venait de lui être envoyée par leur lien et il fut bien heureux d'avoir ses nouveaux pouvoirs car le cas échéant il se serait retrouvé au sol à se tordre de douleur.

- Hermione, il est enfin arrivé, dit l'Elu en se tournant vers elle.

Il put lire toute la détermination de celle ci dans son regard avant qu'elle ne transmette le message.

La nervosité ambiante s'envola laissant place à une résolution farouche. Ils étaient prêts et bientôt le mage malfaisant s'en rendrait compte.

Un vent particulièrement frais pour la saison d'été se leva. Il saisissait chacun jusqu'au os, jusqu'au plus profond d'eux même. Mué par cet air glacial, un gigantesque nuage noir venait dans leur direction et recouvrait une large étendue du ciel. Ni la lumière de la lune, ni celle des étoiles ne parvenaient à passer devant cet étendard des ténèbres.

Comme un avertissement, il entendit dans sa tête la voix de ses parents mourant et bientôt celle de bien d'autres. Comprenant enfin ce qu'il se tramait, il renforça au maximum ses barrières mentales et hurla :

- Ce sont des Détraqueurs, préparez vous à les repousser à mon signal.

Tous les sorciers présents dégainèrent leurs baguettes et attendirent le bon moment. Il devait y en avoir un bon millier au vu de la taille et une erreur leur serait fatale.

Approchant inlassablement le nuage se partagea en deux. L'une des deux parties gagna en vitesse tandis que l'autre restait en retrait. Contraint et forcé il cria :

- Maintenant !!!

Pensant à son plus beau souvenir, il se remémora tous les mois écoulés avec celle qui partageait sa vie. Hermione représentait tout pour lui et elle était celle qu'il voulait le plus protéger. Peu importe ce qu'il lui arriverait, il se refusait de la perdre. Ce désir ardant brûlait en lui quant il prononça :

- Expecto Patronum !

Des centaines de sorciers qui lancèrent cette formule au même moment. Une vague blanche s'éleva pour aller rencontrer la déferlante noire. Harry put y voir son cerf, la loutre d'Hermione, le Jack Russel Terrier de Ron, le phénix de Dumbledore, le chien de Neville, le lièvre de Luna, la biche de Severus, le loup de Sirius et bien d'autres percuter de plein fouet les ténèbres. Tous leurs espoirs étaient concentrés dedans, et petit à petit le nuage recula. Bien que repoussés, les Détraqueurs essayaient tant bien que mal de passer outre cette défense, forçant les sorciers à ne pas relâcher leurs efforts.

Soudain la deuxième partie du nuage fit mouvement et attaqua du coté opposé. Le restant des Détraqueurs passèrent sans mal au travers du bouclier entourant Poudlard et ils prirent en étau les résistants.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait Harry ?? Demanda une voix dans la foule.

- Il faut qu'une moitié de nous reste en position, pendant que l'autre repousse cet assaut. Surtout n'abandonner pas sinon ca sera encore pire !

Les Détraqueurs, eux, ne se posèrent aucune question. Ceux qui étaient passés commencèrent à faire leur festin en rencontrant qu'une piètre résistance.

Harry cherchait un moyen efficace de les renvoyer. Il luttait encore pour repousser le nuage tout en voyant certaines âmes de ses camarades commencer à s'envoler.

C'était typique de Voldemort, vouloir causer l'effroi dans les troupes avant d'attaquer en personne. Mais si ca continuait ainsi, ils n'auraient pas la moindre chance de l'affronter.

Des corps tombaient petit à petit sans vie autour de lui, c'est alors que son subconscient prit le dessus. Tenant fermement sa baguette de la main droite, il leva sa main gauche et prononça :

- Dobla Temporis Patronus

Une brume dorée quitta sa main et se sépara en deux. Deux formes distinctes se formèrent et tous purent contempler un lion couleur lave et un cheval ailé blanc apparaître de nul part. Sans qu'un seul mot ne fût prononcé, ils s'élancèrent contre la horde de Détraqueurs. Grace à ses ailes, le magnifique cheval les renvoya dans le ciel tandis que le lion les fit imploser avec les gerbes de feu qui sortaient de sa gueule. Laissant faire ces deux créatures, tous les sorciers regagnèrent le combat contre le premier nuage qui avait grandement avancé. Ainsi plusieurs âmes purent regagner leur corps tandis que d'autre, moins chanceux venaient d'être les premières victimes de cette bataille.

Avec rapidité et efficacité, le lion et le cheval exterminèrent la seconde vague de Détraqueurs. Puis Harry leva sa main libre vers le ciel, guidant le regard des deux Patronis vers la première vague. Ils bondirent et s'élevèrent rejoindre le restant des forces puis gagnèrent en vitesse et se mirent à se tourner autour, prenant la forme aiguisée d'une balle de revolver. Cette balle absorba tous les Patronis présent sur son chemin et transperça de part en part le nuage causant une explosion de pure magie.

Le bouclier autour du château absorba l'onde et une pluie de cendre tomba, dernier vestige des Détraqueurs.

Les corps de leurs camarades morts furent retirés tristement pour ne pas gêner la suite de la bataille. Ils pleureraient après la victoire. Le constat aurait pu être pire et tout le monde profita de ce cours laps de temps pour souffler et se retrouver.

- Tu vas bien Hermione ? Demanda Harry, inquiet en voyant son visage si pâle. Elle avait l'air méchamment secoué par ce qui venait de se produire.

- Oui ca va, le rassura-t-elle. J'ai juste revécu de mauvais moments… Heureusement que tu étais là. D'ailleurs c'était quoi comme sort ? Je n'ai jamais vu des Patronis aussi puissant !

- Je n'en sais rien mais on aura tout le temps de se poser les questions après tout ca, répondit doucement Harry, balayant ces questions d'un geste de la main. Ce n'était qu'un détail, ils venaient de remporter une bataille, mais qu'adviendrait-il quand Voldemort ferait enfin son apparition ?

Soudain, alors que tous étaient encore en train de se remettre de leurs émotions, Harry sentit brusquement son corps se contracter, et de légères fluctuations se répandre sous ses pieds. Lui seul les ressentait, étant le gardien de la terre. Mais bientôt cela se transforma en une secousse qui fit vaciller tout ce qui était autour de lui. Son regard se dirigea automatiquement vers la forêt interdite d'où venait l'épicentre et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour voir la cause de ces tremblements de terre.

En effet, les arbres tombaient les uns après les autres, créant une gigantesque tranchée sous les pas des Géants, qui, au nombre de six, avançaient devant eux juste en direction du portail.

Non huit, se rendit compte Harry en apercevant soudain les deux autres venant d'un peu plus à l'est. Ils avançaient rapidement, avalant les mètres sous leur gigantesques pas, et il était évident qu'ils ne mettraient que quelque minutes avant d'être devant eux.

- Archers, tirez dès que vous pouvez. Faites des tirs grouper en partant du Géants de gauche à droite. Ne passez pas à un autre avant d'avoir achevez celui que vous visiez, ordonna l'Elu.

Vous autres dès qu'ils sont à porté, lancez tous ce que vous avez !

- Pourquoi Voldemort envoie-t-il des vagues au lieu de nous attaquer d'un coup ? Demanda Sirius en se préparant.

- Je pense qu'il veut prendre son temps, nous affaiblir petit à petit avant de venir nous cueillir. C'est son erreur Sir, il ferait plus de mal en envoyant une bonne partie de son armée. Ne gâchons pas cette chance !

D'un même geste, les arcs se bandèrent et une première volée de flèches s'envola. Elles atteignirent de plein fouet le premier Géant qui hurla de douleur en mettant un genou à terre. Ne le laissant pas respirer la deuxième volée partit quelques secondes après, achevant ainsi le premier des huit attaquants.

Voyant cela, les Géants accélérèrent souhaitant se venger de la perte de l'un des leur. Pourtant un deuxième tomba avant qu'ils n'arrivent au bouclier. Ne s'y attendant pas, le plus rapide se le prit de pleine face, brisant son nez et laissant tomber un flot de sang. Munies de masses particulièrement lourdes et efficaces, ils commencèrent à marteler la protection pour que celle s'y s'effondre. Malgré une peau résistante à la magie, les sorciers jetèrent leurs sorts avec force, aidé par les Gobelins ainsi que par les Vélanes qui lancèrent leurs boules de feu. Les Centaures continuaient leur assaut et les Elfes de Maison se concentrèrent. De leur coté les Géants martelaient inexorablement le bouclier faisant tout trembler et gênant ainsi la viser des défenseurs.

Les Elfes de Maison libérèrent enfin leur pouvoir qui vint percuter violemment deux Géants tombant raide mort. Un cinquième tomba grâce aux efforts de tous avant que le bouclier ne cède. Leur seule protection n'avait pas résisté à cette monstrueuse force et il restait encore fort à faire. La grille et les murs succombèrent sous les coups de massues, ce qui dispersa les combattants.

- Protégez à tout prix Poudlard, précisa d'une voix forte Harry.

Comme pour montrer l'exemple, il courra vers le Géant qui s'acharnait à faire voler les alliés dans les airs avec sa gigantesque arme et lui envoya un sort puissant sur son œil droit. Celui-ci explosa dans son orbite faisant hurler de douleur son ancien propriétaire. Mettant une main dessus pour diminuer le flux de sang, il tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir l'auteur de ce méfait. Rapidement, Harry fut repéré et la massue prit sa direction d'un mouvement vertical pour venir l'écraser. Elle vint s'abattre avec violence sur le sol laissant un léger cratère mais n'atteint jamais le visé. Harry était déjà dans les airs grâce à ses ailes, armé de son épée. Le Géant qui s'était courbé à cause de son attaque ne vit pas Harry foncer sur sa nuque la lame en avant. Elle vint s'abattre dans un crac satisfaisant à la base du cou, tuant sur le coup un sixième Géant. Il s'écrasa au sol faisant lever un nuage de poussière. Beaucoup se retournèrent pour voir le vacarme et parurent satisfait en voyant leur héros ayant gagné son combat.

Redoublant de courage, les guerriers se ruèrent sur les deux derniers survivants. Harry voyait Sirius, Severus et Hermione combattre ensemble. Ils se débrouillaient très bien car leur ennemi semblait vaciller. Les flèches avaient baissé d'intensité pour éviter de blesser leurs propres alliés et quelques centaures avaient rejoint l'affrontement. Ceux ci étaient bien organisés sous l'effigie d'Amirenza et rapidement, ils se déployèrent discrètement derrière un Géant et tendirent une corde magiquement. Sélène avec certaine de ses guerrières envoyèrent des boules de feu pour déstabiliser l'ennemi alors que les Gobelins derrière leur chef Grintélik et les Elfes de Maison avec Dobby utilisèrent leur magie pour le repousser vers la corde. Ainsi le Géant bascula en arrière et se retrouva sur le dos. Encore sous le choc, il ne put esquiver les sorciers qui venaient de le transpercer de tous les cotés avec leurs épées. Le sang s'échappa par d'innombrables blessures avant qu'il ne meurt dans un long râle.

Harry voulut rejoindre Hermione et les autres pour les aider mais il n'en n'eut pas le temps. Severus esquiva une attaque et sortit de sous sa cape deux fioles avec un contenu gris plus que suspect. Il jeta les deux potions d'un geste habile et elles se brisèrent sur chacune des jambes du Géants. L'effet fut immédiat car elles commencèrent à se changer en pierre. Sirius, non loin, lança deux sorts dessus qui vinrent les faire exploser, le coupant de toute mobilité. Le Géant se débattait avec ses bras essayant désespérément d'assener des coups. Albus Dumbledore qui les avait rejoints, et Hermione, avaient fini de se concentrer. Leurs auras les entouraient, et d'un geste synchrone, deux rayons blanc quittèrent leurs baguettes et frappèrent avec une extrême vitesse le crane du combattant. Ses bras retombèrent lourdement sur le sol inanimé, emporté par la mort.

Des cris de victoire et de soulagement se firent entendre une fois qu'il fut évident que les Géants avaient été vaincus. Ils avaient encore résisté avec courage et force, mais la fatigue commençait à apparaître chez beaucoup. Pourtant, Tommy ne les laisserait pas en paix un seul instant et une surprise attendait Harry.

En effet, Harry eut à peine le temps de respirer après cette dernière attaque que des voix se firent entendre dans sa tête, chose qui lui rappela de très mauvais souvenirs.

« Tuer, je veux tuer. », « Déchiqueter, Sanggg ».

Autour de lui personne ne semblait réagir et il comprit enfin ce qu'il se passait. Pourtant il ne pensait pas ca possible, il croyait qu'ils étaient disparu et pourtant…

- Baissez tous les yeux et regardez le sol !!! Cria désespérément Harry.

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait et tous jetèrent des regards curieux dans sa direction. Il reprit alors le plus calmement possible :

- Un Basilic arrive ! Je l'entends d'ici siffler son envie de meurtre !

Les visages blêmirent rapidement et inconsciemment les têtes se baissèrent pour regarder vers le bas. Hermione se rapprocha et lui proposa :

- On peut matérialiser des coqs ?

- C'est une idée mais c'est le chant du coq qui est mortel et sans soleil… lâcha en suspens Harry.

Pendant que tout le monde se plaçait, Harry chercha mentalement le phénix de Dumbledore.

« Fumseck, tu m'entends ? »

« Oui Harry. »

« On va avoir besoin de toi ici si tu peux nous aider… »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Un Basilic arrive et si on veut le combattre… »

« Il faut que je lui crève les yeux ».

« Tout à fait »

« Très bien j'arrive. »

Le phénix apparut la seconde d'après dans le ciel et vint se poser sur l'épaule droite d'Harry. Harry vint se placer au devant de tout le monde.

« Puis-je me servir de tes yeux pour voir ? demanda Harry »

« Je vois que tu as beaucoup appris avec tes fusions, constata Fumseck. Je t'ouvre mon esprit… »

L'Elu ferma les yeux et s'engouffra alors dans les pensées du phénix. Bientôt une nouvelle vision du monde s'ouvra à lui. Il voyait comme en plein jour malgré la nuit, les couleurs étaient différentes selon les endroits où il posait son regard. La forêt, habituellement verte, était bleu nuit, le ciel rouge orangé. Tout était surprenant et une partie de lui regrettait de ne pas voir tout le temps ainsi. Cependant, il dut bien vite se ressaisir car deux formes émergèrent de l'abri des arbres. Elles se redressèrent et Harry fut stupéfait de constater non pas un mais deux Basilics.

- Impossible, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? Demanda Hermione avec empressement.

- Il y a deux Basilics…, souffla le Survivant. Surtout ne levez pas les yeux et attendez mon signal, fit-il plus fort pour tout le monde.

«Tu as par contre des difficultés à compter, ajouta moqueur l'oiseau de flamme. »

«Au lieu de faire des plaisanteries douteuses, que peux-tu faire dans cette situation ? Questionna rapidement Harry »

« A moins de les séparer je ne pourrais rien entreprendre sans qu'ils s'entraident. C'est une espèce magique qui est très solidaire »

« Bon déjà je vais les ralentir, tiens toi prêt pour le moment opportun s'il te plait, dit-il en voyant les deux serpents avancer.

Se concentrant fortement sur son élément terre, il s'efforça de faire s'effondrer le sol pour bloquer le passage. Dans un énorme fracas la terre s'affaissa progressivement. Durant l'opération tout vibrait fortement mais aucun des guerriers ne prit le risque de regarder ce qu'il se passait. Une longue tranchée avait pris forme, empêchant les rois des serpents de passer. Elle était très profonde et large d'au moins vingt mètres.

Le plus grand des serpents faisant un peu moins que cette taille et ils ne pourraient pas passer aisément. Cependant, avec ruse, ils s'enroulèrent ensemble pour ne former qu'un et doubler leur taille. Se dressant de toute leur hauteur au bord du précipice, ils basculèrent au dessus du vide et finirent par réussir à passer. Petit à petit, tout doucement, ils se hissèrent sur l'autre flanc sous le regard surpris et appréciateur d'Harry. Il respectait l'ingéniosité des créatures mais malgré tout il savait ce qu'il devait faire.

Pendant que les Basilics se démêlaient, l'Elu lança dans leur direction un véritable typhon. Le premier l'esquiva aisément mais pas le second qui finit par tomber dans le fossé. Le Basilic siffla de colère quant il vit son congénère s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs et s'élança alors contre son assaillant. Voyant cela Fumseck s'envola, brisant la connexion et ainsi la vue du Survivant, pour attaquer le serpent rescapé. Il piqua et réussi à crever les deux yeux jaune sans que le roi des reptiles ne puisse rien n'y faire.

« C'est bon Harry, j'ai remplis ma part du contrat » constata le phénix avec un calme pour le moins déconcertant.

« Encore merci ».

Il ouvrit les yeux, et sa vision semblait bien fade à présent. Constatant que le Basilic souffrait et semblait désorienté il cria :

- Ouvrez les yeux ! Il est maintenant aveuglé !

Pendant que les guerrier obéirent et observèrent pour la première fois une créature si rare, le serpent grâce à son ouïe put repérer ses ennemis et porter le premier coup. D'un geste de sa queue il balaya furieusement le sol et vint happer un bon nombre de guerrier. Une flopé de flèches vint se planter dans la tête de celui ci et le fit se redresser de douleur. Les Aurors tentèrent de percer la peau du reptile mais elle était trop dure et les lames rebondissaient dessus. Il fallu l'intervention d'Harry qui trancha aisément la tête d'un geste précis. Il fut aspergé par le sang de la créature alors que le corps tombait au sol.

Il souffla de soulagement et tenta de repérer ses amis. Il les trouva non loin et entreprit de les rejoindre. Il traversait la foule de guerrier quand le second Basilic émergea du sol projetant à plusieurs mètres de nombreuses personnes. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et se trouva à contempler les orbes jaune du reptile. Certain, n'ayant pas baissé la tête assez rapidement, tombèrent raide mort devant ce regard meurtrier. Mais Harry restait droit et ne semblait pas atteint.

- Sss comment cet humain peut-il encore me défier Sss ? Siffla le reptile.

- Sss je n'en sssais rien, je vais croire que le titre de « sssurvivant » me va vraiment…Sss, répondit Harry.

- Ssseul une persssonne ayant du sssang de créateur le peu. Mais malgré ccca et le fait que tu sssois un parleur, je dois venger mon compagnon que tu as tué Sss.

- Sss je n'ai fait que me défendre et sssi tu dois te venger de quelqu'un ca sssserait plutôt de la personne qui ta invoqué iccci Sss. Sss Honnêtement je ne te veux aucun mal et je te ressspecte énormément Sss.

Le roi des serpents étudia attentivement le dis humain avant de répondre :

-Sssoit, je sssens de toute façççon que tu es bien trop fort. Je tuerai ainsssi le messsager Sss.

Le Basilic disparut par là où il était arrivé laissant pour vestige un trou béant.

Ses proches vinrent immédiatement le voir pendant que d'autre s'occupaient des blesser.

- Harry, tu vas bien ? Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète, en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il la serra fort contre lui tout en lui glissant à l'oreille des mots pour la rassurer. Elle se détacha doucement de lui pour laisser ses amis le voir.

- Comment as tu pu survivre ? Questionna un Sirius aussi blanc que la neige.

- Je ne sais pas, il a parlé du sang de créateur mais je ne vois pas de quoi il parle. En tout cas je ne pense pas qu'il nous attaquera de nouveau, répondit sincèrement l'Elu

- Oui mais il serait temps que le seigneur des ténèbres se montre car à ce rythme nous n'allons pas tenir, conclut Severus qui avait l'air absolument épuisé.

- C'est vrai, mais le connaissant il ne va pas tarder à se lasser…répondit Harry d'une voix épuisée.

Un cri strident retentit du ciel et coupa la conversation. Avec crainte ils levèrent les yeux pour voir ce qui se tramait quant une nuée d'êtres ailés s'abattit sur eux. Plongeant pour les esquiver, tous n'eut pas cette chance. Ces créatures emportaient dans leurs serres les guerriers malheureux et les lâchaient les vouant à une chute mortelle. Les jets de flèches, les sorts ou bien les boules de feu ne leur faisaient absolument rien. Bien trop rapide dans les airs, ils esquivaient tout aisément et plongeaient rapidement semant la mort.

- Ce sont des Harpies, elles sont trop rapide pour nous, cria Hermione en lançant un sort sur la créature plongeant sur elle.

Voulant monopoliser l'attention de l'ennemi pour préserver ses alliés, il décida d'aller à leur rencontre dans les airs. Pourtant les Harpies l'évitaient superbement même quand celui ci attaquait et réussissait par chance à blesser l'une d'entre elles.

Harry pestait contre son incapacité à pouvoir faire quelque chose d'autant plus qu'il voyait du coin de l'œil les Mangemorts se mètrent en place. Il sentait que son ennemi était là et qu'il se réjouissait de la tournure de la bataille. Plus important encore il pouvait voir Nagini bien présent dans un cercueil de verre. Sans le savoir Voldemort venait d'offrir une chance à la résistance d'en terminer ce soir. Il avait commis l'erreur de croire que son Horcruxe serait plus en sécurité à ses cotés qu'ailleurs.

Se recentrant sur le combat il décida de porter secours aux malchanceux tombant dans le vide pour en sauver le plus possible tout en pensant :

« Bon sang… qu'est qu'il fait ? »

L'alliance semblait perdue mais ils se battaient rageusement, vendant cher leur peau. Malgré leurs efforts les pertes commençaient à se faire sentir mais un rugissement vint geler l'action.

Un mur de feu surpris quelques Harpies qui finirent carbonisées et tombèrent sur le sol.

Un dragon dorée se trouvait au devant d'au moins une vingtaine de dragons. Toutes les races connues étaient présente Boutefeu Chinois, Norvégien à Crète, Vert Gallois, Magyar à pointes, Noir des Hébrides, Pansedefer Ukrainien et bien d'autres.

Les dragons se séparèrent et se mirent à chasser les Harpies qui ne purent que se concentrer sur leur défense. Un dragon dorée s'approcha doucement d'Harry et vint se mettre face à lui.

« Tu en as mis du temps Affarel » lâcha implacable Harry.

« Tu as déjà essayé de parcourir des milliers de kilomètres en deux jours pour rassembler tes congénères récalcitrant à aider les humains ? » Demanda malicieusement le dragon.

« Non c'est vrai… Excuse moi mais la soirée est dure » dit sombrement l'Elu. « L'important c'est que tu ais réussi ce que je t'avais demandé lors de notre rencontre. »

« De ton coté, nous as tu représenté au conseil ? »

« Oui et un accord a été trouvé ».

« Très bien, je te fais confiance. Laissez nous ces êtres maudit, votre véritable ennemi avance. » Grogna Affarel en retournant aider ses frères.

Harry retourna précipitamment à terre et constata que les troupes de Voldemort étaient prêtes. Des Mangemorts et des vampires la composaient et ils semblaient en pleine forme à la différence des alliés. Deux cent hommes de main de Tommy s'arrêtèrent devant le fossé et firent place au Lord. Il adressa un regard condescendant vers Harry et la résistance et d'un simple geste de baguette fit apparaître des ponts permettant la traversé.

Harry se retourna vers tous ceux qui croyaient en lui :

- Nous y voilà enfin ! Vous n'avez plus rien à craindre du ciel maintenant alors battons nous de toute nos force contre celui qui veut notre destruction ! Encouragea le Survivant d'une voix forte et emplie d'espoir et de passion.

Ces paroles redonnèrent de l'espoir et l'envie de se battre à tous ceux qui étaient encore là, et encore suffisamment vaillants pour pouvoir se battre. Ses amis et alliés se postèrent à ses cotés montrant que quoiqu'il arriverait, ils seraient là.

Serrant fermement sa baguette, il décida comme pour montrer l'exemple d'aller à la rencontre de son ennemi. Il se mit à courir vers les Mangemorts, vite suivi de tous les alliés. Evitant les sorts les plus dangereux et ne redoutant pas les moins puissants, il avançait en tuant sans vergogne ceux du camp adverse. Des sorts de magies noir, de découpes, ses éléments, tout y passait à partir du moment que ca ne laissait aucune chance à l'adversaire.

Il était loin le Harry qui n'utilisait que des sorts mineurs et qui ne voulait pas blesser, celui qui n'était encore qu'un enfant innocent. Avec le temps et les épreuves, après la mort de ceux qu'il avait connue et aimé, il avait changé, et était devenu un véritable guerrier et leader n'ayant plus peur de son statut et de son destin, celui-là même dont avait besoin la communauté sorcière pour faire face au mage noir le plus terrible qu'elle ait jamais connu.

Il fut le premier à percer les rangs des Mangemorts et beaucoup d'ennemis tombèrent mort avant de se rendre compte de quoique ce soit. Avec l'arrivée de la résistance, le combat se déchaina. Toujours de l'autre coté du ravin, Voldemort, son cercle des plus fideles et les vampires attendaient le dénouement.

Des éclairs de lumières fusaient de toute part. Les guerriers devaient user de toute leur dextérité pour éviter de se faire toucher par un sort perdu. Mais galvanisée par le carnage de l'Elu, l'alliance repoussait doucement mais surement l'ennemi.

Le mage noir, devant l'incapacité de ses hommes, bouillait de rage et dut se résoudre à rentrer dans la bataille. Très vite la nouvelle vague déferla sur les alliés qui parurent surpris par le rapide changement de situation. Voldemort hurlait de plaisir en contemplant les corps se tordre de douleur et mourir à ses pieds. Les vampires, menés par leur prince Cylphus, éviscéraient toute résistance.

Harry se trouvait devant un choix cornélien mais ne savait pas quoi faire. Un simple regard avec Dumbledore lui permit de prendre sa décision. Transformant de nouveau sa baguette en épée et en y appliquant le sort de lumière divine, il s'élança à l'encontre du prince. De son coté Dumbledore tenait tête à Tommy voulant contenir sa folie meurtrière.

Cylphus sourit en voyant l'Elu s'avancer vers lui et tira de son fourreau son épée.

- Je suis vraiment ravi de te revoir Harry, j'ai souvent pensé à toi en regardant les marques que tu m'as laissé… dit le vampire avec un sourire.

- C'est un plaisir partagé surtout qu'on a un combat à finir… lui répondit le brun

- C'est vrai et je vois que tu as une bien belle lame maintenant…

Pour seule réponse Harry se mit en garde avec un sourire et Cylphus l'imita. Ils avaient beau être ennemis, ils se respectaient en tant que guerrier et appréciaient leur joute.

Les deux combattants se tournaient autour, guettant la moindre ouverture, mais étant de grand bretteur il n'y en avait aucune. Au jeu du plus patient ce fut Cylphus qui gagna car Harry finit par lâcher et se décida rapidement à porter la première attaque. Il visa le coté droit du vampire qui esquiva et répondit rapidement par un coup qui toucha l'épaule gauche d'Harry. La plaie était peu profonde mais assez grande pour le gêner relativement.

- Avec le temps tu apprendras que la patience est primordiale, dit le prince moqueur.

- La fougue de la jeunesse à des bons cotés aussi, contra Harry en regardant l'épaule droite de son ennemi.

Cylphus regarda son bras et constata une entaille d'où du sang s'écoulait. Il ne l'avait pas senti et était persuadé de l'avoir complètement esquivé. Il n'eut pas d'autre temps mort. Les coups pleuvaient sans relâche entre les deux hommes, et chaque coup provoquaient une onde de choc faisant vaciller toute personne au alentour. Inconsciemment les guerriers leur laissaient la place en s'éloignant.

Tout y passait, autant la magie que les bottes des deux combattants. Les petites entailles s'accumulaient mais rien de bien sérieux pour les interrompre.

Cylphus lança une boule de feu que l'Elu gela dès qu'elle fut à sa portée. Il la relança dans la direction du vampire en l'ayant préalablement fait grossir et s'élança à sa suite. Le prince la coupa d'un geste verticale mais ne put éviter le coup de pommeau d'Harry sur son visage. Il fut projeté au sol sur quelques mètres mais se releva très rapidement et contre attaqua. Cette fois ci ce fut Harry qui ne put esquiver le coup de poing et se retrouva au sol. Se redressant grâce à son épée il préféra opter pour une autre solution. Il avait longuement travaillé ce sort et l'avait, après de long moment de travail, apprivoisé. Il savait que cela pourrait lui être fatal mais, si ca fonctionnait, le vampire serait fortement diminué.

Son aura se matérialisa et comme son mentor lui avait montré il prononça :

- Phénixis Flamaé !

Un faisceau lumineux se dirigea vers le ciel et le phénix bleu se matérialisa. Il piqua sur son ennemi mais le vampire, grâce à sa prodigieuse vitesse parvint à l'éviter. Regardant fièrement Harry pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas peur il fut surpris de ne déceler aucune déception sur son visage mais une forte concentration. C'est alors qu'il compris trop tard que le Survivant avait tout prévu. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul oiseau de feu mais quatre : un rouge, un bleu, un marron et un blanc comme ses éléments. Dans son but de puissance, il avait fait plus que réussir le sort de Dumbledore : il se l'était accaparé totalement.

Les phénix entouraient Cylphus qui ne put échapper à l'attaque des quatre réunit. Le vampire fut prit au centre d'une explosion réunissant tous les éléments.

Harry retrouva le prince au sol et mal au point. Chaque partie de son corps étaient soit carbonisée, gelée, disloquée ou bien emprisonnée sous la terre.

- C'était magnifique… parvint à articuler en riant le vampire. J'aurais vraiment aimé combattre avec toi en tant qu'allié.

- Il n'est pas trop tard, répondit l'Elu avec espoir.

- Si, lorsqu'un vampire signe un pacte il ne peut le défaire. Mon peuple est en train de pâtir de ma faiblesse. Tu n'as pas le choix soit tu me tues, soit je te tue quand je serais rétablis.

Avec un regard compatissant, Harry leva son épée au dessus de sa tête. Cylphus lui lança un regard d'encouragement avant de fermer les yeux. Puis d'un geste rapide il trancha la tête du prince lui ôtant la vie. Parallèlement, une vive lumière rouge quitta le corps des autres vampires brisant le pacte établis. S'en rendant compte la majorité quitta cette bataille auquel il n'avait pas voulu prendre part alors que d'autre assoiffé de sang et de cruauté continuèrent à se battre.

Harry rendit un dernier hommage au vampire et entreprit de rejoindre Dumbledore. Son combat l'avait légèrement isolé et il dut transplaner pour se rapprocher.

C'était un combat aérien qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Les deux mages avaient trouvé le moyen de léviter mais Albus semblait perdre du terrain malgré le fait qu'il ait libéré toute sa puissance. Et alors qu'il était sur le point de se précipiter pour aller secourir son mentor, il entendit une voix faible l'interpeller.

Se retournant pour voir qui l'appelait, il ne distingua personne avant qu'il ne repère une main bouger à travers les cadavres. Il s'approcha avec précaution et découvrit une tignasse blonde désordonnée. Il ne reconnut pas tout de suite le visage aristocratique et ce fut qu'après avoir ignorée les coupures et contusions qu'il le reconnut.

- Malfoy !!

- Harry… Je suis heureux de te voir, articula le blond en crachant du sang.

Au vu de l'état du garçon, Harry ne se faisait aucune illusion sur le sort du blond et lui lança un regard compatissant.

-Je sais…, il est trop tard pour moi… Tu sais, je n'ai jamais voulu ca, dit difficilement Drago. J'aurais aimé avoir le choix de choisir mon camps j'aurais aimé avoir de vrais amis.

Le survivant écouta attentivement l'ancien Serpentard sans l'interrompre. Il se confiait librement sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie.

- Harry ? Harry ou es-tu ? demanda Drago perdant la vue.

- Je suis là Drago… affirma-t-il en lui serrant la main.

- J'ai, j'ai peur…

- Repose toi, je ne t'abandonnerais pas, souffla doucement le brun qui ressentit une énorme bouffée de pitié envers celui qui avait été autrefois son ennemi. Si seulement les choses avaient été différentes, si seulement il avait pu aider Drago à ne pas se retrouver enrôlé de force chez les Mangemorts…C'était un tel gâchis, Drago était quelqu'un de bien, malgré les apparences.

Et c'est avec un dernier sourire accroché aux lèvres que le prince de Serpentard quitta ce monde dans un dernier soupir empli de souffrance. Harry ferma les yeux de Drago et se releva. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le blond souffrait tant. Encore une résultante de Voldemort…

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit des étincelles jaune et mauve dans le ciel.

Pendant ce temps, de l'autre coté du ravin là où la bataille ne régnait pas, un couple s'était discrètement faufilé. Ils arrivèrent a porté de vue du cercueil en verre qui contenait le dernier Horcruxe du mage noir. Il était gardé par quatre Mangemorts et au vue de son importance sans doute pas par les moins puissants.

Discrètement, aidé par la pénombre, ils avançaient prudemment jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer le visage des gardiens. Trois hommes et une femme surveillaient les alentours. La femme était connue du couple en la personne de Bellatrix Lestrange. Le garçon se contracta à la vue de se visage familier et ce fut une main douce qui le calma.

Devant lui se tenait la femme qui avait brisé sa famille et Neville avait bien du mal à contenir sa colère et sa rage. Mais il devait faire attention, c'était peut-être son unique occasion de pouvoir enfin venger ses parents.

Luna comprit les sentiments de Neville et d'un commun accord tous deux jetèrent les deux premiers sorts. Complètement surpris, les deux Mangemorts visés ne purent éviter les rayons. Les deux rescapés contre attaquèrent à l'aveuglette pour débusquer leurs assaillants. Risquant de se faire toucher bêtement, le couple décida de sortir pour les affronter de face.

- Je me charge de Bellatrix, fit Neville d'une voix dure.

Luna ne dit rien et fixa son adversaire avec une détermination méconnue. Elle lança rapidement un sort jaune qui eut pour effet de séparer les deux Mangemorts.

- Tiens mais c'est le petit Londubat, railla Bellatrix. On est venu pour subir le même sort que sa moman et son popa…

- Non c'est le jour ou je venge mes parents d'une folle, répondit le Gryffondor avec une colère froide.

- Ne me fait pas rire, bientôt tu ne seras bon qu'à me supplier comme le bébé que tu es.

- Nous verrons bien surtout que tu dois en connaître un rayon pour supplier. Comment à réagit Voldy lorsqu'il a apprit ton échec ? Il a du être très énervé vu qu'il t'a laissé en retrait pour garder son animal de compagnie. Enfin tu es toujours en vie comme quoi se courber devant un serpent ca sert bien…

La Mangemorte bouillait de rage et ne put se retenir à lancer son premier doloris. Neville esquiva le rayon rouge d'un pas de coté et répondit avec un sort de démembrement. Il y avait beaucoup de haine entre eux et nul doute qu'il n'y aurait qu'un seul rescapé. Les rayons pleuvaient ainsi que les esquives et aucun combattant ne souhaitaient lâcher la moindre parcelle de terrain. Cela signifierait être plus faible que l'autre et c'était inconcevable ni pour l'un, ni pour l'autre.

Bellatrix repoussa un sort de brulure puis se redressa. Elle fit tourner plusieurs fois sa baguette entre ses doigts décrivant un cercle puis s'en rien dire elle l'abaissa. Neville se mit en garde ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir puis mû par une intuition il leva la tête. Une sphère de magie noire lui tomba dessus. Il fit un pas en arrière pour avoir plus d'appui et jeta un sort continu pour la repousser.

Bien que ralentie, la sphère amorçait toujours son inéluctable descente. Cependant, Neville gagnait en puissant et bientôt une lumière tel le soleil apparu contrastant avec les ténèbres. Il avait éveillé son aura, gagnant un surplus de puissance et lui permettant ainsi de renvoyer dans le ciel la boule de magie noire.

Estomaquée par cette puissance, elle dut attendre quelque seconde avant de s'apercevoir que le garçon venait dans sa direction en marchant. Paniquant légèrement elle ne réfléchit plus et jeta coup sur coup le sort de la mort. Sans geste inutile il esquivait tranquillement ces rayons verts, n'étant nullement impressionné. La distance entre les deux combattants diminuait jusqu'à quelle soit nulle. Avec un coup puissant sur le poignet droit de Bellatrix, il la fit lâcher sa baguette et appliqua la sienne contre son torse. Il se pencha à son oreille et lui murmura :

- J'ai rêvé de ce moment un nombre de fois incalculable. Retourne en enfer… ! Avada Kedavra !

Les yeux, agrandis par la surprise, restèrent figés sur son visage lorsqu'elle tomba à la renverse. Ne s'attardant pas plus longtemps sur cette femme, il se retourna pour voir comment allait celle qu'il affectionnait.

Luna avait déjà terminé avec son ennemi et se trouvait devant le cercueil. Nagini tentait d'attaquer alors qu'il approchait mais le verre était aussi dur que le cristal le plus pur.

- J'ai eu beau mettre toute ma puissance, il n'a même pas tremblé, lâcha-t-elle, une note de découragement perceptible dans sa voix.

- Essayons alors ensemble, si tu veux bien, proposa-t-il.

Ils se concentrèrent tout deux, réveillant encore une fois leur aura, et jetèrent deux puissants sorts ayant la même couleur que celle les entourant.

Les deux rayons furent absorber et se dissipèrent tout le long du cercueil.

- Si à nous deux on ne l'a même pas égratigné, cela veut dire que Voldemort à une puissance encore supérieur, conclut la blonde.

- On ne va quand même pas abandonner si près du but, lâcha rageur Neville.

Soudain des secousses se firent sentir, faisant reculer notre couple. C'est alors qu'une énorme gueule sortit de terre et vint happer le cercueil. Le deuxième Basilic fit un passage éclair, il brisa le verre en refermant sa mâchoire, tuant sur le coup le serpent enfermé dedans et redisparut dans les profondeurs.

Nos deux acolytes n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Le dernier Horcruxe venait d'être détruit sous leurs yeux par le roi des serpents. Heureux, ils lancèrent des étincelles jaune et mauve pour prévenir leur sauveur que la voie était libre…

Le signal venait d'être lancé. Il était l'heure d'en finir d'une manière ou d'une autre avec celui qui régnait sur le mal de ce monde. Il se savait prêt mais surtout il avait confiance en ses capacités. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu'il avait appris, toutes ses joies et toutes les peines, l'avaient façonné pour ce moment précis. Un corps tombant dangereusement le ramena à la réalité. Le mage blanc semblait avoir perdu et chutait rapidement. C'est Dobby épaulé par Amirenza, Sélène et Grintélik pour le protéger qui ralentit sa chute.

Voldemort semblait se moquer royalement que Dumbledore soit sauf mais il regardait dans toutes les directions écumant de rage. Quand ses yeux rouges tombèrent sur les iris verts d'Harry, une haine incalculable s'empara de son visage. L'Elu savait que sans ses dons d'Occlumentie, ils seraient terrassés par la douleur.

- Tu m'as pris un être cher Harry ! hurla le mage. Je vais te rendre la monnaie de ta pièce au centuple !!!

Voldemort se retourna rapidement et leva sa baguette. Avec un sourire cruel, il lança un sort rouge sang.

Quant il réalisa avec surprise qui le Lord visait, le Survivant pris peur et se mit à courir avec désespoir. A ses yeux, tout défilait au ralentit : le sort qui poursuivait sa route, les combats et la personne visée qui luttait toujours contre son adversaire. Il ne lâchait pas des yeux ce sort et en même temps tentait de prévenir la personne visée. Il avait eu beau donner tout ce qu'il avait il n'arriva pas à temps et le rayon traversa le corps à partir du bas du dos. Cette personne tomba dans un hurlement qui déchira le cœur d'Harry. Un seul mot put franchir ses lèvres à ce moment :

-Hermionnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnne !!!! Cria-t-il désespérément.

Il tua d'un geste le Mangemort qu'elle combattait et se mit à genoux près d'elle lui relevant la tête. Il appliqua la main sur le trou dans son ventre pour bloquer l'hémorragie mais le sang coulait à flot. Il tentait de toutes ses forces de la soigner grâce à ses dons pendant qu'il redressait la tête pour la regarder. Ses cheveux cascadaient sur son visage crispé par la douleur. Des larmes commençaient à couler quant il croisa le regard chocolat de sa bien aimée.

- Je suis désolée Harry, je n'ai pas fait attention, murmura Hermione.

- Chuttt, garde tes forces. Je vais te soigner, sanglota-t-il.

- C'est trop tard, je le sens… Ton pouvoir ne pourra pas me sauver…

- Ne dis pas ca…

- J'ai vraiment été heureuse à tes cotés et je n'ai jamais aimé que toi.

- Ne me quitte pas, j'ai besoin de toi Hermy. Je t'aime !

- Je t'aimerai toujours ou que je sois, souffla Hermione avec un dernier sourire avant de rejoindre l'Au-delà.

A ce moment Harry hurla toute sa peine avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou de son Hermy. Bien que le combat continuait autour, ceux ayant vu la scène restèrent figés. C'est comme si une gigantesque bulle les avait englobé les rendant hermétique aux événements extérieurs.

Voldemort exultait littéralement, il était fou de joie d'avoir tué la petite amie du Survivant. Son bonheur était si grand qu'il en riait ouvertement. Ne voulant pas en rester là il se permettait même d'en rajouter :

- Une sang de bourbe en moins !! Voilà ce qui arrive à tous ceux qui s'oppose à moi !! Hurla de bonheur Voldemort.

Plus le Lord exultait et plus Harry sombrait. Petit à petit la tristesse se mua en souffrance puis en colère et enfin en haine. Une haine profonde et viscérale le tirailla avant de s'installer au plus profond de son cœur. Elle s'y logea pour ne plus jamais partir éclipsant tout le reste. Cette noirceur brisa quelque chose dans le Survivant, le libérant de chaines invisibles et le faisant atteindre un point de non retour.

Le sol se mit à vibrer, le vent redoubla d'intensité et des éclairs de chaleur éclatèrent. L'ambiance changea, l'atmosphère se réchauffa et devint lourde, oppressante.

Voldemort sentit également cet état de fait et chercha la cause de ce mal être. Ses yeux rouges tombèrent sur l'Elu qui était maintenant debout. Son visage fermé n'exprimait aucun sentiment à l'inverse de ses yeux totalement noir. Son aura l'entourait et augmentait en puissance. Son corps commençait à convulser alors que sa peau craquelait. Une vive lumière sortait des fissures apparentes sur lui, puis elle l'engloba dans une bulle opaque. Une ombre prenait forme dedans et ne semblait déjà plus humaine. Le Lord ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, il ne l'aimait pas du tout. Il jeta des sorts des plus puissants contre cette sphère mais ils ricochèrent dans sa direction, l'obligeant à esquiver.

D'un coup les éléments se déchainèrent plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà et la boule explosa, accompagné d'un hurlement. La lumière se dissipa et s'insinua dans le corps du nouvel arrivant. Il devait mesurer deux mètres, son corps fait d'écailles blanches de dragon, une queue avec des écailles bleue, des ailes rouges sang dans le dos et une tête de Fenrir aux yeux complètement noirs. Harry s'était métamorphosé en cette bête emplis d'une rage pure. En regardant de plus prêt on pouvait voir qu'une partie de chacun de ses gardiens le composait : le corps de Bagram, la queue d'Aquero, les ailes de Fumseck et la tête de Wolfgang. La seule marque qui rappelait encore le garçon aux yeux verts était sa légendaire cicatrice sur son front.

Les éclairs fulminaient dans le ciel quand « Harry » leva sa tête pour observer celui qui l'avait fait perdre tout contrôle. Le mage noir paniqua devant cette vision. Il n'avait jamais vu ca mais surtout il sentait qu'il n'avait aucune chance contre cette bête. Il pouvait sentir la haine de cette créature comme si c'était la sienne et quand ses yeux rouges se posèrent sur les iris noir du Survivant, il y vit sa funèbre destinée.

La Guardian Sword parfaitement adaptée dans sa main droite, la créature déploya ses immenses ailes et s'élança, telle la Faucheuse, pour récupérer sa dernière âme.

Voldemort attaqua tout en reculant mais cela ne faisait qu'attiser la rage de son ennemi. D'un battement d'ailes, l'Elu arriva à portée de Jedusor et porta un déluge de coup d'épée. Tous faisaient mouche, tailladant la chaire sans que le mage puisse contre attaquer. Chaque coup, ouvrait une nouvelle plait sanguinolente, rapprochant de plus en plus le Lord vers sa mort.

La haine se répercutait dans chacune des attaques comme si le Survivant voulait l'évacuer de n'importe quelle façon.

Le sort faisant léviter Voldemort cessa, bien trop faible pour le maintenir et il commença à chuter le libérant de sa souffrance. Cependant Harry semblait ne pas en avoir fini car il le rattrapa et le mit à sa hauteur grâce à sa main gauche. Avec sa main de libre, il s'adonna à le frapper déformant le visage après chaque impact.

Un rire grave sortit de la bouche de Voldemort qui parvint à articuler, telle une dernière attaque :

- Tu me fais pitié Potter, tu es devenu encore pire que moi…

La bête sembla comprendre car sa colère s'intensifia encore et il transperça d'un coup le cœur de Tom Jedusor alias Lord Voldemort.

Le corps tomba mais une gerbe de feu le rattrapa et le calcina ne laissant que des cendres qui s'évaporèrent vers le néant prémices de toute vie.

Un silence quasi religieux régnait sur le champ de bataille. Tous les combats avaient cessé, pour certain on lisait sur leur visage de la joie, pour d'autre de l'incrédulité et même de la peur. La résistance cria, comme un seul homme, sa joie alors que l'ennemi commençait à fuir.

Pourtant la joie n'atteint pas tout le monde car le Survivant, toujours en proie à la haine, commença à jeter des boules de feu.

Il ne visait personne en particulier laissant libre court à ce sentiment destructeur. Ne distinguant ni amis, ni ennemis, des pertes commençaient à se faire. Centaures, Vélanes, Elfes de Maison, Dragon, Humain, Harpies et Vampires étaient des cibles potentielles.

Bien trop puissant, tout le monde fuyait, trop abasourdi pour répliquer.

Le paysage devenait apocalyptique : des cratères apparaissaient quasiment toutes les secondes et la forêt brulait. Harry se lançait maintenant à l'assaut du château en traversant de part en part une tour. Celle-ci s'écroula dans un grand fracas de pierre au niveau de la cour extérieur. Pendant que le Survivant s'acharnait sur Poudlard, l'Ordre du Phénix se rassembla autour de Dumbledore.

- Que faisons-nous Albus ? Demanda Minerva.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, lâcha-t-il sombrement après un long silence en observant la scène.

- Si personne ne fait rien alors moi je vais aller lui parler ! Lâcha sûr de lui Sirius

- Pauvre fou, il est hors de contrôle. On ne sait même pas s'il comprendrait ce que tu lui dirais et je te signale qu'il n'a pas hésité à attaquer ses alliés comme ses ennemis, siffla Rogue.

- Je te rappelle que sous cette bête, c'est le Harry que l'on connaît tous, ajouta Patmol.

- Et si on l'attaquait, proposa Maugrey. Harry ou pas, on ne va pas le laisser détruire Poudlard impunément.

- Hors de question ! Hurla Sirius.

C'est un nouveau mur s'effondrant qui interrompit le débat. Profitant de la passivité de tous, Sirius se mit à courir pour rejoindre leur sauveur. Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il pourrait lui dire mais il était impossible qu'il reste là à ne rien faire. La seule qui aurait pu le raisonner à coup sur était Hermione. En repensant à elle, la tristesse le gagna car il l'avait grandement apprécié. Ce n'était vraiment pas juste ce qui était arrivé mais dans une guerre il n'y a jamais rien de bon qui en ressort. D'ailleurs celui qui en souffrait le plus était sans aucun doute Harry, comme le montrait son état.

Arrivé au pied des débris, Sirius s'appliqua un Sonores et interpella l'Elu.

- Harry ! Il faut que tu te reprennes, ressaisis-toi ! Hurla Patmol.

Imperturbable, la créature continuait son œuvre de destruction sans faire attention à l'ancien Maraudeur. Enervé par le fait qu'on l'ignore Sirius fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête et lui jeta un sort pour attirer son attention.

Cette tactique fonctionna, mais Sirius n'avait peut-être pas choisi la meilleure car cela n'eut pour seul effet que de s'attirer les foudres de l'être le plus puissant au monde. Sans prévenir la terre se mit à trembler furieusement et s'effondra. Sirius ne dû son salut qu'à Rogue qui l'avait suivit. Ils se mirent sur une surface stable avant que le maitre des potions ne rétorque.

- Il t'arrive de réfléchir un temps soit peu espèce de chien fou ?!

- Merci, répondit penaud Sir.

Severus grogna, ce qui eut pour effet de clore l'incident, et observa médusé le spectacle de destruction qui avait repris. Il n'aurait jamais crut que sous ce jeune garçon se cachait une bête furieuse. Pourtant il comprenait sa détresse ayant ressenti dans le passé la même douleur en perdant Lily.

Sirius, ne désespérant pas tenta une autre approche :

- Tu crois sincèrement que c'est ce qu'aurait voulu Hermione ? Demanda-t-il de nouveau, tentant une nouvelle approche.

A l'énonciation du nom de la jeune fille, l'Elu se tendit et se retourna de nouveau.

- Je pense que là ou elle est, paix à son âme, elle doit être extrêmement triste de te voir comme ca. Tout ce pourquoi vous vous êtes battu, détruit par tes mains !

Pendant la tirade Harry était revenue au sol et se rapprochait des deux amis.

-J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, lâcha Rogue stoïque.

Il savait que seul Sirius avait une chance car lui même n'aurait pas trouvé les mots justes pour cette situation.

Très vite l'Elu se trouva en face de Sir marquant par la différence de taille un contraste saisissant.

-Je sais que c'est dur, reprit Sirius avec confiance, espérant calmer son filleul. Mais rien de ce que tu feras ne pourras la ramener ou soulager ta peine. Tu vas devoir vivre en homme et non en bête avec tes souvenirs. N'oublie pas qu'elle t'observe et je suis sur qu'elle aimerait revoir le garçon gentil et bon qu'elle a tant aimé, termina le dernier des Maraudeurs.

Pendant un long moment, rien ne se passa et les deux protagonistes ne firent que s'observer dans un silence tendu. Cependant le discours semblait faire son chemin car petit à petit les yeux totalement noirs redevinrent progressivement verts. Puis dans une gerbe de couleur qui aveugla tout le monde, Harry se retrouva recroquevillé par terre ayant retrouvé son aspect normal.

Submergé par la tristesse, il avait craqué et était en larme. Sa souffrance semblait inépuisable alors doucement Sirius se rapprocha et le serra fortement contre lui. Harry s'accrocha de toute ses forces à lui pendant que Severus appliqua sa main sur son épaule lui montrant que lui aussi était là…

Un mois s'était écoulé depuis la fin de la guerre. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour qu'Harry était arrivé dans ce monde. Durant ce mois le Survivant avait taché de réparer ses erreurs. Il avait aidé sans relâche durant les réparations du château. Grace à tout le monde Poudlard et ses alentours avaient retrouvé son éclat d'antan. Une stèle en l'hommage des combattants morts siégeait également dans le parc. Elle représentait toutes les races ayant pris part au combat et une plaque commémorative se trouvait en son centre.

Malheureusement de nombreux enterrements avaient eu lieu. Il y eu beaucoup d'hommage pour les précurseurs de la liberté. Le plus dur pour Harry fut de voir la mise en terre de son Hermy. La gorge nouée par la peine, il n'avait pas pu parler et avait assisté douloureusement à l'événement. Bien que ses larmes soient taries, son cœur serait à toujours brisée.

Il avait pu récupérer la deuxième partie du pendentif offert pour Noel et qui formait maintenant le double H de leur initial. Autour d'une autre chaine, se retrouvait également la bague qu'il lui avait offerte voulant garder le plus de souvenir possible.

Le garçon joyeux et souriant avait laissé place à un jeune homme morose et désespéré, qui n'avait plus goût à la vie.

Ne voulant pas rester plus longtemps dans ce monde lui rappelant trop son Hermione, il avait décidé de rentrer chez lui le plus tôt possible. Il arriva dans la grande salle avec le peu d'affaire qu'il avait et y retrouva tous ses amis et alliés.

Ce fut Sirius qui l'accueilli en premier :

- Alors tu es décidé… tu t'en vas ? demanda avec un dernier espoir Patmol, comme s'il s'attendait à un revirement de dernière minute. Mais Harry était implacable.

- Oui, répondit sûr de lui l'Elu.

- Tu vas me manquer, conclut Sir en lui faisant une accolade. Essaye de revenir de temps en temps.

- Je ne peux rien te promettre, lâcha Harry.

- Je comprends…

Severus également rejoint le Survivant pour lui faire ses adieux.

- Harry…

- Severus…

Le maitre des potions tendit sa main que l'Elu observa avant de la serrer. Il n'y avait pas besoin de paroles inutiles, tout ce qu'ils avaient à se dire se paissait dans cette poignée de main.

Dumbledore, Neville, Luna, les Weasley, en somme c'est tout l'Ordre du Phénix qui se succéda pour lui faire leur adieu. Grintélik, Sélène, Amirenza et Dobby étaient également présent.

Quand tout fut dit, Harry attrapa son sac et se grava l'image de ses amis dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il risquait de ne jamais revenir souffrant trop de l'absence d'Hermione.

Une seule chose le faisait encore tenir : il devait vaincre son Voldemort.

Se concentrant sur cette pensée, une énorme flamme l'engloba et il disparut pour rejoindre de nouveau son monde.

**Fin**

* * *

Une page se tourne avec la fin d'Harry Potter et l'autre monde. Je tenais à remercier tout ceux qui m'auront soutenu, que ce soit en me laissant des reviews (Merciiiii !!) ou même tout simplement en me lisant. Un grand merci à ma Beta Elisabeth Canden sans qui mes chapitres seraient beaucoup moins bons.

J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop avec cette fin mais je vous prie de me croire quand je dis que c'était nécessaire…

Bon ca ne sera pas une surprise mais oui il y aura une suite… Dans ma grande bonté :D je vais vous révéler le titre : Harry Potter et la Titanomachie.

J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées mais je ne vous cache pas que je vais prendre un bon mois de repos avant de m'y remettre.

Entre temps je risque de remodeler un peu les premiers chapitres d'Harry Potter et l'autre monde afin de rectifier quelque passages qui ne me plaisent plus.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, j'y répondrais avec plaisir.

A bientôt


End file.
